Erosion
by Magnusrae
Summary: Prequel to Shattered. While trapped in a blizzard, Iroh tells Zuko a long story about two opposing Generals, a six hundred day siege and a game of Paisho that affected both their destinies.
1. Prologue

**Erosion**

**A/N: **Welcome to "Erosion" the sequel-prequel to "Shattered." This self-indulgent story stars my O.C. Anko, who was introduced in the last story. This is basically her back story, as told to Zuko by Iroh, so if you're expecting Aang and company to make an appearance, or an extension of the "Shattered" storyline, you're going to be disappointed. If, on the other hand, you liked Anko as a character, or wondered about the scar on her left hand or about her relationship with General Iroh, this is the story for you. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go read "Shattered" first. It really is the better story anyways. I'm not really expecting a lot of readers here; I just had to get this out of my head.

This story is rated **"T"** for violence and mild language. It is a war story, so expect some blood shed and some death. I don't intend to get too graphic with it, but it will be there. Also it is completely A.U. with the Book of Earth. I've had to make a lot up which, in truth, makes me a little uncomfortable. The present part of the story takes place just before the last two chapters of the Book of Water. Ah well, enough apologizing. Read it or not, your choice.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Avatar or its characters or properties; the nice people at Nick do… I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I do claim Anko for my own though. This remains true for this chapter and every consecutive chapter that follows.

**Prologue**

_Many years ago…_

Her feet carried her swiftly down the hard packed dirt streets of Yopoko. Her thick black braid thumped lightly across her shoulder blades as she ran. People smiled and waved as the soon to be fourteen year old passed by; she waved back, but didn't pause, not until she rounded Market Street, not until she had a clear view of the harbor. Anko slowed to a stop, grinning as she saw it. The trader ship, her ticket to the mainland, was still anchored in the harbor. _Just one more day. _Tomorrow was her fourteenth birthday. It seemed as if she had been waiting for that day forever. Sometimes it made her feel so excited that she could hardly keep her feet on the ground, other times however, Anko found herself filled with a quiet sense of foreboding. She hadn't found the courage yet to tell her Grandfather of her plan. She sighed. Somehow, she knew he was _not _going to be pleased.

"Hey, you fat little pig, where are you going?" Anko frowned as the nasty voice broke through her thoughts.

"What's in the basket, huh?"

Anko backpedaled a few paces until she came to an alleyway.

"P…Please, those are for the inn. I need to get them home."

"All those sweetbuns are for the inn? Well, I'll just take your share. You're so fat, you don't need any."

Anko scowled as she recognized the people in the alley. Little Saki, the innkeeper's daughter, was standing on tip toes trying to reach her basket. The antagonizer holding it above her head was Torimaru, the headman's younger son. Watching silently while leaning against a wall was Shikimaru, his older brother. Anko snorted in disgust. Torimaru was seventeen, his brother was past twenty; how dare they pick on a twelve year old.

"Jump little piggy, jump!" Saki missed her basket and fell. Tears started down her face as Torimaru taunted her. "Here Suey, Suey." He started to make pig snorts at her.

Anko turned her head as the sound of running water hit her ears. Her scowl turned into a grin.

"Aww, is the baby going to cry?" Torimaru mocked as he leaned over Saki. He suddenly staggered sideways, dropping the basket of sweetbuns. "Ah…Ahh! What is this!" A big ball of mud had smacked him in the head, coating his entire left side. He wiped his face.

"Oh, sorry Torimaru. You were making so many pig noises that I thought you were a hog begging for a cool-down." The thirteen year old farm girl inserted herself between the headman's sons and Saki. She was tall for her age, almost as tall as Torimaru and she casually crossed her arms in front of her chest as she smirked at him.

"You know you're not supposed to use your earthbending in town, Anko." Shikimaru asserted as he stopped leaning against the wall.

"I know that grown men like you should be working this time of day."

"This mud smells like _horse piss! _I'm going to kill you, you little…" Torimaru charged the girl, only to be stopped by his older brother. Anko had fallen in to what she hoped was a convincing stance. Her earthbending repertoire was limited, but she was strong and could defend herself, if necessary. "You're lucky you are an earthbender, Anko," Torimaru spat.

"Come on Torimaru, you've had your fun. Anko's just jealous that one day we'll rule this town and she'll never be anything more than a stupid, poor, dirt grubbing farmer." Shikimaru sneered as he said the words, but the far younger Anko just sneered back.

"I'll forward your regards to my Grandfather."

The headman's sons both blanched. Kazuma was getting on in years, but he tolerated disrespect from no one, especially not young men like them. They moved to leave. "You can't hide behind your Grandfather forever Anko. We'll be around long after he's gone." Shikimaru spat out his parting shot as they both left.

Anko let out a sigh of relief, then turned to her friend. "You all right? You shouldn't let them push you around like that. Get an adult or something."

Saki brushed away her tears. "B…but they're the _headman's_ sons and Mom says to always be respectful to them."

Anko scoffed lightly as she helped Saki to her feet. "Well my Grandfather says respect is _earned_, not given as a birthright." She handed the innkeeper's daughter her basket.

Saki gave her a wavering smile. "Won't you get in trouble, for using earthbending against them?"

Anko grimaced a little bit. Her Grandfather had told her early on in life that she wasn't to use her earthbending to bully or threaten people, only for self defense and only as a last resort. What made matters worse was the fact that Yopoko village was built on a dormant fault-line. Children were not to bend in town, ever, out of fear of someone accidentally triggering an earthquake. Still, questionable use of earthbending was the least of her worries. What bothered her more was the fact that Shikimaru was right. She had used her Grandfather as a threat; a habit she would have to lose if she ever wanted to turn her dream of being a soldier into reality.

They exited the alley and walked towards the Portside Harbor Inn, Saki's home. "Say Saki… do you know how long that trader ship is going to be here?"

"They're leaving at high tide tomorrow and heading to the Earth Kingdom. Hey, isn't your birthday tomorrow? Fourteen, right? I can't wait until I'm fourteen. Have you picked out a husband? Oh! You haven't fallen in love with one of the sailors, have you?"

Anko rolled her eyes skyward before casting them down towards her chatty, younger friend. "No," she answered flatly, although a touch of humor colored her tone. "I'm not thinking of marriage. Don't tell me you are?"

Saki blushed a little. "Maybe… when I'm fourteen. I want to have a big family. But Anko, then why did you want to know about the ship?"

Anko hesitated, her black eyes narrowing as she looked out over the harbor to where the trader ship was docked. Saki was a nice enough girl, but she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. _If I tell Saki, there will be no turning back. The whole town will know by tomorrow. I'll have no choice but to tell Grandpa and follow through. _The odd sensation of excitement combined with dread filled her. Her Grandfather had been very angry when her father had joined the Earth Kingdom Army. _But it's different with me, right? I'm much stronger than Father was, everyone says so, and I'm sure once he's done being mad, Grandpa will be proud of me._

After all, Anko had been planning for this day since her father's death two years ago. _Father. _Even now, it hurt. Anko closed her eyes briefly. She had been eight when her father had left for the mainland, now her mental memories of him were starting to fade. But that didn't matter. She remembered the important things, like his great loud laugh and the way he used to tickle her with his beard when she was sad or scared. The way his warm brown eyes would twinkle. Anko opened her eyes. She would never see him again and it hurt. It was a constant sore, an emptiness, a hollow aching sadness. When they had received the letter telling of his death, she had cried for days. When at last her tears had dried, Anko turned to anger.

It was the Fire Nation's fault. They had killed him, and she hated them for it. Since then, whenever she was in town she had taken to hanging around the Portside Harbor Inn. She had sat and listened to traveler's stories, tale after tale, each illustrating how horrible the Fire Nation was, how brutal and wrong. She had held on to their words, feeding them to the hatred that already burned inside her; waiting for the day to come that she would be able to _do _something about it. She had trained herself in earthbending, practicing the simple bends she had been taught over and over again until she surpassed the few other earthbenders on the island.

Working on the farm made her strong, heredity had given her height and now time had finally granted her age. Fourteen was the age where, on Yopoko at least, kids were started to be regarded as adults. Some got married, others entered apprenticeships and Anko intended to sail to the mainland to become a soldier. She was tired of listening about how bad the Fire Nation was. She wanted to do something about it. She wanted to make a difference. But mostly she wanted revenge. Revenge for the pain and the tears, revenge for watching her Grandfather age a decade in just two short years. The Fire Nation was going to pay for what they had done.

"Anko? Are you mad at me? I know I talk too much at times. Did I say something wrong?" Jarred back to reality by Saki's plaintive voice, the farm girl realized that she had ignored her friend's question and that they had walked in silence all the way to the Inn.

Anko gave Saki a reassuring smile. "No, no, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how much I hate the Fire Nation." She gave the trader ship one last long look. _Why am I hesitating? I've waited so long for this opportunity. I can't let it pass me by. _With a grin she leaned closer to Saki. "Can you keep a secret?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen year old Anko stared as Yopoko Island, the only home she had ever known, started to grow small in the distance. She wiped away tears that wouldn't cease falling, no matter how hard she tried. Her Grandfather had not taken the news well at all. He had yelled at her, something the normally even-tempered man rarely did. He had called her a fool, a selfish, stubborn child. Anko wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. _"If you walk out that door, don't even think of coming back. Do you hear me? Walk out that door and I have no Grandchild. You have no home here!" _Kazuma was kind and loving and had cared for her since she was eight. She loved and respected him. She wanted him to be proud of her, not angry. _I know you're worried Grandpa, but you'll see. I'm not going to die like Father did. I'll make the Fire Nation pay for taking him from us. And I'll be back before you know it, telling you all about the battles I've won. I'll be such a good soldier; you'll have to forgive me._

"Hey!" a voice shook her back to reality. "Aren't you supposed to be working for your passage?" The sailor came over and looked at her, noticing her red-rimmed eyes. His voice softened, "Homesick or seasick?"

Anko rubbed the last of her tears away. Crying wasn't going to make things better, only action would. "I'm fine;" she said firmly, "Show me what you want me to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko stared wide-eyed at the bustling Earth Kingdom port of Nalaru. It was easily ten times the size of Yopoko village. There were people everywhere and all of them seemed to be hurrying somewhere else. Voices filled the air and new smells assaulted her nose. Overwhelmed by it all, she wandered the streets haphazardly, much to the chagrin of the local populous. After the third time she was bumped into, she found a much quieter street to catch her breath in.

"Hey, look out!"

Anko whirled in time to see a large animal bearing down on her, its short strong legs propelling it rapidly down the street. It looked like a hog, only much, much larger, and its lowered head seemed to be plated. Instinctively she stomped her foot on the ground, transforming the hard packed dirt street into soft, loose soil. The creature slowed as its feet started to drag through the stuff, its own body weight causing it to sink. Within a couple of paces it was stuck.

"Hey, thanks!" A young man dressed in farmer's clothes came running up. "You're an earthbender, huh? How did you know to make the earth soft instead of trying to erect walls around it?"

Anko shrugged. "We raise jackalopes on my farm; they're too quick to try to wall in so I usually catch them this way," she explained.

"Oh yeah?" the farmer smiled at her. "Good thing too, this is an ankylohog. Their hard heads can smash through anything." The man rapped on the hog's head to demonstrate. "And once they smell food, it can be hard to stop them."

Anko smiled back, feeling more at home than she had in a long time. "Can you tell me which way is Omashu? I was told I could find a master earthbender there."

"Sure," the brown haired man attached a chain around the ankylohog's neck. Anko helped him pull the beast free. "In fact I'm heading there myself to take my hogs to market. Do you want to come along?" The young teen nodded, grateful to find someone that she had a common connection with. "These ankylohogs are such a pain, I'll be glad to be rid of them. I think from now on I'll raise something more docile."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe cabbages?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Anko followed the guard down the long hallway leading to the royal throne room. It had taken some time, but she finally had an audience with King Bumi, who by all accounts was the strongest earthbender in Omashu. The guards pushed open the large wooden doors, allowing her entrance to the King's throne room. Anko blinked. The entire room, from top to bottom, was painted in various shades of green. The King, on the other hand, was dressed in a gaudy orange outfit, the bright clashing color making her eyes water. Anko eyed the man uncertainly; _this_ was the strongest earthbender in Omashu? He was old, even older than her Grandfather, and bent over. His hands were gnarled; one eye was oddly larger than the other and that outfit! Who in their right mind wore so much orange? Still, her Grandfather had taught her not to judge people on looks alone and she noticed that while he appeared disinterested, the King's eyes had a calculating look to them.

Anko squared her shoulders and marched forward. "Anko of Yopoko," the page announced. She paused in front of the throne, belatedly realizing that she had no idea how to act in front of a King. Should she bow or kneel? His majesty saved her the trouble.

"Yopopo, huh?" he asked in a slightly gravelly voice. Without any warning he sprang off his throne and started to do a little dance. "Yopopo, Ho! Yopopo, Ho!" he sang while Anko just stared at him dumbfounded. _What kind of madhouse have I stumbled into?_

"Your Majesty," the chamberlain interrupted. "Your Majesty, the young lady is from Yopo_ko_, an island to the north."

"Oh." King Bumi stopped hopping around and sat down on the arm of his throne, one skinny leg dangling down the side and one planted in the seat of the chair. "So what do you want? Speak up. Do you want some fruit? Page, fetch this girl some fruit."

Anko's dark eyes narrowed; she had the distinctive feeling that the old man was mocking her. "Your Majesty, what I want is to be trained in earthbending so that I can be a soldier. I was told Omashu trains the best earthbenders so I want to train here."

"A soldier, eh?" the King eyed her with his odd shaped eyes. "Hmm…Nope! You're too young!" The farm girl blinked in surprise; most people overestimated her age because of her height. She was about to protest when the page returned with a platter filled with small bluish globes. Anko tried to wave him off.

"Take the fruit!" King Bumi ordered in a no-nonsense tone. Then, speaking far more gently he uttered, "It's _good_ for you." She eyed him for a moment before filling a hand with the berries. He nodded with satisfaction, the motion causing two brightly dyed orange feathers on his cap to flop this way and that. "Good, good… now run along; back to Yopopo with you."

"Now wait a minute, I didn't spend the last two months traveling here just to turn around and go home!"

"What? You've got your fruit haven't you? Isn't that what you came for?"

Anko could feel her temper slipping. Her angry black eyes met the King's, her mouth dropped open to shout a protest when a sudden thought stopped her cold. Her grandfather used to pull this same trick whenever he was in danger of losing a board game to her. She had finally figured it out and called him on it last year; the old man had just leaned back in his chair and smiled. _"Anko, there will always be people in this world who anger or annoy you, deliberately or not. If you can remember to keep a calm, cool head, even when being intentionally provoked, you will have an advantage over most people." _That had been the first time she had ever beaten him at Shoji.

_Thank you, Grandfather. _Anko smiled pleasantly up at the King of Omashu. "Thank you for the fruit. Now, perhaps you will allow me to prove myself worthy of being trained. Give me a challenge. If I succeed, you personally will train me in earthbending. If I fail, I'll go pester someone else. But I won't fail. I _am _the strongest earthbender on Yopoko, after all."

Bumi leaned back on the arm of his throne, puzzled. He had been sure the child was about to storm out of the throne room, as most people did when he messed with them. Instead she had calmed down. This was turning out to be interesting. "A big fish in a small pond is still fish food in the ocean," he muttered. "So it's a challenge you want huh? Very well, follow me." Anko smiled, then looked down at her hands, still filled with the bluish-purple berries. Not seeing a place to put them, she stuffed them into her pockets before trotting after the King.

They stood in a courtyard. "There," the King gestured across the way, "see that statue? I'm tired of it. Get rid of it for me." He privately smiled as the girl walked over to inspect the stone statue. Little did the child know, but the statue was made of pure titanite. It was a type of stone heavy in metal ore, which made it resistant to bending. Even he would have trouble moving it; there was no way a young teenager would be able to do it with earthbending alone. Of course if she was extremely clever, she might find a way to get rid of it, but most earthbenders simply gave up in frustration when the thing refused to bend for them. It was a good way to burst the egos of self proclaimed "Strong" earthbenders.

Anko carefully inspected the large statue. Embarrassingly enough, the thing was of a nude King Bumi with a loin cloth as his only cover. It seemed ridiculously muscular for an old man too. No wonder he wanted rid of it! Still, the statue was… odd. Normally she could _feel _the earth around her, but she couldn't really sense the statue at all. She glanced sideways at the King, who was smirking at her. Her brows furrowed down. Experimentally she tried to "push" the statue, but it didn't move. Frowning, she planted her feet. Pulling back an arm, she threw a punch at it, her fist stopping a fraction of an inch from the statue's surface. That move was usually enough to make boulders into dust, but the statue didn't show any damage at all.

"Oh, I guess you're not such a strong earthbender after all," the King mocked. Anko planted her hands on her hips. All right, so she couldn't just break the thing. If he only wanted to be rid of it, maybe she could move it somewhere? She tried moving the earth under the statue. For a second, the hideous thing trembled, but then fell still. _Too heavy,_ she thought. Apparently it had a large base buried beneath the soil. Frustrated, she leaned against the courtyard wall.

"What, giving up so soon?"

Anko scowled at him. "No," she answered. _I could bury it, but then he'd probably just say that I didn't get rid of it, that I only hid it. Hmm… I guess I could try throwing the courtyard wall at it… _But the stones that made up the wall were soft and crumbly sandstone. They wouldn't make a dent in the hard statue. _There has to be a way. _Noise was filtering in from beyond the wall; apparently this courtyard was adjacent to the marketplace.Anko's eyes widened as her frown turned into a smile. She recognized those noises.

"I don't have all day, you know," the King reminded her. The girl just grinned at him. "Just a second, your Majesty." She searched the courtyard until she found three suitable egg-sized stones. One by one, she threw them at the ridiculously muscular legs of the statue, all at the same spot. Propelled more by the bending than by brute strength, they actually managed to make an indentation in the leg. Anko used her bending to remove the weakened stone, creating a cavity in the statue's leg which was the narrowest part of the sculpture. Taking some of the berries from her pocket, she crushed them and shoved them into the hole. Purplish juice came out, staining the stone as it dripped down the leg. Anko walked backwards away from the statue, dropping a crushed berry every few steps until she reached the courtyard wall. _Please, please, let this work!_

Taking a spinning step forward, she pulverized the soft stone wall into dust. "Suey, suey," she called, hearing a familiar squeal-snort in response. "My hogs!" a desperate voice exclaimed. Anko raised herself up on an earthen column just before a dozen ankylohogs came charging through her opening, following the scent of the berries. Squealing and snorting, they ran straight to the statue. Unable to reach the delicious fruit they could smell in the narrow cavity, the large hogs circled and charged, smashing their hard plated skulls against the statue's legs. Mindlessly they attacked again and again. Unable to withstand the pounding, the legs gave away, the statue falling hard to the ground.

A cloud of dust obscured the courtyard. King Bumi cleared it with a gesture. "Heh, clever girl." His mostly naked statue lay in pieces, the ankylohogs rooting around in the rubble for any fruit remnants they could find. Anko grinned at him from atop her earthen spire. "Where do you want it?" she asked as she dissolved her column back into the ground.

The King of Omashu eyed the girl; she had displayed an intelligence and cleverness that was rare. But she was so young. Far too young for war. "Child, why do you want to be a soldier?"

The dark eyed girl lost her grin, her face falling solemn. "The Fire Nation killed my Father," she answered gravely. "They've killed a lot of fathers. And I know that Yopoko is neutral, but how long can that last? If the Earth Kingdom falls, won't Ozai try to take everything else?" Anko looked down at her calloused hands. She had a lot of strong, passionate feelings inside of her, but she didn't know how to express them. "I… I _hate_ the Fire Nation. And I want to do something about it, something besides overcharging them for the produce they buy, something besides giving their ships dirty looks when the soldiers aren't looking." She raised her eyes to meet the King's. "You are the strongest earthbender in Omashu and I bested your challenge. Please, train me."

"Nope!" The King turned and stared to depart from the chaotic courtyard. "You're still too young."

"But I'm fourteen!"

"Exactly!" Bumi whirled around to shake a gnarled finger at her. "Here in Omashu we don't start training warriors until they're _sixteen_." He eyed her with his large misshapen eyes. "Tell me child, have you ever seen a man burned alive? The skin chars and peels, the eyes boil in their own sockets. The smell is something you'll never forget." The King straightened his posture so that he was taller than her. "Do you really think you are ready for that? Are you ready to kill; to take another man's life, to watch as the light in his eyes extinguishes, to have his blood on your hands?"

Anko remained silent for a moment, then she too straightened. "I'm not afraid. You can't scare me and I won't go back home. I will be a soldier and if that means I have to wait two more years, then so be it."

King Bumi sighed. "Very well. I'm going to apprentice you to a healer named Izumi. She tends to our returning injured soldiers. We'll just see if you still want to be a soldier after you witness first hand what the consequences are." He cocked his head to one side, a bit of the crazy look coming back to him. "All this talk has made me hungry. Care for some flambé?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Erosion**

**Chapter One**

Iroh, hero of the Fire Nation, retired General and brother to the Fire Lord, was generally known for being a patient man. Still, after watching Prince Zuko pace about his chamber for two straight hours, even he felt his patience begin to slip. He paused in his game of tiles, watching as his nephew walked back and forth across the long side of the room, pausing only to glare out the porthole from time to time. The problem was beyond his control and Zuko _hated _when things were beyond his control. "Prince Zuko, why don't you come and join me for a nice soothing cup of jasmine tea?"

The Prince leveled a glare at his Uncle. "I don't _need_ a soothing cup of tea!"

"Well how about a game then? I can teach you how to play Pai-gow. It will help pass the time."

"No. That game is a huge _waste_ of time. All games are." The teen resumed his restless pacing.

Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko, please. All that pacing around is starting to make your poor Uncle seasick. It's not going to make the blizzard go away any faster, you know."

"_I know!"_ Zuko yelled, before catching himself. "I know," he repeated in a lower, calmer tone, "but every day we sit here is another day the Avatar is getting further away from us. I can't let him escape me, not when we were so close!" Iroh gave his nephew a tolerant smile. They had been trapped in this blizzard for three days now and it was beginning to wear on all their nerves. He was actually rather impressed that his young ward had managed to rein his temper in.

"Prince Zuko, even the Avatar must take shelter from storms. I'm sure he is holed up somewhere, waiting for the weather to clear. It is far too dangerous to try to navigate these waters when we can't see two feet in front of the bow. Try to be patient. It will blow over soon."

Zuko turned his back to his Uncle, leaning against the wall and glaring out the porthole. All he could see was white. "You said that _two_ days ago," he muttered. He heard the clink of a tile as the old man returned to his game.

"I could tell you a story," his Uncle offered, "You used to enjoy listening to my stories."

Zuko didn't bother turning around. "Uncle, please, I'm sixteen. I'm far too old for storytime." Apparently satisfied that Zuko had at least quit his incessant pacing, the retired General made no response. Zuko rested his left arm against the metal wall of the room, leaning his forehead against it as he glared out the porthole. He could feel the cold radiating from the wall as the impenetrable curtain of white continually blew past the glass window. He knew his Uncle was right; there was no safe way to travel in this, but still… sitting anchored in a harbor was such a waste of time. He couldn't even train in weather like this. It was so frustrating. Sometimes it seemed as if the world itself was conspiring to keep him from capturing the Avatar.

_No. I can't think that way. I must capture the Avatar and I will, no matter what! _Zuko had already been given a glimpse as to what his grim future would be should he fail. A renewed, extended banishment; one that had no hope of being revoked. That was what happened to him two months ago, when Zhao had successfully captured the Avatar. A quiet sense of dread gripped Zuko's heart. Those had been dark, terrible days. Waiting for his Uncle, waiting for a ray of hope to shine into his inner prison of despair. He had almost lost himself, literally.

The Fire Nation Prince shifted his position so that he could subtly examine his left wrist. A thin straight line of scar tissue ran across it. Thankfully, treatment had faded the once red scar into an almost normal flesh tone. The line was so thin that it wasn't even noticeable unless it caught the light the right way. No one had said anything about it, not even his keenly observant Uncle, a fact which made Zuko extremely grateful. It was Anko who had saved him the embarrassment of a blatant scar. Anko had saved him from a lot of things.

Zuko smiled a little as he thought of the earthbending farmer. He had been left on a small island called Yopoko, waiting for his Uncle to come for him. Without any real motivation to do so, the woman had rescued him when some locals took offense to his presence. She had tended his wounds from the encounter and had offered him food and shelter in exchange for work. When Zuko had demanded to know _why_ she would go the trouble, she had just shrugged lazily and smiled a little, _"_Because_ it was the right thing to do."_

At first he had completely misjudged the woman, believing her to be nothing more than a simple farmer. Slowly he had discovered the truth. Anko was an earthbender, and not only that but also a former soldier. Her last secret had been revealed when his Uncle finally showed up on her farm. Anko wasn't just a former soldier, she had been a General, one known and clearly respected by his Uncle.

Zuko turned away from the porthole, leaning his back against the wall so he could observe his Uncle. The retired General was deep into his game of solitaire. Iroh swore that he had no idea Yopoko was Anko's home. Zuko believed him… mostly. Even if his Uncle _had_ known and had deliberately sent him there because of it, there was no way Anko could have known who he was. Not when she rescued him from the locals, not when she had stitched up his self inflicted wound. He had dropped the "Prince" from his name when he introduced himself; it wasn't until the arrival of the Avatar's allies that the fact that he was Ozai's son was revealed. Even then, even though she had lost her own father to the Fire Nation, Anko had just shrugged and smiled. She said that she would judge him by who _he_ was, not by who his Father was. Even now, just remembering the moment made him proud.

It was still odd, thinking of her as "General" Anko. Odder still was the fact that she and his Uncle had been so… casual with each other. If they were both Generals, if they had both served at the same time, why didn't they hate each other? Wasn't that what being "enemies" was all about? And his Uncle had thus far evaded the Prince's questions about the matter, making Zuko even more curious. Since the day they had left Yopoko, Zuko had been busy trying to track down and capture the Avatar. He had allowed the matter to drop. Now, however… a crafty smile crossed his face; now there was no reason or excuse for his Uncle to avoid his questions.

General Iroh glanced sideways at the Prince as the teen came over and sat down next to the table. He wordlessly played another tile. The smile Prince Zuko's face had hosted a moment ago had not escaped his notice; it was a look that usually preceded a demand that Iroh wouldn't enjoy. _Nephew or no, if he thinks I am going outside to train him in this weather he has another thing coming._

"Uncle," Zuko started, "how did you know An… I mean General Anko?"

Iroh felt the corner of his mouth twitch up. So knowledge was all the boy wanted; that was good, but he'd have to earn it. "I told you Prince Zuko, we were opposing Generals during the war."

Zuko frowned, "You seemed awfully friendly for enemies."

"Ah," Iroh played another tile, "well, we're both retired now. No point in carrying on with old grudges."

Zuko's frown deepened. He knew his Uncle had few equals when it came to evasiveness. But still… there had to be more to the story than that. He thought, trying to find the one question his Uncle couldn't answer simply. "What about the rematch?" he asked slowly. "Didn't you say that Anko owed you a rematch in Pai-gow? That would mean that you two played a game during your time at war, wouldn't it?" The Prince saw the hint of a smile on his Uncle's face and knew he was on the right track. "And Anko called herself a "_former_" General, not a retired General, and isn't she a little young to be retired anyways? And why did you call her the "Omashu Fox?"

Iroh stopped playing his game and regarded his nephew directly. So the boy was too old for storytime, was he? "Prince Zuko," he teased, "I'm afraid that story is dreadfully long and boring. You wouldn't be interested."

"I wouldn't _ask_ if I wasn't interested, now tell me!"

Iroh rubbed his beard for a moment. "Very well, I will answer your questions if you honestly answer one of mine. What did you think of General Anko?"

Zuko leaned back, a hint of a blush flushing his face. "What did I think of…? What… what do you mean by that?"

"I mean how do you see her as a person? How do you _regard _her, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko felt his checks start to warm under his Uncle's penetrating gaze. He averted his eyes, focusing down on his hands. Unconsciously he stroked his suicide scar with one finger. Anko was an earthbender, an enemy to his people. Was it wrong to say that he respected her, that he liked her? He closed his eyes, remembering the tall, dark haired farmer. Was it wrong to admit he kind of missed her? Zuko could feel his hands clench into fists. He hated when his Uncle did this to him, turning his own questions against him. _Come to think of it, Anko was really good at that too. _In fact, if Zuko was to be completely honest about the matter… His eyes snapped open. He raised his gaze to look directly into his Uncle's golden eyes. "You," he answered. "She reminded me a lot of you. I guess I regarded her somewhat as I do you."

Zuko felt his blush deepen as his Uncle smiled gently at him. "Really, Prince Zuko? Because _you _are perhaps the one who has the most in common with her."

Iroh began to clear the tiles off his table as his nephew puzzled over his cryptic statement. Normally, this wasn't a story he would repeat. But he had seen with his own eyes the Fire Nation Prince bow to General Anko, a display of respect that the teen usually reserved for his own family. And Anko herself had mentioned in an off-handed way that Zuko would make a good Firelord. A Firelord worthy of respect, she had said. He placed a pot of water over the fire. Before, when Zuko had been impatiently asking him questions, he had caught a glimpse of the old Zuko. Zuko as he was before the Agni-kai; a young, bright child, eager to learn, eager to please. With a sigh, the older man settled himself back at the table.

"Very well, I will tell you what I know of General Anko's past. But I warn you, you might not like everything you hear." Zuko nodded, the avid look on his face once again poignantly reminding Iroh of the Prince when he was younger.

The retired General stroked his beard, adjusting his gaze to stare out the porthole as he gathered his thoughts. "As to what drove a young farm girl born on a neutral island to become a soldier, I cannot say. What we do know is that she was trained in Omashu." Iroh twisted, rummaging around in his collection of maps until he brought out the appropriate one. He unfurled it onto the table, pointing out the city of Omashu as he did so. "As you can see, Omashu is located in the mountains. Its isolated location makes it difficult to attack, so for the most part we've left it alone. That hasn't stopped the city from sending trained soldiers to reinforce the Earth Kingdom's armies, however. Usually these men are dispersed; but once, only once, the King of Omashu made a unit of about thirty very talented earthbenders and sent them to war together.

It was a unique group, a band of skirmishers that were never permanently attached to a larger unit. They moved around constantly, reinforcing other units as ordered, acting to disrupt Fire Nation activities, serving as guards and scouts. Odder still, the King made Captain of this group a young bender straight out of training, bypassing some of the older, more experienced soldiers. For a while, this unit was simply known as the One-Twenty-sixth of Omashu but it wasn't long before they started making a name for themselves.

Omashu, it is said, trains the strongest and most clever earthbenders. The 126th seemed bound and determined to prove it true. As you've probably guessed, Prince Zuko, their Captain was named Anko. At the time, I was stationed here, to the south, while the 126th was active in this more northern location. In fact, they had been active for over a year before word of their existence reached my ears. I admit, I didn't give it much thought. Little did I know, forces were already in motion that would bring us to the same region…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Erosion**

**Chapter Two**

Anko lay reclined on a soft pile of hay, idly chewing on a piece while watching the soft, fluffy clouds chase each other across the azure sky. From this position she could almost pretend that there wasn't a war going on, but she knew that all she had to do was raise her head to see evidence of its presence. The haystack she was relaxing in and all the other stacks that spotted the field should have been moved to the barn long ago. Except there was no barn. No barn, no house, only blackened patches of earth where once they stood. Anko let out a heavy sigh. She allowed her eyes to close, trusting her men and her own bare feet pressed firmly against the ground to warn her of any on comers. She smiled a little as her toes clenched in the soft soil. As a farm girl, she was used to running around barefoot. Never had she imagined that on the right kind of soil, she could feel vibrations of others moving about. It was an acquired skill, one she was still trying to master, but an extremely useful skill all the same.

A low mournful bird call echoed across the field. _Finally. _ She left her eyes closed, concentrating on her feet. A corner of her mouth twitched up as she felt them, the very slight vibrations in the earth as one of her men approached. "Captain? Lieutenant Pyron and his scouts have returned."

Anko cracked open an eye. "Thank you, Corporal. Have them report to me immediately." The man bowed slightly and jogged off. Anko sat up and stretched, brushing loose strands of hay off of her body. Even after over a year's time, it was still an odd thing to have older men bow and call her "Captain". The former farmer sat and watched as her second in command made his way across the field. Many, including herself, thought that Lieutenant Pyron was the natural choice to be made Captain of the 126th. He was a strong earthbender, older than her by ten full years, and had already served a full tour of duty while she was still in training.

"_Captain? Me? How do you figure?"_

"_With an abacus," the King answered. _

_Anko rolled her eyes at the bad pun. "No," she said after a moment of silence, "What I mean is, I can't be a Captain. I have no leadership or combat experience. Why not choose Pyron-san?"_

_King Bumi slid a tile across the board, taking undo advantage of her distraction to threaten her king. "Check," he cackled with satisfaction. "What's all this fuss about? All I've been hearing for the last four years is how badly you want to make a difference. Did you really think you could do it as a simple grunt? This plan already has been cleared with the King of Ba Sing Sei. There's no turning back now."_

_Anko frowned at the Shoji board before sliding her king to safety. "But Lieutenant Pyron has real combat experience. How can you just pass him over like this?"_

"_Because I'm King." Bumi pursued her king tile, completely missing the trap she had set for him. "Besides that, you've beaten Pyron in mock battles time and time again."_

"_Yeah, in mock battles. You've always said that they're nothing like the real thing." Anko kept her face carefully neutral as she moved her queen into position._

"_Oh, that? Well I didn't want you to get a swelled head. The rest of you is far too big as it is. Would it make you feel better if you knew that Pyron himself suggested this to me? He's volunteered to serve as your Lieutenant." The King of Omashu advanced another piece. "Checkmate in two," he warned._

_Anko grinned. "That's two too many." She sprang her trap, capturing his queen and trapping his king in one fell swoop. "Check and mate."_

_Bumi scowled at the shoji board before laughing his odd snorty laugh. "Trust me girl, you'll do just fine."_

Anko felt the tug of a grin as Pyron approached. She suppressed it. The Lieutenant was a well-built man with a shock of unruly red-brown hair that always seemed to stick out from his head at odd angles, giving Anko the strange motherly urge to try and smooth it. When he had come back from war, Anko had been seventeen. King Bumi was handling her earthbending training, but he put Pyron in charge of teaching her hand to hand combat, current firebender tactics, and emu riding. The man had an amiable nature, soulful brown eyes and rugged good looks; it wasn't long until Anko had developed a bit of a school girl crush on her sensei. That was then. Before it had become painfully obvious that he held her in high regard… as he would a kid sister, before she was named Captain in his place. She had come to accept their relationship as it was: he was her loyal Lieutenant and friend and nothing more.

Following Pyron across the field was _his _constant shadow, the slightly shorter Sergeant Hachi. They had grown up together and had served their previous tour of duty together as well. Hachi gave Pyron credit for saving his life and was his biggest supporter. When Pyron had signed back on, Hachi had followed, believing that his hero would also be his Captain. When Anko was made Captain instead, his had been the loudest voice of protest. Still, he was a good man and a loyal Earth Kingdom soldier. Anko knew she was lucky to have them both.

"Captain," Pyron greeted with a grin, bowing slightly. Hachi followed suite, sans the grin.

She nodded to them both. "Sit down and report."

The Lieutenant nodded, pulling out a crudely drawn map as he did so. "Alright, here are the mines," he pointed to the map. "They keep twenty firebenders there all the time. They work in shifts, ten on duty at a time, for a half day each. These men are also presumably rotated with the ones stationed in town."

"Bringing our grand total to at least forty firebenders, plus whatever personal they have on that ship," Anko mused. "How many civilians are working those mines?"

"We counted fifteen. No earthbenders though. It looks like they're getting maybe two carts of coal a day. They probably ship it out once a month."

"Hmm."

"Captain, may I speak frankly?"

Anko looked up from the map to regard Hachi. "Please do."

"This is a waste of time. This town has no strategic significance and it doesn't produce enough coal to be valuable to the Earth Kingdom. Sure we can liberate it, but what for? As soon as we're gone, the Fire Nation will be back. What's the point?"

"Hachi…" Lieutenant Pyron warned but Anko waved him off.

"What's the point?" she repeated, allowing some sarcastic steel into her tone. "_Besides_ the quality of life for those Earth Kingdom citizens living under Fire Nation tyranny, you mean? Our standing orders are to be as disruptive as we can to Fire Nation activities is this sector. You are right. This town doesn't produce a sufficient amount coal to be valuable to us, but clearly it holds some value for Ozai. That's more than enough reason to take it from him. As far as them returning as soon as we are gone; well, I have a solution to that."

--------------------------------------------------

The old man glanced up as the tall, lanky stranger ambled into town. Travelers were a rarity, although they seemed to be prolific this morning. This one looked innocent enough though. A farmer, by the looks of her well worn clothes, walking casually towards him with a sack slung over her shoulder. "Morning," she greeted him with a smile. "Nice melons," she nodded towards the back of his wagon. "I thought the season would be too dry for them, but I guess those last rains came just in time."

Yep, clearly a farmer. Probably a refugee from one of the southern farms that had been burned out. He gave the young woman a smile and was about to ask her if that was the case when a commotion interrupted him. Across the street and down a ways, a man in Fire Nation red was pulling a teenaged girl out the door of a house, much to the girl's obvious dismay. "No! Please!" she begged, struggling futilely against his iron grip. Her mother threw herself at the man's feet, pleading frantically for him to let her daughter go.

The traveler's face darkened as she watched the spectacle. "What's that all about?" she asked the old man in a hushed tone.

"Eh, that's Captain Liwei. He likes them young." The man looked down at his withered old hands in frustration. There was nothing he could do.

The traveler's dark eyes remained fixated on the soldier. "Nobody does anything about it? Not even his own men?"

The old farmer's voice turned bitter. He nodded at a small group of four firebenders, who were also watching the spectacle. "See the young one with the eyepatch and the scar? He challenged Liwei when he found out what was going on. You can see the results for yourself. Liwei beat him, burned him _and _stripped him of his rank. No one's spoken up since then and the bastard doesn't even _try_ to hide his activities anymore." The man rubbed tears from his eyes. "We're such a small town; the Earth Kingdom can't be bothered to send its soldiers here. All we can so is hope the bastard gets a promotion and becomes someone else's problem." He took a sideways glance at the young traveler. "You know, you're not so old yourself. You might want to think about wandering back out of town."

The younger farmer snorted softly, turning her head to give the man a crooked smile, the humor of which did not reach her narrowed, obsidian eyes. "Thanks for the advice. I hope the rest of the growing season is a productive one for you. Now if you will excuse me." She left her sack by his wagon and began to walk down the street, hands shoved in her pockets and whistling softly. The senior's eyes widened as he saw where she was headed. "Well, I'll be…"

"Ser… er… Hachi-san!"

The Sergeant looked up from his bowl of noodles to level a glare at the approaching private. Like himself and the handful of other soldiers that had infiltrated the town, the soldier was dressed in plain civilian clothes. They were supposed to stay under cover until Lieutenant Pyron gave the signal. The boy knew better than to address him by rank. Luckily the locals were distracted by some sort of commotion out on the street and the noodle house was pretty much empty anyways. "Well?" he asked the nervous soldier.

"Capt… I mean Anko-san seems to be, um, moving ahead of schedule, sir."

Hachi sighed. Picking up his bowl of noodles, he went to the entranceway and looked out onto the street. There was a firebender, dragging a teenaged girl by one arm. When the girl refused to stand up and walk under her own power, he started threatening to burn her house down. And casually approaching them was Captain Anko. He felt the woman's gaze sweep over him and knew that she was probably aware of the location of everybody on the street.

He too took a quick glance around. Aside from a small group of four firebenders to his left and a few shops down, it seemed clear enough. A few villagers also watched, but most averted their gazes and hurried away. The sounds of wooden doors and window shutters being closed could be heard echoing down the street. Hachi shrugged and muttered softly to the soldier beside him, "Eh, Anko is just being Anko. Stick to the plan. We await Pyron's signal before making our move."

"But…"

"But nothing. Grab a bowl of noodles and enjoy the show. It ought to be a good one."

21


	4. Chapter 3

**Erosion**

**Chapter Three**

Captain Liwei glared down at his would be victim. Normally a little struggling made it more fun, but she was pushing it to extremes. It was apparently time to remind this peasant and all those watching, what would happen when they forgot their places.

"Um, excuse me."

He lifted his gaze to see a tall young woman standing there.

"I'm not from around here and I realize that the local customs might be different, but… I don't think she wants to go with you."

Liwei grinned and gave silent thanks to the fire spirits for sending him such a perfect moron to make an example of.

"You do realize that you are violating the laws of common decency, don't you? Even Firelord Ozai frowns on rape. In fact, I believe that he disapproves of even consensual fraternization. Us being a lesser people and all, I think he considers it akin to beastiality."

Liwei let go of the girl's arm. Something was wrong here. This woman was being way too confident for a simple peasant. And her black hair was cut boyishly short, typical for a warrior, not a farmer. The villagers had probably pooled together their money and hired a mercenary or a pirate to take care of him. She was most likely an earthbender too. Well that was fine. What better to further crush the hopes of these people than to defeat one of their own kind? He smirked at her. "Around here I make the rules. What do you intend to do about it?"

Anko internally grinned as she saw the village girl move out of the way, running to the sheltering arms of her mother. As sick as it was, she was actually glad to run into a man like Liwei. He fanned the familiar flames of hatred inside of her. A fire that had become rather small since her first battle. A fire that had nearly gone out with her first kill. A fire of hatred that had been doused as that Fire Nation soldier's blood splattered across her face, as his last gasping breath wheezed from his lungs. King Bumi had been right; nothing could have prepared her for it. With her first kill she had realized that these weren't the faceless monsters that had killed her father and had committed thousands of atrocities. Suddenly they had faces, suddenly they were men, not really so different from the ones that followed her orders. With that realization, her blind hatred of all that was Fire Nation had diminished somewhat.

But people like Liwei, she could still hate. He was the very definition of a Fire Nation monster, the exact reason why she had come to the mainland. She allowed her grin to emerge. It was almost feral. "I'd challenge you to an honor duel," she taunted, "but you don't appear to have any."

The Fire Nation Captain returned her grin with a sneer. Starting to cautiously line the street were the villagers. They were about to get a quick lesson in humility. He didn't hesitate. With a swift forward jab he shot a fireball at the interloper. "Challenge accepted."

The fireball streaked between them; the woman was too close to dodge. She didn't even try. Stomping a foot hard on the ground, she raised an earthen barrier, the fiery blast colliding harmlessly with it. The barrier cracked, then shattered; the pieces hovering in the air for a moment before flying back towards him. He spun out of the way, ducking down at the same time, using his own momentum to launch an arc of fire towards the woman's legs. The ground trembled; a column of dirt rose high into the sky carrying the earthbender out of harm's way.

Then the base cracked and the structure fell, apparently trying to crush him. Again he dodged but the woman jumped off the top of the earthen column, her heel extended in a kick. He just barely had time to react, stopping short so she flew over his head. She twisted and tucked. As she flipped over top of him the earth followed the arc of her foot, rising up off the ground in a narrow thread to whip him on his chin. He staggered backwards as blood dribbled down his neck. She skidded across the ground, coiled like a spring and launched herself back at him. Desperately he raised a wall of fire between them. She stopped, but her attack didn't. A rock the size of a cantaloupe shot effortlessly through the blaze, impacting and dislocating his left shoulder.

Liwei gave a yelp of pain; his arm hung limply to his side. The fire wall flickered and went out. He stared at the woman. He saw no mercy in her black eyes. _Why my left arm? Is she… playing with me? _No, that couldn't be it. It had been a lucky blow, that was all. He could still win this. And if not, well, that's what his soldiers were for.

The earthbender stood in a relaxed stance. She raised an eyebrow at him. Enraged at her cocky attitude he snapped his right arm up, sending a fire whip at her. She rolled to her left, and then dodged right as a fireball streaked by her. She slammed both hands onto the ground. The earth rumbled and shook, a crack opening up and shooting towards his feet, widening as it neared him. He jumped to the side, pain searing through his body as another thrown rock impacted with his knee. Landing poorly, Liwei staggered, trying desperately to maintain his footing. The ground didn't give him the chance. It changed from hard packed clay to soft silty soil. He started to sink. No longer having the power in his legs to jump clear, he tried to grab for the edge of the sinkhole with his remaining good arm. He heard the crunching of feet as the earthbender casually strolled over.

"How does it feel… to be helpless? Are you enjoying it? Is this _fun_?" The words dripped with sarcastic malice. She crouched, bringing her face closer to his. "How does it feel to be a victim? To know that I could crush you like an insect if I wanted to." He took a breath but she clenched her fist; the earth around his midsection squeezed, preventing him from belching fire at her. Smirking, she rose. "How does it feel… to be impotent?"

Despite the distraction of the duel, Anko had maintained her awareness of her surroundings. The combat had attracted another, far larger group of firebenders. They all stared at her and the sight of their Captain half buried in earth. One of them tensed for action, then froze; the sharp point of a blade suddenly poked his side. "I wouldn't," a baritone voice warned. The soldier risked glancing backwards. He and his group were flanked by a smaller number of men, all in plain clothes, some with weapons, and some in earthbending stances. Uncertain as to what to do, he looked down the street to the group of four firebenders, who were apparently still free to act. The earthbender in the street also looked that way. She raised a questioning brow at the one with the eyepatch and scar.

Anko knew that Hachi had the larger group under control; this smaller group was her problem. The scarred firebender met her eyes, and then looked at his Captain, the man who had burned him. He frowned, and then straightened. "Stand down," he ordered. "This was a duel. Captain Liwei accepted her challenge and was honorably defeated. We have no right to interfere."

"Treacherous dog! Have you forgotten that you no longer have any rank? Arrest this woman. That's an order!" Captain Liwei shouted from his semi-sunken position. Once again the earth tightened around him, forcing him to gasp for breath.

Anko's gaze remained fixed on the group of four firebenders and their burned leader but she spoke loud enough for the entire audience to hear. "I am Captain Anko of the Omashu 126th. Who is in command here?"

Silence. Then one of the smaller group pushed the scarred one forward. "I am former Lieutenant Shu. I guess I qualify."

Anko gave the man a ghost of a smile. "Further combat will gain you nothing but corpses Lieutenant. Surrender now."

There was a loud explosion from the hills, the reverberation vibrating through the bodies of the people in the village. The earth trembled as more explosions followed. A cloud of smoke and dust could be seen rising above the trees. Wide-eyed, everyone looked towards the mine area, all except the members of the 126th.

"Gee, there's the signal," Hachi grumbled sarcastically. "I guess we should move against the firebenders now."

Anko ignored him. Her original plan had called for Pyron's men to act first; blowing up the mines with explosives to make it appear to be an accident instead of an attack. When the soldiers in town moved to respond, Anko and her group of plain clothed troops would ambush them, using distraction and surprise to make up for their lack of numbers. It had been a good plan. Still, what did Hachi expect? For her to allow the girl to be assaulted while they awaited Pyron's signal?

"That was the sound of the mines being caved in. Surrender and you will be allowed to return to your ship so that you can report to your superiors that the coal in this town is now beyond Fire Nation reach."

Lieutenant Shu hesitated. He looked at the larger group of firebenders which constituted the majority of Fire Nation troops stationed in the town. The earthbenders surrounding them were in plain clothes; there was no telling how many other soldiers were about. And if the Earth Kingdom forces had indeed blown up the mines, that meant the Fire Nation troops stationed there also had been captured. Then there was the fact that this woman had defeated Captain Liwei, with apparent ease. She was right; fighting would probably gain him nothing. Slowly he raised his hands over his head. One by one, the rest of the firebenders followed suit.

"Sergeant, dispatch some men to round up the remaining Fire Nation soldiers."

"Already been done."

Anko nodded approvingly at the man.

"And what of Captain Liwei?" Shu asked.

Anko looked down at her captive, who had sunken up to his armpits in her trap. "He has committed crimes beyond the boundaries of tolerable war behavior upon these people. It only seems fitting that _they_ decide his fate." Anko gestured; one of her men brought forth a set of chains and shackles. With a sweeping motion of her arms, she used the earth surrounding the firebender to lift him up and hold him in place as he was bound.

"Shu, you traitor, how dare you betray me like this. It's just a couple of dirt pushing grubs! Fight men; that's an order!" His angry tirade was cut off in a painful cry as his dislocated left shoulder was pulled and cuffed behind him. The young earthbender followed it up with a gag. The larger group of firebenders stirred but didn't act on their Captain's orders. Shu hadn't been the only one disgusted by the man's behavior; he had simply been the only one brave enough to challenge it.

Another rumble shook the earth. Anko had ordered Pyron to make sure the mines were utterly unsalvageable. It was the only way to discourage the Fire Nation's return. Leaving Captain Liwei under earthbender guard, she and the rest of her plain clothes men rounded up and escorted their prisoners to the harbor, watching as the smaller landing boats ferried the firebending soldiers back to the larger ship anchored in the bay. Lieutenant Pyron and his group soon joined them, using mine carts hauled by rhinos to bring the defeated Fire Nation soldiers that had been guarding the mines down to the bay. Anko did a quick count to make sure all of her men were accounted for. The village men who had been forced into working the mines trailed behind the rhinos on foot. They all seemed to be unharmed, albeit very filthy. Joyous cries filled the air as their families swept them up in heartfelt hugs. Anko smiled a little; moments like these made it all worthwhile.

"Er, Captain? The village headman wants to see you." She nodded and moved away from the bay, following the soldier back towards the center of town. Standing in the middle of the street, very near the location in which she had defeated Captain Liwei, was an older man. His clothes were fine, far finer than those worn by his people and his grey hair was pulled up into a topknot, bound by a gold ring. He was leaning against a similarly topped cane. The dark-haired woman frowned slightly as she approached; something here didn't seem right. For one, the headman was clearly far better off than the citizens of his town. For two, instead of an expression of happiness, he was wearing an expression of rage.

Anko glanced about. Some of Liwei's errant fireballs had done some damage to the nearby wooden buildings, but it didn't appear to be too serious. Her own earthbending had also caused damage to the street, but again, it wasn't anything that couldn't be easily fixed. As she drew near the headman, his thick, furry eyebrows pulled downward. He gave her a good once over, his eyes lingering in places Anko didn't really appreciate.

"You?" he said finally in an incredulous tone. "_You _are the leader of this unit?"

Anko suppressed a sigh. She was often misjudged due to her relative youth and gender. She tried to keep her voice neutral. "I am Captain Anko. I'm in charge of the Omashu 126th. I was told that you wanted to speak with me."

The headman started to wag a stubby finger at her, an act that instantly made Anko dislike the man. With an effort, she reminded herself to keep a calm, cool head; just as her Grandfather and King Bumi had taught her. "Now look here young lady, I want to speak to the person in charge. The one who authorized you to destroy our mines."

"It's Captain Anko," she replied firmly, "And I am the one who authorized that action."

"You stupid child! By what right do you come into our town and ruin our only means of livelihood?"

"You call being ruled over by the Fire Nation a "livelihood?"

"How dare you judge us! When Ba Sing Sei asked for our young and strong earthbenders, we proudly sent them off to do their duty. But when we were taken over by the Fire Nation five years ago, no soldiers came to help. We held on to hope for years, but our town wasn't important enough to be rescued. Instead, we were isolated and cut off from the rest of the Kingdom, avoided by our own people!"

Anko glanced around. Some of the villagers were standing and watching them. It was true; even though they had just been liberated, they still had dead, hopeless eyes. She furrowed her brows down. It was a difficult situation, to be sure, but what did the old man want her to do, go back in time and _then_ invade the town? "Better late than never," she murmured softly.

"Oh, you think so, so you?" He jabbed her in the chest with the tip of his cane. "Well, let me tell you something, young lady. When our Earth Kingdom brethren failed to come through for us, we came to have an understanding with the Fire Nation. Sure, they took our coal, but they also spent their money in our town. Look around you! This land isn't fertile enough for farming, the trading caravans and ships have long ago ceased to come… the only thing you have "liberated" us from is our only means of economic survival."

Anko stared at the man. The feeling of satisfaction she once had ebbed away under his angry glare. She straightened to her full height and allowed some steel into her tone. "I don't care how much money they spent here. No amount of money could possibly be enough to compensate for the young girls who got dragged screaming from their houses. You can't stand here and tell me that your economic survival was worth sacrificing your children for."

"Captain Liwei was… an unfortunate occurrence. But he would have gone away in time. What I want to know is what you intend to do about the mess you've made here, _Captain."_

"Father, please stop it." A female a little younger than Anko approached. Like her father, she too was dressed in clothes far and away better than those worn by the rest of the town.

"Liselle, go back to the house. This doesn't concern you."

"No, I've turned my back on the situation here for far too long. If Liwei had chosen me as a victim, would you be able to dismiss his behavior so easily? I've had to live with the shame of knowing that my friends lived in fear, while I was safe because of who my father is. This woman and her men have freed us from that fear. We should be grateful."

"You were getting kickbacks, weren't you?" This voice belonged to Pyron, who came to stand slightly behind his Captain. "The Fire Nation paid you extra so that you would insure the cooperation of your people." He snorted at the man, "You disgust me. And you dare stand there in self righteous indignation and try to blame _us_ for your problems!"

Anko raised a hand and cut her Lieutenant off. She made a sweeping motion with her arms, raising herself up on a short column made of earth. She looked out over the gathered villagers, the headman and his daughter. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, she addressed them all. "I will not stand in judgment of you. You did what you felt was necessary in order to survive. But the reality is this: the Fire Nation is gone and most likely will not be back. What you do with your lives from this day on is up to you. You can sit here and sulk or you can pick yourselves up and move forward. It's up to you to decide."

A long howl split the air. The villagers in the street gasped and fled as a large, lanky wolfen form came trotting down the street. "Kip." Anko dissolved her column, returning to ground level to await the hybrid's arrival. Kip was a wolf-dog, a cross between a bloodhound and a wolf. Able to detect and track a specific scent for miles, strong enough to defend and deliver the messages they bore; these half-breeds were perfect for finding and delivering messages to mobile units like the 126th. Kip was their wolf-dog, trained to find and track Anko's unique scent and to deliver his message only to her. It wasn't a perfect system, but it worked well enough.

The large wolf like beast growled at the villagers, his bared white fangs sending even the bravest running for their homes. "By the way," Anko called after the fleeing headman, "I get my orders from him." If the man heard her, he gave no indication.

Pyron patted her on the shoulder. "Don't let jerks like him get you down, Captain. We did some real good here."

Anko just shrugged. She wanted to believe he was right but her satisfaction in their victory here was tainted. Stooping, she extended her hand to Kip, nervously allowing the wolf-dog to sniff it. Satisfied that he had the right human, Kip stopped growling and sat, wagging his long bushy tail as she removed the leather bound message tube from his back.

"New orders?" Pyron asked.

"New orders," Captain Anko confirmed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Erosion**

**Chapter Four**

Moving single file, the column of emus pounded down the narrow foot path. The large, flightless birds' strong legs and clawed feet easily propelled them and their riders through the thick woods. Anko cursed softly as a low hanging branch scratched her cheek, ruing more the noise it made as it scratched off her dome-shaped helmet. As a child growing up on Yopoko, she had always loved playing and exploring in the woods that surrounded her family's farm. Now, though she still loved the forests, they were dangerous places, places that offered up many risks for potential Fire Nation ambush. She kept her eyes peeled for any tell-tale flashes of red, trusting the well trained emu to stay on the path. The bird gave a low toned grunt. Anko patted the side of its wrapped neck in sympathy. The birds were tired. Normally she wouldn't push them this hard, but she had no choice if they were to reach their destination on time.

The path they followed began gradually widening, allowing Lieutenant Pyron to bring his emu abreast with hers. "Are you surethis is a shortcut to the rendezvous point?" he asked. Anko nodded silently; unlike the rest of her men, she had no qualms about asking the locals for directions. The ill tended backwoods path they now traveled was a result of that. As an added bonus, it was unlikely that the Fire Nation would know about it. The trees were beginning to thin, more and more light filtered down through the canopy. The column of emus and their green clad riders soon emerged onto a large grassy plain.

Anko reined her bird in, allowing the rest of her men to catch up and their mounts to catch their breaths. Her emu shook its long neck, shifting its weight from foot to foot as they waited. "See," she grinned at Pyron, "that old timer was right. We should be able to see Colonel Mito's camp site from the top of that hill. I'll never understand why you guys have such a phobia about asking for directions. This shortcut took half a day off our travel time."

Hachi joined them, pulling some leaves off the top of his domed-helmet as he did so. "Asking for directions gives the impression that we don't know what we're doing," he stated matter-of-factly, "Which is not the image of confidence that we want to portray. But that's okay Captain. You're so young, no one expects you to know anything anyways."

"Hachi…" Pyron warned, but Anko merely sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing with the Sergeant, not when what he said had a ring of truth to it. She changed the subject. "Anyone know anything about this Colonel Mito?" Both Pyron and Hachi shook their heads.

"Um, I do Captain," a soldier about the same age as Pyron spoke up. "I was stationed with him until my injuries sent me back to Omashu." Anko nodded encouragingly. She was very familiar with this man's wounds, having helped Healer Izumi tend to them.

"Well, speak up," Hachi told him. "We're not mind readers, you know."

"Yes sir." The soldier maneuvered his emu closer to their group. "Um, like I said, I served under him for about a year and…well… he comes from a long line of excellent military commanders. His grandfather was a General and his father was one too, but um…" The man looked at Anko nervously.

"It's all right. You can speak frankly."

"Well, they say sometimes genius skips a generation," he said tactfully.

"Oh." Anko gave the soldier a half smile before her brows furrowed down. "But he's a Colonel, he can't be that bad."

Lieutenant Pyron smiled gently at his young commander. "Sometimes a good lineage and some luck are all you need; it depends on who's handing out the promotions."

"Oh," Anko repeated. Her emu suddenly stiffened beneath her, stretching its neck to its full length and cocking its armored head slightly. The other birds followed suite, all focusing in the same direction. "Something's up. Let's move out, but stay alert." Anko ordered. She touched her heels to the bird's sides. With a bound it was off, the two-legged gait jarring her for a step or two before she adjusted to the bird's rhythm. They sprinted across the grassy plain, the tall weeds reaching up to saddle height in some areas. Up the hill they went. As they neared the top, Anko reined in and slid off her bird, reaching for the spyglass she kept amongst her gear. She gave a backwards wave, silently ordering her men to stay back from the hilltop and thus, out of sight. She crouched among the weeds, knowing that her variegated green Earth Kingdom uniform would make her nearly invisible to any casual observers. She was joined at the top of the hill by both Pyron and Hachi. No longer in the sheltered field, they could now see and hear the nearby ongoing battle.

"Looks like Colonel Mito didn't wait for us," Pyron commented as he crouched beside her, shading his eyes to better see the battle.

"Looks like he didn't need to; it's a rout."

"No…" Anko disagreed softly with her Sergeant as she watched the combat. "It's a trap."

Down in the valley, the battle certainly looked like a clear victory for the Earth Kingdom forces. A large group of them on emus pursued a slightly smaller group of firebenders, who were on foot. The firebenders took shelter in a grove of trees, blasting out at the charging emus. The birds, however, had been specially trained to not panic around fire. The Earth Kingdom forces on foot quickly raised a series of earthen barriers, allowing the riders to dodge from one to another, making their steady way closer and closer to the grove. The ones that got close enough slid off their birds, using earthbending to begin to uproot the trees in the grove. The firebenders once again fell back.

"Are you watching the same battle we are, Captain?" Hachi asked as Mito's forces grouped en mass before continuing after the Fire Nation.

"Look at the way the firebenders are falling back. It's too well organized to be a rout. They _want_ to be followed and they want Mito's forces bunched together like that. See how they're waiting longer and longer before each retreat? It won't be long now." Both forces entered a small forested area, cutting off the observers' view of the battle. Anko followed the logical course the battle would take. "There! See that large clearing to the east of the woods? The one with the river running to the north of it? That's where they'll spring their trap."

Hachi exchanged glances with Pyron, who gave him a shrug and a grin. If anyone but Anko had declared the apparent rout a trap they might have laughed. But they had both seen this before_. This_ was Anko's true gift, one that went far and beyond her natural earthbending one. This was why she was Captain, why their small band of skilled earthbenders could cause so much trouble to the Fire Nation forces. Her ability to read an opponent's strategy, both when observing from afar and when in the midst of close combat was one that was discovered and honed by King Bumi himself. She was rarely wrong. That didn't mean that Hachi had to like it.

"So, on the off chance that you're right, Captain, shouldn't we be moving to stop it?"

"No. It's too late for that. And I need to see how the trap works before I'll know how best to unspring it." They waited, the minutes dragging on like hours. The familiar smell of smoldering foliage tickled their noses, a few errant fireballs erupted from the canopy, and traces of black smoke rose from the woods, showing that the Fire Nation soldiers were indeed on route to the field that Anko had indicated. Hachi sighed in resignation as the red and brown clad forces emerged from the woods, closely pursued by emu riders and Earth Kingdom forces on foot. The firebenders made one last stand on the edge of the clearing before turning and running for the other side, desperately this time. Sensing victory, the Earth Kingdom troops recklessly gave chase across the grassy field, their emus' long legs easily closing the distance.

As they neared the opposite end of the field, the firebenders stopped and turned, but it wasn't to surrender. Erupting from their dug in positions, which had been carefully concealed using woven grass mats, a phalanx of pike wielding Fire Nation soldiers emerged between the retreating firebenders and the pursuing earthbenders. The charging emus never had a chance, impaling themselves full force on the pikes, their death screams filling the air. The front line of charging earthbenders was brought to an instant stop, the rearward forces crowding into them, bunching them all together in the center of the field. A secondary group of firebenders emerged from the riverbed to the north, closing in on Mito's troops from behind and effectively closing the trap.

"Huh, that was brilliantly played." There was no denying the hint of admiration in Anko's voice as they watched their allies get snared.

"Captain!" Hachi exclaimed in protest, but the more level-headed Pyron cut him off. "Your orders, Captain?"

"Right, we split into two groups. Half will come with me; we'll swing around and attack the main force from behind. They won't be expecting that. Pyron, you take the other half. They're weakest on the riverbed side; attack there, wedge formation. Punch a hole through their line so that Mito's forces can retreat and regroup. We'll use horns to signal, standard code. Understand?"

"Sir!"

Anko gave a half grin; what had started as a joke long ago had become a habit. All of the 126th called her "Sir". She nodded. "Take care and I'll see you in the center. Let's move out."

General Ogato's grey beard pulled up into a smile as he watched his carefully laid trap unfold. Although many of his equally ranked colleagues preferred to command from afar, he still took satisfaction in being close to the thick of things. After all, his age had slowed down his body, not his mind. He also believed that his men fought harder because he wasn't asking them to take risks while he watched safely from a distance. The Fire Nation General put down his binoculars as one of his commanders approached.

"Sir! The trap worked perfectly. Colonel Mito's forces are in complete disarray. We have them surrounded, sir."

Ogato nodded once at the man. "Excellent work, Major. You and your men are to be commended. That feigned retreat was flawlessly executed. We'll give them a few more minutes to fully grasp the hopelessness of their situation, and then offer them the opportunity to surrender."

"Look out!"

General Ogato whirled around at the shouted warning and the sudden crashing noises of stampeding emus. The movement saved him from being struck as a rock flew past his head and impacted with his Major's body instead. The man staggered but managed to counterattack. But the emus were charging flat out and he missed. Ogato only had a moment to take it in.

The leader of the group looked young but determined. A captain's insignia was painted on his domed helmet and the unit's number, 126, was stitched to his sleeve. His mount's reins were gripped in his teeth, leaving his hands free to bend two head sized rocks which hovered above his wiggling fingers. Responding to knee pressure, the emu broke right through Ogato's rear command position, heading straight for the backs of his unaware troops who were focused on Mito's earthbenders. Following the almost girlish looking leader was a wedge of similarly armed emu riding warriors. About half of them unleashed their attacks, sending rocks sailing in front of them to strike the rear guard.

In a flash they were upon the Fire Nation troops. The men, already exhausted by their long flight from Mito's forces and caught completely off guard, put up little resistance. The pike wielders were facing the wrong way to stop the charge. The wedge of green smashed through Ogato's forces like they were nothing, causing a path of destruction and leaving chaos in their wake. Within minutes they had broken through, reaching their allies.

Anko spat the leather reins out of her mouth as she cleared the last of the Fire Nation soldiers. "Signal Pyron," she ordered the bugler beside her. She took a quick count as her men grouped around her, making sure they had all made it through. It appeared one had gotten hit by a fire attack and two of the emus were limping, but no casualties. She twisted in her saddle, addressing one of the dumbfounded soldiers on the ground. If she had thought the Fire Nation had been surprised by her attack, Mito's soldiers seemed even more so. "Where is Colonel Mito?" she asked the gaping man.

"He was in the rear but he's probably in the center now."

Anko nodded. She turned back to her own men. "Help them hold this front but be prepared to retreat." A distant bugle sounded, signaling Pyron was beginning his attack. Kneeing her emu, Anko wove through the milling earthbenders, using her own bending to avoid being hit by friendly fire. Behind her, the Fire Nation soldiers had recovered from her assault. Fire rained down on the earthbenders as they sent their element arching over the front line. Anko winced as a fireball narrowly missed her. She checked to make sure her helmet was tight. Normally she avoided wearing the heavy metal things but they did provide some protection from fire. The unique and horrid smell of burnt clothes and flesh already hung over the battlefield. She urged her nervous, panting mount onward.

She indeed found Colonel Mito in the center of his encircled troops. He was a middle aged man of average height with a meticulously trimmed brown beard. Despite his desperate situation, he seemed rather calm. _That's a good sign, _Anko thought. Still, she kept in mind what her own soldier had said about the man as she addressed him. "Sir, I am Captain Anko of the Omashu 126th."

He looked at her, taking her measure. Anko didn't like the look in his grey-green eyes at all.

"Glad you could join us, Captain. I've heard many good things about the 126th. I can see they have not been exaggerated."

"Sir, my men are making an opening on the north flank. You should be able to withdraw and regroup in a minute."

"No, Captain, I'm afraid that this battle _must_ be won. There is too much at stake to withdraw now."

Anko blinked at the man. Didn't he realize how bad his situation was? "Sir," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "The 126th only has thirty men. Even with our forces combined, we are still desperately outnumbered and outflanked. This is a battlefield of _their_ choosing. They are well dug in at that end of the field. If we retreat now, we can regroup and meet them in battle on _our_ terms. Then we'll have a better chance to defeat them."

"No, Captain." Colonel Mito repeated. "You fail to grasp the significance of this battle. It must be won and without retreating. I have heard of you, of how you and your men have made a difference in many a battle. You will do that here, for me. Do you understand me, Captain? I don't care what the cost is; I _order_ you to win this fight."

Anko stared at the man for a moment. The odd light that shown in his grey-green eyes sent chills down her spine. She didn't understand. As long as the Fire Nation forces were defeated, the battle could be considered an Earth Kingdom victory. What difference would it make if they had to temporarily retreat in order to better accomplish that goal? A bugle sounded again. Pyron had broken through; now was the time to retreat but Colonel Mito wouldn't even entertain the notion.

Noticing her hesitation he spoke again. "Did you not understand your orders, Captain? I suggest you get busy."

"Sir!" she said stiffly, signaling her own bugler to approach. "Signal Pyron to join us; there's been a change of plans." The young bender carried out her request. To Anko, it sounded as if the bugle itself was mourning the Colonel's decision. She kneed her emu, startling the bird who took a few leapy steps before moving away from the man. _Fool. _But an order was an order. She had no choice but to comply.

Pyron's emu came charging up. It skidded to a stop beside hers. Its beak was agape; Anko watched as its feathery sides heaved in and out as it tried to catch its breath. The rest of the squad followed closely behind. She was relieved to see that they also were all there, although apparently they had lost a couple of emus.

"Don't tell me we went to all that trouble for nothing," Hachi grumbled. He took one look at Anko's grim face and fell silent.

"Captain?" Pyron raised a brow at her.

"We've been ordered to win this battle Lieutenant, on this battlefield."

A fireball struck the earth beside them, causing the emus to dance away from it. Anko heard a high pitched whistling sound before a sharp, burning pain shot across her scalp, just above her ear. Her helmet slowly slid off the top of her head, the leather strap that normally held it in place had been severed by the passing arrow. Anko could feel something hot and wet trickling around her ear and down her neck.

"Captain!" the wide-eyed Pyron exclaimed, but she just looked at him calmly, adrenaline already helping to dull the pain.

"We'll go back through the hole in the front line that my group punched through; they should still be weak there. Ditch the emus, we're stronger on foot. Pay attention and watch for openings." She absently touched the bleeding wound on her scalp. It didn't seem too deep. "The rearward firebenders should be tired from prolonged battle. Once we get through the ambush troops it should be easier."

The men dismounted, some reaching for weapons, most preferring to rely on their bending abilities. Anko picked a young private to tend the emus, taking them by the reins back to the center of the Earth Kingdom forces. More arrows flew by; the earth felt like it was trembling beneath their feet as it was being manipulated this way and that. Fire and earth sailed unnaturally through the air; the once pastoral clearing was now a chaotic battlefield, the landscape was being torn and burnt to bits by the human benders.

To Anko though, time slowed down. She picked her way through Mito's forces, her own soldiers following close behind. In the midst of the disorder she could see the flow and ebb of the battle. As a trainee, she had thought combat was like this for everyone. It was only after she had mentioned it in passing to King Bumi that she had discovered otherwise. _"You have a real talent, Anko," he had told her once, "Though only time will tell whether it serves you as a blessing or as a burden." _Even after over a year of active service, she didn't quite understand how seeing the strategies of her opponents could possibly be a burden.

They neared the front lines. The besieged earthbenders had raised barriers to protect themselves from the onslaught of fiery attacks being shot at them. Benders on both sides lobbed attacks over the obstructions blindly; many were injured. Anko took the risk of raising herself up on a column in order to see the entirety of the frontline. _There. _She dropped back down to the ground and headed for the weakness in the Fire Nation line that she saw. She nodded to the bugler who sounded a rally. The rest of the Omashu 126th who had been spread out along the front line found their way back to her. Without a word, Anko shattered one of the earthen barriers, sending the pieces flying into the Fire Nation forces. She charged after them.

"Well, they say the best defense is a good offence," she thought she heard Hachi mutter as he followed after her. After that, only the discording sounds of pitched combat reached her ears. Shouts, screams and sobs merged together to form a continual inharmonious battle song. The scents of blood, smoke and dirt hung heavy in the air. Anko felt herself become even more disconnected. She knew it was a way of protecting herself from being overwhelmed by the chaotic horror that was taking place around her. Instead she concentrated on the moves. Like pieces across a game board she and her men moved slowly forward, taking over territory, cutting off avenues of attack. The sounds of hand to hand combat increased and she knew without looking that Mito's forces were following the path the 126th blazed. Her hands and face became splattered with the blood of others. Anko ignored it. Grimly, she pressed on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Erosion**

**Chapter Five**

Anko smiled reassuringly at the soldier. Even though he was older than she was, he was as wide-eyed as a frightened child. "It's all right," she told him calmly. "I know there's a lot of blood, but it's only a scratch, really. I'll have it stitched up in a minute." Anko reached for her needle and thread, giving silent thanks for the lessons in healing that she had received over the years. Around her, true healers bustled back and forth, tending the more seriously wounded. The fighting had been fierce; the cost of Mito's victory had been high.

_Too high, _Anko thought rebelliously as she rubbed her red-rimmed, smoke scorched eyes. The movement caused pain to shoot up her right forearm, which had been burned in battle. _I really should take care of that. _But there were so many worse off; soldiers lying and moaning in pain were spread in cots and on the floor of the huge tent. Her own wounds were nothing compared to theirs. She finished stitching up the man, bandaged his wound and gave him strict instructions to keep it clean. Wearily, she rose from her kneeling position, throbbing head reminding her of the other wound she had been ignoring. Anko took a deep breath, standing still until the pain receded somewhat. Then she moved on the next man.

"Leave me," the soldier said gruffly, his voice made hoarse from smoke inhalation. Anko looked him over; this one had a bump on the head and a severely swollen ankle. Gently she felt it, checking for broken bones. "What, are you deaf, girl? I said leave me! Go tend to those worse off."

Anko raked a hand through her short black locks as she regarded the man. She took in his injuries, the expression of self-hatred that he wore. "So what happened to you?" she asked.

The man glared at her. "Are you stupid or something? I said leave me be!"

A ghost of a smile crossed the woman's face. "Is that anyway to talk to a Captain, Lieutenant?"

The man's eyes widened slightly; Anko's rank insignia had been burned off her uniform. "My… apologies… Ma'am," he stammered, "but there are others…"

"I'm only an apprentice healer," she interrupted him; "I can't help the ones worse off." She reached into her pouch of medicinal herbs, frowning as her fingers scraped bottom. _Damn it, I'm almost out. Still, I should have enough for this one. _She snagged a pot of boiling water and some more bandages, preparing to make a poultice to reduce the man's swelling.

"I… I was in command of the advance forces. My emu was killed by those damn sneaky bastards with the pikes. I… don't remember much else."

Anko nodded silently; she could work the rest out for herself. Most of the emu riders who had ridden flat out into the Fire Nation's trap had either sustained serious injuries, or had died. It was no wonder he felt so bad. "Don't blame yourself. No one could have seen that ambush coming."

"They were my men, my brothers. I was in command. If I'm not to blame, who is?" He looked her over. "No offense, but you're too young to understand."

Anko wordlessly finished wrapping his ankle. _Too young to understand? _The Captain felt like laughing at the soldier's ignorant words. The Omashu 126th had lost four men and would lose the services of two more due to injuries. Compared to the massive loss of life on both sides, her loss of four seemed insignificant. But the 126th was a small, close knit unit and to Anko, the loss of any of her men was a hard, bitter pill to swallow.

She closed her burning eyes, suppressing unshed tears. It wouldn't do to start crying now; there was simply too much work to be done. She offered up a quick, silent prayer for those whose lives had been lost, then opened up her eyes and gently ordered the Lieutenant to keep off his feet. She rose a little unsteadily; exhaustion was starting to get the best of her, and prepared to move to the next patient.

"Captain Anko? Is there a Captain Anko here?"

The former farm girl looked up at the sound of the youth's voice. "I'm Captain Anko."

The boy looked her over with a faint look of disgust, as if he had caught her sleeping under a tree instead of in the healer's tent. "What in the world are you doing here? Colonel Mito has been calling for you for _over _an hour."

_Ugh! _Anko could feel her head start to pound again. "Very well, I will join the Colonel shortly." She moved to the washing tubs, scrubbing the blood from her hands and arms, splashing some fresh, cool water on her face to revive herself. Apparently ordered to escort her there, the boy stood and watched, frowning slightly at the delay. When Anko was finished, they left the healer's tent, stepping out into the cool evening air. Colonel Mito had decided not to move far after the Fire Nation forces had retreated. His men were camped in the same forest they had pursued the firebenders through. Campfires crackled, driving away the oppressing night. But for a victorious battle, the mood was a decidedly somber one. The dark-eyed woman followed the boy through the maze of tents. Colonel Mito's tent soon became obvious. It was larger and far more ornate than the rest. Anko couldn't suppress a disgusted snort. The man might as well have erected a sign: "Dear Fire Nation, Please attack here."

As they neared the tent, Anko tried to push the bitter thoughts from her head. Her first impression of the Colonel hadn't been a good one, but that could change. After all, the 126th had been out on the field and out of contact for two months now. It was entirely possible that this battle had indeed been a crucial one; that the Colonel had good reason to win it the way he did: without the retreat and regroup that, in Anko's opinion, would have saved many lives. _He does outrank me. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. _Her escort entered the tent first, announced her and departed.

The taller woman had to stoop in order to enter the tent. When she did so, any hope she had of improving her opinion of Colonel Mito abandoned her. Although the commander had yet to take stock of his wounded, he had founded time to change into a spotlessly clean and freshly pressed uniform. Anko looked down at her own blood and soot stained clothes, becoming suddenly aware of how filthy she was, filthy and smelly.

The Colonel was kneeling on a pillow at a low lying table, writing a letter. He did so slowly and deliberately as Anko stood silently at attention just inside the tent's entrance. The minutes dragged on. Finally finished, he placed his pen and inkwell aside. With great care he blotted the letter so the ink wouldn't smear and then rolled it up and sealed it with a dollop of wax. He smiled slightly, and then regarded the stiff backed Captain. "Ah, Captain Anko, how good of you to join me." There was a slight edge to the man's tone and the smile he offered her didn't quite reach his eyes. "Please, sit down and join me for a cup of tea."

Anko complied after saying the prerequisite "Sir". Mito poured the tea. Anko focused her gaze on her cup, watching the steam whirl and dance as it rose into the cooler night air. It was better than looking at the Colonel, whose piercing grey-green eyes and slightly oily smile were making her uncomfortable.

"You and your men are to be commended, Captain. I must admit, I never truly believed the rumors I heard about you, but after today, I am a believer. You do indeed have a gift for combat command."

"Thank you sir," Anko murmured politely, "But it was your own men who turned the tide of battle. We merely made a path for them to follow."

Colonel Mito's smile widened a bit further. "Skilled and modest too. I am pleased. So often young people forget their place but it seems you grasp yours, Captain. I realize that you and your men have been out of contact with command for a while. Did you know that General Hao had been captured?"

Anko looked up from her cup. "General Hao? He was stationed in the southern sector, right?"

"Indeed. He met his defeat at the hands of General Iroh, the Firelord's own brother. It is a terrible loss for our side." Mito's oily smile belied his words. Anko frowned a little, not understanding what was pleasing the man so much. "Rumor has it that General En will be transferred to the southern sector to take his place, leaving an opening here. So you can see, Captain, why this victory today was so crucial."

Anko's eyes widened, she turned her gaze down to her hands. _No. Please stop. Don't tell me this was all for…_

"I needed a decisive victory. Something to show the higher ups that I am worthy of promotion. Given my heritage, I shouldn't _have _to prove myself at all, but after today no one will question my leadership abilities."

Anko's fingernails still had blood beneath them. She stared at them dully. _All those men, all those lives… all for this? _Her stomach turned.

"Which brings us to you, Captain. Your talents are wasted leading that small unit of yours. Once I am made General, I could make good use of them. You'll need friends in high places if you hope to get anywhere in your career. I mean, skills or no skills, you are just a farmer's daughter after all. Tomorrow, my men and I head for Fortress Granitous. Come with us."

The screams of battle, the cries of the wounded still echoed in her ears. She smelled of blood; her clothes, her hands had been covered in blood. _I killed… And I lost my own men… for this? _Her hands, hidden from Mito's view by the low lying table, curled into fists. _You slimy bastard! You sacrificed your own men because you thought retreating to regroup would look bad! And now you sit here in your fancy tent with your clean clothes and you're still plotting. Never giving a thought for those in the healer's tent or for those lying dead on the field! _Anko clenched her teeth together, afraid of what might slip out if she dared to open her mouth. Her body shuddered as she tried to repress her rage.

"Captain? If it is your men you are worried about, you needn't be. Omashu trained earthbenders are very skilled. I'll integrate them with my own forces and place them in positions of honor."

_You mean you'll place them on the front lines and sacrifice them like pigs at the alter of your own ego. _Hatred, Anko's familiar childhood friend, returned to her. Never before had she wanted to throttle someone so much. _This is wrong. I'm supposed to hate the Fire Nation, not an allied officer. This is wrong. _But it wouldn't go away, her feelings of disgust and hatred for the man with the insincere smile and the eyes that reminded her of a stagnant pool of algae. She hated him.

A tiny voice of reason told her that throttling a ranking officer was probably not the best of ideas. Indeed, she'd have to play her cards very carefully before his offer became an order. Anko's mind raced, searching for a way out. Battle tactics and strategy were her strong points; but politics was an unfamiliar game to her. _Ah! _"I'm sorry Colonel Mito, but my orders from General En are to proceed south after this mission and help reinforce the 47th. It seems our supply caravans are being raided by the Fire Nation and command wants it stopped. The 47th will be expecting us."

"Hm," Colonel Mito smiled vaguely and took a sip of his tea. "You get your orders via wolf-dog, don't you Captain? We live in such dangerous times… it is very sad how often they die in the line of duty; how easily orders can be…_lost_. Don't you agree?"

Anko stifled a growl. Once again she had been out maneuvered. _He had no problem sacrificing his own men to forward his career. Of course he'd have no qualms about suggesting that I ignore an order direct from command. _It was disgusting to think that this dishonorable bastard might someday soon be a General. Then, like it or not, she'd be receiving her orders from him. Her head throbbed. Her grandfather had raised her to be honest and direct; she was tired of trying to mince words with this guy, of trying to beat him at his own game.

"You're not drinking your tea, Captain. Is it not to your liking?"

She raised her black eyes, not bothering to try and hide the emotions there. "I've always hated the Fire Nation. I hate how brutal they are, how disrespectful they are towards life. So often they burn things just for the fun of it: civilian targets, farms, woods, even their own soldiers; all without the slightest reservation. Ozai even sends children to war. I've faced youths that couldn't have been any older than sixteen. So I believe that the Fire Nation is a harsh country filled with warmongering people. They are so wrong, in so many ways. That being said, there are times when I think their idea of the right of challenge, of an honor duel, is not a bad one."

Mito's smile faded. He leaned forward slightly as his grey-green eyes narrowed. "Captain Anko," he said softly, dangerously. "Are you suggesting that if we were both of the Fire Nation; that you would challenge me to an Agni kai?"

"All I am suggesting, Colonel, is that my men and I will be leaving for the south first thing in the morning." She rose from her kneeling position to her full height, bowing to the man because courtesy dictated that she do so. "If you'll excuse me."

"You are making a mistake, Captain." Mito's soft, angry voice stopped her before she could exit the tent. "Just who do you think you're speaking to? I am from the Shen-zhou tribe. My ancestors were great leaders; they are heroes to the Earth Kingdom. Yours are nothing more than insignificant farmers. _You _are nothing more than an insignificant farmer. Don't get arrogant just because the King of Omashu and His majesty, King Yosho of Ba Sing Sei, have taken a liking to you. They are both old men. Who will protect you when they're gone, hm? I could be a powerful ally, but I can also be your worst enemy. You should think very, very carefully before you walk out of this tent."

Anko turned her head slightly. "Funny… I always thought the enemy wore red." She pushed out the tent flap and walked into the crisp night air. She made her way quickly from the ornate tent, not really caring where her feet took her as long as it was away. Bile, hot and caustic, rose in the back of her throat, her stomach turned and she found herself gagging behind a tree. She wiped her mouth with the back of a shaking hand. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.

She leaned against the tree, feeling the rough bark through her clothes; bitter, angry tears slipped from her tightly closed eyes. _It's not right! Not right, not right, not right! _Anko pounded an impotent fist against the tree's bark, taking deep shuddering breathes until she calmed down. The wind had shifted at some point while she had been in the tent. Now it blew across the battleground before coming to Mito's campsite. Anko could smell the overturned earth, the stink of burnt things and another subtle yet distinctive scent, one the former farm girl recognized instantly. It was the same smell that hovered like an invisible cloud around the butcher shop in Yopoko, the same smell that came to her farm when it was time to slaughter the jackalopes. It was the smell of death.

_Is this how you died, Father? Did you die taking orders from an incompetent jackass who was more concerned with his image than with his men? I've always blamed the Fire Nation for your death, but now… Grandpa was right. I am a stupid, foolish child. _

"Has anyone seen Captain Anko? She's tall, dark hair, black eyes… No? Okay, thanks."

She looked up at the sound of Pyron's voice. Her loyal Lieutenant was searching for her, using a lantern to light the way. Glancing around, she was grateful to see that she had made it to the outmost edge of the campsite before tossing her cookies behind the tree. No one could see her where she stood. She watched as Pyron moved from campfire to campfire, looking for her. _I may be a naïve fool, but I still have my responsibilities. To Pyron, to the 126th; I can't let this get me down. I came to the mainland to make a difference; I won't let Mito defeat me._

"Over here," she called out softly as her Lieutenant neared.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere. I thought you'd be in the healer's tent but they said…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of her in the lantern's light. "Oh geez, Captain. You spend hours helping the healers but you can't be bothered to get your own injuries taken care of?"

Anko snorted softly. In truth she had forgotten about the cause of her throbbing head and aching arm. "They're just scratches," she murmured, grateful to see that Pyron's worse injury was to his hair. The combination of the protective wrappings and metal helmet had caused his unruly locks to stand up and out even more than usual. She felt a ghost of a smile tug at her lips although the humor couldn't touch her heart.

"You're the one who always tells us that we can't be too careful about injuries and infections. Why don't you try leading by example?" The older man's voice was soft but slightly scolding. "Or don't you realize that your head is bleeding again?"

"Hm?" Anko touched her scalp where the arrow had grazed her. She was surprised to pull away wet fingertips; the wound had indeed reopened. "Where are we camped?" she asked absently while staring at her red fingertips.

"To the far southern edge of the campsite," he answered, reddish brows frowning in concern. "Captain, are you alright? You look kind of…"

"I'm fine," she interrupted. "I'll take care of this and meet you there shortly. Tell the men that we're leaving first thing tomorrow, so they should get a good night's sleep."

"Sir!" He snapped off a flashy salute, causing Anko to roll her eyes. "Dismissed, Lieutenant." Under Pyron's watchful gaze she headed back towards the healer's tent, altering her course only after she felt his stare more away. She didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to face the wounded, knowing that they were injured fighting for nothing. Instead she headed for the river. Healer Izumi would probably have given her actions a stern scolding, Anko knew, but she could tend to her wounds more properly tomorrow, when they were far away from this place. A good washing would suffice for now.

Anko moved steadily away from the golden glow cast by the multitude of small fires in Mito's camp. She didn't mind the quiet, the darkness. She made her way to the river, navigating by sound and moonlight. Emu tracks could be seen in the soft river side soil, possibly from her own men passing this way earlier today. Anko crouched, splashing the cool water on her face, rinsing the sour taste of bile from her mouth. She gently washed the caked on blood from the side of her head, scrubbing her hair with her fingers until the matted strands loosened and separated. It was the errant sound of a snapping twig that alerted her to his presence.

Anko froze, glancing to her right out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't move," a boyish voice ordered. Anko took the risk. Very slowly, she shifted her position so she could see who had the drop on her. "I said don't move!"

She froze again; having turned halfway she could now see the ambusher. He was young, too young. He stood there, one hand extended palm outward towards her, the other supporting the weight of a soldier's body draped over his shoulder. It was a heavy, dead weight. Anko could tell the body would never move again.

The boy's face, illuminated by the tiny flames that danced around his outstretched hand, was twisted in anguish. "You monsters killed my brother," he hissed.

Anko made no reply. Very subtly she shifted her weight so it rested over the balls of her feet, ready to spring sideways into the river. She let her arms hang loosely at her sides but she was well aware that, like most riverbeds, this one offered a plethora of rocks. All she needed was one.

"You killed my brother," the soldier repeated, the flames around his hand flaring up as he spoke.

Anko could see that his head sported a huge black and blue bruise. He was wounded, exhausted and in mourning; burdened by both his brother's body and the emotional weight of carrying it. He might have gotten the drop on her, but there was no doubt in her mind that she could swiftly end this before the boy could even react. Except… except that there had already been too much killing this day. She took a measured, steady breath. Slowly, deliberately, she rose.

"I said don't move!"

Anko met his gaze for a moment, looking beyond the threatening hand to the boy who wielded it. "Don't," she said, her voice a calm contrast to the firebender's emotional one. "Don't make your parents mourn the deaths… of _both_ their sons."

She turned and started to walk away. One step, then two and three; despite her outward appearance of calm, her back had never been so tense. Every instinct screamed at her to do something, anything other than what she was doing. Five steps and she was almost to the woods. Behind her she could hear the crunch of gravel as the soldier shifted his weight. Six steps and miraculously the small glow cast by his trembling went out. Anko let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding. It hissed from her lungs as the knot between her shoulder blades slowly began to loosen. _Shit, that was close! _Her slow, steady pace quickened. Let Pyron scold her for not taking care of her wounds, she wouldn't care. All she wanted now was to return to the 126th, to return home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Erosion**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **Remember how I said this story would be A.U. with the Book of Earth? Of course, that is to be expected when one creates a character and decides to place her in a battle of historical significance. For the record, I had rough-drafted twenty chapters before Episode Seven, "Zuko Alone" aired, an episode which expounded on the Royal Fire Family's history. Because of that episode, this story no longer remotely fits in to the canon of ATLA. If that will bother you, the time to exit is now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Iroh's wooden sandals clacked loudly against the stone floor of the hallway he traversed. The nearer he got to his destination, the slower he walked. He hated attending these war counsels. In theory, they were supposed to offer an opportunity for the Generals of the Fire Nation to exchange information and ideas and to unify their strategies. In practice, however, Iroh found they were often dreadfully boring at best and down right disgusting at worst. Often, instead of exchanging ideas, the Generals would snipe at one another, reminding Iroh of a group of dogs lying at the Firelord's feet, snapping and snarling over the table scraps their master threw at them.

Iroh's slow walk stopped entirely. He leaned against an open window's frame. At least his brother wouldn't be attending this one. This meeting was being held in a long ago captured Earth Kingdom fortress, too far for the Firelord to bother attending. While that would mean the other Generals would probably be more civil to one another, it also meant that Iroh wasn't in for a pleasant time. Many of the older Generals, who had also served his Father, disapproved of his methods of command. They called him soft because he often chose to bypass civilian targets. They called him a glory seeker because he chose to lead his men in campaigns rather than commanding them from afar. While no one could question that his southern campaign had been very successful, it wouldn't stop them from endlessly criticizing it.

And then there were the other Generals, the ones that had been promoted by his brother. They believed that he was given special treatment simply because of his birthright. That he was successful solely because the Firelord sent him the best units and the most advanced weaponry. They saw him as a rival to be bested, as an obstacle to their own glory and success. Iroh snorted softly. If only they knew the truth. His brother gave him no more consideration than anyone else; if anything, the Firelord expected him to accomplish far more than the others, with less resources. But no one wanted to hear the truth. The Fire Nation General pushed himself away from the window and continued down the hall. Putting things off never made them easier. Still, Iroh found it so tiresome. He'd much rather face an army of well trained earthbenders than the room of political backstabbers he approached.

The short General centered himself as he neared the well-guarded mahogany door. He had a reputation for being calm and unshakable; it worked well for dealing with meetings such as these. And as an added bonus, it infuriated some of the other Generals to no end. He placed a serene smile on his face as he came within reach of the entrance to the meeting room, nodding to the guards, who honored him with full bows. His reputation as a strong but even-tempered commander garnered him a lot of respect from average Fire Nation soldiers, even if he had yet to receive the same degree of respect from his peers.

One of the guards pushed open the door, allowing Iroh entrance to the room. The conference had yet to officially start, so the other Generals were gathered in small groups. A few nodded their heads to him as he entered, but most continued on in their conversations. One group was particularly loud. "I tell you, it was the Foxes. We had free run over the Earth Kingdom's supply caravan from Port Shin-Han when the Foxes showed up and completely annihilated my raiding unit."

"And I tell you, it couldn't have been the Foxes, not when they were busy liberating three Earth Kingdom cities that were in my jurisdiction."

Iroh recognized both Generals as being from the northern section of the Earth Kingdom. A few more Generals from the central section were watching the two argue. "You're both wrong," one of them stated coolly. "One of my units encountered the Foxes here," he pointed at a large map. "Unless they are running all over the Earth Kingdom like madmen, it can't all be the same unit." This statement started a new argument, one over whether or not the Earth Kingdom had more than one unit bearing the same number.

"General Iroh," a calm familiar voice greeted him from behind.

Iroh turned, his false polite smile being replaced by a natural one. He hadn't expected to see his old mentor here. "General Ogato," he bowed respectfully. "It is good to see you again, sensei." Iroh had served under Ogato for many years while working his way through the ranks and he had learned much from his old commander. He raised his head to fully regard the older, taller man. He was surprised to see how much Ogato had aged in the time since he had seen him last. Of course, his own body was rapidly succumbing to middle age. His once dark hair was losing the battle to grey, and his once thin midsection was beginning to sport a bit of a bulge. _Time marches on and we all must surrender to it eventually, _he thought to himself ruefully. He was about to inquire about his sensei's well being when once again the ongoing argument over the so called "Fox" unit rose in volume.

"It has got to be at least three units."

"Don't be foolish; Omashu doesn't have enough soldiers to make three separate units. I say it is one unit."

"And I say there is no way one unit can do this much damage."

"You are stationed to the north, sensei. So you know what they are talking about?" Iroh inquired, while folding his hands up into his long sleeves.

"Ah yes, the 126th from Omashu. I've had my own run in with them." General Ogato's softly spoken words attracted the attention of the other northern Generals. They fell silent, listening to what the respected General had to say. The older man, followed closely by Iroh, moved to the large map. "I had set a rather clever trap for Colonel Mito's forces here," he pointed to an area in the southern part of what was considered the northern section of the Earth Kingdom.

"I had a small number of my troops engage Mito and then fall back. The Colonel believed it was a rout and blindly pursued them; however, I and the majority of my forces were in hidden positions and we quickly surrounded his men. From that point it should have been an easy victory." The old General's grey beard tugged upward in a sardonic smile, "And then along came the 126th. The Captain of the unit had divided his men into two groups. One circled around and engaged my forces from behind. The cocky youngling charged his emus straight through my command position. I am sorry to say that we were completely taken by surprise and his small group quickly broke through our ranks to reach Mito's men."

"General Ogato, you've seen the Omashu Fox?"

"Only for an instant. All I can tell you is that he's young; very young for a Captain and he lacks facial hair, although judging by his eyebrows, his hair would be dark. He is also extremely clever and, like the rest of his unit, a talented earthbender. Anyways, after breaking through my forces, he had a second unit create a hole on the far side of my trap, one that would have allowed Mito's men to escape, if the Colonel had so desired."

One of the other Generals pulled on his long grey beard. "I have encountered this Colonel Mito before; I take it he didn't accept the 126th's escape route?"

"No indeed. Apparently he ordered the Omashu Fox to win the battle for him because we found ourselves being attacked again by the 126th shortly after their first assault. I can attest to their bending skills; they punched a hole right through my forward line. I withdrew once it became obvious that the cost of victory was going to be too high." Ogato shook his head. "It was a pity. That trap would have definitely worked had the Fox unit not interfered."

General Iroh smiled softly. "Perhaps it is for the best. After all, the Earth Kingdom might have replaced Colonel Mito with someone more competent."

Ogato smiled back, but the other Generals bristled at Iroh's words. "Perhaps you don't understand the situation, General Iroh. These Omashu trained warriors have been causing havoc to our side for over a year now."

"He doesn't encounter anything like this in the south, and even if he did, his superiorly trained troops would be better equipped to deal with them."

Iroh sighed internally. He could see this conversation was going to head down a tired, well-worn path. He held up his hands, "Please forgive me. I meant no disrespect. I'm sure this Omashu unit will not trouble the Fire Nation long, not with you all planning against it."

The others were somewhat mollified by his words and went back to their conversation. He took the opportunity to slip away, General Ogato coming with him. The older General gave him a sly smile. "So, after what you have heard, what do you think of these Omashu Foxes?"

Iroh frowned slightly. "It is a bit pretentious of them, to give themselves such a nickname. I suppose their leader believes himself to be clever, like a fox."

"Ah, no. I fear I am the one who suggested that name for them, but not just because they are so clever. It is because, like a fox stealing a ducken out from under a farmer's nose, they are very adept at stealing our victories out from under us." Ogato lowered his tone and looked at his former pupil out of the corner of his eyes. "The reason I inquire about your opinion is that rumor has it that you might be transferred to a more northern location."

Iroh started a little at the General's knowing words. His transfer was supposed to be a secret. Still, Ogato had served under his father. He was a mentor and a trusted friend. Iroh's golden eyes met Ogato's for an instant. He nodded a discreet confirmation and spoke softly. "I fear my brother has become rather impatient about the progress in that area. He has _"requested" _that I speed things along."

The older man gave Iroh a sympathetic smile. He dropped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Well then, I wish you luck, my friend. You'll need it."

---------------------------------------------------

Iroh blew across his cup of hot tea and took a careful sip. His nephew was eyeing him a bit incredulously. "Something troubles you, Prince Zuko?"

The Prince's features showed a flash of surprise before relaxing into a more neutral expression. He took a sip of his own tea to buy himself some time. It boggled his mind, that there was a time when his Uncle wasn't respected by everyone as he was now. In truth, Zuko was sometimes jealous of how much respect his Uncle was shown, and it wasn't just because he was the Firelord's brother either. His Uncle was respected for being General Iroh, hero of the Fire Nation. Zuko was bowed at because of his birthright, because he was the son of the Firelord. He had yet to really establish a separate identity. No one bowed to Zuko, himself.

He had started to earn the true respect of his men, he knew, but besides his Uncle, only Anko had looked beyond his Father and judged him for who he was. Well… maybe the Avatar had, a little; but that thought made Zuko uncomfortable and he pushed it aside. Beyond that, what was really amazing was the fact that his Uncle was actually telling him about his time at war. The older man had never done that before. When Zuko was younger, his Uncle's tales had always been about Avatar Roku, or some other ancient Fire Nation hero. Even when asked directly, Iroh would evade the subject of his own heroics.

As he got older, Zuko had simply quit asking, realizing that perhaps there were things about the war his Uncle didn't want to remember. Now though, it seemed as if his Uncle was finally willing to talk at least a little about his experiences. Zuko eyed Iroh over his cup of tea. It was probably best not to make a fuss about it though. He set his cup down and his Uncle raised an inquiring eyebrow at him, apparently still expecting an answer to his question.

The teen paused then grinned. "You're telling me that Anko had been fighting for over a year and no one realized she was a female?"

His Uncle smiled back, "Ah… yes. Try to understand, Prince Zuko. Anko wore her hair very short back then and in battle it was often covered by her helmet anyways."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest that there were better ways than hair length to identify a female, but his Uncle cut it.

"We men are a funny sort sometimes, Prince Zuko. As you know, there are many strong female firebenders and we welcome them as our sisters in battle. But although they are rightfully regarded as our equals, it can be difficult for a man to admit he was beaten by a woman, especially an earthbending one. I am sure you are right and there were those who recognized Anko was a woman but that doesn't mean they were forthcoming with the information."

"Well that's just stupid," Zuko declared with a frown.

"Really, Prince Zuko?" His Uncle leaned forward with a small smile and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "That is very enlightened of you. But I wonder… If the Water Tribe girl who travels with the Avatar should defeat you in battle someday, if you would be so willing to admit it."

Zuko's humor left him. He scowled at the older man. "Stop speaking nonsense, Uncle. That is _not_ going to happen."

Unphased by his nephew's displeasure, Iroh continued to tease the boy. "You cannot rule out the possibility, Prince Zuko. After all, the girl is untrained. Who is to say how powerful she may become if she finds a master."

"I don't care if she finds a hundred masters." Zuko stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "She's never going to defeat me!"

Iroh smiled tolerantly at the teen. "Ah well, if you say so Prince Zuko. At any rate, you shouldn't be troubled by Anko not being recognized as a woman. Once she realized that the majority of the Fire Nation lacked this small detail, she began to use it to her advantage. In fact, when I first met her I had no idea that I was looking at the Omashu Fox. But I'm getting ahead of myself here…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Erosion**

**Chapter Seven**

Anko led her emu in a circle around the village. She was searching the soft loamy soil for tracks. The Fire Nation tracks had all left the village at the same place, heading east. The tracks she was carefully searching the ground for were those of the villagers, bare or sandaled footprints that would indicate that someone had survived. She found none. The smell of smoke, mixing with the moist, early morning air, hung heavily over the village. Steam rose from the remains of the huts, glowing embers could still be found buried beneath the ash, so the Fire Nation couldn't be too far ahead. Anko came around full circle, back to where the heavier distinctive footprints of Fire Nation soldiers exited the former village. She stared down the trail after them.

"Captain." Lieutenant Pyron approached, his shadow Sergeant Hachi following close behind. Grim faced, the auburn-haired man opened his closed fist. Nestled within his palm was a child's rag doll, its once white dress smudged with soot. Pyron closed his hand again and shook his head silently, confirming what Anko had already known. No survivors.

Hachi spat on the ground. "These people died in their sleep. They never had a chance."

The rising sun crested the surrounding canopy of trees, burning away the fog that hung over the tiny village. Out in the woods, birds were singing their morning songs. It was a bright, cheerful chorus. Anko felt a flash of irrational anger that she quickly suppressed. Nature was not to blame for this tragedy. The Fire Nation was. "Map," she snapped out the single word order, her eyes still fixated on the retreating Fire Nation footprints. Pyron placed the appropriate scroll into her outstretched hand.

Anko unfolded it, forcing aside her emotions so that she could think clearly. "Alright, we found the first village here, at the crossroads. It was the largest and the most blatant target." She ran her finger east on the map. "The second village was here, again at the crossroads, again right out in the open." She ran her finger northeast. "And now were here, in the middle of nowhere. This village isn't like the others at all. It doesn't fit the profile."

"Well I'm sure it will be of great comfort to these people's spirits that they don't fit your profile," Hachi muttered.

"Shut up Hachi." Pyron ordered.

"Enough," Anko interjected while rolling up the map. "Hachi is right. We can figure out the whys later. We're about a half day behind them. If we push the emus, we should be able to catch up to them before they reach another village. Tell the men to mount up; there's nothing else we can do for these people."

Her two subordinates whirled away to carry out her order. Anko tapped the end of the map scroll thoughtfully on the bottom of her chin. There was something going on, something besides the average Fire Nation brutality. Then, with a shrug, she dismissed it. Hachi was right. Preventing another tragedy like this one took precedence. And if they caught up with the perpetrators she could wring the answer out of their commander.

Anko mounted her emu, causing the long-legged bird to take a few bouncing steps. The 126th lined up behind her. "Keep your eyes pealed. They might not stick to the trail and this just might be a lure into a trap. But even if it is, we'll show them why the 126th is the best skirmishing unit this side of the Great Divide!" A chorus of enthusiastic yells met her words. "Let's move out!" She touched her heels to the sensitive emu's side. With a squawk, the large bird sprinted down the dirt path.

------------------------------------------------

When Major Jin of the Earth Kingdom had found the first village, he hadn't known what to think. When he and his men came upon the second village, thinking took a backseat to anger. These were poor, isolated villages, not military targets. Blindly he had ordered his troops in pursuit, never dreaming the unit of firebenders he was following would join up with another unit. Now, he and his men were engaged in pitched battle. And they were losing. So when the small group of green clad emu riders unexpectedly joined the fray, he gave ardent thanks to the earth spirits for helping him. And when he saw the unit's numbered patch on their shoulders, he gave thanks again.

Anko dodged the fiery blast, tucking and rolling underneath it. With a kick, she swept the feet of the firebender. With a gesture, she semi-buried the prone soldier. Around her the mêlée swirled, the close quarters making bending difficult for both sides. More often than not, weapons clashed instead of elements. Sensing movement behind her, Anko whirled around; a spear wielding firebender was charging, too close to avoid. Allowing the point of the spear to pass harmlessly between her arm and waist, she snagged the shaft of the weapon with her hand, using her body's weight and the soldier's own momentum to throw him off his end of the spear. Anko gave the stunned man a feral grin before driving the blunt end of her new weapon into his nose. He fell back on his ass, blood streaming down his face, the look of shock almost comical. Anko buried him too.

Two more firebenders charged her. They had made the mistake of isolating themselves from the pack, enabling her to use her earthbending against them. She took a quick stomp-step forward; the earth beneath her bare feet undulating out in a low wave, tripping up one of the soldiers. The second one jumped over it, bringing his own spear around in a wild swing. She swiftly engaged him, spear to spear. Despite Pyron's early efforts to teach her, Anko had never taken to most weapons. She was a klutz with a sword, useless as an archer and she had once almost cut off her own finger while wielding a dagger. It was King Bumi's suggestion to try a staff. He had been right. Reminiscent of the hoes and rakes she had been using since childhood, any long shafted weapon was a danger in Anko's hands.

She quickly took care of the opposing soldier, using her longer reach to stab him in his vulnerable shoulder joint. His spear slipped from limp fingers; with a cry he blasted fire at her with his other hand. But in the chaotic, close battle, another Fire Nation soldier had come between them. He burned his own ally. The man screamed as his clothes and hair ignited. Anko took a hard swing with her spear, striking him on the back of his head. As he fell forward, a murderous yell alerted her to the danger. The wounded soldier had taken up his spear with his left hand, charging her with it. She had no choice. Once again using her longer arms to good advantage, she slipped inside his defenses and put an end to his life.

_Damn it all! _Anko only had a moment to survey to battle. It was brutal combat. The earthbenders, including her own men, tired of finding village after village of burnt corpses, weren't showing any mercy to the more numerous firebenders. The Fire Nation soldiers, sensing they were in a do or die situation, were fighting back hard, forcing even the more level-headed warriors like Anko to take lives in order to survive. It was a vicious cycle, one which would steal her opportunity for answers if she didn't do something quickly.

The earthbending Captain scanned the battlefield. Unlike Earth Kingdom soldiers, whose ranks were boldly painted as symbols on the front of their helmets and were worn as patches on their sleeves, Fire Nation soldiers practiced more discretion when it came to revealing their ranks. Still, Anko could read the flow of the battle. Inevitably, like worker bees surrounding the Queen, the firebenders would be grouped around their leader.

_There! _Anko dodged a fiery blast, measuring the distance between her and her target. It was doable. She took a few running steps forward before diving head first into the soil.

In Earth Kingdom vernacular it was called "burrowing". It was one of the most difficult bends to master; the ability to spontaneously move through the ground like a mole or a worm. King Bumi was an expert burrower. He could drop into the ground at one point and come spiraling up a good hundred feet away, none the worse for wear. Anko hated it. It had been one of the last skills she had acquired and she still wasn't comfortable performing it. Give her an established tunnel any day. Burrowing was hard work, requiring the bender to move the earth from in front of her to behind her. There was no light, no air. The earth pressed in on all sides. Eyes squeezed shut and with lungs full of air that she had to hold, Anko pressed on, using her sense of the movements on the earth above her to judge her position.

Pyron punched the firebender in the gut and took a quick look around. His tall, dark-haired commander was no where to be found. "Hachi!" he yelled to the nearby stocky Sergeant. They fought their way towards one another until they could stand back to back in the chaotic battle. "Anko's gone underground. Be ready to cover her when she comes back up," Pyron ordered.

By the time Anko reached where she believed the Fire Nation commander to be, her lungs were burning with the desire for fresh air. As swiftly as she could, she maneuvered herself into a better position, creating a hollow next to her. Coiled up like a spring beneath the surface of the soil, she pressed her hands up against the top of her little space, hoping her lungs would hold out. Above her she could feel shifting movements; feet coming closer and closer. _There._ Thrusting a hand through the sod, Anko snagged an ankle and jerked downward as hard as she could, pulling the Fire Nation soldier into the hollow she had made. Simultaneously she sprang upward, spiraling out of the earth, showering the nearby firebenders with rocks and soil.

Sucking in a great lungful of air, she wasted no time. Here, in the midst of the surprised firebenders, she didn't have to hold back on her bending. Bringing her arms in a sweeping motion from out to in and then forward, she made two earthen walls, which she toppled on the stunned soldiers. Rocks whizzed by her head as Pyron and Hachi took out more of the group surrounding her. With a grim smile, the dirt covered Anko charged the one she believed to be the commander. Recovering from his shock at having an earthbender explode from underground, he blasted fire at her as he backpedaled away. Anko could feel the heat of it through her clothes as the fireballs barely missed her. She slammed both fists into the ground, then threw them up towards the sky. A column rose from the earth, not carrying her, but the Fire Nation commander higher and higher into the air. The man's startled scream echoed out across the battlefield, attracting the attention of all the combatants. Seeing that the largest group of allies was taken down, and their leader taken out, one firebender threw up his hands. Another followed. It was over.

Major Jin supervised the shackling of the prisoners. "You there, make sure those chains are tight," he ordered a young Private. With a startled, "Yes Sir", the man moved to comply. Jin surveyed the field with grim satisfaction. Many of the firebenders would never move again and his own casualties weren't nearly as heavy as he had initially thought they would be. He glanced across the field to where another group of earthbenders were gathering around a tall earthen column, the Fire Nation commander still trapped on top of it. With a far nicer smile, he moved to give thanks to the Omashu 126th.

Major Jin scanned the fronts of the domed helmets as he approached; "Lieutenant" was the highest rank he saw. The man looked about right to be the leader of the 126th. He had a confident, rugged look to him and he was about the right age. The surrounding soldiers snapped to attention as Jin neared, but he waved them off with a smile. The Lieutenant's focus was on the ground, where a young helmet-less healer was tending to an injured member of their unit. When Jin cleared his throat, the Lieutenant looked up.

With a smile, the Major extended his hand. "I just wanted to thank the man responsible for saving our bacon."

Several of the 126th snickered a little, stopping instantly as the Lieutenant glared at them. "Um, Captain," the man said, "there's a Major here to see you."

The young healer on the ground looked up. She finished tying the sling around her wounded comrade's arm. Rising, she snapped to attention. "Sir," she said with a slight bow.

Jin raised his brows at the young, stiff-backed woman. _This _was the leader of the 126th? Then he recognized her as the soldier who had come spiraling up in the middle of the Fire Nation troops to put an end to the combat. With a sheepish grin, he nodded his head to her. "I'm Major Jin. At ease, Captain. And thank you. Your timing was most fortuitous for us." Another shout from above attracted his attention. "And that," he jerked a thumb skyward at the trapped Fire Nation leader, "was a stroke of pure genius."

"Captain Anko," the tall, raven-haired woman introduced herself, wincing a little as the man continued to yell from atop his perch. "And if I was a genius, I would have knocked him out first."

Jin's grin went from sheepish to genuine. "Well then Captain, it seems we were on the same mission here," he nodded at the Fire Nation soldiers. "And I assume you and your men are headed for the rendezvous with General Mito as well? We can travel together, if you like."

A dark brow arched skyward. "_General _Mito?" Anko repeated incredulously. She frowned. _I can't believe that jackass actually got his promotion. _She flinched a little as a pebble ricocheted off the back of her neck; Pyron's subtle way of reminding her to take care with her words. Schooling her expression into something more neutral she addressed the Major. "I'm afraid I'm not aware of any rendezvous. Could you fill me in?"

Major Jin had been puzzling over the woman's reaction; his face cleared as he came to a realization. "Ah! You get your information and orders via wolf-dog, don't you? Of course I'll fill you in. It seems General Mito has received advanced intelligence that the Fire Nation is going to mount a major offensive on the Yun-Tang plains. He's been calling in units such as ours to reinforce his own men. Judging by the direction these assholes were headed in, I'd say his intelligence must be correct. Hopefully, since the Fire Nation doesn't know that we are aware of their plans, we'll be able to crush them. I'm sure your orders are on the way. We should travel together. Safety in numbers and all that."

"Hm." Anko's gaze grew distant for a moment as she considered the Major's words. "You were following a group of firebenders from the west? And were they burning villages as they went?" At the Major's confirming nod, Anko's face hardened. "I'm sorry Major, but I cannot accept your offer. Until I receive orders of my own, I have to follow my previous directives. I will ask two favors of you though. First, I'd like to know the locations of the attacked villages you found and second, I'd like custody of that one." She pointed skyward at the still loudly protesting Fire Nation commander. "Also, my soldier here has a broken arm. Could he travel with you to the nearest Earth Kingdom outpost?"

"That's three requests, Captain," the Major pointed out with an amiable smile. "But for the commander of the unit that saved our butts, I'd be pleased to comply." He gave a slight bow, and then turned to rejoin his own men.

"_General_ Mito," Anko muttered in disgust as soon as the Major was out of earshot.

"Careful, Ahn," Pyron warned.

"Don't you think you're being a little childish?" Hachi asked. "I mean, if we're going to be ordered there anyways, what's the point of delaying things?"

"If the Fire Nation is mounting a _secret _offensive, then why are these soldiers attracting so much attention to themselves as they move towards the Yun-Tang plains?"

"Shit," Pyron swore as he thought over his Captain's words. "You think Mito is running head on into another trap?"

"It could be just another case of typical Fire Nation brutality," Hachi pointed out.

"If it was just the one unit acting this way, I'd probably agree with you. At any rate, our answers are up there." Anko jerked a thumb towards her earthen column's top. Then she shaded her eyes and squinted. "Where the hell did that guy go?"

A terrified scream, accompanied by the sound of breaking branches answered her question. The prisoner, apparently tired of his demands to be let down being ignored, had leaped from the top of the tower into the top of the nearest tree. Not being strong enough to support the soldier's weight, the branches had snapped, dropping the man through a multitude of other branches to the ground. Although his descent was slowed by the branches of the tree, he hit the ground hard. Thankfully he was still alive, although now he was unconscious.

Anko sighed. "Let's mount up and head back east. I want some privacy when we question him." She took time to bid farewell to the soldier with the broken arm, knowing it was unlikely that he'd be able to rejoin their unit. One of Major Jin's men marked their map with the locations of the villages they found. After another exchange of pleasantries, the two units departed in opposite directions.


	9. Chapter 8

**Erosion**

**Chapter Eight**

The Fire Nation commander woke with a start. His head throbbed, his body ached. He tried to move his hand to his head, only to discover he was tightly bound with chains. Opening his eyes, he recognized that he was in a green Earth Kingdom tent.

"Go tell the Captain that the prisoner is awake," one of the watchful green-clad soldiers instructed. The Fire Nation commander subtly tested his bonds; there was no give at all. Hearing the slight clank of chains, one of his guards eyed him warily. Then he stuck the end of a pipe into his mouth.

_Good, _thought the prisoner, _Make me some fire. _

Still eying the prisoner, the earthbender reached into his pocket for his strike box.

The tent flap pushed in. "Don't make fire, you idiot!" a stocky, dark-haired man snapped as he grabbed the pipe out of the guard's mouth.

"But Sergeant, he's tied up. He can't bend."

"That depends on his level of mastery," a taller, auburn-haired man also entered the tent. "He can't create his own fire, but that doesn't mean he can't manipulate an existing flame."

"Leave us." The last person to enter the tent was a young, tall woman. The prisoner recognized her instantly as the one who had captured him in the first place. The guards filed out of the tent. The Fire Nation soldier's eyes darted nervously between the three newcomers. The woman crouched down. "I am Captain Anko of the Omashu 126th. We have some questions for you. Answer them, or the discomfort you feel will be a pleasant memory in comparison to the pain you'll feel later."

The Fire Nation commander couldn't help himself; he snorted, and then laughed. "You?" he scoffed. "You are the Omashu Fox?"

Anko rose with a frown and gave Pyron a questioning look. He gave a silent shrug in return. He had no idea what this "Omashu Fox" business was about either.

Sergeant Hachi strode forward and snagged the man's chains, hoisting him roughly to his feet. The prisoner's laughter was cut off into a gasp as blood started circulating to places long without. "Leave him to me, Captain," the stocky Sergeant suggested. "I'll get your answers for you."

For a second, Anko was sorely tempted to do just that. Causing injuries and death during the course of battle was one thing, but she had never deliberately tortured anyone before. Then she discarded the notion. She didn't want to be the kind of commander who fobbed off disagreeable assignments onto her subordinates. What right did she have to ask them to do anything she wasn't willing to do herself? She mentally recalled the villages they had found, the people who were killed for no good reason. The small fire of hatred that she still bore for the Fire Nation flared up.

_I'll try to bluff him, and if that doesn't work, then I'll have to do what I have to do._ With a grim smile she pulled out a knife. "I've got some healer's training," she warned. "I can drag this out for days without being in any danger of losing you." She tested the blade on her thumb, deliberately cutting herself. The prisoner paled as she approached. "Hachi, drop his pants."

Her Sergeant raised a brow at her before giving a slightly appreciative smile. "Yes, Sir!" he said while moving to comply.

The Fire Nation soldier's eyes widened. "Now, w…wait a minute! I never said I wouldn't answer your questions!"

"Oh?" Anko let a disappointed look cross her face, but on the inside she was smiling at her easy victory. "All right then; what were your orders?"

The man hesitated for a moment. Hachi cuffed him on the back of the head. "If you think too long, we'll have to consider the possibility that you're lying to us. And I hate liars."

"Our orders were to proceed to the Yun-Tang plains."

Anko frowned. "And those villages you attacked?" Again a hesitation, until Hachi twisted the prisoner's ear.

"We… we were told to attract attention to ourselves as we went."

"Why?"

The man stared at her. "I don't know why; I was just following orders."

"Just following orders, huh?" Anko tapped the flat of her blade against her chin thoughtfully. "Did your orders specify _how_ you were to attract attention?"

The prisoner scoffed at her. "Command doesn't care how, they just wanted it done."

"And that last village you attacked? The one that was burned at night, the one that was in the middle of nowhere; whose idea was that?"

The Fire Nation commander fell silent. Then, apparently feeling emboldened, he answered with a smirk, "What better way to attract mosquitoes than with a bonfire?"

It was really all the answer Anko needed. Her face hardened more. "Well congratulations, you've got our attention." "Bring him outside," she ordered. She preceded them out of the tent. "Unchain him," she instructed in a no nonsense tone. Anko met the surprised eyes of the commander. "Thirty seconds," she told him. "That's about how long those villagers had when you burned their huts down while they were sleeping. That's how much of a head start I'll give you: thirty seconds."

The rest of the 126th looked up from their various camp chores; they gathered in a loose circle around their Captain and the Fire Nation prisoner. The red-clad man looked desperately around. The camp was in the middle of a grassy field; the only cover was a far off tree line. One by one, his bindings clanked to the ground. Anko jerked her hand upward, a melon-sized rock following the movement. She held the tension in her extended arm, two fingers upright on her palm outwardly facing hand. The rock hovered in midair. The last of the prisoner's bindings were undone. He hesitated for only a moment.

"One-Avatar… two-Avatar…" Anko began counting.

The Fire Nation commander turned and ran. "Pyron, would you bring me my map please?" Anko asked as she watched the prisoner rapidly sprint across the campsite. Sergeant Hachi shooed the observing members of the 126th back to their duties.

"So what do you think, Captain?" Pyron asked as he returned with the map. Out in the field, the desperate soldier tripped and fell, then rose again, scrambling for the safety of the trees.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty; I think his time is up." Anko took a spin step forward, thrusting out with both hands as she did so. The rock she had been holding aloft screamed across the field, impacting the soldier in the back of the head with a sickening, audible thud. He dropped to the ground and didn't stir. Anko let out a long breath as another indelible stain was added to her soul. She had never executed anyone before either. Then she turned back to her Lieutenant. She looked over the marked map that he held. "So we have two separate Fire Nation units headed for a supposedly secret offensive on the Yun-Tang plains, except their orders are to attract attention as they go…" She traced the route the units had followed with a finger. "Both of them started to the west, by the coastline and both chose to attack villages at crossroads, which indicates to me that he wasn't lying and they really did want to be followed. The only question is: why?"

"So it's a trap?" Pyron suggested. "Luring our forces there and crushing them all at once?"

"No… I don't think so. I've no doubt that there'll be combat there but the Fire Nation doesn't have enough troops in this area for that kind of decisive victory. I think it's a distraction. You know, kind of like a slight of hand trick."

"A distraction?" Hachi repeated doubtfully. "From what?"

Anko retraced the paths of the firebenders back west. She tapped the coastline. "Here; between the first village we found and the first village Major Jin found, there are three harbor towns. Whatever is really going on, I think it will happen here."

A long, low howl echoed out from the far off woods. Pyron raised his head and stared in that direction. "That would be Kip, no doubt. And he'll be bearing orders for us to join General Mito on the Yun-Tang plains." He regarded his dark-eyed Captain. "What do you want to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The short, middle aged man descended the gangplank. He looked harmless enough. Sporting a friendly, casual smile and with his hands folded up into the long sleeves of his silk merchant's clothes, the man could easily pass for any well-to-do trader. Only the man awaiting his arrival knew the truth. The Dragon of the West had arrived in the northern sector of the Earth Kingdom. Unable to help himself, he bowed respectfully to the older man. "General Iroh, sir, I am deeply honored to welcome you to the North," he murmured in a tone that should have been quieter.

The General held up a hand as his sharp golden eyes surveyed the town. "Please. There is no need for formality. My arrival is supposed to be a secret, after all."

"Forgive me, sir." The plainly dressed man straightened. "General Ogato instructed me to see to your needs, sir."

Iroh suppressed a sigh. Clearly he was going to have to get this overly enthusiastic man off the street of he wanted to maintain his anonymity. "I hear the fish in this region is excellent. Perhaps you wouldn't mind…?"

"Of course, sir. You must be hungry after your long journey. There is an excellent place this way, near the market."

Iroh followed his escort towards the market. Like most harbor towns, this one was bustling. People in earth toned clothes hurried this way and that; traders, merchants, ordinary civilians, fishermen and farmers. What was conspicuously absent from sight was any sign of Earth Kingdom soldiers. Iroh mentioned this to his guide once they were safely seated in a small, but delicious smelling restaurant.

"Ah," the man said in a tone that the General wished was quieter, "given the importance that your arrival goes unnoticed, General Ogato arranged to have the Earth Kingdom troops in this region occupied elsewhere for a while. Your men that are expected to arrive in the other towns should find similar conditions." The man spread his hands wide. "As I said, I am here to assist you in anyway that I can. Of course, it would help if we knew what purpose you've come to accomplish…"

Iroh gave his companion a small tactful smile. "I'm afraid my objectives, for now, must remain a secret." He gave a warmer smile to the waiter, who thankfully cut off any further conversation by delivering their meal. The fish was indeed excellent. They ate in blissful silence; Iroh's golden eyes watching the people of the market place go about their daily affairs. Ironically, it was people such as these, the ordinary people, whose lives his actions would hopefully save.

"_I take it from the expression on your face, Brother, that you do not agree with General Hwang's plan."_

_Iroh schooled his face into something more neutral; dealing with the Firelord was always a challenge and a danger, even for him. He spoke in a passive, casual tone. "Burning every insignificant village we find? I don't see how that will speed up the end of the war."_

_The Firelord's sharp sun colored eyes narrowed slightly. "He made an excellent point. Perhaps if even the smallest villages were threatened, they would stop sending their earthbenders off to be soldiers. Perhaps if they knew their villages were being burned, Earth Kingdom soldiers would desert and return home to protect them, thus weakening the entire army."_

"_Or perhaps," Iroh suggested mildly, "Such actions would cause more people to join the Earth Kingdom's armies and inspire them to fight even harder in order to avenge their losses. I see no need to light a fire under a hive of bees if there is no need to."_

_The Firelord paused; the brothers' casual walk through the palace had brought them to the practice yard. Out in the middle, his young daughter was training. "There are times, Brother, when I wonder if you've gone soft." _

_Iroh felt a chill run through him. _

"_Then again, you do have the most successful record of all my Generals." The Firelord again fell silent and Iroh too remained wordless. They watched the young girl practice. Despite the danger of his own situation, Iroh felt his lips curl upward into a smile. His niece was very young, but she was performing a complicated kata flawlessly, her lithe body flowing from form to form effortlessly. The rumors he had heard were true; she was a child prodigy._

_Finishing her practice, the girl turned to her two observers and bowed. Iroh gave his niece a warm, appreciative smile, but her eyes were fixated on the man beside him, the only one whose opinion mattered. _

"_Drill it again," Ozai snapped, without a hint of affection in his voice. The girl bowed again and turned to assume her stance. Iroh noted how sweat stained her clothes were and wondered just how long the child had been practicing._

"_Weak", his brother hissed. "My Generals are weak, my warriors are weak, but my children will not be so." Abruptly he turned and stalked away, Iroh trailing after. "I grow tired of this war, Brother, tired of those pathetic little dirt-pushers making a mockery of our proud Nation. I will accomplish what Father and Grandfather could not and you will help me. If General Hwang's plan does not appeal to you, then I suggest you come up with a better one, one that will put an end to the Earth Kingdom's resistance once and for all!"_

_Iroh paused, then spoke softly, "What if I deliver to you, Ba Sing Sei?"_

Iroh blinked away his memories; his eyes refocusing on the Earth Kingdom marketplace. His brother was tired of war? If that was the case then Iroh was positively sick of it. He suppressed a sigh, reaching with his chopsticks for more of the light, flaky fish. He paused in the act of popping a piece into his mouth; something out in the market had attracted his attention, but what? Chewing slowly, he again allowed his sharp eyes to drift over the milling throng of people, trusting they would pick up on whatever oddity had attracted his attention in the first place.

There. Positioned diagonally form the restaurant was a merchant's stall selling farming tools. It was the woman standing at the stall who had caught his eye. At first glance, he could see nothing too bizarre about her. She was tall, dressed in peasant's clothes, with hair that was unusually short for a female. Still, that of and in itself wasn't enough to warrant his attention. Perhaps it was her body language. Unlike those around her, she stood erect; proud with shoulders back and a sharp look in her eyes. There wasn't a hint of defeat to her, no wariness or weariness that most peasants bore. She gestured towards the harbor. The merchant shrugged and shook his head. Iroh's suspicion grew. Then, with a grin, she gestured towards a hoe. The merchant handed it over and they began spiritedly dickering over the price. With a small smile, Iroh dismissed the matter. Apparently she was only a farmer after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko took the ill-used dirt trail off the main road. She smiled a half smile, pleased with her new acquisition.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a familiar voice jokingly challenged.

The Captain obediently halted, shrugged a little and answered dryly, "Your mother."

With an amiable grin, her Lieutenant emerged from his well hidden observation hole, his short, red-brown hair standing up every which way. Apparently the ocean's air had not been kind to it.

Hachi emerged from the underbrush on the opposite side of the trail. "You're late, Captain." He eyed the hoe Anko had balanced on one shoulder. "And didn't you tell us not to screw off while we were in our respective towns? What the hell is that thing for anyways?"

Anko's smile widened; her good mood could not be swayed by her Sergeant's attitude. "Why Hachi, I had no idea you were so ignorant. This," she brought the tool down off her shoulder and held it out so he could get a good look at it, "is a hoe. It's used to remove weeds from fields."

Hachi folded his arms in front of his chest, a bit put off by the tone Anko was using. "It's a useless piece of crap, that's what it is", he muttered.

Without warning Anko swung the tool, hooking the bent metal end behind one of his ankles and jerking back with it. Hachi unexpectedly found himself on his back. Continuing its swing, the hoe arched around in the opposite direction, its head skimming above the ground. The earth responded to its movement, bending up in a wave that threatened to bury the prone man. But then Anko stopped and the wave of earth stopped too. She leaned casually against the hoe as Hachi scrambled to get to his feet.

Pyron gave a low, appreciative whistle. "I didn't know you could bend through tools like that."

"Of course," Anko smiled gently at the Lieutenant. "Hoes are natural earth movers. That was one of the first things I was taught as a child."

Hachi brushed himself off. "Cute," he grumbled, "but the first firebender who puts his hands on that thing is going to make short work of that wooden handle."

Anko waved him off. "It's not for me, it's for my Grandfather. Look at the craftsmanship. It's light weight and perfectly balanced. We don't get this kind of quality on Yopoko. First chance I get, I'll ship it back to Omashu for safe keeping. Then I'll take it back home with me as a gift." Anko unconsciously smiled a little sadly. She hoped her Grandfather would like it. Clearing her throat, the raven-haired woman once again regarded her subordinates. "Now then, report."

Pyron nodded. "As you know, I went to the southern most harbor town. There I found out a small Fire Nation ship dropped off fifty soldiers just yesterday. Without causing any trouble, they left town and headed east."

Anko raised a brow and shifted her gaze to Hachi.

"You sent me to the northern most town. Same thing, except they were in the process of unloading the men when I arrived. Again, they didn't cause any problems in town, but my group headed north, not east."

"Hmm. There wasn't any Fire Nation activity in the center town. I scouted it twice and asked around, but nobody saw anything unusual or suspicious. This is very peculiar."

"So even the great Captain Anko is wrong sometimes," Hachi grinned at her. "Surely the Fire Nation didn't go to all this trouble just to land a grand total of one hundred troops in two separate units that moved off in two different directions. That offensive on the Yun-Tang plains must have been for real."

Anko shook her head slowly. "I don't know… Something is going on here, but I feel as if we're missing part of the puzzle. I hate to say it, but I guess our next move is to report in to _General _Mito at Fortress Granitous. Maybe if I had more information about what is going on in the rest of the sector, I could figure out what went on here. We need supplies anyways. I'm getting tired of eating cured meat and hardtack bread."

Pyron smiled gently at his young commander. "The men will be happy to return to civilization for a bit; but Ahn, how are you going to explain our absence from the Yun-Tang plains to General Mito?"

Anko's face hardened. "Our orders were to report to the plains "as soon as possible". Clearly it was not possible until now, and just as clearly, whatever combat that went on is most likely over. So reporting to Mito himself is our next best move."

"Yeah, good luck making that excuse fly," Hachi muttered.

Anko ignored him. "Let's rejoin the men and then head out while we still have some good daylight hours to travel by."


	10. Chapter 9

**Erosion**

**Chapter Nine**

Captain Anko slowed her emu to a walk as Fortress Granitous started to loom in the distance. Already the grey-white granite blocks which made up the outer defensive wall and from which the structure drew its name could be seen rising up from the rolling plains. Far predating the war, the fortress itself wasn't too large or impressive. What _was_ impressive was that the nearest source of granite was over a hundred miles away, meaning that each and every block had to have been moved there. Legend had it that some ancient Avatar had a hand in its construction, though Anko couldn't fathom why an Avatar would want a granite fort in the middle of nowhere. The dingy outer walls had once protected a monastery and then a town. Most recently, it had become home to the Earth Kingdom's army, serving as a command center outpost in this part of the Kingdom.

Anko scowled. While she could feel the eagerness of her men and even the emus to reach the Fort, she wasn't looking forward to it at all. With a low chirring sound, Pyron's emu drew even with hers. "Worried?" he asked softly.

The young Captain's scowl deepened. "No," she snapped back. "Why should I be?"

"Just be polite," the auburn-haired Lieutenant recommended. "And show him the same respect you'd show any other General."

Anko snorted in disgust. As she inevitably usually did, she had confided to Pyron the conversation that had taken place the last time she had met with Mito. Like her, he had not been impressed with the man's character, but unlike her, Pyron wouldn't have to deal with the General directly. That was Anko's job.

"Oh, the joys of leadership," Anko muttered sarcastically as they neared the first checkpoint.

Anko thanked the young Private who escorted the 126th to an empty barracks. Like most of the buildings inside the fort, the stone structure was half-buried underground, with a few windows above the soil for ventilation and a mounded sod roof. It was a rather clever set up; the only structures that stood completely clear of the earth were the more recently added stables and paddock and the center stone building that had once served as a meeting hall but was now the residence of General Mito. While the granite walls that surrounded the inner area were hardly what Anko would consider unbreachable, it was unlikely that the Fire Nation would have an easy time taking the fort simply because nothing within it was burnable. Whatever ancient tribe had built it, they apparently had known what they were doing.

After ensuring that her men and their emus were properly taken care of, Anko followed her escort to her own quarters. _And so it begins,_ she thought wryly, as she noticed the small one room hut was downwind from the midden pile.

"General Mito is expecting you," the Private said brusquely before bowing and leaving.

Anko waited until he was gone before rolling her eyes skyward. _And Hachi calls me childish. _Still, the hut came with a cot and a low lying table; it would be nice to be able to sleep off the ground, and without the worry of being ambushed. Staying here a few days would do them all a world of good. The wind blew through the window opening and Anko crinkled her nose at the smell of rotting garbage and excrement. Well, at least it would do her men a world of good.

She dropped her bag of meager possessions on the cot. A low moaning noise reached her ears. Curious, she left her hut and followed the sound. She didn't have to go far; her accommodations were also near to the prison area. Surrounded by a knee-high wall and guarded by several Earth Kingdom soldiers, the prison yard was fully exposed to the elements. Most of the Fire Nation soldiers there were chained to a stone wall, but some were…

Anko turned her head as the moan started up again. A firebender was lying on a large flat stone block, his arms bound by leather straps to the side of it. On top of his stretched out, prone body was a flat wooden panel and on top of that was a pile of stones, squishing him with their weight. "W… water," he begged in a rough gasp, "please…" The guards ignored him.

"Impressive, isn't it?" The familiar voice of General Mito startled Anko from behind. "It's called pressing. Day in and day out, the weight of the rocks slowly crush his body. We add a stone daily. It's a slow, painful way to die, but an excellent way of getting information from even the most stubborn of firebenders. What do you think, Captain?"

Anko turned and bowed slightly to the new General, avoiding his grey-green eyes. Keeping her voice and face completely neutral, she answered, "I'm surprised you haven't broken him yet, given the amount of rocks on top of him."

Mito's slightly oily smile widened. "Oh, but we have. He told us everything he knew days ago. I'm leaving him there to serve as an example for the others. I find that watching one of their leaders get tortured tends to break the spirits of the group. It keeps them in line, you see. They understand where their place in this world is. Speaking of, I was very disappointed not to see the 126th on the Yun-Tang plains. Did you not receive your orders?"

Anko raised her gaze to meet his straight on. _Screw it. I'll be as polite and respectful as I have to, but I'll be damned if I'm going to kowtow to this jackass!_ She gave a tight lipped smile as the Fire Nation prisoner behind them gave out another low toned groan of pain. "Actually, General, that is what I am here to discuss with you, but perhaps somewhere more private? If you haven't the time now, I can meet you at your convenience."

The General eyed her for a moment, searching for any sign of defiance he could pounce on. He found none. "Very well, Captain. Let us go to my headquarters. I just hope for your sake that your excuse is a good one." He turned to stalk off towards the central building, Anko trailing behind. As they left, she could hear the Fire Nation soldier beg for water again. It was a sad, pitiable sound.

Captain Anko was not surprised to find that the General's quarters were spotlessly clean and very ornate. "Mind the rug," he told her as they entered. The hand woven Oriental rug stretched nearly the entire length of the room, forcing Anko to stand at attention while keeping the heels of her bare feet pressed against the far wall. _This is so stupid, _she thought to herself while Mito walked away from her. He sat down at the opposite end of the room, at a table bearing a large map which showed the current positions of units of both Nations.

"Well Captain, I'm waiting."

Anko could have laughed. She knew without question that even if she had been in pitched combat with the Firelord himself, it wouldn't be enough of an excuse for General Mito. She cleared her throat. Forced to speak loudly because of the distance between them, Anko began her explanation. "Yes, sir. As I'm sure you are aware, the 126th's primary mission, handed down from King Yosho himself, is to be disruptful to Fire Nation activities. When I received my orders to join you on the Plains, I had just come into some information that I believed worthy of investigation. The 126th is a small unit, sir; our usefulness in a large scale battle would be negligible and the information I received cast into doubt the validity of the Yun-Tang plains combat. So I decided to check it out."

Mito stared at her. She could see a tick start above his left eye. "Cast into doubt the validity of the Yun-Tang plains combat!" he echoed incredulously. "What do you mean, Captain? Explain yourself!"

That was the opportunity Anko had been waiting for. "If I may?" she asked while gesturing across the Oriental rug that kept her from the map table. Mito scowled, but gave her a stiff nod. With an internal grin, she crossed the room. She explained to Mito how she and her men had found the attacked villages, how they had met with Major Jin's forces and how they had been told that the Fire Nation units had been ordered to deliberately attract attention to themselves. Then she told the General about their investigation of the three harbor towns and the results of each. Anko could tell by the man's expression that he was not impressed. That didn't matter though. What mattered was that she had committed to memory the entirety of his map as she spoke. She finished her report and fell silent, waiting for the storm that she could see brewing behind his algae green eyes. She didn't have to wait long.

"One hundred men! You believe that the entire conflict on the Yun-Tang plains was staged so that the Fire Nation could land a grand total of one hundred men!" He rose and started to pace aggravatedly about the room, causing Anko to instinctively resume her "at attention" stance. "One hundred men," he scoffed again, "and some worthless villages! That is your so-called good excuse for disobeying my direct order! You're insubordinate, Captain. How _dare _you assume that your judgment is superior to mine. I am a General and a member of the Shen Zhou tribe. You are a misplaced farm girl, one who has clearly forgotten her role in life."

Anko could feel her temper slipping. She reined it in with an effort. "If I may, sir," she said in a cool, calm voice, "I didn't disobey your orders. The message I received instructed me to report to the Yun-Tang plains "as soon as possible". Given the circumstances, I judged my standing orders from King Yosho to take precedence. I am not convinced that the information I brought to you is worthless. I believe that something is going on here, something on a larger scale."

"What you believe is inconsequential, Captain. _I _am in command here and my opinion is the only one that matters. And don't think that you can hide behind King Yosho. He will be receiving my full report detailing your disobedience _and_ my recommendation that you and your unit be put directly under my command. Dismissed!"

Anko bowed stiffly and whirled away from the table. Stiff-backed, she stalked out of the room and down the stone floored hallway. _Jerk! _She thought rebelliously. _He's just looking for a chance to make me his direct underling. He's already a full-ranking General; what more could he want? _She reached the exit of the building and gratefully tugged on her shoes. Well, she had done her duty. Mito now had all the information that Anko possessed. If he chose to ignore it, well, so be it. Anko allowed herself a small smile. She, on the other hand, now had a memory full of current troop positions for both sides and she intended to put that to good use. The raven-haired Captain headed straight for her hut, determined to mark her map before she forgot anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko tapped a finger thoughtfully on her chin as she regarded the parchment before her. It was night, calm and still. The wind had died down, relieving her somewhat from the stench of the midden pile. A low toned groan of pain pierced the quiet. _That_, on the other hand, was becoming a repetitive nuisance. Anko frowned. She was trying to write a letter to her Grandfather, but after the "Dear Grandfather" part, she had gotten stuck on what to say. The first and only letter she had sent had been when she had left the city of Omashu as a brand new Captain. She had hoped that he would get her letter, if nothing else, to let him know that she was accomplishing something, that she hadn't left home in vain. Now, however, she had much to say but she wasn't sure how to say it.

The Fire Nation prisoner moaned again. Anko sighed. She had been so confident that she would be able to do some real good; but now, in the back of her mind a niggling doubt had started. Earth Kingdom politics, with its conflicting and competing tribes, puzzled her. And, like it or not, she was only one small person in a great big world.

Anko pulled her quill from the ink well and positioned it over the parchment. _Grandpa, I still want to make a difference. I still want to do what's right. _

"Please…water…" The firebender's hoarse gasping voice reached her ears. Anko froze for a long moment, then looked down at the paper. A large spot of ink now discolored it. Frustrated, she crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the fire pit. Catching her head in her hands, she stared at the top of the rough hewn wooden table. _Maybe you were right, Grandpa; maybe I would have done more good by just staying home and using my earthbending to clothe and feed the Earth Kingdom armies. _

No. It was this place, that was all. She'd feel much better once they left here.

Another moan. "Shut up or I'll add another rock to your weight." The moan broke off into a soft rhythmic sound. The Fire Nation soldier was sobbing. With a disgusted snort, Anko rose from the table. She had come to the Earth Kingdom to try to right some to of the wrongs in the world. In her childish, fourteen year old mind, that had meant fighting the _Evil_ Fire Nation. But Anko wasn't fourteen anymore and wrong was wrong, no matter the color of one's uniform.

"Halt." One of the guards raised up a lantern filled with glow worms at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Who goes there?"

A tall form emerged from the darkness. "I am Captain Anko of the Omashu 126th. My sleeping quarters are right over there. I want you to give that prisoner some water so that I can get some sleep."

The guard exchanged glances with one of his colleagues. "Sorry Captain, no can do. The prisoner has already been given his ration of water for the day and our orders…"

"Are of no concern to me," Anko interrupted. She noted with contempt that the guard was plump and soft-looking. _Probably hasn't served a day outside these walls since joining up. _"Listen Corporal," she continued aloud, "I've been roughing it for the last three months and I intend to get a good night's sleep. Now either you water that prisoner, or I'll do it for you."

The man's mouth dropped open; he stood there looking to Anko like a big stupid fish. "Now just a minute, Captain! I can't just…"

Anko drew herself up to her full height. She was tired of this. She wanted to be proud of being an Earth Kingdom soldier, not disgusted by the actions of the nation she had chosen to serve. Mito had gotten the information he had wanted out of the prisoner; what point was there in drawing out his death? She towered over the rotund guard. "Stand aside," she ordered in a no-nonsense command tone. The man paled, and then complied. Snagging one of the glow worm lanterns, she stalked into the prison yard.

She found the soldier being "pressed" with ease. She stood there for a second, contemplating the man, whose pain-filled face turned to regard her. He could be a butcher, one of those Fire Nation soldiers that took delight in burning everything and anything around them. But… he was also a man, possibly just a soldier following orders, possibly a father with a family awaiting his return home. Anko sighed. With all that weight on his chest, there was no way he could draw enough breath to bend. She knelt, cutting the leather strap that bound his arm to the large flat rock he was pinned to.

"Can you move your arm?" she asked him gruffly. "Do you think you can hold this?" Anko held up a canteen filled with water. The man gave a gasp; slowly, painfully, his arm rose up towards the water.

"Here," she helped wrap his limp fingers around the canteen. "And here," she dropped her voice as she slipped a small package into his palm between the canteen and his hand. "That is essence of nightshade. Do you understand?" The soldier looked at her wide-eyed, then gave a wavering smile. Anko rose and stepped back abruptly. "The choice is yours."

She wheeled around and started to walk stiff-backed towards the exit of the prison yard. "Thank you, Captain." One of the men chained to the wall told her softly as she passed. She hesitated for a half second before continuing on. She quite simply had no idea how to feel about being thanked by one firebender for aiding in the death of another.

"I'm going to have to report that you gave extra water to the prisoner to General Mito," the Corporal told her as she left.

"You do that," she hissed at him.

If the firebender took the nightshade, it would look as if he had passed away from the "pressing" during the night. No one would know she had a hand in it. And even if they did figure it out, Anko wouldn't care. Right was right and wrong was wrong. _I hate to cut the guy's R and R short, but the sooner we're out of here, the better. I'd rather face a whole Fire Nation battalion than have to deal with General Mito. At least the Fire Nation is an enemy I understand._


	11. Chapter 10

**Erosion**

**Chapter Ten**

General Ogato contemplated the board before sliding a tile across it. "So you are leaving tomorrow, then?"

General Iroh tugged on his graying beard before responding to his former mentor's move. "Yes, it is time. I want to thank you for your hospitality, as well as for the pains you took in assuring my safe arrival."

"Hm," the older General slid another tile across the board, cutting off Iroh's offensive. "There was no trouble. The small force I sent to the Yun-Tang plains was instructed to put on a show of combat before retreating. No point in wasting lives needlessly. I'm sure General Mito is still celebrating his _tremendous _victory even now." Ogato took a sip of tea before continuing. "I did lose two small scouting units. I instructed them to attract attention to themselves as they headed towards the Plains. Unfortunately, it appears they got overzealous and attracted the attention of the Fox unit."

Iroh inclined his head as he studied the board; he could see no path to victory. "Again, I apologize for any inconvenience. And, I also surrender."

Ogato's wizened face broke out into an open smile. "Your skills in Pai-Gow are greatly improved, my former student. It is so rare that I have the opportunity to be challenged at this game. It was an honor to play against you." He began to clear the pieces from the circular board.

Iroh smiled a bit ruefully, "Improved or not, I still lost. I only hope for greater success against the Earth Kingdom."

General Ogato didn't pause as he spoke. "With your objective being what it is, I hope the sun spirit smiles on you. My men and I will support you in any way that we can. Perhaps, someday, we can enjoy a game of Pai-Gow in the comforts of our homeland."

"Yes, that would be nice." Iroh gave a half smile as he thought about the Fire Nation. He too missed his home. If his plan to take Ba Sing Sei was successful, maybe, just maybe, he could return to his homeland. But he had a long and dangerous road to travel before that happened. And it all started here. He pulled a map and a written page of instructions out from beneath his tunic and placed them on the now clear table. "Here are your orders," he smiled apologetically at the man who had once been his commander. "When the time comes, I will have to commandeer your men."

"I know that you will treat them well," Ogato murmured while eying the map. It detailed the Earth Kingdom villages he was to take over and the number of men he was to station in each. He had one year to accomplish his goals. Ogato shifted his gaze to his one time student. The weight of being a General as well as the burden of being the Firelord's brother was obviously beginning to wear on the man. He silently prayed for Iroh's success in his bold endeavor, not just for the sake of the Fire Nation, but for the sake of the man himself. The Firelord was not known to tolerate failure.

With a wide smile, he clapped his hand on the shorter General's shoulder. "Come now, enough talk of business. Since this is your last night here, allow me to treat you to some roast duck. My chef is an excellent one and you'll need your strength if you are to face General Hwang next. Something tells me he is not going to be pleased when he finds out the Firelord has put you in over all command of this entire sector."

Iroh grimaced a little. "Please, don't remind me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko smiled as the emu loped down the forest path. It was raining steadily; she was already soaked through save where her helmet protected her, but that didn't dampen her spirits. Every stride the emu took was another stride away from Fortress Granitous and General Mito. She was lucky, she supposed. The Fire Nation soldier's death by nightshade had been ruled a death by pressing. Mito hadn't been pleased with her for giving the man water, but as the soldier was dead anyways, there was little he could do about it except to order her to stay away from the prisoners. Then, thankfully, he had given her new orders; orders that took both her and her men far away from his Fortress. Anko's grin widened. If he thought this was a punishment, then he was sorely mistaken.

Pyron nudged his emu even with hers. Like most of the 126th, he wasn't thrilled with being kicked out of Fortress Granitous only a day after arriving there, but seeing the smile on Anko's face eased his mood somewhat. "So, did you figure out what all that Yun-Tang plains stuff was about?"

The Captain shook her head, sending drops of water flying off the edge of her helmet. "Only that the Fire Nation offensive there was a sham. As far as what they stood to gain by it all; I don't know. I think it may be a preliminary move." Pyron gave her a blank look. "A preliminary move, like in a game, one that sets up things to come much further down the road," she explained. Anko shrugged. "All we can do is keep a sharp eye on things and hope we see whatever it is that they have planned in time to stop it."

Pyron nodded thoughtfully. "And what do you make of our current assignment?"

The dark haired woman chuckled a little. "The workings of Mito's mind are a mystery to me. We are to meet up with and escort emissaries from the Northern Water Tribe that are on their way to Ba Sing Sei. We'll hand them over to the 28th out of Ba Sing Sei at the Da-Shing Pass. Why Mito feels this will be a punishment, I don't know. Or maybe, for some reason, he thinks that we'll fail? Or perhaps he just wanted any excuse to kick us out of his precious fortress." Anko shrugged again. She looked at her Lieutenant with a lopsided grin before noticing that his reddish brown brows were pulled down in a thoughtful frown. "What's up?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, I just didn't realize we were going to escort emissaries from the _Northern _Water Tribe. I thought they kept to themselves since being attacked by the Fire Nation decades ago. It's the Southern Water Tribe that occasionally sends us its waterbenders. If the emissaries are meeting with King Yosho, that must mean they are considering aiding us as well. This is an important mission, Ahn, a very important one." He looked at her with wide eyes. "You don't think Mito is so petty that he'd want us to fail just to discredit you?"

Anko chewed on her lower lip, her smile gone. "I don't see why we _would _fail. It's just an escort job and we're not even traveling through dangerous territory. As far as the ambassadors themselves are concerned, we'll just treat them with politeness and honor. You know, I've always wanted to meet Watertribers anyways. The trader ships that came to Yopoko from the north told stories of a city made completely of ice; can you imagine? I've always wondered what they grow up there." Anko sniffed a little as the steady rain made her nose run. She gave Pyron a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is unacceptable!"

Puzzled, Anko rose up from her deep respectful bow. Behind her, organized in two neat, straight rows, the Omashu 126th also straightened from their bows. All of them were dressed in clean uniforms, beards and hair were neatly trimmed, and even the emus had been cleaned up for the occasion. Anko couldn't imagine what the problem could be. _Maybe they don't bow in the North? But I thought bowing was universally recognized as a display of respect._

"This is outrageous," the Water Tribe emissary continued to sputter.

"Perhaps, Ambassador Pakku, if you would explain to us the problem, we could rectify it." Anko suggested diplomatically.

The older man with thinning white hair and sharp light blue eyes that matched his blue wardrobe turned to face her. "I very much doubt that, _Captain_, seeing that _you_ are the problem. The fact that your King sent you here shows that he has an utter disrespect for our culture and traditions! There is no point in our meeting with such a man. Good day!" His slender form whirled around in a sharp about-face that would have made any soldier proud.

Anko could feel her jaw start to drop open before her shocked brain started to function again. "Just a minute. Aren't you being a wee bit hasty here? There's obviously been a misunderstanding of some sort but it won't be resolved unless we talk it out."

The older Water Tribe man tried looking down his nose at her, an impossible task given that Anko as tall as he was. "I see nothing to discuss. As I said, the problem is you. In our society women know their places and it is _neither _on thebattlefield_ nor_ in a position of command over men!" He eyed her and the green-clad troops behind her. "What kind of man would take orders from a woman anyways?" he sniffed. "So as you can see, Captain, we have no interest in following you around, or in meeting with your disrespectful King."

"It wasn't King Yosho who sent us here," Anko stated aloud. _Damn you, Mito! You did this deliberately to set me up for failure. Well if you think I'm going to allow some backwards thinking, grumpy old man defeat me, then you've got another thing coming! _"We were sent by a General who is assigned to this sector. We were chosen because the Omashu 126th is the best unit for the job. I'm sure that General Mito was unaware of our, um, cultural differences when he assigned us this task."

"Be that as it may, I'm not taking orders from a woman. Why don't you go back home and tend to your husband like you should be doing, or couldn't your father find you one? A woman playing soldier? How disgraceful."

Anko sucked a sharp breath in through her nose and held it and her temper in for a good long second. Exhaling slowly, she gave the man a tight-lipped smile. "You speak of our need to respect your culture; perhaps you would consider showing us the same respect. Here in the Earth Kingdom, one's skills or role in life is not judged by gender alone. However, since my presence is so unacceptable to you, would you consider following Lieutenant Pyron instead?" She gestured towards the auburn-haired man who was standing to her right. "He is a most adept soldier, perfectly capable of safely escorting you and your men to the Da-Shing Pass."

Pakku snorted. "What kind of fool do you take me for? He would still be receiving his orders form you."

Anko shook her head. "Myself and some of the others will be acting as scouts and as an advanced guard. With any luck, you won't even know we're here. Would _that_ be acceptable to you?"

The Water Tribe emissary tugged on one end of his long mustache a little as he thought it over. Finally, he agreed under the condition that Pyron, not Anko, be in overall command of the group that escorted him. Relieved that her mission wasn't going to fail before it began, Anko readily agreed.

"Are you sure about this Captain?" Pyron asked her quietly as she shifted some of her supplies from a pack-bearing emu to the back of her own mount.

"I'm sure you can handle it. I was going to do this anyways, just not this way." She spared a glance towards the Watertribers; the group of three was standing closely together with Pakku eying her and her Lieutenant disdainfully. "We'll use ground signals, so watch for them. In an emergency, we'll use the bugles."

"This still doesn't seem right. _You're_ the Captain; he shouldn't get to force you out of command like that."

The dark haired woman gave a lazy shrug as she finished tying the last of her gear down. "Don't worry about it. As Captain, I order you to safely escort Ambassador Anachronism to the Da-Shing Pass as quickly as possible. We'll be around." Grasping the emu's saddle, Anko swung herself into a mounted position. Ten green clad soldiers followed suit. With a silent hand signal, the Captain ordered her scouts to move out. Then she kneed her own emu in the sides; with a startled squawk it dashed down the path, little spurts of dust rising up off the trail with each stride.

With a long sigh, Pyron turned back to the remainder of the group. "Alright, let's move out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyron observed the set up of camp with meticulous care. He had chosen a small glen not far from a stream as a campsite. The advance scouts, Anko included, could camp on top of the gentle hills surrounding the glen, giving them an excellent vantage point from which to watch for firebenders. It wasn't quite dusk yet. They had stopped early to humor the Northern ambassadors who were unused to traveling by emu.

The three Watertribers were walking bow-legged around their campsite, where the Earth Kingdom soldiers had erected their large tent for them. As with everything else associated with the Water Tribe, their tent was blue. Pyron had tried to talk to them about sleeping in a spare Earth Kingdom tent, but to no avail. _"Why should we?"_ Pakku had asked in his snippy tone. When Pyron had explained that their blue tent stood out and would be a blatant target for firebenders; the man got even more put out. _"Well, if your so-called Captain does her job, which I doubt, we shouldn't encounter any firebenders at all, now should we?"_ Pyron had managed to walk away before anything unpleasant escaped his mouth.

Now he leaned against the trunk of a large tree, watching the well trained men of the 126th go about their duties. Hachi approached bearing a canteen. "Hey Lieutenant, why so glum, huh?" There was a distinctive smell on his breath.

"Hachi, what is in that canteen?" Pyron asked suspiciously.

The Sergeant gave a lazy shrug. "When the Captain's away, the mice can play. Don't worry, I watered it down. Want some?"

"No," Pyron said with a partial scowl as he pushed the proffered canteen of sake away, "And the Captain being away is exactly the problem. Who do those jerks think they are anyways? She was looking forward to meeting them and everything. And then they lecture _us_ about showing disrespect," Pyron scoffed.

"The Captain did what she had to; she was going to divide us anyways." Hachi took a swig from his canteen. He looked over at his dour friend and shook his head. "You worry too much. In case you haven't noticed, Anko isn't the twiggy little kid we first met in Omashu. She's an adult now; one perfectly capable of defending herself. A few harsh words from that outlander aren't going to hurt her feelings." Hachi stopped as he felt Pyron's steady stare boring into him. He shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"You respect Anko," Pyron stated matter of factly, "so why do you give her such a hard time?"

Hachi snorted softly. "_You _should have been made Captain, not her." He took another swig. "Besides, someone has to keep her from getting a swelled head." He glared at the Lieutenant. "Now don't you go repeating anything I've said; I'll deny it all."

He went to take another drink but Pyron snagged the canteen from him. He screwed the cap back on. "You're wrong, Hachi. Anko has a real gift. She was always meant to be Captain. She'll take us far, you'll see. I'm proud to be her Lieutenant." He tossed the sealed canteen back at Hachi. "Return to your duties, Sergeant."

"Yes sir!"

Anko sat on top of a grassy hill. Behind her, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. In front of her, down in the glen, she watched as cheery campfires were lit and people milled about. With a sigh, she chewed on her rice ball. For her and the rest of the scouts, there would be no fire, no hot meal and no tents. At least it wasn't raining. She stiffened suddenly as she felt them, subtle vibrations in the ground as someone approached. Closing her eyes in concentration, she focused on the sensations reaching her bare feet. Her black eyes popped open when she realized they were coming from Pyron's campsite. _I guess practice does make perfect. I'm getting better at this._

It didn't surprise her in the least when her Lieutenant's reddish-brown head of unruly hair came into view. "Pyron, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here."

"Hachi has everything under control; I just thought I'd check in." He came over and sat down next to her, handing her a hollowed out gourd. "Rabbit stew?"

Anko rolled her eyes but accepted the steaming bowl. "You shouldn't be here," she repeated. "If that Watertriber suspects that I'm giving you orders, he's liable to pack up and head home."

"I won't make a habit of it, I promise." Pyron looked over at her. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am, I mean with the way you handled that guy."

Anko's attention was focused on the campsite. He idly followed her gaze to the blue tent. Like he had suspected, it stood out from the green ones like a sore thumb. One of the Watertribers came dashing out of it, waving his arms wildly around. Pyron frowned, but tried to continue with his thought. "You've really grown up since your training days at Omashu."

The other two Watertribers emerged, frantically slapping at themselves. Pyron's frown deepened; he glanced sideways at Anko, who was sporting a rather nasty looking smirk. He looked back down on the camp. "And you showed far more maturity than either General Mito or… or…"

The three ambassadors ran for the nearby stream, using their bending to power wash themselves off, clothing and all. "You bent a spider-ant hill into their tent, didn't you?"

Anko gave him a sideways grin. "Why Pyron, would a simple female such as myself be capable of such an activity?"

Pyron sighed; so much for maturity. "I take back what I said," he told her sternly. "King Bumi, on the other hand, would probably be proud."

Anko's grin silently widened.


	12. Chapter 11

**Erosion**

**Chapter Eleven**

Anko led her emu down the narrow forest trail, her calloused bare feet paying no heed to the somewhat stony path. Just two more days of travel, and she would finally be rid of the Northern ambassadors. Tired of living in virtual isolation from the rest of the 126th, the day couldn't come soon enough for Anko and the other scouts.

The trees were thinning. To her left was a sunny clearing. Through the trees she could see butterflies dancing amongst the flowers. In spite of the situation, Anko smiled. It was a gorgeous day. A plant on the side of the path caught her eye. _Ah, golden seal! _ With a slight smile, Anko knelt to harvest the medicinal herb. As she did so, a disquieting chill ran down her spine. _I'm being watched._

She dug her bare toes into the hard dirt path, and casually rested a hand on the ground. Nothing. Only the subtle vibrations of her own emu as it shifted its weight from foot to foot reached her hand. She went about her business with the herb; the feeling of being watched remained. Oddly enough, the birds still sang cheerfully in the canopy; she couldn't even hear the normal tell-tale call of a pissed off squirrel-jay that would indicate the unwanted presence of a human. With a frown, Anko rose with the golden seal in her hand, the feeling of being watched dissipating as she did so. She took the risk of slowly scanning her surroundings. Nothing; not a hint of anything out of the ordinary. _Great. Now I'm going crazy. This is just what I need. _With a shake of her head, she mounted her emu and continued down the trail.

She hadn't traveled far when the panicked sound of a bugle reached her ears from behind. "Shit!" She whirled the protesting emu about and kneed it, causing it to sprint back towards Pyron's group at top speed. It didn't take long to find them; they were in the clearing to the side of the forest path. Anko's black eyes widened as she saw the chaos before her. The Watertribers were in the center, protectively surrounded by earthbenders, who were desperately trying to ward off a large serpentine dragon. Pyron's organized defense held for all of a minute before the undulating dragon swooped down and scattered the group in all directions. Frantically the earthbenders heaved rocks at it, but it gracefully dodged around them, twisting and turning in midair in seemingly impossible contortions. Some men were on the ground, apparently already injured by the beast.

Anko's emu burst through the low level undergrowth. "What are you idiots doing?" she shouted. "Get back into the woods." She blinked. All of a sudden, the way behind her was cut off with flames. When did that happen? Anko was pretty sure she hadn't ridden through any flames. There were fires in places around the field too. Some of her men and the Water Tribe emissaries were trying to put out the blazes, but to no avail. Anko didn't have time to think about it; the long, writhing dragon did a neat midair turn, swinging around to make another strafing run at her troops.

Without thought of the consequences, Anko reined her emu across the field to directly in front of the dragon's path, the 126th returning to their positions around the Watertribers. She dropped off her mount and took up a stance, raising up a thick protective wall as the dragon opened its massive maw and breathed out a powerful fiery blast of red death. For a second she thought it would hold, but the dragon's breath was too powerful. It burned a hole through her wall, the stream of flame blasting across the ground, heading straight for her. Anko prepared to burrow; diving underground might protect her from the intense heat, but then she paused. Something wasn't right. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her scouts charging into the clearing, riding right through the fire. Her eyes widened as she realized the truth. She turned to face the dragon with a half-smile and closed her eyes.

"Captain!" She heard Pyron's desperate call. All around her, she could hear the sounds of earthbending, but that was all. She knew she was right. Keeping her eyes closed, she opened her arms as if to embrace the oncoming flame and her doom.

Cold water doused her from head to foot. Startled, she opened her eyes to see Ambassador Pakku eying her with alarm and disgust. "Stupid woman! What did you hope to accomplish by that? Were you _trying _to let it burn you!"

Anko smiled calmly. "I'm not burnt," she pointed out but Pakku wasn't listening.

"Now I'm out of water," he cursed. "Lieutenant, your Captain is in shock and needs a healer!"

Pyron came dashing up. "Earth spirits protect us," he swore as he looked over his semi-burned Captain, who oddly enough smiled at him.

"Pyron, close your eyes."

"Captain, you're in shock. Just lay down. Don't worry; we'll stop the dragon."

Pakku dashed back towards his companions. Anko's eyes widened. "Ambassador Pakku, stop! Damn it!" She spun and pushed out with her hands, enveloping the waterbender in earth, halting him instantly.

"Captain, what are you doing!"

"Lieutenant, none of this is real. I order you to close your eyes."

Pyron eyed her doubtfully.

"Trust me."

He complied. Anko raised herself up on a platform. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill, piercing whistle. "Everybody freeze! Stop bending and close your eyes. That's an order! Do it now!" One by one they dropped out of their stances, turning to look at her. In the sky, the dragon gave a frustrated roar. "Think about it. If I was badly burned, would I still be able to bend? Close your eyes!"

The dragon started another dive, sun glinting off its grey-brown scales. Anko gave a triumphant smile as her men complied with her order. It was a tremendous vote of confidence, given the circumstances. She turned to address the dragon. "I don't know how my men offended you, but I apologize on their behalf. We mean you no harm. Please, stop this now and we will leave here in peace as quickly as we can."

The dragon opened its enormous mouth, sharp fangs bared as it dove directly at her. Anko held her ground. The dragon swooped, closer and closer. Its form wavered, turned translucent and then dissolved into a grayish mist. All around the field, the fires also transformed into mist. Captain Anko lowered herself back to the ground as the mist coalesced into a single point. For a second, she thought she saw a large white fox with far too many tails within the vapor. Then that too was gone.

Anko let out a relieved sigh. "Alright, it's over. You can open your eyes now."

Her men complied; a chorus of low spoken curses rose up as they looked around the field and realized that the only damage to it was from earthbending. Likewise, the injured soldiers had been hit by rocks, not flames.

One voice cursed a little louder than the others. "Let me out of this, you barbarian," Pakku sputtered while struggling to free himself from his earthen prison. Anko let him go. "How dare you assault me…"

"Sorry Ambassador," she interrupted while gesturing towards an abandoned mineshaft that the waterbender had almost fallen into when he had been running to aid his companions, "But your physical safety is far more important to me than your pride." Pakku scowled, his long narrow face appearing even longer as he began to brush the dirt off his clothes.

"Captain," Pyron looked her over with obvious relief. "You're alright! How did you know it wasn't real?"

"The smell, mostly," Anko answered, "or at least the lack thereof." The Lieutenant understood instantly but Pakku gave her a puzzled look. "When fire burns through earth it makes a very distinctive smell, but when the dragon burnt through my barrier, all I could smell was upturned earth and the flowers in the field. Then the rest of the scouts rode into the clearing, right through the flames and then there were the emus." Anko gave hers an affectionate pat as it scratched in the newly exposed soil for bugs. "They may be well-trained, but I seriously doubt they'd stand around if a real dragon flew above them." The tall woman shrugged. "Once I stood my ground and proved to myself it was an illusion, I could kind of see through it too. What I don't understand is what that thing was. It looked like a foxcat, but I've never seen a foxcat with so many tails or the ability to cast illusions."

Pyron laughed, relief making it a robust, hearty sound. "That wasn't a foxcat; what you're describing is a kitsune, a spirit fox. You must not have them on Yopoko. They used to be seen around the Earth Kingdom, but since the start of the war and the disappearance of the Avatar, they've become really, really rare. In fact, this is the first that I've heard of one in our generation. It must have a den nearby that it was trying to protect. We should get out of here Captain."

Anko nodded. "I agree." While they had spoken, the rest of the Omashu 126th had gathered around. "Alright, let's get the injured mounted up. We'll tend to their wounds once we're clear of the kitsune's territory. Straighten up this field so it's the way it was before. Sergeant Hachi, ride back and erect an earthen symbol so that other Earth Kingdom patrols don't come through here." Anko nodded at her men. "Let's get moving."

"You know, those sounded suspiciously like orders, Captain," Ambassador Pakku said. "I thought the Lieutenant here was supposed to be in charge."

Pyron's face darkened but Anko just gave the old waterbender a tight-lipped smile. "I've changed my mind. It's a woman's prerogative." She snagged the reins of her emu and walked away to supervise the handling of the wounded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Zuko looked at his Uncle in puzzlement. "Kitsune are real? I thought they were just a myth."

"No, Prince Zuko, they are indeed real. In the time of Avatar Roku, they were seen in the Fire Nation too, but since the start of the war very few have been reported. Some people believe it is because the Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, and without him the foxes have a hard time existing in our world. But more likely they are just avoiding the war, using their illusions to hide themselves from us."

Zuko nodded slowly. He remembered enjoying his Uncle's tales of the trickster foxes growing up; it pained him to think that by capturing the Avatar, he might be affecting them adversely. _No, I can't think that way. Even if those people are right and the kitsune do need an Avatar; I'm just capturing him, not killing him. So it shouldn't matter. _

The teenaged Prince's sun-colored eyes narrowed. "I don't understand why that Pakku guy had such a problem with Anko. Katara… I mean, that Water Tribe girl, doesn't act submissive to men."

Iroh raised a brow. He found it interesting that Prince Zuko stubbornly refused to recognize the girl by her formal name. "Yes, well, the Avatar's ally is from the _Southern_ Water Tribe. Even before the war, the Northern Water Tribe had an isolationist attitude. They pretty much kept to themselves and lived very traditionally. It is said that the Southern Water Tribe was formed when a group from the North got tired of living that way and migrated to the South Pole. Of course, that was many centuries ago, Prince Zuko. The Southern Water Tribe still lives traditionally, but clearly women from their tribe enjoy more freedom than do those from the North. Unfortunately, their more open attitude towards the world is why their small tribe has become even smaller. It is because they sent waterbenders and warriors to aid the Earth Kingdom that they became a target for the Fire Nation."

Zuko nodded slowly. He remembered the small village at the South Pole where he had first found the Avatar. Populated by only women and children, protected only by a flimsy wall of packed snow and a poorly trained Sokka, Zuko could remember laughing at the pathetic village. But he couldn't laugh anymore, not when two of those "Water Tribe peasants" were giving him such a hard time when it came to capturing their friend. Not when he had fought side by side with them and knew them by name. Zuko started a bit and stared at his Uncle. Maybe this was what the old man had been talking about. After fighting Anko in the war, he had developed a kind of respect for her, and her for him; was that the feeling Zuko could feel developing towards the Avatar's group?

The teen shook his head. It was just complicating things, like the Avatar asking him if they could have been friends. And the last thing the banished Prince needed in his life was further complications. "Well," he asked his Uncle, "What happened next? When did you and Anko first fight?"

"Hm," Iroh gave his nephew a sad look and rubbed his belly. "I wish I could remember, but I'm so hungry that I seem to have forgotten."

"Hungry! We just ate breakfast!"

"Not so Prince Zuko; see the candle?"

Zuko looked at the notched candle, the steady burn of which was supposed to mark the hours. He was surprised to see how many notches the candle had burned through. He gave his Uncle a suspicious look. After all, the man was a master firebender. Manipulating the time it took the flame to burn through the marks would be child's play for him. Then with a resigned sigh, he rose from the table. "I'll go see if the cook has anything for us."

"Roast duck would be nice." Iroh gave his departing nephew a warm smile. It faded as the teen left. The room fell silent, only the howling wind rattling the glass porthole cover could be heard. Even from where he sat, Iroh could feel the wind leaching the heat from the room. War was like that. It howled around you, sucking the warmth from your soul. Even now Iroh didn't really like talking about it. He was glad his part in the war was over, glad that he could spend time like this with his nephew. Prince Zuko's banishment was a terrible thing, but sometimes terrible things happened for a reason. If the boy hadn't been banished, if his father had kept him close; what kind of person would Zuko be now? At the very least, the boy had been spared direct involvement in the conflict.

The retired General sighed. Back then, it had seemed as if taking Ba Sing Sei was the only way to break the Earth Kingdom's resistance and put an end to the war. Sometimes he wondered what might have happened if he had been successful, if a certain raven haired General hadn't stood in his way…

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter; I had a severe case of writer's block when I penned this one. The next chapter will be longer, and better. I promise.


	13. Chapter 12

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twelve**

"So you've never thought about it?"

"No. And I can't believe you have."

"Oh come on, it's only natural."

"Look, the Captain has more balls than most men; I don't think it's "natural" to think about her _that _way at all. And speaking of balls, if you want to keep yours I suggest you not talk that way in front of Pyron or Hachi."

"All right, all right… geesh, I was just saying…"

The two green clad soldiers walked casually down the narrow deer path, checking their snares for rabbits. The 126th had completed its mission in delivering the Northern Water Tribe emissaries safely to the Da-Shing pass and was now moving southwest to meet and escort a supply caravan. Since they had a few spare days to make it the rendezvous point, Captain Anko was taking the time to rest both the men and the emus. Fresh meat was always a welcome supplement to the dried and cured supplies they carried. Unfortunately, they had been so mobile lately that it was becoming rare that they had an opportunity to hunt. Rumors around the campfire suggested that this assigning of mediocre mission after mission was General Mito's way of punishing Anko for not showing up for the Yun-Tang plains offensive, or at least his attempt to put her on a very short leash. Either way, no one believed he was going to be successful for too long.

"Hey look, this one has been sprung, but there's no rabbit." The two soldiers contemplated the trap for a minute before searching the soil for clues. Sure enough, they found small sandal prints in the soft dirt. Cautiously following the tracks and then the smell of cooking meat, they found the young boy eating their rabbit. He was maybe eleven at the oldest. Dirty, unkempt and thin, he whirled wide-eyed at their approach, like a wild animal instead of a human. The two soldiers exchanged glances at his reaction; there was no question as to what they had to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko stared contemplatively at her map, trying to decide the best route to escort the caravan.

"Hey Captain, the scouts are back, and you should see the size of the rabbit they caught."

Anko looked up at the jokey tone. A group of her men had gathered around the returning scouts, blocking her view of whatever it was they had caught. She could hear Hachi's voice ordering the men to stand back. The dark-haired Sergeant emerged from the throng, holding in his arms a small child. He made a beeline towards her; Anko rolled up her map and rose.

"Hey Pyron," she called towards the Lieutenant's tent, "If you're done shaving, get out here." The auburn-haired Lieutenant joined her, drying his face on a towel.

Hachi reached them, setting the boy down as he did so. Anko and Pyron gave the child a warm smile before shifting their questioning gazes back to Hachi. "This is Kenji," he said with a nod towards the youngling. "Our scouts found him eating one of our rabbits. Kenji, this is Captain Anko and Lieutenant Pyron." He gave the timid boy a push forward. "Go ahead and tell them what you told me."

Kenji looked uncertainly at the Earth Kingdom soldiers, his gaze darting nervously between them before settling on Anko. "Are…are you really the Omashu Fox?" he squeaked out.

Anko gave the boy a gentle smile. "Well, I'm the Captain of the 126th out of Omashu, if that's what you mean. How about you Kenji; where are you from?"

"I… I'm from the village of Tors. Can you really help us? The Fire Nation came and my Mom made me hide and I don't know what happened and, and …" He burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa; it's okay." Anko looked desperately at Hachi, who gave her an amused smile.

"Not used to dealing with kids, even though you're practically one yourself?" he murmured softly. Speaking in a loud, cheerful voice he clapped his hand on the child's shoulder. "Come on Kenji, let's get you cleaned up and fed, hm? Don't worry, the …um "fox" over there will figure something out. Your family will be just fine; now we have to make sure you're fine too, so you don't get a scolding when your mom sees you again."

Anko watched as her normally gruff and sarcastic Sergeant gently escorted the boy away. She gave Pyron a bemused look. "Hachi knows how to handle kids? He doesn't seem the type."

"Are you kidding? His sister has six of them."

The woman gave a low whistle as she unfurled her map again. "Let's see… Tors, Hm… Here it is, about two miles away." Her eyes narrowed as she regarded the map. "It just doesn't make sense. The Fire Nation isn't even supposed to _be_ in this area and this village is small and in the middle of nowhere. No mines, no nearby Earth Kingdom targets; what could they hope to gain by taking it over?" Anko handed Pyron the map with a frown. "And why in the world did that kid call us the Omashu Foxes? Since when do we have a nickname?"

The Lieutenant accepted the scroll, though he didn't expect to see anything on it that Anko hadn't. "Actually Captain, he only called you a "Fox". Come to think of it, didn't that one Fire Nation commander call you that too?" He looked over the map. "Tors is exactly the kind of village that falls through the cracks. It's not big or important enough to warrant the regular army to come through and liberate it. On the other hand, we still have orders to rendezvous with the supply caravan in a couple of days. What are we going to do?"

The Captain's only response was a rather long sigh.

Anko crumbled up the hardtack bread and dropped it into her bowl of weak vegetable stew. She spared Hachi a glance as he approached. "So what did you find out?"

The stocky Sergeant settled next to the campfire with a sigh, taking a few spoonfuls of his own bowl of stew before responding. "He doesn't know much. The Fire Nation commander showed up maybe about a week ago and took over the village. Tors didn't put up much of a fight and the Fire Nation commander promised not to hurt anyone as long as they cooperated. Kenji escaped a couple of nights after it happened. He doesn't know how many soldiers there were, only that they outnumber us."

"Naturally," Anko said dryly. "Any idea on why he called me the "Omashu Fox?"

Lieutenant Pyron, who was also eating alongside the fire, laughed. "That really bugs you, doesn't it?"

Hachi also smiled. "Apparently the 126th's reputation has spread. Some refugees from the west told them about us. But it's the Fire Nation that calls us the Fox unit and you, Captain, are the Omashu Fox. Or at least that's what Kenji overheard anyways."

Anko snorted, and then tilted back her bowl to finish the rest of her soup. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"So what are we going to do, Captain?" Pyron asked quietly.

"If the Fire Nation wants to call us foxes, I say we show them our fangs." Anko looked expectantly over to her Sergeant. He raised a brow at her. "What, no argument? No lecture on how this village isn't worth our time or on its lack of strategic value?" Anko asked in mock disappointment.

The dark-haired Sergeant shook his head slowly and shifted his gaze to the wrapped up form of Kenji, who was sleeping next to a nearby fire. "Not this time Captain. Have you got a plan?"

"Yes, but we'll have to work quickly if we're going to make our caravan rendezvous too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The headman of Tors looked on in consternation as the Fire Nation commander placed his dirty boots on the dining room table and lazily started to pick his teeth with a splintered bone. "So what you're saying," the commander drawled, "is that you and your people refuse to cooperate."

"No, no, you don't understand. That's not it at all. It's simply that we can't raise enough to feed all of your men and ourselves as well. Most of the farmers here are subsistence farmers; our tribe just barely has enough to get by without adding another forty mouths to feed."

"No friend, I think you're the one who doesn't understand. My men and I _will _have enough to eat. Whether or not _your _people have enough will depend on how much more beyond what _we_ need that they grow. Understand?" He held out a hand, palm up. Fire erupted from his palm and roared into the air, lighting up the entire room and casting everything into stark relief. "If you want us to help you to clear more land for farming, let us know."

The headman stammered a polite refusal and an apology all at once, the words tripping over themselves in their haste to exit his mouth. The red clad commander grinned. It was all a bluff of course. They were supposed to quietly occupy this town until ordered to do otherwise. Quietly being the key word. It was all part of some grand scheme that he was only vaguely aware of. Not that he cared. After all, living in this village of cowards was much easier than life on the road; constantly moving around, never knowing when an attack might come or where one's next hot meal might be.

Finished picking his teeth, the Fire Nation Lieutenant flung the bone into the fireplace. Let the higher-ups plot and plan, as far as he was concerned, this assignment was a good one. He stiffened for a second as a very slight tremor ran through the earth, and then relaxed as nothing came from it. These minor tremors had been going on for almost a day now; usually things of that nature preceded an Earth Kingdom assault, but since the villagers weren't reacting to them he assumed that this was a natural occurrence. The man snorted at himself. Tors was an insignificant village. The Earth Kingdom was having a hard enough time protecting its important forts and cities; no army was going to waste its time coming here.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Anko watched as the ground puckered upward. Hachi came spiraling up out of the earth, landing neatly to one side of the hole he just made. "I thought we were supposed to be "foxes" not gofers," he grumbled, smacking a fist into the palm of an open hand to rid his body of dirt.

"Just report, Sergeant," Anko ordered dryly.

"The tunnels are all complete. The troops are set and the men are in position. We're ready when you are."

"Good." The dark-haired woman took a handful of coal soot and rubbed it into her clothes. Then she tore a sleeve. She ran her fingers through her short hair until it looked as disheveled as Pyron's did naturally. Finally she took a concoction of stewed tomatoes and red berries, using the thick, red juice to give herself a couple of fake blood stains on her clothes. "There." She washed her hands free of the ick. "How do I look?"

"Like a fire breathing dragon attacked you," Pyron answered soberly. "Look Captain, I can't say that I'm loving this plan. Why exactly are _you _the bait?"

"Because I run faster and think quicker on my feet than you do and you're much better at bending constructs than me." She shrugged lazily. "This is the best I could come up with. It worked for the kitsune; hopefully it will work for us as well." Pyron gave her the concerned "big brother" look that she loved and hated all at the same time. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "Now you and Hachi get into position. It's showtime."

All was quiet in the village of Tors. The villagers, still uptight and nervous about their new "guests" scurried about their daily affairs like mice under the watchful eyes of the Fire Nation soldiers. An isolated village, Tors received few visitors, so no one was really watching the dirt path leading to the town. At least not until it was too late.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" A woman's voice called as she approached the village. The Fire Nation soldiers instantly took cover. Peering around the corner of one of the outlying wooden huts, the Fire Nation Lieutenant grimaced as he saw the tell-tale green uniform. Then he grinned as he saw the unit number on her sleeve. One of the Fox unit? And in bad shape too. This was his lucky day and a singular chance for glory that a low level officer like himself would rarely get. He gave hand signals, silently ordering his men to move forward but to hold off attacking until he gave the signal. Not knowing what else to do, the villagers took shelter in their homes.

Closer and closer she came; the woman's bare feet made scarcely a sound as she approached the outskirts of town. "Hello?" she called again.

"It's a trap!" a voice yelled from inside the village.

The Fire Nation commander cursed and emerged from hiding. "Seize her! Don't let her escape!" he bellowed the order, his hidden men scrambling to obey. He felt a sudden chill as the woman's black eyes focused on him. Then her eyes widened and she hesitated for a moment as the firebenders closed in. She turned and ran desperately for the tree line, the entirety of Tors' occupying force on her heels.

Sergeant Hachi, whose shouted warning had been the trigger for the ruse, emerged cautiously from his underground tunnel once the last of the red-clad warriors left the village. A couple of villagers stared wide-eyed at the stocky Sergeant as they slowly realized what was going on.

"You've come to free us?" a man questioned incredulously. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," Hachi said with a grin as he stuck his hand back down into the hole. "Thank Kenji." He pulled the young boy up; the child's face lighting up with joy as he emerged into the sunlight.

"Mom, mom!" he called as he raced off towards his home.

Hachi watched him with a slight smile before turning back to the hole in the ground. Five more soldiers climbed out of the tunnel. "Alright you grunts," he ordered, "Let's get to work."

Anko used her long legs to good advantage as she fled the advancing red throng. She made it to the woods, which at least offered some shelter from the fiery blasts that shot around her. The familiar scent of scorched foliage assaulted her nose as she sucked in great lungfuls of air. She slowed down slightly, allowing the soldiers to catch up a little before continuing her flight, leading them away from the village and towards her trap.

"Take her alive," a voice ordered from behind. The men were catching up. She could feel them nearing, the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise. One of them tried to tackle her, but she leapt out of the way at the last second. Dodging sideways and dashing forward, she finally saw the rock formation on the ground that marked the trap. Anko feigned a trip, landing hard on the ground. Sensing victory, the Fire Nation soldiers came charging up, never suspecting a trap.

Anko could feel the massive rush of displaced air as a huge log suspended by ropes came sailing out of the trees and smashed into the lead firebenders. She rolled to her left as their triumphant shouts turned to yells of confusion. Finding the weak spot in the earth, she dropped down into the preconstructed tunnel and sealed it up behind her, safely escaping the forces that had been so close to capturing her. Anko took a few deep breaths, slowing down her pounding heart before placing her hand on the ceiling of the tunnel. Above her, she could feel the chaotic vibrations of the steel-toed Fire Nation boots as the soldiers dodged and ran this way and that.

Right now the firebenders were being attacked from above by various log and net traps. She hoped this unusual tactic would cause confusion and chaos. Anko walked down the tunnel, a little away from the battle above. She took another slow, deep breath as she turned to face in the direction of the Fire Nation soldiers. _Well, here goes…_

Lieutenant Pyron and his group of ten benders remained hidden in a spread out semi-circle around the trap area, watching as the plan unfolded. The firebenders had grouped together, blasting their element into the tree tops, trying to stop the few Earth Kingdom soldiers that were attacking them. Pyron tapped a finger nervously against a tree trunk as he awaited the signal. Spaced between him and the other benders was almost every spare article of Earth Kingdom clothing that the 126th possessed, all filled with dirt. Hopefully, it would be enough. He tensed as he felt the tremor run through the earth. In the small clearing, Anko shot back into view, riding a column of earth. "Attack!" she shouted. As one, Pyron and his group started to bend the earth in the clothes.

It had taken the Fire Nation Lieutenant a second to recognize that he had been set up. As logs, nets and rocks rained down on his men from above, he still believed he could win the battle and capture the few soldiers that had ambushed them. Clearly he had numbers on his side, and whoever heard of earthbenders attacking from the trees anyways? It was a sign of desperation. Then the woman who had lured them there came erupting out of the ground, shouting for an attack. The low lying underbrush that surrounded the clearing started to shake and rustle. He stared in disbelief as nearly a hundred Earth Kingdom soldiers moved in the scrub; he and his group of forty were desperately outnumbered and nearly surrounded!

"Retreat," he yelled. "Back to the village!"

His men didn't have to be told twice. They turned and ran, racing the short distance back out of the woods and towards the town. As they emerged into the light of day, the Fire Nation Lieutenant realized how badly they had been outmaneuvered. Erected around the village of Tors was an earthen wall, manned by even more men in green. Behind them, he could hear the rustling as the Earth kingdom army approached; he could practically feel the earth shake under their pounding feet. "Retreat," he ordered again, this time running away from Tors. No grand scheme of some high up General was worth being captured for. The Fire Nation fled, heading back west from whence they came, never pausing to realize that the pursuing "army" stopped at the trees, that only seventeen earthbenders emerged from the forest to watch them go.

Anko burst from the forest in close pursuit of the firebenders, blinking back tears as her eyes adjusted to the sudden bright sunlight. The Fire Nation was retreating; that was good, but she wanted to know why they had been at Tors in the first place. She scanned their retreating backs, locating the one who had given the order to capture her back at the village. Knowing full well that she was being reckless, she charged after him, closing the distance so she could reach him with her bending. Once again her long legs served her well; as she closed in on him she skidded to a stop, using her forward momentum to launch a wave of earth that overtook and semi-buried the targeted commander. The rest of the Fire Nation soldiers, convinced that they had an army on their heels, fled faster, leaving their commander behind.

Anko approached the trapped man at a far more leisurely walk. "Hello, there." She grinned down at him as he tried to squirm free of the sod that held him.

"Captain!" a voice and the sound of running footsteps came up from behind. The Fire Nation soldier cursed and struggled harder.

Anko kept an eye on him while partially turning to greet Pyron. "Excellent work, Lieutenant. You almost had _me_ convinced those constructs were real."

Pyron ran his hands through his unruly hair as a sheepish grin lit his face. "So what poor sap has to wash the dirt out of all those clothes?" he asked. Then his eyes widened. "Captain, Look out!"

Anko had already seen the movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head back towards the firebender as he flung a handful of dirt towards her face. She threw her hands upward, instinctively stopping his attack in mid-air, but it was enough of a distraction. She never saw his leg burst free of the soil, fire flaring along his boot as he kicked her as hard as he could in the shin. Anko could feel the searing pain as her pants and the vulnerable skin beneath it burned. Caught completely off guard, she only had time to curse her own careless stupidity as she sailed backwards. Then a sharp crack and a split second of pain in her head cast her world into darkness.


	14. Chapter 13

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Anko awoke with a start, her heart pounding oddly in her chest as she stared at the thatch ceiling. It took her a moment to get her bearings, before the angry male voices that emanated from the other side of the closed bedroom door rose in volume. She relaxed as she recognized them. Her father and grandfather were arguing again. The eight year old girl pulled the blanket up tighter around her neck as she stared at the ceiling. The funny feeling in her heart wouldn't leave; she hated it when they fought and they had been doing it a lot lately. It had something to do with the war; the one that raged somewhere far away, the one that didn't directly involve Yopoko, but affected their daily lives anyways._

_Anko didn't really understand it. Her grandfather had tried to explain it once; comparing it to the time there had been a wildfire on the other side of Yopoko Island. He reminded her that even though they hadn't been able to see the fire, their farm still had ash rain down on it for days. Her father had been listening. He had agreed with her grandfather's analogy, adding that just like a wildfire, war too could spread, even to a small island like Yopoko. That had led to another argument, one over how much reality a young child could handle._

_The young girl closed her eyes with a sigh. Eavesdropping was bad. If she was a good girl, she'd just go back to sleep. The voices behind the closed door rose in volume again. Anko surrendered to her curiosity. She snuck out of bed, dragging the blanket with her for security and warmth, and huddled by the wood door. She leaned against the comforting stone wall and closed her eyes; from here she could clearly hear the words being spoken._

"_You don't understand Father, as an earthbender I have an obligation to my brethren in the East."_

"_What I don't understand is your sudden desire to abandon your daughter and your family! Don't you have an obligation to us too?"_

"_Anko is strong, she'll understand." _

"_Have you rocks for brains? Anko is a child; she doesn't even understand what's going on in the world, let alone why her father would run off to join in the nonsense."_

"_What do you want me to do? Stick my head in the sand like an ostrich and hope that Yopoko stays neutral? I was born an earthbender for a reason, and it isn't so I can farm the rest of my life."_

_Her grandfather's voice became hurt and angry. "Now look here, boy. There's nothing wrong with farming. Your ancestors were all farmers, including the few who were also earthbenders. Anko is an earthbender too and she's stronger at it than you were when you were her age. Do you want her to think that she has some kind of destiny to be a soldier because of it? Children learn by example! What exactly are you trying to teach her?"_

"_That's right, she's an earthbender. Do you know what the Fire Nation does to earthbenders when they find them? Do you want that to happen to her? I don't want her to live that kind of life, a life of fear and that's exactly the kind of life those people in the Earth Kingdom have. Always help a neighbor, that's what you taught me, Father. I have to do something, something to stop the Fire Nation from bringing that kind of oppression to others. So that Anko can be proud of who she is, so that she can live her life in a manner that's true to herself. The same way that you taught me to, Dad…"_

…"_You understand, don't you Anko? Why I have to go?" The eight year old girl solemnly nodded her head, holding back her tears, trying to be strong. "I'm very proud of you. I want you to be good. Help your Grandparents and practice your bending. I'll be back before you know it…"_

_But her Father never came home._

Anko's head throbbed. Cautiously she cracked open her eyes, finding herself staring at a thatch ceiling in a dark room. Almost of its own accord, her hand moved upward, fingertips brushing lightly across her cheeks as they traveled towards her pounding head. They encountered moisture as they went; Anko pulled her hand away to stare bemused at the clear fluid on her fingers. …_Tears?_

"Hey Captain, are you awake?"

Anko turned her head towards the voice, the simple movement causing her head to explode with pain, darkness enveloping her sight and threatening to overwhelm her. _Captain? Me? _Her memories and her reality swirled around inside her head; it was impossible to separate the two. She was an eight year old Captain? A woman who farmed; no, fought? What the! Taking slow steady breathes, she finally placed the familiar voice. "Hachi?" she asked, as her thick, muddled head slowly began to function again. "What happened?"

The Sergeant gave a sigh of relief. "You gave us all a scare, that's what happened. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd meet something harder than your own hard head." His voice picked up its usual sarcastic tone. "You don't remember? You let your guard down and that Fire Nation commander knocked you on your fool backside; only you hit your head on a rock when you fell."

"Oh." The syllable came out more like a groan. That's right. She could remember now.

She heard Hachi scoff lightly. "An earthbender knocking herself out on a rock; whoever heard of such a thing?"

Anko grimaced. The steady pain in her head robbed her of her ability to see the humor in the situation. She blinked, trying to make her uncooperative eyes function properly. She heard a chair slide across the floor in the darkened room; Hachi rose and started rummaging by the banked down fire. "We're still in Tors? How long have I been out? Did Pyron get that guy?"

"Still in Tors," Hachi confirmed as the sound of liquid being poured filled the room. "You haven't been out long; this is the night, or rather the early morning, following the day we attacked." She could hear the clinking of a spoon as he stirred something. "And no, Pyron was too concerned about you to capture the other guy."

Anko gave a sigh and a groan mixed together. _Damn it all! _

Hachi's tone instantly got defensive. "Hey, don't blame Pyron. It's your own fault that guy got away, no one else's."

Anko's head moved to face the ceiling once again, setting off more fireworks in her skull. "Thank you Sergeant," she hissed. "I'll take that under advisement." A feeling of nausea swept over her. She knew damn well she was the one to blame.

Hachi crossed the room, coming to stand at her bedside. "I had to chase Pyron out of here, you know." His hand extended, holding out a steaming cup of something. "Here," he said with a grin, "you're lucky this village has an herbalist. She said to have you drink this if you woke up."

Anko regarded the cup with mild trepidation. As an apprentice healer in Omashu, she had mixed plenty of herbal antidotes, but thus far she had never been subjected to them. She slowly shifted into a more upright position; Hachi helping to hold the cup as she downed the strong, bitter concoction. With a sputtering gag, Anko finished the drink, gladly letting Hachi take the cup away as she slid back under the cover. Her grandmother had been an herbalist; she could remember the woman saying that the worse something tasted, the better it was for you. If that was true, she had just drank the best medicine ever. It seemed to be effective though. Anko could feel the pounding in her head alleviate somewhat as her eyelids became heavy. Hachi resumed his position in the chair. "We still have to… meet up with that caravan…" Anko's own words sounded distant and slurred to her. If Hachi made a response, she never heard it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Captain, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Anko squinted at her Lieutenant's hand. "Stop moving your hand around so I can see," she ordered.

Pyron and Hachi exchanged glances. The Lieutenant's hand was perfectly still. "Sorry, Ahn, there's no way you can go."

"What are you talking about?" Anko grumbled. "I'm the Captain. Of course I'm coming."

"You're Captain Concussion, that's who you are," Hachi snarked.

Anko leveled a glare in the general direction of her Sergeant. Pyron interceded. "Here," he handed her a clod of dirt. "See if you can bend this."

The dark-haired commander sighed, then focused on the earth in her hands. Nothing. She couldn't even feel it. She let out a frustrated growl, stifling the urge to physically hurl the clod across the room; or at the very least at Hachi, who she was fairly sure was silently laughing at her.

"Look Captain," Pyron said diplomatically, "if it was one of us, you'd say the same thing. You can't see straight, you can't bend; what if we get attacked by firebenders? It's only an escort duty. We can handle it without you, and we'll be back in two weeks to pick you up."

"Maybe she's afraid you'll do a better job than her and we'll all see who _should _have been made Captain," Hachi teased.

"Shut up, Hachi," both officers snapped.

"Come on Captain," Pyron urged, "Stay here and get better. Two weeks and we'll be back. Promise."

"Mutiny, that's what this is." Anko leaned back against her pillow. "Fine. Go. You have my permission. Lieutenant Pyron, you're in command. I expect a successful mission and a speedy return. Dismissed."

With a chorus of "Sir", they filed out of the room. Anko could hear the impatient sounds of prancing emus as her men mounted up. And then they were gone. She knew she had made the right decision; in her current condition she'd only be a liability. But still, the 126th was _her _responsibility. It wasn't that she didn't trust Pyron or his abilities to command, but Anko took her duties very seriously and this felt like a dereliction of them. Regardless of who was in charge, if someone died, it would be her duty to write the letter home to their family. She could still remember, word for word, the letter her Grandfather had received when she was twelve. More poignantly, she could remember the expression on her Grandfather's face when he had read it. Until that moment, he had never seemed old to her but for a split instant as he read the letter, she could see the true weight on his shoulders. It was that callous, impersonal notification of her Father's death that had set her on the path she walked today.

She settled back down in bed. Pyron was right, she knew. She had a duty to her Grandfather too, one to come back home alive. Resting here really was the best course of action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko worked slowly but steadily, wielding the hoe with short, efficient strokes. She finished the field; leaning against the hoe and wiping the sweat off her brow, she regarded her work with satisfaction. _Uh oh, I missed one. _Anko eyed the weed that was tucked up close to the soy plant. She focused on it, on the dirt in which its roots were twined, and gestured. Nothing. With a frustrated sigh, she bent and pulled the weed by hand. Most of the symptoms of her concussion were receding except that she still couldn't earthbend. And that was the most annoying symptom of all.

"Captain Anko, Captain Anko!"

The dark-haired woman looked up as a group of children raced across the field towards her. Led by Kenji, who had been promoted to celebrity status by his peers for the role he played in Tors' liberation, the group descended on her in a blink of an eye. "Lunch time," one of the children panted breathlessly. She was handed a large basket, which she accepted with a sigh. Despite being told over and over that she didn't want or need to be treated specially, the villagers continued to go out of their way to honor her at every opportunity. Anko was just a farm girl at heart and she had only been doing her job when she and her men had liberated Tors. She really wished they'd stop making a fuss.

The children looked on expectantly as Anko opened the basket. It was filled to the brim with food, far more than she could eat in one sitting and far more than the village of Tors could afford to give away. She forced a smile on her face as she rummaged, selecting two rice balls and some fresh fruit. "That's plenty for me," she announced. "But I don't want to insult anyone. Could you guys do me a favor and eat the rest of it?" As expected, she didn't have to twist any arms. The group of younglings swarmed the basket, and then scampered off to consume the food.

Kenji hung back a little. "Captain Anko? Why are you working the fields? You don't have to, you know. Heroes don't hoe."

Anko chuckled aloud and regarded the boy with a grin. "A wise man once told me that an army marches on their stomachs. It means that without food, we can't fight. So, to us, it's the farmers of the Earth Kingdom who are the heroes."

Kenji eyed her before moving to rejoin his friends. "You're kind of weird, Captain Anko," he told her as he left.

Anko snorted softly as she watched the children leave. Those words had been her Grandfather's, spoken to discourage her from becoming a soldier. At the time, she too had thought they were silly. The idea that a farmer could make as much of a difference in a war as a soldier had seemed ridiculous. But she was older now and had done enough marching on an empty stomach to know how right her Grandfather had been.

_Grandpa. _Yopoko was so far away. Anko bent down and rested her hand against the earth. _Grandpa, I hope you are well. Don't worry about me. Just stay safe until I return home. _Rising, she brushed the dirt off her hand onto her britches of her plain farmer's clothes. Squinting up at the sun, she decided to enjoy her lunch in the cool shade of the nearby woods.

"Heroes don't hoe," she repeated the words, laughing a little as she walked away from the field. "I suppose heroes don't take bathroom breaks in the bushes or bathe in rivers or stitch up their own wounds either." Anko had been that naïve once, not really all that long ago. To her, however, it felt like a lifetime ago. She ran a hand through her straight, black locks of hair, cut to a boyish length because she couldn't stand the smell of it burning. Her fingertips touched the indentation over her ear, where the arrow had grazed her. They gently probed the goose-egg on the back of her head, where she had smacked it against a rock. Every step she took caused her pant leg to rub against the recovering area of burned skin on her shin, making her wince a little as she walked.

"Hero," she scoffed again. It was a ridiculous word, even more laughable than the designation "Omashu Fox." Anko was a soldier, plain and simple. She had come to the Earth Kingdom to avenge her Father's death; hardly a hero's motive. If she was good at her job, well, that was the fortune of being trained by the best, of being surrounded by others who were also trained by the best. Anko sighed; her feet took her further and further away from the field. She wished the 126th would hurry up and return for her. It wasn't in the farm girl's nature to be idle.

She picked a nice old tree and sat beside it, leaning her hoe and her body against it. Relaxing a little, she listened to the birds sing in the trees, the wind rustling its way through the foliage.

_If you're going to do a job, Anko, do it well and always finish what you start. _

The Earth Kingdom Captain smiled at the memory of her Grandfather's words. _I'm trying, Grandpa. I'm trying_.

Anko's eyes snapped open from her impromptu nap. There was a pounding in her head… no it was in the earth. The woman froze, focusing on the vibrations that had awakened her. Her eyes widened as she realized that only one group of animals would make that much disturbance and she could hear them coming too. Rhinos; and they were almost upon her.

Keeping her back pressed against the large tree, she rose, pulling her hoe tightly to her chest as she did so. The group of Fire Nation soldiers was moving quietly, without any conversation, but a beast the size of a rhino could only be so quiet. Anko didn't even have time to curse her rotten luck. She made herself as small as she could as the first soldier passed her, his eyes thankfully focused forward as he led his mount through the woods. Anko kept her own eyes focused downward, using her peripheral vision to keep track of the man who passed. She didn't want him to feel her eyes on his back. That soldier was followed by another and another.

Anko kept herself pressed tightly against the tree, motionless. Even her breathing was shallow. But she knew it was only a matter of time. One of the passing soldiers turned his head slightly towards her. His surprised reaction as he slowly realized she was standing there was almost humorous. "Hey," he started to cry out but Anko didn't give him a chance to finish his warning. She swung her hoe, smacking it against his rhino's backside as hard as she could. The startled beast went from docile to stampeding in a second, its muscular legs propelling it forward into the backside of another rhino that had a similar reaction.

The Fire Nation mounts charged off, dragging their unprepared masters with them. Anko used the distraction to take off in the opposite direction, trying to keep the trunk of the tree between her and the nearest firebenders. An impossible task, she realized as she ran. The column of Fire Nation soldiers stretched out single file for as far as she could see. She could hear shouts, orders to be quiet and the pounding of pursuing feet.

Well aware that she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell, Anko veered away from Tors, heading deeper into the woods, her face and arms becoming scratched and bloody as she fled. Blood pounded in her head, in her ears, as the effects of her previous injury started to catch up with her. The pursuing soldiers were on the verge of overtaking her. She skidded to a stop; unprepared for such a tactic, the nearest soldier dashed past her. Using the hooked end of her hoe, she tripped him as he went by, sending him face first into the ground.

She dodged an attempted tackle by another soldier, but was snagged by a third. He tried to twist her arm behind her, but Anko planted a foot against a tree trunk and pushed off hard, driving her captor into the trunk of another tree. His breath exited his lungs in a rush, allowing Anko to slip from his grasp. She swung her hoe in a low arc at a charging firebender, not expecting the agile woman to jump over it. She missed being tackled by a fraction of an inch, preparing to run away once more.

The tenacious soldier managed to grab Anko's ankle though, causing her to fall. The sudden jarring impact was enough to shake up her head injury; her vision darkened around the edges as a high pitched ringing began in her ears. Wasting no time, the other Fire Nation soldiers dog-piled on top of her. Anko's flight was through.


	15. Chapter 14

**Erosion**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Anko was heaved roughly to her feet. She stood a little wobbly, blinking her eyes as she tried to regain her vision. She could feel her hands being bound in front of her, the other end of the rope was then tied to the trunk of a tree. Slowly her vision cleared. She glared silently at her captors, who wore varying expressions ranging from smug satisfaction to rage. Anko took a couple of deep breaths, which served the duel purpose of slowing down her pounding heart and calming herself down emotionally.

Her brain kicked in, analyzing her situation automatically even though it still throbbed as a result of her recent tackling. Watching as the number of Fire Nation soldiers around her grew, Anko realized wryly that one did not have to have an uncanny grasp of strategy to understand the simple fact that she was screwed.

She was alone, weaponless and she couldn't bend. She was tied to a tree and surrounded by a ridiculously superior number of firebenders. And to make matters worse, she couldn't trust her head to work right under duress. She had only one small advantage that she could see. Dressed in farmer's clothes and having used only a hoe as a weapon, there was no reason for the opposing force to suspect that she was an earthbender, let alone an Earth Kingdom Captain. Still, that wasn't much of an advantage. Judging by the way they had been traveling quietly through the woods, Anko believed that this particular group of soldiers didn't want their presence known. And that made her a liability.

_I'm going to die. _Anko allowed the thought to play through her head, feeling a tightening in her chest as fear gripped her heart. She battled with the concept, forced it back. In reality, death would be a very likely outcome of this situation but she wasn't ready to give up hope yet. Not just yet.

Subtly she tested her bindings, watching as the warriors in red began to part. Their commander was coming her way. The man casually made his way to the front of the group, the troops bowing and giving way as he came; the degree of respect being shown was impressive. Anko kept her face blank and neutral, the same face she used when playing board games against the wily King Bumi. Her black eyes kept careful observation as he approached. One of his subordinates spoke to him softly as he passed. Anko caught the name "Iroh" and nothing more. Her brows furrowed down. _Iroh… Iroh…where have I heard that name before?_

The Fire Nation commander acknowledged his subordinates words with a few silent nods before coming to stand before her. For a second, they merely eyed each other. Anko observed that he was short and looked to be in his forties, although correctly judging the age of men wasn't one of her strong points. The deference he had been shown by his soldiers spoke volumes about the man himself, while his more traditional style of hair and clothes made him seem like he should be someone's doting father instead of a ruthless Fire Nation soldier. He smiled gently at her, further ruining his image as a commander.

"So, you are the little mouse that has caused so much trouble."

Anko quirked an eyebrow up at being referred to as "little" by a man who was a good head and a half shorter than she was. Surprised at the statement, she met his eyes directly for the first time, struck first by their odd golden color and then by the piercing intelligence behind them. Anko could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. It was as if he was looking _through_ her.

She kept herself calm, kept her expression neutral as her brain suddenly made the connection. _Iroh…General Iroh! The one who captured General Hao; the Firelord's own brother! No, no, it can't be._ Anko had no idea what the Firelord looked like, but she envisioned him as a hulking, monster of a man. One who would be tall and muscular, one who would radiate power and evil, one whose face would always host a cruel sneer. She did a double take, once again slowly looking over the man standing in front of her, searching for hint of a monster beneath his diminutive stature and calm features. All she could find was an aura of intelligence.

His smile widened a little. "See anything you like?" he asked softly with a quick wink, causing Anko's dark brows to arch up as high as they could go.

_What the!_

General Iroh stood slightly away from his prisoner; a subordinate handed him the woman's hoe. It had indeed been recently used. In fact the tall, dark-haired woman bore all the trappings of being a farmer, but as he watched her face quickly school itself back into the same blank, neutral expression that she had been wearing before his impromptu flirtation, he had his doubts. There was something about the woman's demeanor that didn't quite fit the standard peasant profile. He couldn't detect any fear from her, extremely odd given her current situation and there was an intelligence hidden deep behind her obsidian eyes, one that she just couldn't suppress despite her obvious efforts to not give anything away. She seemed oddly familiar too, although he couldn't place where he might have seen her before.

He stroked his beard as a soldier approached. "It's as you suspected, Sir. Tors is a free village. I don't know whether it was recently liberated or never captured at all, but I could see no signs of Fire Nation activity."

Iroh nodded, turning back to face his captive. "So", he said conversationally, "where are you from?"

The woman's eyes narrowed a little; she said nothing. The General held back a sigh. There were, of course, _ways_ of making her talk, but he didn't generally like to employ them, especially not on a female. But he did want to know what happened in Tors, a village he had specifically marked for occupation. "Perhaps if you cooperate with us, we might see fit to set you free," he offered, with no real expectations of the woman acquiescing. Especially not if she was, as he suspected, more than what she appeared to be.

"I'm from Tors," the captive's clear voice rang out, causing Iroh's own brows to arc up in surprise.

It hadn't taken Anko long to figure out the Fire Nation commander's game. After all, King Bumi used similar methods, spouting out nonsense to gage the reaction it caused. She forced herself to quell the feral grin that threatened to emerge, in spite of her situation. So the man wanted to play games, did he? Well, that was fine with her; she was good at games. Anko had considered and quickly dismissed the option of remaining silent. Now her curiosity was aroused. Why would the Firelord's own brother be interested in an insignificant village like Tors? If he continued to question her, maybe she could gain some insight into the matter. And, ultimately, it wasn't as if she was going to have a choice in answering or not. No matter how benign the General looked, Anko had no doubt that he'd force her to talk if he had to.

Noting once again the marked intelligence in his piercing sun-colored eyes, the Earth Kingdom Captain knew she was going to have to handle this very, very carefully. Directly lying to the man was unacceptably risky; she'd have to use half-truths to avoid detection. Anko felt a shiver work its way up her spine; this time not out of fear, but from an odd combination of adrenaline and excitement.

"So you are from Tors. Mind telling us what went on there? Has there been Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom activity recently?"

Anko could see no harm in answering that honestly. "Our village was recently occupied by your fellow bastards, but it didn't last long. The Omashu 126th chased the cowards off." Her statement brought on a murmur from the gathered soldiers. She caught the word "fox" several times. _So it's true. The Fire Nation really does call us that. I wonder why? _She quickly dismissed the idle curiosity, instead focusing on the enemy General before her. He pulled on his graying beard, his gaze distant. She found him annoyingly unreadable.

"So where is the 126th now?" a slightly younger man asked. Anko judged him to be the second in command of this unit. She ignored him completely. That was one question that she'd never answer.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" The Fire Nation soldier approached. He reached out and grabbed her by the front of her homespun shirt, shaking her violently. The Earth Kingdom Captain tolerated this for all of a second. Her hands had been bound, but not her feet.

"Answer me!" the man shouted in her face, small drops of his spittle landing on her cheek.

Anko's dark eyes flashed with anger. Momentarily forgetting her role as a peasant and a prisoner, she planted a strong kick directly between the man's legs. With a high pitched "Oh", his eyes lost focus and he crumpled to the ground. Anko's head retaliated against its recent abuse, exploding in pain. A wave of vertigo overcame her; her own legs gave way and she too found herself on the ground. Once again her vision darkened, threatening to overwhelm her. The darkness that crept in along the edges of her sight whispered a sweet seductive song, promising an escape from the pain if only she gave in to it.

"Stupid bitch!" She heard the words being spat from somewhere in front of her. Desperately she struggled against the looming unconsciousness, her vision clearing enough to see that another soldier had come to the aid of the soldier she had kicked, cocking back his fist, flame surrounding the clenched hand. Anko lurched to her feet, but her tether to the tree prevented her from dodging the blow.

_Stupid! _Anko wasn't sure if the mental curse was directed towards herself or her enemy. She flung her arms up in front of her face, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable fiery strike. The blow never came.

"That will be enough of that," a calm, firm voice announced.

Anko cautiously cracked open an eye. The diminutive Fire Nation General had inserted himself between them, his hand firmly grasped around his own soldier's wrist. The blow that should have incinerated her had been stopped mid-swing. _Wow, he's strong. _Anko slowly lowered her arms back down.

"But, sir," the soldier sputtered, at least having enough sense not to struggle against the General's steel grasp.

"Why don't you take your friend there and go cool off." Iroh indicated the man Anko had dropped with a slight inclination of his head. His voice was still calm, the words polite, but his tone promised he would allow no question of his authority. Iroh released the soldier, white finger marks on the man's wrist stood out in stark relief against reddened skin, showing how hard he had been grabbed. Rubbing his wrist, the soldier moved to help his friend off the ground. Sullenly, the two made their way through the crowd.

"Sorry about that."

Anko's black eyes shifted from her retreating assaulters back to the General who had saved her. _The Firelord's brother has a sense of honor? Go figure. _She allowed a ghost of a smile to play across her lips. The exchange had shown her one thing; these weren't Iroh's men. They were showing him the respect and deference a man of his stature deserved, but the camaraderie was missing. "I don't know where the 126th is," she told him softly. It was true; she didn't know exactly where they would be at that particular moment. "Please. I'm the simple daughter of a farmer. Please let me go."

Iroh quirked a brow at her, giving her another slow once over. "I seem to remember seeing you somewhere before. What would the simple daughter of a farmer be doing in a harbor town?"

"Harbor town?" Anko repeated with a frown. _Wait a minute. He must be referring to the town I investigated a couple of months ago, the one where I searched for Fire Nation activity and found none. If he was there, then that means… _Like a puzzle, the pieces finally fit together. The truth, the reason behind the sham combat on the Yun-Tang plains was standing before her, clear as day. The whole thing had been a distraction, a ruse to allow Iroh to come to this sector safe and unnoticed. _So why are you here, General? What are you up to that makes you so important that such an elaborate deception is necessary to keep your arrival a secret? _

The excitement of her discovery faded away. If what she had guessed was true, her chances for surviving this predicament had just become exponentially smaller. Iroh already seemed to suspect that she was more than what she claimed to be. If she couldn't convince him that she was a farmer, he'd kill her rather than taking the risk of being discovered. She met his eyes. "I wasn't born in Tors; I migrated here recently. My father was killed by you bastards and the farmland to the south has been burned out. This area was rumored to be Fire Nation free, but even that was a lie. First Tors and now this? Sometimes I think I'd have been better off just staying where I was born."

"Hmm." Iroh nodded slowly. The emotion that resonated off the woman's words spoke of truth. The way she had unflinchingly looked him in the eye also spoke of truth. He slowly reached out, taking one of her hands in his. Bending it back from the other hand gently so as not to put strain on her bound wrists, he ran his thumb over her palm. She had calluses in all the appropriate places for a farmer. There was even dirt under her nails. And yet his instincts told him that this woman was something more. With an apologetic smile, he released her hand.

"Sir!" a soldier approached. "One of the lookouts reports that a unit of Earth Kingdom soldiers is headed towards Tors. It's the Fox unit, sir."

Another murmur stirred through the crowd. "We outnumber them. This could be our chance to take them out once and for all."

General Iroh raised his hand, silencing his men. "No," he said, "It is too risky. We have an appointment to keep elsewhere. This," he gestured towards Anko, "has kept us long enough."

"Speaking of the woman, sir; what do you want us to do with her?"

Iroh gave their captive one final look over. It wasn't as if he had never executed anyone before. In fact, the road to the rank of General had been paved with a great deal of blood and bodies, even those of civilians. Sparing the woman wouldn't bring back the dead, wouldn't change what he had done out of necessity, but… it would be one less weight around his heart. He could, of course, take her prisoner. But in his experience, prisoners were often more trouble than they were worth. And where he was heading, a prisoner would not be treated kindly. _I'm probably going to regret this. _

"Leave her," he ordered, much to the obvious surprise of both his men and the woman herself. "Let us be on our way; we've wasted enough time here." Despite the fact that many wanted to question his decision, they all obeyed him without protest. There were times when it was good to be the Firelord's brother. The tall farmer just stared at him, not quite believing her good fortune. She was younger than him, probably young enough to be his daughter if he had started a family early on in life, but actually quite attractive all the same. There was something about the calm courage that she had displayed that was appealing. He couldn't resist one last dig. Lowering his voice so the other firebenders couldn't hear, he murmured, "You know, you're not hard to get long with." The horrified expression on her face as she realized the implications of his words was priceless. Giving her one last mischievous wink, Iroh departed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's face turned deathly white, before flushing as scarlet as his clothes. Iroh observed his nephew's reaction with humor. It was almost as good as Anko's had been.

"Uncle," the teen managed to squeak out, "You didn't really _say_ that, did you?"

The older man suppressed the urge to chuckle at the mortified teen. "Of course, Prince Zuko. I wasn't born this age, you know. And Anko was very attractive back then." He gave a lazy shrug as he snagged the last lunch-time dumpling off the table. "Still is, actually. Especially since she's let her hair grow out some."

Impossibly, the teenager blushed even more. "Oh," he groaned softly, catching his head in his hands. He was too shocked to even protest his Uncle's finishing off of their lunch. Zuko closed his eyes. His Uncle could be _so _embarrassing when it came to females, sometimes spouting off cheesy pick-up lines or spontaneously waxing poetic. Usually, because of his age, the women would just roll their eyes and laugh it off, but Zuko still hated it. And then, just recently, his Uncle had faked being stunned by a sheer-shu tongue, just so he could spend a half hour holding the bounty hunter Jun. Zuko had been so embarrassed that he had slipped the woman a few gold coins just to apologize for the incident.

But this was even worse. This was _Anko_ they were talking about. It was just so… wrong. As it usually did, his embarrassment rapidly turned to anger. "I can't believe you! That's what you call showing respect for an honorable adversary? And she's practically young enough to be your daughter!"

Iroh gave his nephew a tolerant look. "Adults are adults, Prince Zuko, and we were both definitely adults. And I told you, I didn't know for sure that she was an Earth Kingdom soldier at the time."

Zuko calmed down as a new thought occurred to him. "And if you had known?" he asked quietly.

General Iroh sighed, staring for a long moment out the porthole at the driving snow before answering. "Well, at the very least I would have taken her prisoner." Iroh was grateful when the Prince fell silent, not asking any follow up questions. The boy was sixteen and had experienced a lot for his age. Perhaps he was old enough to instinctively know the answer, or at least old enough to know that he didn't want to know the answer. The sad truth was, if Iroh had known the woman before him was the Omashu Fox, if he had known the future trouble she would cause, he probably would have killed her. But things had a way of happening for the best. In retrospect, Iroh was very happy he had let the woman go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Captain, we just can't leave you alone for a minute, can we?"

"Damn it Hachi, just cut me loose!"

"I don't know… you look kind of busy. If you're all tied up we can come back later."

"Damn it all, that was an _order,_ Sergeant. Who died and made you King Bumi anyhow?" The earth shook with her displeasure, a nearby stone exploded; Anko's first bend in nearly two weeks.

"Temper, temper," the grinning Hachi cut her rope bindings with a sharp knife. After discovering Anko was missing from Tors, the 126th had spread out to search the surrounding area. Hachi and his group had found the rhino tracks and then the infuriated and still bound up Anko. After ascertaining that she was unharmed, the Sergeant had thought a little teasing was in order. "What in the world happened here anyways?"

The look his Captain shot him was enough to quell his humor at her predicament. "Round up the others and let's get going. I have a report to make."

A howl echoed in the distance.

"Blast," Anko swore. "Not now!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Erosion**

**Chapter Fifteen**

General Mito looked up as a grim faced, tall woman pushed her way into his command tent. The four other commanders also looked her way, some giving respectful nods of their heads to the young Captain of the Omashu 126th. Anko inclined her head in return, not recognizing the others but not wanting to be rude.

"Ah, Captain Anko, how good of you to see fit to join us this time."

"_General _Mito." Anko bowed slightly before sitting down at the opposite end of the low lying, elongated conference table. Her orders to proceed to these coordinates had actually coincided with her need to find and report her recent discoveries to a General, any General. _Any General but this one, _she thought sourly. Just looking at Mito made her feel somewhat ill and unsettled. He gave her the same superior, slightly oily smile as always. Her orders hadn't specified to whom she would be reporting. This was a disappointing turn of events.

"Well, now that we're all here, perhaps we can proceed." Mito turned and tapped a location on an upright map. "This is the mining town of Uji. As most of you know, it has been occupied for several years. The Fire Nation takes the local ore and forges it into their weapons, or at least that's what they _were_ doing. Recently a spy infiltrated Uji and sent back one single message."

Mito unfurrowed a scroll with a deliberate flourish. On it was a crude picture. The General held it aloft for all to see before passing it to the nearest commander. He studied it before passing it to the next man.

"What is this? It looks like a metal encased wagon."

"We don't know what it is; our spy never made it back to issue a report. However, judging by this sketch it appears to be a prototype weapon of some sort. One that we can never allow to see combat."

The sketch reached Anko. She looked over it briefly before passing it back up the table. It did indeed look like a metal plated wagon, only lower to the ground and with a broader wheel base. The wheels themselves were metal and wide, with nasty looking spikes protruding from them. The sketch itself was rough, with no details or written explanation, but for once she agreed with General Mito. Whatever it was, it was something that should never see the light of day. If there was an area in which the Fire Nation had a clear advantage over the Earth Kingdom, it was in their mastery of forging metals and of steam powered machinery. This metal battle wagon looked to be armored enough to be protected from casual earthbending. There was no question in her mind that it would cause havoc on a battlefield.

General Mito cleared his throat, attracting the attention of his suddenly solemn commanders. "The reason your particular units have been chosen, is because they are known to have the strongest earthbenders in this sector. The plan is simple. Uji is in a narrow canyon. The Fire Nation depends on the village slaves to act as a shield against Earth Kingdom aggression. I say, we can no longer allow this tactic to work. For the good of the Earth Kingdom, Uji must be destroyed. Collapsing the canyon walls is the best way to accomplish this task."

"And the people who live there?" a quiet voice asked.

"Necessary sacrifices."

Anko raised both her brows. Slowly, one by one, the other commanders nodded their heads in agreement. The former farmer from Yopoko swallowed hard, narrowing her eyes so she could study the map behind Mito. Her stomach twisted in protest. She had enough blood on her hands without killing Earth Kingdom people too. _I'm just a Captain. He's a General and in principle he's right. That weapon has to be stopped before it can take the lives of who knows how many soldiers._ But… it wasn't right. How could she tell her Grandfather that she had used her bending to kill Earth Kingdom civilians, ordinary people such as him?

"Good, so we're all in agreement then? Major Ren will show you your positions."

"No… there has to be another way." Anko spoke before she could help herself. "Those people have been waiting to be saved for several years and now we finally come, but to kill them?"

Mito's mouth turned down as he glared across the table at her. "Perhaps, Captain Anko, you are too young to understand." He spread his hands wide, encompassing the whole room. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. The people of Uji are of the Wu-yin tribe anyways. Before the war, they were renowned as thieves." He gave her a patronizing smirk. "This is a war council. Hard decisions have to be made. There is _no_ place for your female sensibilities here."

Anko leaned forward, noting that Mito leaned ever so slightly back as she did so. Her eyes narrowed into slits, black pupils glittering as she glared across the table at him. The tent was suddenly stifling under the oppressive weight of their hatred for one another. _Again with their stupid tribes and how **dare** he play the "female" card. We'll just see who's too emotional! _

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood," Anko said in a clear, calm voice; a voice devoid of any of the emotions she felt. "Your plan is sound and necessary for the greater good of the Earth Kingdom. I'm only suggesting that we evacuate the civilians first, right before the canyon is collapsed."

General Mito sneered her way. "Any move we make against the Fire Nation would alert them to our presence. We cannot take the risk of them moving that monstrosity nor of any of the craftsmen or designers behind it getting away."

"Which is why I'm volunteering the 126th. This is exactly the type of operation we specialize in."

"No!" Mito shouted as he pounded his fist against the wooden table. "I am General here. The Omashu earthbenders are needed to help collapse the canyon's walls. You are out of line, _Captain_!"

The four commanders in the center of the table glanced between the two feuding soldiers on the opposite ends. General Mito was a fuming, seething mass of emotions; Captain Anko looked as composed as one could be. One of the commanders cleared his throat. "General Mito, sir, what Captain Anko suggests has merit. The 126th is a small unit. My own men could easily handle their positions on the ridge." There was a murmur of agreement.

"No!" Mito shouted, far too loudly. "No", he repeated more quietly. Regaining a little composure, he smiled sadly. "The Omashu 126th is far too _valuable_ a unit to risk on such a venture. My original plan is for the best."

Anko spoke up again. "My unit has only twenty-three men. We, all of us, chose to serve in the Earth Kingdom army; to put our lives on the line to defend this country. What choice did the people of Uji have? Who are we to say that our lives have more value than theirs? Besides," Anko allowed a slow smile to curl her lips as she played her trump card, "one or more of those people might understand what that metal contraption is; or better yet, how to build one."

The eyes of the other commanders widened; their excited voices filled the air. Anko's black eyes met Mito's grey-green ones from across the table. She gave him a tiny, private smirk. There was no way for him to say "no" to her now. Mito returned her steady gaze with a glare. She could practically hear the wheels in his brain turning as he desperately sought out a way to discredit her. She could see the defeat in his eyes, the slight slumping of his shoulders as he came to the same conclusion that she had. Anko had won.

He cleared his throat, once again silencing the tent. Giving Anko an oily smile, he spoke with all the decorum he could muster. "Thank you, Captain Anko. Your volunteering of the 126th is gratefully accepted. I'm sure we could all learn a lesson about bravery and sacrifice from you and your men. The rest of you are dismissed. Captain Anko, please stay so we can work out the details of your daring little raid."

Anko did as commanded. The other unit leaders rose and bowed to the General, although they also respectfully inclined their heads towards her as they filed out of the tent. Mito turned his back to her, making out as if he was studying the map until the last of the other commanders had long been gone. Finally, he turned back to her. "Do you know what they call soldiers, Captain? They are referred to as the "dogs" of war. Why dogs? Because dogs are easily trained, obedient and infinitely loyal to their masters. A dog that does not know its place is a stray, a cur; useless to those it is supposed to be serving. Do you know what happens to dogs like that, Captain? Do you!"

Anko silently nodded, feeling a slight clenching in her stomach as he eyed her.

"Then I suggest that you learn _your_ place, _Captain_, and I suggest that you do so quickly." He looked down his nose at her, a task made possible solely because she was still sitting. "I expect a full, detailed report of your plan for this mission of yours in one hour. In the meantime, I will be writing a report to Ba Sing Sei, one that itemizes the multiple reasons why you are unfit to lead the 126th. Dismissed!"

Anko rose smoothly from the table. _Even General Iroh, the Firelord's own brother, showed more honor than this, _she thought in disgust as she bowed to the Earth Kingdom General. _Wait a minute! General Iroh! I have to tell Mito that he's here, that he was the reason behind the Yun-Tang plains conflict. _

Anko straightened from her bow, opening her mouth to speak but Mito cut her off. "I said, _"Dismissed",_ Captain. Can you not follow even the simplest of orders?"

Anko's mouth snapped shut. She executed a perfect 180-degree turn and marched stiff-backed out of the tent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the whole story." Anko looked around at the gathered members of her unit. "What do you think?"

"I think we ought to put you and General Mito in some canyon somewhere and let you two duke it out. It should be one hell of a fight," Sergeant Hachi said with a grin.

"My money's on the Captain."

"Mine too."

Anko gave her men a tolerant smile before restoring order to their impromptu meeting. "I meant, what do you think about this last minute evacuation? We don't have time for an elaborate plan and I doubt if the good General truly wants us to succeed. This is what they call a suicide mission, guys. I'm not issuing an order; I'm looking for volunteers."

"I'll go," Hachi offered. "Someone has to make sure you don't end up tied to a tree again." There was a chorus of assenting voices. Of the twenty-three remaining members of the Omashu 126th, not one chose to stay behind.

Lieutenant Pyron was the only silent one. Anko gave him a questioning look. He smiled a little at her. "I'm with you, Captain, under one condition… if we make it back, we can sew these on our uniforms." He dug something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Anko looked over the thin piece of black leather, frowning at its distinctive shape. "Where in the world did you get this?"

"He sweet talked them out of a woman who was traveling with the caravan." Hachi gleefully volunteered.

Anko's frown deepened as her heart gave a strange pang. _It's none of my concern, _she reminded herself firmly. She fingered the black leather, the striking silhouette of a fox head.

"We figured you were protesting the whole "fox" thing a little too much, Captain," Pyron murmured softly.

Anko sighed. Pyron knew her all too well. She held the black fox head over her uniform. It did indeed look arresting against the Earth Kingdom green. With an ever so slight smile, she looked up at her gathered men. "Anyone have a problem with this?" They all grinned and shook their heads. "Well, I still think it's silly to let the Fire Nation name us, but I guess I'm outnumbered. Very well, Lieutenant. If… _When _we make it back, we'll sew these on our uniforms. But I'll be damned f I'm the one who'll do the sewing."

"Understood, Captain."

"Are you all sure that you want to go? Last chance to stay behind." No one took it. Captain Anko stared at the ground for a moment, fighting back her emotions at the touching loyalty of her men. When she raised her head, her eyes were dry but bright; she gave her soldiers a confident smile. "Alright then, let's get planning."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko rubbed the coal soot into her skin, darkening her hands and face, the back of her neck. She hated the slightly oily feel of it, but it was necessary. Dressed in black, with her black hair and eyes, she knew she would be difficult to see in the impending darkness.

Footsteps approached her tent; Pyron asked permission to enter. Anko granted it, her solemn face breaking out into a grin as she took in her Lieutenant's appearance. Like her, he was clothed in black, his face and hands darkened. His hair, on the other hand, was still an auburn color, the unruly strands sticking out like a sore thumb in contrast to the rest of his body. _He looks like a nearly burned out matchstick._

"I think you missed a spot." Anko tossed him her jar of soot and indicated his hair.

Pyron grimaced; coal soot would take forever to wash out of his thick mane, but he obligingly started to darken it. "The rest of the men are almost ready, Captain and it's about an hour to sunset."

She acknowledged his words with a slight nod, slipping a few short daggers into their sheathes at her waist. An hour to sunset, an hour to wait. Anko knew it was going to seem like forever. A pensive sigh slipped out; nearly silent but still enough to attract Pyron's attention.

"Something bothering you, Captain?"

The former farm girl looked down at her hands, studying the calluses on her palms, the ones that had saved her from General Iroh. She depended on Pyron too much, she knew. Somehow she doubted that other commanders constantly confided their insecurities to their subordinates. "Do you think…" the words exited her mouth slowly, almost of their own accord. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

Pyron arched a soot-colored brow at her. "Second thoughts, Ahn? That's not like you."

The lanky Captain shrugged. "As cruel as it seemed, Mito's plan was sound. I… I can't be certain if I protested it because I truly wanted to do the right thing, or just because I hate the man so much. If my true motivation was simple spite, then I'm asking you guys to risk your lives for nothing. I don't want to be that kind of commander."

Pyron gave his Captain a slight smile, resealing the jar of soot before tossing it back to the woman. Anko was usually so confident and self-assured that it was sometimes easy to forget that she was only in her young twenties. "I think the fact that you're asking that question speaks volumes. You love the 126th. No matter how much you might want to show up General Mito, I refuse to believe that you would risk our lives just to do so. That's part of the reason why we all follow you so faithfully. Think about it. When you asked for volunteers, did anyone hesitate, even a little? No, not even Hachi. Mito's plan may have been sound, may have been tactically superior and the safest course to follow, but it lacked any semblance of heart. The Earth Kingdom citizens of Uji shouldn't be sacrificed simply because it's easier to do things that way. Just because your dislike of Mito may have been a part of the reason that you spoke out, doesn't mean that you were wrong to do so. You want to make a difference, right? For the ordinary people, like your father and grandfather. At least, that was your mantra when you were in training. Making a difference means taking risks, but that doesn't mean it's not worth the effort. Besides," he said with a large, confident grin. "There hasn't been a difficult situation yet that you haven't been able to think your way out of. I have every confidence that we'll all be returning safely."

Anko returned his grin with one of her own. She still had her doubts, but Pyron's words were exactly what she needed to hear. "Very well, Lieutenant," she spoke with a touch of authority even though her large smile was ruining her image as a commander. "You are dismissed. We will move out at sunset. Make sure that the men are ready."

"Sir!"

Anko rolled her eyes at the word and the elaborate bow that accompanied it. With a final wave, the Lieutenant exited the tent. _Pyron's right; I need to have more faith in myself._ Anko pulled out a map of Uji and the surrounding area. It was dated, but better than nothing. With a sigh, she studied it; in truth she had already memorized the details but she needed to do something to kill time. The Fire Nation had four defensive guard posts on the upper rim that would have to be avoided. The mines were on the closed end of the canyon, Uji was more towards the center of the short hollow. Towards the opening of the canyon was another Fire Nation fortification.

Her mind, bored, flitted back to the conversation that she just had with her Lieutenant. _Heh, what a fool I am. No wonder Pyron still regards me as a kid sister. _Anko shook her head to refocus it, once again turning back to the map of Uji. All she could do was prepare the best that she could and hope that the upcoming raid would work out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I says to the guy, that's no dragon, that's my _wife_!"

The Fire Nation soldier's lame punch line was met by a groan from his companion. Guarding the mines was a tedious job, to be sure, but guarding them with this would be joker was going to seem like an eternity. "Look pal," he suggested in a strained tone of voice, "why don't we split up for a while? We'll cover more ground that way."

"Oh come on, we've been here for nearly ten years and the Earth Kingdom has never mounted an offensive. They aren't going to do so tonight. This guard duty is a waste of time; we might as well be bored together."

"Yeah, well, duty is duty." With a semi-apologetic smile, he did an about –face and marched off in the opposite direction, leaving the poor punster behind. With a grateful sigh at the sudden quiet, he ducked into the entrance of one of the mines. Pulling a stick of rolled tobacco from his pocket, he placed it into his mouth. "That's my wife," he muttered in disgust, preparing to light the stick with a tiny flame held aloft over the tip of one finger.

"Hey pal, got a light?"

He rolled his eyes at the horrible joke, turning to face the speaker before realizing that the voice had come from inside the mines. The cigarette fell from his open mouth. In shock he looked down to see a dagger protruding from his chest. The tiny flame above his finger flickered out as he fell lifelessly forward. The body was caught before it could hit the ground and was quickly dragged back into the mine. Dark human forms gathered at the now unguarded entrance.

"Stroke of luck, our finding a mine close enough to the surface that we could tunnel into, even if it did take most of the night."

"Stroke of luck, that they're being so complacent."

"Yeah, well, don't take all this luck for granted," a firm voice ordered in a whisper. The other dark forms fell silent. A man came forward, dressed in blood stained Fire Nation clothes. Anko looked him over and shook her head. "Don't reveal yourself unless you have to, that uniform will only buy you a second or two." She indicated three other black-clad soldiers. "You three, stay here and stay hidden. If things go wrong, try to hold this way open for our escape. The rest of us will split up and locate the prisoners. We have maybe three hours before sunrise; that's when the walls come down." She gave them all a tight-lipped smile. "You all know what to do. Take care and see you soon."

Anko turned away from her men, the three that were to come with her gathered at her back. She stared out into the night shrouded landscape, looking for any signs of movement, any hints of flame. All was quiet. Using a hand gesture, she silently ordered her group to move out. They crept out of the mine, staying low to the ground. Using scattered mine carts and tents for cover, her group made its way slowly, but steadily towards the town of Uji. Behind them, other groups of threes and fours were moving out, each with a different sector to search. It was risky; deploying almost all of her men like this drastically increased the chances of being discovered, but Anko didn't have time to play it safe. As soon as the sun crested the horizon in the east, the valley's steep walls came down, whether the 126th was out of it or not.

They slipped past the foundry; the guards there were playing a rowdy game of cards, and headed towards the more residential areas of Uji. Anko cursed under her breath. The map she had memorized had been almost ten years old; the Fie Nation had done quite a bit of expanding and rearranging since then. Uji was a maze of ill planned streets and alleyways, with military structures sprouting up here and there amongst the older, residential buildings like weeds. _There's no way we can search all this. I guess I have to hope our luck holds out._

They advanced to the first large building, motionlessly crouching in its shadow as a lone firebender strolled by. A dog barked in the distance. Then all was silent again. One of Anko's men crept around the corner and peered into a window. He returned, a silent shake of the head reporting the lack of people inside.

The Earth Kingdom Captain suppressed a sigh. The Fire Nation didn't seem to have a set standard of rules when it came to occupying a village. Most of the time, they let the villagers live in their own houses, relying on bullying tactics to keep the people in line. Anko was gambling that Uji was different. The people here were used as slave labor, making them more valuable; and by necessity, the Fire Nation would also need them to be more docile. In Anko's opinion, that meant that they were probably being kept together in a large barracks or something. As her group bypassed some of the smaller houses, she could only hope that she was right.

Moving slowly from structure to structure, they went deeper into Uji. Three more large buildings yielded no prisoners. Leaving her men under the cover of a wagon, Anko explored a promising fourth, windowless building. As she neared the front door, it suddenly popped open; a Fire Nation soldier exited, shut the door, and then froze as he spotted her. For a heartbeat they stared at each other. His mouth dropped open to yell an alert; Anko flicked her wrist sharply, a small stone responding to her bend. Like a loosed arrow, it shot off the ground, lodging in the man's windpipe. His breath was cut off. Unable to bend or breathe, he clawed desperately at his throat. Lunging forward, Anko dispatched the soldier, putting an end to his life with a quick stab of a dagger.

_Damn it all! _The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. It clung to her hands, to her body. Even though the confrontation had been virtually noiseless, their chances of being discovered had now increased dramatically. Taking a few deep breaths to slow her pounding heart, Anko signaled her men to hide the soldier's body. She used her bending to manipulate the ground, hiding the blood that puddled there. She waited until all evidence of the fight was gone before advancing to the building's door and slowly cracking it open. The soft call of a morning dove sounded in the distance. Anko froze, counting the seconds off. Another call came after five seconds had passed. Without looking inside, she silently closed the door. The villagers had been found.


	17. Chapter 16

**Erosion**

**Chapter Sixteen**

As she had guessed, the prisoners were indeed housed in barracks-like buildings. The two rectangular shaped wooden constructs were surrounded and separated by a metal fence. Fires were burning brightly in all four corners of each area; the light they cast reflected off the tops of the fences, indicating that some sort of sharpened wire was looped around the top. Nearby, but without all the security surrounding it, was another similarly shaped but smaller building. As a group of red-clad soldiers exited the structure, it became obvious that it was the guardhouse. The soldiers circled the prison yard, far more alert than their counterparts on the outskirts of town.

Anko watched them pace around, getting their timing while waiting for the rest of her troops to join them. She glanced up at the sky. Already the eastern horizon seemed to be lightening just a little. They didn't have much time. The villagers were being held near the center of town and the amount of security surrounding them was unexpected. Stealthfully sneaking them out would be nigh impossible.

Anko chewed on her lower lip. "The women's barracks is to the left?" she questioned the group of soldiers that had originally found this area. They nodded. "All right, here's what we'll do. Pyron and I will burrow into the barracks. He'll get the men; I'll get the women. Hachi, we'll need a distraction. These buildings are all wood; set fire to one of them over there." She gestured to an area away from the prison yard and their flight path, but still close enough to attract the attention of the local guards. "Give Pyron and me time to get the prisoners up and ready first. Once the guards become distracted, we'll have to take them out as quickly as we can." She once again glanced skyward. "We'll get the prisoners out and make a run for the mines. We can collapse the mine behind us as we go and once we're free and clear, we'll give the signal and Mito's forces will do the rest."

She turned back to watching the rhythmic pacing of the Fire Nation guards. Pyron joined her, readying himself for the long burrow through the earth.

"Remember, we want to keep this operation quiet as long as we can," Anko reminded her men in a whisper before taking a few deep breaths to oxygenate her blood in preparation for the airless tunnel-bending.

"Ready? ... Now!"

Both she and Pyron broke from cover, dashing forward three paces to build the necessary momentum before diving head first into the soil. Anko pushed herself through the earth. The act of "burrowing" was one of the reasons why firebenders sometimes referred to earthbenders as moles or worms. They weren't far from the truth, Anko mused as she bent her way through the lightless, airless soil. Already her lungs were beginning to protest her lack of breathing. Anko's hands encountered something hard, one of the fence posts from the barrier surrounding the prison yard. She pushed around it, then froze. Footsteps. She could feel the footsteps of an approaching guard. Not daring to move, lest he feel any tell-tale tremors in the earth, Anko lost precious time waiting for him to move on.

Her lungs burned. _"Air," _they begged. But there was no air, only dirt. As the vibrations from the guard's footsteps moved off, the Captain once again tunneled forward. _I'm not going to make it. _She squeezed the last little bit of effort from her body as the urge to inhale became almost overwhelming. The necessity for oxygen quickly outweighed the need for caution. She surfaced, not in the spectacular spinning style that King Bumi favored, but like a very wary gofer. An arm and her head poked out of the ground; she took grateful breaths of air while ascertaining her position and making sure the coast was clear.

Then, she pulled herself up and out of the soil, sprinting towards the nearby wooden building that housed the female villagers. A backwards wave of her hand erased any evidence of her arrival, filling in both the hole she had climbed out of and the bare footprints she left behind as she ran. A few seconds was all it took to reach the entrance to the building. Ignoring the stitch in her side, Anko wasted no time in sliding open the latch that locked the barrack's door and slipping inside. She blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark interior. Simple straw mattresses lay on the earthen floor in two rows along the perimeter of the room.

_I could have burrowed straight in here if I hadn't been delayed. _Still, thus far she had avoided detection. Now all she had to do was rouse the women quietly and prepare them for the flight out of town. She took a step towards the nearest futon, freezing instantly as an arm wrapped around her from behind, the sharp prick of a blade pressed against her throat.

"Now then," a gravelly female voice whispered in her ear. "Didn't I warn you as to what would happen if you didn't stop harassing my girls?"

Anko swallowed hard, the action causing the blade to bite into her tender flesh. "No," she whispered back, "actually, you didn't."

"Wha?" The blade instantly removed itself as the woman realized she didn't have a Fire Nation soldier in her hands. Anko turned around slowly, raising her hands to show she was unarmed and that she meant no harm. The matriarch who had threatened her was shorter than her by a full head, but possessed a body made burly and muscular from years of hard physical labor.

_She's like a female version of Hachi, _Anko thought as she gave thewoman a reassuring smile. "I'm Captain Anko of the Omashu 126th. We're here to get your people out of Uji."

The older woman looked her over doubtfully. "Aren't you a little young to be a Captain?" she inquired.

Anko frowned. "Aren't you a little old to be threatening people with a blade?" she retorted. "Look, we don't have much time. Uji is going to be destroyed at sunrise. If you want your people to survive, get them up quickly and quietly."

The elder woman gave Anko another slow once over, her hardened expression softening a little. "Never thought I'd live to see this day come…" she murmured softly. "Very well, Captain. We'll be ready to go in no time."

Anko positioned herself by the door, prepared to intercept any Fire Nation soldiers that became curious. She kept one eye on the women of Uji, watching as the matriarch roused the others. A flash of admiration stirred her heart; the women rose without a sound. Homemade blades like the one that had threatened her emerged from various hiding places. There were about sixty women in all, not counting the younglings. The very existence of young children spoke volumes about what these people had been forced to endure. And yet as they gathered at the exit, she could see that their faces bore looks of grim determination, not the hollow looks of defeat that so many conquered people wore. Even after nearly ten years, the Fire Nation hadn't been able to break their spirits. _And to think, they were almost sacrificed without a thought. It's people like these that ensure that the Earth Kingdom will never completely bow to Ozai's will._

The matriarch came forth. "We're ready."

Anko gave her an appreciative smile. "All right, once my men start a distraction outside, run for the fence. Stay together and head for the mines. My troops will cover you."

"We can take care of ourselves," a younger woman volunteered while brandishing a sharpened piece of metal, the other females murmuring in agreement.

"I'm sure that you can, but we don't have time for a melee in the streets. Trust me, the Fire Nation soldiers will get what they deserve. No matter what else happens, run for the mines. The one that you want is the third entrance on the west wall. Four of my men are standing guard there; one is in Fire Nation clothes so please don't attack him. Keep to the left tunnel; it leads to the surface now. Remember, no unnecessary heroics, no vendettas; just run. Let your survival be your revenge."

The older matriarch came to stand by Anko's side. "You heard the Captain, ladies. We haven't held out this long just to throw our one opportunity away. Do as she orders and run for the mines."

There was a shout from outside. Anko cracked open the door, peering through the narrow opening. Sure enough, she could see an unnatural light in the direction she had sent Hachi. The soldiers from the guardhouse were emerging half dressed and sleepy, staring at the distant fire. Some took off in that direction, others milled about, not knowing what to do. A bell sounded.

Anko shoved the door open. "Run," she ordered. The women didn't hesitate; they ran straight for the fence. Anko slipped into an earthbending stance. Bringing her arms in a sweeping motion from up to down, then straight up again, she raised the earth holding the fence straight towards the sky, forming an arch for the prisoners to escape under.

"Earthbenders!" someone shouted. Next to her, she could see Pyron mimic her actions, the male villagers of Uji racing free of their enclosure. The two groups of escapees merged together. The 126th sprang forth from their hiding spot to provide protection from the confused, yet still dangerous Fire Nation guards.

Anko felt the subtle shift as her perspective of time slowed down. She followed the women out of the prison yard, sending a clod of earth straight into the face of a firebender as she did so. Out of the chaotic confusion, the guards were beginning to become organized. They launched a variety of fiery assaults towards the throng of fleeing citizens, which were blocked by the skillful earthbenders. Anko raised a section of earth, then shattered it into little pieces. Snapping her arms together like a clap, she sent the pebble sized pieces of soil hurtling into the group of Fire Nation soldiers, whose semi-dressed bodies absorbed the stinging blast of earth. Howls of pain echoed out; the firebenders shielded their faces and scattered, but there was no time to enjoy their displeasure.

Alarms sounded, lights flared up in the surrounding buildings; Uji was coming alive like a hive of stirred up bees. The villagers ran straight for the mines. The members of the 126th split up to form a forward and a rear guard, warding off and counterattacking the Fire Nation's assaults. In the rear, Anko risked taking a peek at the eastern sky. _We're going to make it! _she thought with relief. All they had to do was break free of the town, the narrow, haphazardly constructed streets of which were to the Fire Nation's distinct advantage.

Their group came to a sudden halt. Anko could hear the sounds of combat from ahead, but she could do nothing about it from her position in the rear. This is what she had been afraid of, that the Fire Nation would be able to trap them in some narrow alleyway. Impatiently she tapped her foot on the ground, keeping a wary eye for any flashes of red to the rear.

_Patience, patience, _she reminded herself. A tremor shook the earth. Pyron turned his head to look at her and then down at her tapping foot. "It's not me," she muttered, ceasing her tapping to clench her toes in the hard packed dirt street. The tremor grew in intensity. Anko's eyes widened. "It's not me," she repeated softly. She rested her hand flat on the soil, then jerked her head up to scan the eastern sky. It was lightening from an inky indigo to a grey-blue, but there was no hint of sunshine. _Oh, no… Please, no._

All of a sudden, their group resumed moving forward; whatever Fire Nation obstacle that had impeded their progress had been dealt with.

"Ahn?" Pyron's eyes reflected the horror of his suspicions. Not only could they feel the vibrations in the earth, now they could hear a distant roaring. She gave him a sad smile, the only confirmation she could muster, before following the escapees out of the narrow alleyway. They entered a large courtyard.

"What's that noise?" someone asked. The people of Uji stopped, as they too started to feel the tremor in the earth.

Anko put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "Villagers! Group together as tightly as you can and then get down on the ground!" she ordered. Confused but obedient, the group obeyed. The rumbling noise grew in intensity. Anko had to shout to be heard over it. "Circle them, then lift up the ground!"

There was no time. The once passive earth shook like a newborn colt. The rumbling roar became deafening. With loud protests, the outer wooden buildings of Uji were assaulted and destroyed; the force of the collapsing canyon walls pushing the buildings right off their foundations. Fire Nation soldiers ran by, but they were no longer interested in battle. Their desperate shouts and screams reverberated through the city's streets. Somewhere amongst the group of villagers, a child cried.

"Up!" Anko screamed over the pandemonium. As one, the 126th moved. Falling into the proper stance, and then moving simultaneously, they lifted the center of the courtyard off the ground in an earthen plateau. The sky had lightened enough to allow them to see easily. _First the south wall, then the west, then the north, _Anko mentally recalled the plan. Below them, a tidal wave of loose earth, giant boulders and uprooted trees flooded the city from the south; carrying buildings and Fire Nation soldiers with it.

"Bend it around us!" Anko ordered as the entire platform shook under the pressure from the debris filled mass. The noise grew so loud, she could barely hear her own shouted words. The west end of the canyon collapsed, taking the mines and the foundry with it. The torrent of rushing earth grew, rising up around them. No longer able to divert the flow from the base of their plateau, the earthbenders concentrated on keeping their little island together and stable. It shuddered and shook as its base was worn away. Uji was filling up; the moving earth rose up almost level with their one island of calm.

A firebender came sweeping by; no longer a monster, no longer a soldier, but a man desperate to survive. He held his hand out, reaching for the island. Instinctively, Anko reached out for him. For a second he gripped her left hand, for a second his wide eyes showed a glimmer of relief. Then he was torn from her grasp, his nails rending her flesh as the flood of mobile earth whisked him away. Anko watched as he got sucked under the torrent.

Earth was supposed to be the stable element; steady and strong. But this… this chaotic horror was anything but that. Anko had always been a strong earthbender, had always been confident in her abilities to control her element. But now she felt truly insignificant and small, like a leaf desperately clinging to a branch in the midst of a hurricane. Her pulse beat a rapid rhythm in her ears.

With a final shudder, the last of their platform's base was worn away. Held together and on top of the flood of soil by earthbending, their island became a raft, flowing downhill to the east, towards the opening of the canyon. The violent rush of earth seemed to be slowing as Uji filled and the dirt lost its momentum. Their mobile island snagged on the top of a still standing building, slowly they began spinning around it.

The north canyon wall gave way; a fresh flood of rocks, trees and soil tumbling down into the valley. Rising up above the surface of the stuck island, looming above them, no longer a wave of earth, but a wave of death. There was no stopping it. No earthbending could match the forces of nature at work here, the incessant pull of gravity, the released kinetic energy of the collapsed canyon wall. Anko threw her arms up as the wave crested above them, pushing the earth up and over…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Silence…_

_Silence and stillness and darkness…_

_Is this… is this what death is like? _Her left hand hurt. Why was it so still? A small portion of her brain, a portion not frozen in numbness like the rest of her, told her to move. Her body refused to respond; she was stuck, surrounded by something far more substantial than simple darkness. The stillness was overwhelming.

_Move,_ a tiny voice demanded. _You must move; you have to survive._

Anko was exhausted. It seemed like such a wasted effort. In vain she felt muscles tighten, then relax, nothing moved… nothing. She felt herself slipping into the void, slipping away. A voice, a child's voice, strong and proud and full of youthful conviction echoed inside her head, shattering the alluring spell of the dark.

"_Sorry Grandpa, but my mind is made up. I have to go, I need to do this. And it's not just for Father. It's for all the other people out there not lucky enough to be born on a neutral island. I'm a strong bender; I can make a difference, I know I can."_

A voice responded; older, wiser, full of anger, full of sorrow and pain. _"I forbid it. Do you hear me? I've already endured the loss of my son, how dare you ask me to suffer losing my granddaughter as well!"_

"_Don't you understand, Grandfather? It hurts! I can't take it anymore. I just want to do something, anything to make the pain go away."_

Stupid. How stupid. Of course he had understood, he had lost his _son. _She was the one who hadn't understood, hadn't comprehended the pain that the old man had suffered. How could she have been so stupid?

"_Don't worry Grandpa; I won't die like Father did. I'll be home before you know it. I'll be such a good soldier, you'll have to forgive me."_ It was a child's promise, one made out of earshot of the man she had promised it to. Still… It was a promise.

_I won't die like Father did… I won't die… _"I won't!"

Summoning the last of her reserves, she tried again to move. Once again her body remained immobile, all except for … her hand! Her left hand could move and her left arm up to her elbow. Desperately she waved it around, the movement causing pain to shoot through her entire arm. Earth. Everywhere she moved her hand it bumped into earth. Anko realized the truth, almost laughing hysterically at the irony. She was entombed in the ground, her head and hand free in a small pocket of air. What a way for an earthbender to go!

Already the air she was breathing was hot and stale; she only had one chance to survive. Taking a slow, deep breath, she concentrated on the earth above her, praying that she had enough strength and mobility to pull off one final bend. _Grandfather. _She could recall his face, clear as day. Kazuma was a strong, strong man. She was strong too.

"Move!" she commanded, jerking her left arm up, fingers of her hand stiff and extended. She felt the shift, the release of pressure as the earth above her responded to her bend. It blasted up, freeing her from its deadly embrace. Luckily, she had only been a few feet under. Anko pushed and pulled and scrambled; heaving her battered and bruised body out of the hole. She hauled herself out of the ground; collapsing, breathing in the fresh morning air.

Dumbfounded, she looked around. Devastation. Uji had been decimated, nothing recognizable remained. It was a wasteland. Tree roots stuck haphazardly up into the air, large boulders protruded from the barren expanse of the now flattish plain. A few random human items could be seen strewn about: a shovel here, a few planks of wood there. Exhausted and numb, Anko lifted herself up into a sitting position on the soft soil. Other areas of dirt came geysering up as some of her men started to free themselves. The surviving citizens of Uji followed, all wearing the same hollow look that she was, all too shocked to do anything but hold each other in comfort as they sat on the ground above what had once been their home.

From the perimeter of the wasteland, men in pristine Earth Kingdom green uniforms were starting to make their way cautiously towards the survivors. Anko watched them come, then turned her head to the east. A few bands of magenta and pink discolored the horizon, but no yellow. The golden orb that was to signal the destruction of Uji had yet to make an appearance.

A light breeze tickled across her face; she was coated in dirt from head to toe. Numbly, she made a few cursory rubs with her hands, brushing some of the earth off her clothes. A hand clamped down on her shoulder, she looked up into the concerned eyes of an Earth Kingdom soldier. His mouth moved, but Anko could hear nothing beyond the loud ringing in her ears. The soldier tried again but she interrupted him. "I'm fine," she yelled, unable to judge the volume of her own voice. "Help the others." He paused for a moment, and then moved on.

More people climbed free of the ground, the arriving earthbenders were helping to carefully excavate them. Everyone was so dirt encrusted that it was hard to tell the difference between the soldiers of the Omashu 126th and the Ujians. Anko sat and watched. She was tired, so tired, but she couldn't leave, not while her own men were still down there.

Another of the rescuers stopped by. "Captain," she shouted, loud enough for Anko to actually hear. "Captain, you need to go to the healer's tent! There's nothing you can do here."

Again Anko refused to move. "I'm fine," she repeated. "Help the others." The woman opened her mouth to argue, but then changed her mind. She handed the dirt-coated Captain a canteen of water before moving on.

Anko took a sip of the water, the fresh cool liquid helping to shock her out of her malaise. She rinsed her mouth, spitting out liquid that looked like mud. Noticing something, she looked at her right hand. There was red beneath the brown, splatters of blood from the Fire Nation soldier she had killed. Slowly, she held up her left hand, which still stung. Fresh blood oozed from five furrows on her palm; her own blood, caused by the desperate nails of the firebender she had inexplicably tried to save. She stared at her hands and laughed soundlessly. This wasn't a war, it was madness.

And in the eastern sky, the first golden rays of dawn finally broke free of her horizon.


	18. Chapter 17

**Erosion**

**Chapter Seventeen**

General Iroh meandered through the marketplace, his rank and nation hidden by the plain merchant's clothes he wore. It was funny how a person's tastes changed as they grew older. As a child, he had been kept from markets such as this one, as a young man he had simply had no time for them; but now as he got older he found there were few things as interesting and enjoyable as a casual stroll through a marketplace. Perhaps because it was a "normal" act in an abnormal world, perhaps because such marketplaces offered valuable clues as to what the surrounding areas did, or maybe, just maybe, it was because these strolls allowed him to recenter himself. To be simply "Iroh" again. Whatever the reason, the General felt happy here.

He weaved in amongst the milling crowd with an effortless grace afforded to him by his skills in the martial arts. Markets such as this one were ageless; they existed before the war and would go on long after the war was over and forgotten. They were something that all the Nations had in common, although the offerings and bargains found in each were unique. He paused in front of a stall selling carved statues, admiring an obsidian dragon. There were many among the Fire Nation who subscribed to the theory that they were superior people, that the rest of the world was inhabited by simple barbarians. _Not so, _Iroh mused as he eyed the craftsmanship in the hand carved dragon, the skill of the artist apparent in the textured scales of the dragon's skin, the minute details of its face and the obvious sharpness of its claws and fangs. The merchant's sharp eye noticed his interest and the man moved to engage him in the preludes of bartering. Iroh quickly held up his hand and moved off; no matter how much wandering the market made him feel like a normal man, the sad truth was that he was a soldier far from home and had to travel light by necessity.

With a slight sigh, he headed towards the other end of the market. There was still one thing he could barter for and that was food. Earth Kingdom towns all seemed to have a wide variety of wonderful foods. The General eyed his midsection; though still small, his belly was beginning to reflect his fondness for sustenance. As a younger man it had been nothing to work off any weight that he gained; now it seemed to take an abundance of effort to make even a small weight gain go away. Even his brother had commented about it, snidely suggesting that he spend more time conquering Earth Kingdom territory and less time eating.

Iroh snorted. His brother. They had never been particularly close, but lately the chasm between them seemed as long and wide as the Great Divide. It was their father who had started the rivalry, believing that constant competition with each other would make them both strong. When Iroh had gotten wise to the game, he had joined the Army in part to get away from it. Now it seemed his brother was playing the same spiteful game with his own children. On his last visit to the Capital, he had witnessed what could only be described as cruelty as his brother used an ancient law to drive a wedge between his daughter and son.

One child was a girl, which meant that no matter how proficient she was in firebending, she could never inherit the throne as long as a male heir existed. The Firelord used this fact to dismiss the child despite her best efforts, despite the fact she was mastering complicated katas far beyond what her years should allow. If Ozai's goal had been to motivate his daughter to greatness, then he had been undoubtedly successful. Iroh had seen with his own eyes his niece's devotion, her struggle for perfection driving her to practice the same kata obsessively over and over again until it was absolutely flawless. There was no doubt in the General's mind that Azula would soon be one of the strongest firebenders in the Nation.

And yet at what price? It broke Iroh's heart to see her in the same room with her brother. She resented his very existence, resented the fact that no matter how good she was, he would always be more valuable in their Father's eyes. And that resentment and hatred would radiate out from her golden eyes, filling the room with an aura of malice.

Prince Zuko, too young yet to quite understand the world in which he had been born, suffered from Ozai's manipulations too. The Firelord constantly demeaned the boy, comparing him endlessly with his prodigy of a sister. "_Zuko, you are a waste of time. Your sister mastered that bend when she was half your age." "Zuko, you are an embarrassment to our family. Why can't you be strong, like your sister?" _And so it went on. Iroh's heart ached for them both. Neither would ever achieve their heart's desire. Azula could become one of the greatest firebenders ever and yet she would never be an heir. Zuko could practice from dawn to dusk and would never be as powerful of a bender as his gifted sister. And as long as the Firelord withheld his affection from both, neither would know the bonds of love and family that most children did.

Iroh sighed as he watched the peasant children run through the marketplace, their gleeful laughs ringing clearly above the murmuring drone of the adult voices. As a General, his returns to the Capital were rare and of brief duration. His own childhood had been as devoid of affection as his niece and nephew's, but he had found the much need acceptance and approval elsewhere, from honorable men such as General Ogato. Once Ba Sing Sei was conquered, no… once the campaign was over; perhaps he would be allowed to retire, to return home. He would never be able to replace the love that they should be receiving from their father, but maybe, just maybe, he could help a little. It would repay the kindness that he had been shown and perhaps make up a little for his own mistakes as a father. Yes… that was an eventuality worth looking forward to…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Iroh? Uncle Iroh?"

The old man blinked his eyes, his world of memory fading away, the vision of the marketplace returning to the reds and greys of his room on the ship.

"Uncle?"

He turned his head slightly to regard Prince Zuko, who was no longer a child. Reading the concern in the boy's furrowed brow, Iroh gave him a reassuring smile. When he had finally returned to the Capital, it had been far too late for Azula, but Zuko, on the other hand, had been so starved for acceptance that he had been able to at least fill part of the void. The results had been profound. Instead of becoming bitter, malevolent and ruthless, the boy had found his own way, a path true to his own convictions and sense of honor. And although he still desperately sought after his father's approval, Zuko did so without resorting to the questionable methods that others in his position might be tempted to employ. Iroh was proud of him, so proud. Zuko was still too young to understand it, but he was displaying true strength. A strength of self, a strength of character that would serve him well in his adult years. If he survived that long…

Zuko eyed his Uncle with concern. After telling him of the destruction of Uji, he had started talking of some marketplace somewhere and then had abruptly fallen silent. The old man's normally sharp eyes had grown distant, his face had taken on a sober expression; Zuko feared that he had somehow touched on memories that were still too raw and painful. The silence dragged on and on, until the Prince had felt the urgent need to bring his Uncle back to reality. Even now, the retired General looked out of it. Zuko sighed. He really wanted to hear the rest of the story, but not at the expense of making his Uncle relive things that he'd rather not.

Zuko touched his Agni-Kai scar; he understood better than most that some memories were better off left alone. "Uncle, perhaps we should…"

"Oh, forgive me, Prince Zuko. I was recalling a most beautiful merchant that I saw in that market. She had the nicest cantaloupes that you'd ever hope to see."

Zuko's good brow shot up; his expression shifted from concerned to irate in a flash.

"What?" the old man asked innocently. "They were fresh and juicy. I took two back to General Hwang's fortress and enjoyed them for breakfast."

The teenaged Prince had a predictable reaction. He had been _worried _and his Uncle was dwelling on women and food! "Why are you even telling me this!" he exploded. "What does this marketplace have to do with anything! Tell me what happened in Uji, after Anko dug herself out!"

"I warned you that this story was long and boring. Maybe we should continue later?"

Zuko calmed down with an effort. "No… no, Uncle. Please continue."

Iroh gave a private smile; after two years of living with the Prince, pushing the boy's buttons was just too easy. "Very well, Prince Zuko. Now let's see… after buying the cantaloupes, I went after some Ginseng tea…"

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted in a strained voice, "Why don't you just skip that part?"

"Well, alright, but the bartering was actually quite exciting. You don't know what you're missing."

Zuko just gave him an exasperated look. It was ironically similar in nature to the one General Hwang had given him upon his return to the fortress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Iroh handed the reins of his rhino to the stable boy, gathering his purchased goods off the back of the saddle before the beast got led away. Arms full and dressed in merchant's clothes, he was hardly an imposing figure as he crossed the courtyard of the inner sanctum of the one time Earth Kingdom fortress. The long form that loomed in the double door entrance to the central pagoda, on the other hand, was the very definition of the word.

"General Iroh," General Hwang's voice resonated with disapproval, "Care to tell me why you find it necessary to risk yourself and your mission to travel an hour on rhino back simply to visit a barbarian marketplace?"

Iroh nodded respectfully to the older General. "I enjoy fresh fruit with my morning tea. Perhaps you would care to join me for…"

"No," Hwang interrupted him sharply. "There has been news. Join me in my conference room." The tall General turned without awaiting Iroh's confirmation, his sandals clicking sharply against the wooden planks of the hallway.

Iroh paused, stiffening a little at the blatant rudeness of the man who had served his father. "I'll just put this in my room then," he called after the retreating form. No response. With a sigh, General Iroh headed towards his own quarters. He had only been at Hwang's fortress for a week, but the stifling nature of the place was already wearing at him. Part of the motivation for his morning ride had been to get away from it for a while.

Iroh shifted the weight of his packages. General Hwang was an old man and the oldest active General in the Fire Nation's army. He had served the previous Firelord as well, making him a figure of experience and respect. When Iroh had been growing up, Hwang had been known as the "Desert Viper" for his habit of striking swiftly and leaving naught but death in his wake. The Earth Kingdom had another name for him. To them, Hwang was known simply as "the Butcher." That, in Iroh's opinion, was the more appropriate name.

Nowadays, he resembled that which he used to bring: death warmed over. The skin hung on Hwang's long-boned frame like a paper shroud. His cheeks were hollowed, his eyes sunk in, his long mane of white hair lay dully across his back; but it was a mistake to underestimate the man. Nestled deep within their sockets, his eyes glittered with malevolence and intelligence. He was a master firebender and his age had done nothing to satiate his bloodlust.

It was rumored that the death spirits themselves feared to write his name in their books. Iroh didn't know if that was true, but what _was_ true was that Hwang commanded respect and, true to General Ogato's prediction, had not been pleased to discover that Iroh had been placed in overall command of his sector. He had insisted on reviewing every aspect of Iroh's plan, making his displeasure known at every opportunity. _And now this._ Iroh placed his cantaloupes in some water to keep them cool. _I wonder what's got his topknot in a twist. _Seeing no benefit in further enraging the man by tardiness, Iroh hurried to join Hwang in the conference room.

The old General was staring out a window when Iroh arrived. He didn't bother to turn as the younger General bowed and knelt on a cushion at the conference table. For a moment, silence reigned. Then Hwang turned, skeletal fingers reaching into a pocket in his robe, returning with something black in their grasp. His dark blue eyes, a bad omen in Fire Nation lore, glittered as he tossed the object towards Iroh. "What do you make of that?"

The Firelord's brother took the black leather patch into his hands, raising an eyebrow at its shape. He turned it over; a name had been burned into the back of it, dirt still clinging to it in places.

"That was discovered buried above what was once the city of Uji, along with two more like it."

"Uji has been destroyed?"

"Yes, General Iroh, Uji has been annihilated. The barbarians collapsed the canyon itself, destroying our mines, a prototype weapon and killing almost three hundred men."

Iroh stared back down at the black leather foxhead in his hands.

"Only ten men escaped, one brought that back. It appears the unit that you so casually dismissed before, the unit that you could have eliminated at Tors, is far more troublesome than you predicted, hm?" General Hwang's words hissed across the room. "That prototype had been nearly complete! Because of your incompetence, our research has been set back for years!" The old man waved a paper at him. "And now I am to follow _your_ orders and hope that this so-called _plan _of yours doesn't set us back even further."

Iroh rose from his sitting position, folding his hands up into his sleeves. He lacked the physical stature, but as he narrowed his golden eyes, he too became an imposing figure. "General Hwang, you are correct. I did underestimate the Omashu 126th. However, that changes nothing. My plan will go forth and _you_ will follow it. Understood?"

General Hwang's eyes widened with rage and shock. No one dared speak to him that way. No one. And yet, even as he drew himself up to his full height, even as he turned the full force of his glare on the younger man, Iroh would not yield to him. The son of his former master stood as firm and unyielding as a mountain, apparently indifferent to Hwang's posturing. One of the old General's furry white brows furrowed down. He had expected Iroh to succumb to him, to admit his incompetence; not to stand up to him as an equal. It was intolerably infuriating. Hwang was the older man, Hwang had more than twice the command experience and yet he was expected to step aside so this arrogant pup could take command of _his _sector? Well so be it.

The elder General controlled himself, containing his temper, allowing it to show only in his voice. "You needn't worry, General Iroh. I intend to follow your orders word for word. That way, when your plan fails miserably, the blame will fall squarely on your shoulders. Not even being the brother of the Firelord will save you then. You are dismissed."

Iroh did not move. He stood there motionless as a moment passed, then two. "Yes, General Hwang. You _will _follow my orders." Iroh took another moment to ensure that he had gotten his point across before turning and casually leaving the conference room. Not angrily, but slowly and stately, as a true figure of power would. He shut the conference room's doors softly behind him, cutting off Hwang's deadly glare. He strolled down the corridors in an unhurried manner, turning two corners before relaxing out of his straight-backed stance.

Fishing around in his sleeve, he brought forth the black leather foxhead patch, shaking his head a little at it. General Hwang had been right about one thing: Iroh had underestimated the 126th. But the greater damage had been done by the rest of the Fire Nation army. By bestowing upon the unit a strong name and by giving it an almost mythological status, the Fire Nation had surrendered more power to the Omashu 126th than if they had simply ignored its existence. And now it seemed the commander of the so-called "Foxes" was capitalizing on their mistake.

Iroh once again fingered the name etched into the back of the patch. He regretted the loss of three hundred Fire Nation soldiers at Uji, but not the loss of Hwang's precious war machine. As a tactician, he could appreciate the advantage such machines would give to his people. In fact, such weapons would probably be necessary in order to win the war. The Fire Nation was smaller than the Earth Kingdom; even with the mandatory draft in place, it was doubtful that they could marshal enough benders to permanently occupy the Earth Kingdom's territory. The technological advances that his brother and some of the other Generals seemed so keen on would allow non-benders to become a force to be reckoned with, enabling the Fire Nation to tap a greater portion of its populous for the war effort.

Iroh understood that; he did. But the price of winning the war that way seemed to strike at the very heart of his country's ideology of valuing honor and skill above all else. One of the Fire Nation's oldest traditions, that of an honor duel, was based on the idea that the lowest born citizen could challenge even the Firelord himself, if he was willing to fight in an Agni-Kai to back it up. The winner of the challenge, the one with presumably the most skill, was the winner of the disagreement. But where was the honor and skill in defeating one's opponent with the use of a metal contraption?

Was winning the war worth it if, in the process, they lost all that their proud Nation had once stood for? Iroh shook his head. These thoughts of his would be considered by most to be treacherous, and most likely it was a moot point anyways. For the war to continue to drag on and on like it had for nearly a century wasn't any good either. Hopefully his plan would work, and bring an end to the conflict.

The Dragon of the West reached his room. Despite the lie he would one day tell his nephew, the cantaloupes he ate were tasteless in his mouth.

"_I intend to follow your orders word for word. That way, when your plan fails miserably, the blame will fall squarely on your shoulders."_

Iroh sighed. Of course it would fall on his shoulders. Even if he was successful, every single Fire Nation death that came from carrying out his plan would be on his shoulders. He scooped put a spoonful of the juicy melon's pale orange flesh, unable to savor its taste. He eyed the name on the foxhead. It seemed the commander of the Omashu unit understood that burden. Iroh idly wondered what he was like. General Ogato had described him as being young with dark hair, not much to go on. For some odd reason, perhaps because she had displayed the spirit of a warrior, his mind drew forth the mental image of the young Earth Kingdom farmer he had captured near the village of Tors.

Iroh snorted softly to himself and dismissed his speculation. If the Omashu Fox insisted on continuing to interfere with his plan, Iroh would meet him soon enough. For now, he had other things to deal with.


	19. Chapter 18

**Erosion**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"_Don't. Don't get arrogant. Don't think you're something special just because the King of Omashu and King Yosho of Ba Sing Sei have shown an interest in you."_

As the first rays of dawn touched the eastern sky, the dust had hung over the remains of Uji like a shroud. Stunned faces stared at each other in stark disbelief; dirt encrusted bodies shambled towards the Earth Kingdom camp. People called out for their loved ones. They stood and waited as the earthbenders dug for survivors. In Mito's eyes, the Uji campaign had been a tremendous success; to Anko, it was a disaster.

"_Don't forget your place. Don't forget who you are. You are an insignificant farmer. You are a dog. Do you know what happens to dogs that can't follow orders? Do you Captain?"_

In the aftermath, Anko had wanted only one thing. An answer. Why? Why hadn't General Mito waited? Why had the destruction started before sunrise? Three. Three of her own men hadn't made it. They had been in the four man group safeguarding the mine, faithfully protecting the way out for the rest of the unit. When she closed her eyes, Anko could still see their faces.

"_You dare question my timing! I told you I wouldn't allow your mission to endanger the true goal of this operation. Our lookouts spotted a fire in town. Decisive action had to be taken in order to keep our attack a surprise. What? You ordered that fire set? Then the deaths of your men and the twenty Ujians are on your head, aren't they?"_

On her head. As angry as she was, Anko still couldn't argue with it. She had been in command, the fire was her idea. It was her fault. Even a month later, she carried the burden. One of the Ujians that had perished was the matriarch, the one who had threatened Anko with a hand made knife. She hadn't even had a chance to learn the woman's name.

"_You're just lucky that the overall mission was a success. Otherwise I'd have to court-martial you for recklessness and incompetence."_

General Mito had not been pleased. Especially not when he had found out that Anko had almost died without telling him her information regarding General Iroh. He had called her a mutinous dog, had threatened to take the 126th from her. In the end, though, he had let the matter drop. After all, Uji had been destroyed, most of the Earth Kingdom citizens had been saved, and now he had a vital piece of information to share with King Yosho. Life was good if one was General Mito. If one was Captain Anko, on the other hand…

"_Don't think this is over. It isn't, not by a long shot. Your habit of questioning my authority is a dangerous one. You and your unit need close personal supervision. Once I get done with you, you'll be lucky to have any autonomy at all."_

No, Anko wouldn't forget. Not the mistakes she had made, not the twenty-three unnecessary deaths at Uji and most certainly not General Mito's callous indifference to those deaths. She had asked Pyron if all Generals were like that; if being apathetic was the key to success. He had thought it over for a while before responding wryly that General Iroh didn't seem to be that way. After all, if the man was truly indifferent to death, he would have killed her instead of leaving her tied to a tree. Anko had laughed… but it was an interesting thought. If put in the same situation, she couldn't guarantee that she would have been so merciful. Then again, her left palm still bore the rapidly fading marks from where she had reached out to the desperate Fire Nation soldier at Uji. War was insane and after almost one hundred years the insanity kept marching on and on, with no end in sight.

At the age of fourteen, she had been driven to join the Earth Kingdom army by thoughts of revenge. At the age of sixteen, after two long years of helping to tend to the returning wounded, her motivation had subtly changed. When King Bumi had asked her if she had wanted to go ahead with warrior training, she had been even more determined than before. Along with revenge, she had the additional reason of the refugees, the ones with dead, lifeless eyes, the ones that lacked any semblance of hope. Anko wasn't about to go home and try to forget all that she had seen; she wanted to do something about it. She wanted to make a difference.

Those words became her mantra during the difficult training. She had been young and naïve. Her mind had been filled with thoughts of glorious victories and happy endings. But nothing was that simple… Her desire to make a difference was unchanged, but her adult mind was burdened with the consequences. No matter how many lives she affected, no matter how many lives she saved; would it ever be enough to balance the lives lost following her commands? Would it ever be enough to compensate for the lives she had taken? And with people like Mito in charge, was it really worth it? In the back of her mind, doubt had started. In the quiet moments such as these, she could feel it eating at her confidence, at her soul…

They were greeted at the Earth Kingdom city of Xian as heroes. Captain Anko had had no idea how much rumors of their exploits had spread. The black leather foxheads which now adorned the sleeves of all the 126th's uniforms attracted undue attention. Anko would have ordered them removed, but they had all decided together to wear them. All of the 126th, including the three who never made it back. Who was she to argue?

Xian was a busy place. It served as both an Earth Kingdom outpost and as a trading city where caravans got together before heading out to the far reaches of the Kingdom. Anko was grateful when the fuss the 126th received soon diminished. Many units passed through here; seeing soldiers was a matter of routine for these people.

Her orders were to report to General Zhen, who was currently in Ba Sing Sei attending some sort of conference. That was okay, though. Her men were in desperate need of some R and R and Xian was just the place to get it. Anko herself was in need of a recharge, but the former farm girl wasn't used to being idle. She volunteered to help tend to their unit's emus and ran some training exercises for the more advanced trainees and today she found herself at the stables, cleaning the rust off the head of her hoe. Her men were all off duty; probably visiting the gaming tents or bars or the women of ill repute that tended to hang around Earth Kingdom outposts like Xian. Anko didn't really care to know how they amused themselves. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

With a sigh, she pushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes. It was starting to get long; she'd have to get it cut before some firebender burnt it off. Chewing on her lower lip, she attacked the rust on her hoe while her mind wandered aimlessly. Uji still lay heavily on her heart and in her mind, beyond that was her extensive hatred of General Mito and beyond that, tickling the edges of her consciousness was the lingering mystery of General Iroh. Tired of the feelings of discontent that the first two subjects brought her, she focused on the third. Iroh. The Firelord's brother. A man so important that a fake battle was set up just to insure his safe arrival. Why was he here? And why had he been so interested in Tors, a village of no strategic value?

Anko prided herself on being able to read strategies but this one eluded her. Iroh had been so different than what she might have expected too. Polite, honorable… well, except for those horrible flirtatious lines, _and_ he had given her the benefit of the doubt and had let her go. What kind of behavior was _that_ for a Fire Nation General?

She diligently rubbed the last speck of rust off the head of her hoe. Applying a light coat of oil, Anko had to silently laugh at herself. It wasn't as if it really mattered; she was a "dog" after all, just a lowly Captain. Her running into Iroh was a fluke, something that would probably never happen again. It was pointless to dwell over it.

The dark-eyed Captain looked up as a page approached.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Anko?" At her confirmation, the boy's smile widened. "I'm here to escort you to General Zhen. He just got back from Ba Sing Sei and would like to meet with you, if that's okay with you, ma'am."

Anko cocked a silent brow. Since when did Generals care about _her_ convenience? She gave the young boy a smile and a nod, rising to follow him to the central pagoda. Perhaps not every General was like Mito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko followed the page into the conference room guarded and wary. Her first commander, General En, had been a no-nonsense man who had basically left the 126th to their own devices. Her experiences with General Mito continuously left a sour taste in her mouth. Anko soon discovered, however, that it was impossible to dislike General Zhen. He was an old man, but after being trained by King Bumi, Anko knew better than to underestimate old men.

No, what was disarming about the guy was that he reminded Anko of a stork. He was tall and thin, his nose was long and sharp and his movements were bird-like in nature. His sharp green eyes were nestled in slightly sunken in sockets, further enhancing the beak-like appearance of his nose. He wore traditional robes, the long sleeves of which flapped around with his quick movements like the wings of a bird. His long, white beard reached half way down his chest; perhaps to make for the fact that only a few spare hairs peppered his nearly bald head.

"Welcome, welcome," he greeted cheerfully. "So you are Captain Anko? I was expecting someone…"

"Older? More male?" Anko suggested dryly with a wry smile. Those were the usual misjudgments people made.

"Someone with red hair," General Zhen concluded. "They do call you the Omashu Fox, do they not? I thought you'd be a red-head."

"Oh." Anko blushed slightly. "Um, the Fire Nation started that. I don't know why they call me the Omashu Fox."

The General's sharp eyes narrowed. He gestured towards the black foxhead patch that was stitched on her sleeve in the space where the numbers 1-2-6 once occupied. "And yet you've embraced their designation for you." He stroked his long beard. "Interesting. Very interesting. Please, come have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Anko complied, kneeling on a soft cushion before the small low lying table.

"As you may know, I just got back from a conference in Ba Sing Sei. General Mito has reported that through his investigative diligence, he had discovered that General Iroh, the Dragon of the West and the Firelord's own brother, is now operating in our sector of the Earth Kingdom."

"You don't say…" Anko muttered darkly.

"Oh indeed. What is most interesting are the Fire Nation's movements since his arrival. Take a look at these maps. As you can see by comparing them, The Fire Nation has shown an interest in taking over small and seemingly useless villages in the past couple of months. The counsel came to the conclusion that Iroh is trying to placate the Firelord by racking up these easy victories. However, King Yosho would like _your _opinion on the matter."

"King Yosho wants _my_ opinion?"

"Yes. Your reputation had spread even to Ba Sing Sei. Refugees sing the glory of the 126th and tell tales of the Omashu unit's fighting prowess and their very clever leader. Besides, General Mito has been bad-mouthing you every chance he gets, and anyone who rubs Mito that raw _has_ to be doing something right."

Anko just blinked in surprise at the General. He gave her a smile and a quick wink. "Come now, you must know that King Yosho and King Bumi are old friends. His majesty is well aware of your skills. Now then… what is your opinion on this matter?"

Trying to recover from her surprise, Anko studied the two maps. She frowned in concentration, then shook her head. "I can't tell… I don't know enough about the man to judge his goals by these maps."

"Ah." General Zhen turned to a scroll filled case. With quick movements, he snagged several scrolls, then deposited them unceremoniously on the table. A few unfurled as they landed; Anko saw that each was a map of the Earth Kingdom. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she turned her gaze back to the bird-like General. "These older maps will depict Iroh's movements while he was in the south. Will those help?"

Zhen had to hide a smile as the once dour young Captain's eyes widened and a genuine grin split her face. The next hour was filled with silence, only the occasional rustling of scrolls broke the hush. General Zhen made the pretence of working, but spent more time observing the young subordinate than reading reports. After the General's conference, King Yosho had pulled him aside and asked that he take Anko under his wing. _"The girl has a gift,"_ the King had insisted, _"And people like my cousin Mito will crush it in their attempts to exploit it for their own personal gain. I'm going to transfer her to you. Let's give her some freedom and see what she and her unit can really do." _Zhen hadn't been sure what the King had meant by "gift", but by watching the young woman now, he was starting to get the idea.

She was completely focused on the maps, studying one, then another; taking notes on a piece of scrap paper. Her black eyes were sharp and focused, her head slightly cocked and her mouth hosting the occasional slight smile. Finally, she rolled up the last scroll with a satisfied sigh, as if she had just finished reading a very good book. General Zhen signaled a page to bring them some tea. He allowed the Captain to gather her thoughts while they drank the hot brew.

"I can't say for certain what Iroh is after," Anko stated, "but I can tell you that he definitely isn't trying to rack up easy wins just to make the Firelord happy. He's a very impressive General. Some of these maneuvers," she shook her head, "are just brilliant. He's not as brutal as some of them, but he does what it takes to get the job done. Whatever he's after, I think it must be something very large and very important. These small villages that have been taken over, they must be a part of a bigger plan… But I'm sorry to say that I can't quite see what that plan might be yet."

She tapped a finger on the table, her dark brows furrowed down as a half smile crossed her lips. "If my opinion is truly wanted, I'd say that we focus on retaking these villages and if the opportunity presents itself, try to take the man himself. Ignoring the situation would be a deadly mistake."

General Zhen cracked a smile of his own and gave two quick nods of his head. "Indeed. That was the conclusion that King Yosho came to. Although, you realize that our troops are already spread thin trying to protect the important cities. That's the true problem." The elderly man tapped a finger on the end of his sharp nose. "Now then, King Yosho would like you to continue on in your mission of disrupting Fire Nation activity. From now on, you'll be reporting to me; your wolf-dog Kip is being transferred here as we speak and if there's anything you need, just name it."

Anko stared at the General, a hint of suspicion crossing her thoughts. She pushed it back with disgust. _Have I really become so jaded that I suspect everyone as having an ulterior motive? He's an ally for cripes sake! Then again, so is General Mito, supposedly. _Aloud she spoke slowly. "A copy of these maps would be nice and we could use a few more Omashu trained earthbenders, if you have any to spare."

"As for the maps, I'll get a scribe to work on copying them. I don't believe we have any Omashu warriors here, but I can forward your request to King Bumi…"

"Yes…" Anko's voice was very soft. "Tell him I'll try hard not to get them killed."

General Zhen gave her a sympathetic look. "The role of a commander can be a heavy burden, and I'm afraid I can't make it easier for you." He pushed something across the table. "This, however, might make it easier for your dealings with others."

Anko's black brows skyrocketed. The object was a Major's rank insignia. Before she could say a word, General Zhen continued on. "You needn't worry. King Yosho has no intention of taking the 126th away or saddling you with more units. Your new rank should help put you on better ground when interacting with others in the Earth Kingdom army, that's all. Congratulations, Major Anko."

Dumbfounded, the new Major picked up her rank insignia gingerly, as if she expected it to bite her fingers.

The General bobbed his bald head again. "Good, good. Now enjoy the rest of your leave, Major. I'll send those maps to you as soon as they're done."

Understanding the polite dismissal, Anko rose and then bowed deeply to her new commander, the Major's insignia clenched tightly in her fist.


	20. Chapter 19

**Erosion**

**Chapter Nineteen**

General Hwang stared out the window towards the nearby volcano. Black smoke slowly rose from the bowels of the earth, fire simmered just below the surface. He imagined he could feel its awesome power. The volcano was active but not a threat; it hadn't erupted in years. But someday it would. Someday it would consume this valley and everything in it. Hwang's thin lips slowly pulled into a wicked smirk. That was how it should be. Fire was the ultimate element. Soon the whole world would bow before the Fire Nation; much like this valley would bow before the might of the volcano. It was inevitable.

Behind him, General Hwang heard the sliding doors being pulled to one side, two pairs of bare feet padded into the room. He didn't bother to turn, making his newly arrived company wait in silence for a few moments. Then, slowly he turned to acknowledge them. General Ogato gave him a slight smile. They had been serving together for a long time; Hwang believed Ogato was far too soft to be a General but he gave the man the barest of nods out of courtesy. He was at least better than the shorter, younger man standing next to him. Hwang's dark blue eyes glittered as they regarded his replacement.

"General Iroh, General Ogato, welcome to Xan-Si."

Ogato gave him a respectful nod. "It is a most impressive capture, General Hwang. This is an excellent location for conducting your campaigns."

Iroh said nothing. Xan-Si had been taken a few years ago and he could remember how pleased his brother had been. But after walking the streets, Iroh could not derive pleasure from the Fire Nation's triumph. The people here were completely subjugated. They shambled about their daily lives like zombies; dead hopeless eyes cast permanently downward. Hwang's men patrolled the streets like common thugs; beating on the citizens they felt weren't giving them enough respect. The so-called offenses were trivial matters such as crossing the street in front of a firebender, or simply looking at their conquerors in the wrong way. After an hour of witnessing the cold brutality of his own people, Iroh had returned to the main complex. He had seen enough.

"Come," General Hwang gestured towards his table. As Iroh and Ogato seated themselves, their host rang a little bell. The sliding doors parted; a boy no older than twelve entered cautiously. "Tea and make it snappy," Hwang ordered.

Iroh watched as the child left; the boy's hands were bound by a two foot length of chain, iron shackles encircled his ankles. He looked back at Hwang, who gave him a slight smirk, as if daring him to say something. The younger General kept his emotions hidden. He may have been put in overall command of this sector and he was a member of the royal family, but that would mean nothing if he let his sensibilities get the better of him. Hwang was deliberately baiting him, trying to get him to react, but Iroh was well aware that the Firelord himself had commended the man on his subjugation tactics and speaking out directly against the Firelord's policies was the act of a reckless fool. Iroh was not so simple, nor was he a fool. There were better ways to bring change to the Fire Nation than to sacrifice his career and possibly his life.

A moment of stuffy silence, then Ogato cleared his throat and engaged Hwang in trivial small talk. The boy returned swiftly enough, the clanking of his chains announcing his arrival. He served the steaming liquid with a slightly shaking hand. Iroh could see the scars on his wrist from bearing the iron cuffs for so long. It was hard to ignore, hard to keep a neutral face. He was glad when the child left.

"Now then, to business," the skeletal General announced, taking charge of the meeting that was technically Iroh's to run. Hwang's boney fingers unfurled a map of the sector, troop locations marked in red and green.

"General Ogato?" Iroh asked.

Ogato's craggy face hosted a polite smile. "About a third of my assigned targets have been acquired. We have had some difficulty here and here," he gestured towards the map, "but nothing too major. This village was wiped out by a flash flood. I would suggest this one as an alternative."

Iroh nodded. "General Hwang?"

The eldest General narrowed his blue eyes. "My forces have acquired fewer targets; however, we will complete our task by your deadline."

"And what of Tors?" Iroh inquired.

"We retook Tors only to lose it once again to the Fox unit. Now the Earth Kingdom is setting up a garrison there. I wonder if someone in the Earth Kingdom is on to your oh-so-clever plan." The sarcastic scorn in his voice was blatantly obvious. In spite of his best efforts, Iroh felt his brows pulling downward into a frown.

"General Iroh's plan is well thought out," Ogato interjected in a mild tone. "The Earth Kingdom is so complacent about Ba Sing Sei that they will never see it coming. I believe our attempt to retake Tors was a mistake. Obviously they realized that the village was important to us. We should take care in the future to avoid handing them such clues. I suggest we pick an alternate village."

"It's the Fox unit!" General Hwang set down his teacup hard, spilling some of the brown fluid. "If _General_ Iroh had simply taken care of them when he had the chance…"

"Yes, they do seem to be giving _you _quite a bit of trouble. A lot of trouble for one small unit." The steel in Iroh's voice was almost tangible. Hwang bristled at the unspoken suggestion that he was incompetent.

"They have given _all _of us trouble," the more diplomatic Ogato chimed in. "They succeeded in capturing a few of my best squadrons as well. In one case, they were out numbered three to one, so they stampeded a herd of elephant-elk right through the troop's campsite." Ogato shook his head ruefully. "Their focus on liberating random villages isn't helping matters either. But, as General Iroh says, it is only one small unit. The damage they can do to the plan is minimal."

Only slightly placated, General Hwang tapped a finger rhythmically on the table. "I've tortured some Earth Kingdom soldiers. According to them, the Omashu unit has standing orders to disrupt any and all Fire Nation activity that they can. They will continue to be a nuisance until we destroy them. If we knew more about their leader, we could place a bounty on his head, but unfortunately the 126th spends so much time in the field that the soldiers I've questioned don't know much more about them than we do."

Both of the older General fell silent, looking expectantly to Iroh for his comments. The Firelord's brother was studying the map intently, focusing on the Omashu unit's movements. Of the villages he had selected for occupation, only some were necessary for his plan. The rest were decoys, intended to keep the Earth Kingdom guessing about his motives. At first the Omashu unit's movements indeed seemed random. They popped up here and there on the map, apparently choosing targets at random. But the last three villages they had retaken were also amongst those Iroh had specifically wanted to possess.

The General's eyes widened slightly. It was almost if the Omashu commander was learning; somehow figuring out the difference between the decoys and the real targets. Even if it was a case of someone just following their gut instincts, it meant that their commander was more than simply clever; he was a brilliant reader of strategy. The General leaned back and took a sip of his tea. It was possible that it was mere coincidence, but Iroh found that unlikely. His own sharp mind weighed the evidence. Mentally berating himself for ignoring the truth for so long, he finally acknowledged his former sensei's sense of insight. Ogato hadn't surrendered power by naming the unit and its commander; he had simply recognized the strength that was already there. And if the Fox was on to his plan, then he was the last person who should be choosing alternate targets.

General Iroh set his down his cup. "From now on if a target is retaken, you must choose another suitable one. If the target was unnecessary, pick a village that is unsimilar to the first. Keep me informed via messenger hawk. General Hwang, I believe a bounty is a good idea. Even if we know very little about the Fox, someone out there must know something. Pay for information if you must."

The eldest General gave a sinister smirk. "I have my own ways of gathering knowledge."

"General Ogato, since you have acquired a third of your targets, perhaps you can divert some of your attention into another false offensive."

The man nodded his head. "Yes, that is a good idea. When something major goes down, the Earth Kingdom tends to call in its mobile units. Although, the Omashu unit was conspicuously absent from the last false battle I staged and it _wasn't_ because they didn't get an invitation."

"Then target something they can't ignore: an abbey or an orphanage or an herbalist institute," General Hwang's eyes glittered as he spoke, the joy he derived from destruction was evident in his expression.

"You have your methods, General Hwang, and I have mine," Ogato murmured softly. "If there are no more issues that need to be addressed, I think I'll depart tomorrow morning. The sooner I get back to my men, the sooner I can implement General Iroh's new idea."

Iroh nodded. He could see no reason for Ogato to stay; however he privately wished that he too could depart Xan-Si rather than staying here with Hwang to await the arrival of a special group of engineers. Every moment spent with the Desert Viper seemed to stretch on for an eternity and without Ogato to mediate… well there was a limit to even Iroh's patience. After discussing a few more details of logistics, Iroh declared the meeting adjourned. Still, even after the older Generals departed for dinner, Iroh remained seated, staring at the map. If things continued going on the way they were, it seemed inevitable that he would have a run in with the Omashu Fox. Iroh found himself almost looking forward to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_112, 116, 120…_ The scout froze as one of the wary Fire Nation troops scanned the thick underbrush. Luckily the man saw nothing and the column continued its slow march through the dense forest. The Earth Kingdom scout waited for a count of sixty before slowly making his way back to his unit.

"There are a hundred and twenty of them?"

At the scout's confirming nod, Sergeant Hachi rolled his eyes and turned to his commander. "Forget it Major. There's no way we can take that many."

"Did I say anything?" Anko asked mildly.

"No, you didn't have to. You have _that_ look in your eyes."

Anko silently raised a questioning brow at the man.

"_That _look, you know, like you're already planning something crazy. Ever since you got that stupid promotion, it's like you actually believe that Omashu Fox nonsense! Well, forget it. One hundred and twenty are too many, even if you've found _two _herds of elephant-elk!"

"That's it Hachi, you are way out of line!" Pyron was visibly angry at his friend but Anko just gave a half smile, holding up a hand to silence the irate Lieutenant.

"No, Sergeant Hachi is correct. One hundred and twenty are too many for us to take. It's a shame about those kids though." The Major hid a smile as Hachi froze, dark bushy brows furrowing down.

"What kids?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear the scout's full report," Anko said casually. "That unit of firebenders is escorting a group of thirty kids approximately eight through twelve in age. That's why they're traveling so slowly. The younglings are being forced to march in chains. It's a pity, but I guess all we can do is send a report back to General Zhen and let someone else handle it."

"But… they could be anywhere by the time Zhen sends another unit out!"

Major Anko gave a shrug. "Sad, but true."

Hachi bristled, "Well, this changes everything! We can't just let the Fire Nation make off with our children; and in chains, you say? Hmph! We'll pay them back tenfold for any damage that's done. So what's the plan, Major?"

The tall woman smiled at her now enthusiastic Sergeant; beside her, Pyron had to duck his head to hide his grin at how skillfully she had just manipulated the man. Running her fingers through her short, raven locks, Anko addressed Hachi. "For now we'll follow them and wait for an opportunity to strike. We must take care so the children aren't in any danger. Dispatch some more scouts. If we can hook up with another Earth Kingdom unit, we'll be able to take them out."

"Sir!" Hachi bowed and moved off with a purpose, cursing Fire Nation brutality and lack of honor as he went.

Pyron raised his head and chuckled. "You just deliberately played on his weakness for kids, didn't you? Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Anko snorted softly. "I doubt that would work on you. Anyways, I think I know where they're going." At her Lieutenant's bemused look, the Major continued. "There's only one Fire Nation commander in this sector who makes a practice of stealing kids to turn into slaves: General Hwang."

"Hwang the Butcher? Are you sure?"

The woman narrowed her black eyes. "Not entirely. But if they turn south at the next crossroads it will put them on course for Xan-Si and that was his last reported location. Hopefully we can stop them before they get there."

"And if not?"

Anko's eyes narrowed even further. "We'll think of something."


	21. Chapter 20

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty**

Nestled within a pastoral, bowl shaped valley, Anko could see why Xan-Si was once considered a beautiful gem amongst Earth Kingdom cities. Once. General Hwang had done a remarkable job of transforming it over the past two years, most likely forcing the citizens to repaint and rebuild their own city. Now Xan-Si stood out against the surrounding greenery like a bonfire in the night. Fire Nation flags snapped from atop poles and hung from buildings, black smoke rose from the city, indicating coal fires and the buildings themselves were all painted in the sepia tones that the Fire Nation favored. The wall that surrounded the city was original, but the multitude of red-clad soldiers patrolling it were not. Anko cursed under her breath as the unit they had been following and their young prisoners disappeared behind large iron gates.

"Well, that's that then." Pyron lowered his binoculars and glanced sideways at the immobile Major. "You sure about this, Ahn?"

"Ambushing them on the road was too risky, especially with those kids in the middle. An infiltration and extraction is safer for them, although admittedly more risky for us."

She regarded Xan-Si with her naked eyes, already thinking over the possible entrances and exits for her men. This whole business was dredging up bad memories of Uji, which made her uncomfortable. And there General Hwang to consider; he wasn't called "the Butcher" for nothing. Anko had never dealt with him personally, but everyone north of the Great Divide knew of his reputed cruelty. When his forces attacked, they left naught but death and destruction in their wake. If Anko or her men were captured, she had no doubt their lives would have horrible, drawn-out endings.

She turned back to Pyron. "Let's rejoin the others. This is going to take some careful planning."

The Lieutenant nodded; they both wiggled backwards from their vantage point, not rising until the thick underbrush cut off the view of Xan-Si. A very slight tremor shook the earth. Anko paused; clenching bare toes in the sod as she tried to isolate the direction the mild vibration had come from. With a frown, she turned back to squint towards the local volcano. A thin tendril of black smoke rose from its maw, but supposedly that was natural.

"I thought that volcano was dormant," Pyron said while scratching his bearded chin.

"I'm not sure that was the volcano. It almost felt like earthbending." Anko closed her eyes in concentration; stooping in order to rest a hand against the earth. Both members of the 126th remained perfectly motionless, hoping the tremor would repeat itself. It did. The Major and her Lieutenant exchanged grins. "Looks like we have company."

Captain Feilong gently flicked an insect off his sterling uniform, careful not to squash the bug and get ick on his fresh, clean clothes. With a troubled sigh, he observed the campsite. He hated being outdoors with its insects and wild beasts and lack of suitable facilities. But orders were orders and his unfortunately required this long term deployment. Soon, though, it would all be over and he could finally have a decent bath.

His men, having learned long ago about their commander's fastidiousness, were all in spotlessly clean uniforms. The campsite was neat and orderly, as it should be. After all, how could one conduct a proper campaign if one could not keep a proper campsite? Captain Feilong paused in front of a tent to instruct its inhabitants to straighten up one of the tent's posts, which seemed to be slightly out of line with the others. He was in the midst of demonstrating the proper placement when one of his perimeter guards came and announced the arrival of another unit of earthbenders.

Feilong rose; he hadn't been aware that another unit was operating in this area. As they filed into the campsite, he observed their condition with dismay. Their clothes bore smudges of dirt, they were riding emus that looked like they had been bathed in dust and some of them even had errant leaves stuck to their bodies. Eyes widening with alarm, he went to greet them at the perimeter of the campsite, before their slovenly ways could contaminate his own men.

Their leader was apparently a woman, who not only lacked a patch that denoted her rank, but also lacked an identifying number. The unit's number had been replaced by a non-regulation patch that appeared to be a fox's head. Feilong frowned as she approached. It was no wonder her unit was unkempt and disorderly; she was the worst of them all. Her hair was cut at an unsuitable length for a female and she wasn't wearing the standard issue helmet that all soldiers should wear when operating in the field. Dirt smudges were on both her clothes and her skin, and he saw with horror that it was also lodged underneath her nails. What kind of example was that for her men? Following the tall, raven-haired female was her Lieutenant, whose hair was violating several laws of gravity, and a shorter, burly looking Sergeant. The rest of the unit thankfully stayed at the fringe of his campsite.

"Hello," the woman greeted with a slight bow. "I am Capt, er, Major Anko of the Omashu 126th."

"Are you a member of the Zhang tribe?" Feilong asked without preamble.

With a slight sigh, Anko rose from her bow. What was it with all these tribes! Noting the expression of marked disapproval on the man's face, Anko felt her hope for a congenial cooperation start to fade. Her genuine smile shrank into a polite one. "I'm from Yopoko Island. The rest of my men are from Omashu. I don't believe there are any Zhang among us. Is there a problem of some sort?"

"I'm a Gan-Jin," the man told her stuffily, as if that should answer her question.

Bemused, Anko snuck a look at Pyron, who gave a very slight shrug in response. She looked back at the Gan-Jin, who was eying her as if she was something he had accidentally stepped in. "Um, that's nice," she said finally.

"The Zhangs are filthy pigs and terrible thieves. Are you certain you're not a Zhang?"

The remnants of Anko's smile faded away. This guy was giving rude a whole new meaning. Trying to control her temper, she glanced about his campsite. It had struck her as odd, when they had first rode in, how orderly everything was, eerily so. All the soldiers were spotlessly clean too. Anko looked back at their commander. He looked as if he had stepped straight out of a bath and had donned brand new clothes to boot. _Her_ clothes, on the other hand…

Her smile returned. "I'm guessing you're not an earthbender; are you?" She took a few steps back, Pyron and Hachi imitating her. Raising up a fist, she slammed it into the palm of her other hand. Dirt and dust blasted off her skin and clothes, leaving her fairly clean. Her subordinates did the same.

"Now then, let's start over. I'm Major Anko of the Omashu 126th. And you are…?"

The Gan-Jin still looked displeased. "I am Captain Feilong of the 72nd. I suppose… we could have a cup of tea."

Anko suppressed a grimace. "Yes," she drawled softly, "I'm sure a cup of tea would be… delightful."

Anko wasn't surprised to find that the Gan-Jin's tent was the picture of perfection. Nor did it surprise her when he covered her cushion with an easily washable cloth before she sat down. The man's disapproving scowl hadn't faded. Anko was beginning to wish she had never felt the slight tremor that had led her here. _Come on now, focus. Xan-Si is far too large for the 126th to scout by ourselves. Of course, these guys don't seem like they'll be much help there, but if they've been camped here for a while, they almost have to have some information I can use. Then maybe we'll have a better chance at getting those kids back. I'm a Major now; I outrank this guy, perhaps it is time to use that._

She sat; imitating Feilong's ramrod straight posture and disaffected scowl. Thus far the man had shown no acknowledgement of her superior rank; not one bow or "Ma'am". It was time for that to change.

"Captain Feilong, how long have you and your men been here and for what purpose?"

The man pursed his thin lips and said nothing for a moment. He eyed her sleeve, barren of the rank insignia and proper unit designation. "How do I know that you are actually a Major?"

"Pardon?"

"Zhangs are liars as well as slobs and thieves. How do I know that you are a Major?" He waved a manicured hand towards her offending sleeve. "You seem to lack corroborating evidence. And that foxhead patch is non-regulation too. For all I know, you could be Fire Nation spies."

Anko tapped an impatient finger on his table, a sardonic smile crossing her face. She gave a lazy shrug. "You've already seen me and my men earthbend. As for the rest; if General Zhen doesn't mind our fox patches, I can't see them being a problem for _you_. And I have the Major's insignia on most of my other uniforms. I just didn't bother sewing one onto this outfit because it is just about ready for retirement. Now, if you are done violating the standard code of conduct for a subordinate addressing a commanding officer, answer my questions. How long have you been here and for what purpose?"

The Captain paled at the tone of her voice. "Yes, uh… Ma'am. My unit has been here for three weeks now. We were deployed by the orders of General Mito. He came into some intelligence that indicated that all three Fire Nation Generals would be meeting here. Our mission is to confirm the presence of the Generals, and to take them out."

Anko's dark brows furrowed down. Of _course_ Mito would be behind this pain-in-the-ass Captain. "All three enemy Generals are in Xan-Si? Hwang, Ogato _and _Iroh?" She cocked a brow at the Captain. "How exactly are you planning to take them out?"

"Well, actually, Ogato departed shortly after we arrived and we only now confirmed Iroh's presence in the city." Feilong's face developed a rather self-satisfactory look. "Our plan to take out the Generals was suggested by General Mito himself and no one has to get dirty doing it. We will simply block the vents on Si-Yama, the volcano. When it erupts, it will destroy Xan-Si and all who inhabit it."

Mistaking Anko's silence for awe at the ingenious plan, Feilong continued. "General Hwang executes the earthbenders he captures. There should be none in Xan-Si. All we need to do is wall off the city until the volcano does its work. Not even the strongest firebender will survive a river of molten rock! And given the city's location, its destruction is assured. We can almost guarantee the deaths of not only Hwang and Iroh, but of many ranking Fire Nation officers. The best part is that the whole plan can be carried out with very little risk to my own men! Isn't General Mito a genius?"

"Uji."

"Hm? I beg your pardon?"

At sometime during his self-congratulatory speech, the Major had sprung to her feet. She looked at him with eyes as black as the darkest night and Captain Feilong felt a chill work its way down his spine. Her soft, calm voice did nothing to alleviate his sudden discomfort.

"Captain, you are aware, are you not, that Xan-Si is an Earth Kingdom city, filled with Earth Kingdom people?

"Y…yes, well I…"

"I imagine in a city that size that there would be hundreds of Earth Kingdom people, people who secretly hold out hope of being free one day."

"Yes, but…"

"Furthermore, around thirty younglings have been added to their numbers, new additions that a firebender legion brought to the city today. _My_ goal is to free them."

The Captain also rose. "And they shall be free: free from a life of slavery, free from a life of pain and misery. Major, I don't think you comprehend the stakes here. These aren't average, ordinary Generals that we are talking about. Hwang the Butcher has committed atrocity after atrocity throughout our Kingdom; Iroh is the Firelord's brother. Eliminating them would be a great boon for our Nation."

Anko wrapped her arms around herself. She shifted her gaze from the immaculate Captain to the ground. "We gain nothing by saving the Kingdom at the cost of its own people."

"Nevertheless, orders are orders and they must be obeyed. Sometimes there must be ness…"

Anko's head whipped up; her expression made Feilong weak at the knees. "If you say 'necessary sacrifices," she hissed, "so help me, I'll drive you into the ground like a tent stake! Orders must be obeyed, huh? Well I'm giving you new orders. You and your men are to vacate the area immediately. Run back and tell Mito that if he wants to build his career on the corpses of allies, then he should defect to the Fire Nation."

"I can't do that," Feilong sputtered, but Anko wasn't finished.

"You people make me sick! So caught up in your minor clan differences, so willing to sacrifice your own kind; no wonder the Fire Nation is walking all over us!" She continued to berate the Captain, pouring her accumulated frustration into every word.

Outside the thin tent walls, officers of both units winced as Anko's voice grew in volume. "Man, she's really letting him have it, isn't she?" Hachi muttered softly. He and Pyron had been engaged in polite conversation with some of the officers of Feilong's unit.

"Yeah, our commander can rub people the wrong way sometimes," a Lieutenant said, "but I feel more sorry for you guys."

The burly Hachi cocked his head to one side. "Why is that?"

"Well, our commander is at least consistent. It can't be easy being led around by a hormonal female all the time. I mean, listen to her! She must be on the rag or something." The Lieutenant never saw the punch coming. He flew backwards, landing on his ass, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is there a problem here, Hachi?"

The group of men straightened to "attention" as Anko suddenly joined them.

"Eh," Hachi shrugged. "The man had diarrhea of the mouth. I was just curing it for him."

Anko glanced at Pyron, who also shrugged with a slight smile. "He, uh, beat me to the punch."

The Major winced at the bad pun. She looked down at the bloody-faced Lieutenant.

"You…your Sergeant just struck a superior officer!" He sputtered. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Yeah, I think I'll deprive him of your oh-so-pleasant company." Anko stated dryly. She turned to address her own men. "We are leaving. Now." She gave Feilong's men a tight-lipped smile. "You boys have a nice journey home."

The Major and her men mounted up quickly. Urging the emus into a sudden sprint, they left Feilong's pristine campsite in the dust, literally. As soon as they were a short distance away, Anko signaled to one of her best scouts. "Circle around and make sure they actually leave," she ordered. "But don't let them catch you watching. We'll rendezvous back at our camp." The man gave her a nod and a "Sir".

"So what do we do now, Major?" Pyron asked.

"If they've got two Generals in that city, security is going to be ridiculously tight. I hate to say it, but this changes everything. We'll send word back to General Zhen. If there are other units in this area besides Captain Clean's back there, we might be able to get some real help."

Anko cocked her head to one side as her eyes narrowed in thought. The possibility of capturing Iroh was positively tantalizing, but there was Hwang to consider as well. The situation was complex and would require more than a knee-jerk reaction to respond to. _Like Grandpa always says: don't rush things. Sometimes it's best to sit back and analyze the board first. The best moves are often not the ones seen at first glance. _She shook her head and gave a slight smile. "While we wait for General Zhen's reply, we can do some advanced scouting. The more knowledge we have, the better our chances."

------------------------------------------------------

"There," the plain clothed Anko tossed a trio of Fire Nation bags on the ground, some familiar red-colored uniforms spilling out. "That makes seven altogether." She slipped into her tent and reemerged dressed in one of her older Earth Kingdom uniforms.

Lieutenant Pyron shook his head, a smile playing at his bearded face. "You know, when you said that you could beat the pants off of anybody at Pai-sho, I didn't think you meant that literally," he commented wryly.

"Pai-sho is my Grandfather's favorite game. He made sure I had lots of practice growing up." She made a face. "I used to hate it, but I've grown to enjoy the game and it comes in handy from time to time. The secret is to bet more than they have and to force them to wager all their belongings without allowing them to realize that's what I'm after in the first place. The best part is that they're so embarrassed that they probably won't report it."

Pyron shook his head. "I still say it's too risky. If someone takes offense at your winning, they're liable to try to take it out on you."

Anko made a lazy stretch as a half-smile split her face. "Well, thieving the uniforms away from arriving or departing troops isn't any less dangerous, and we need to get some if we're to infiltrate the city." Finished stretching, she sat down on the ground next to her Lieutenant. "No word from General Zhen yet?"

Pyron ran his fingers through his unruly hair. It's probably too soon. Have some patience, youngling," he teased gently.

Anko snorted. "You're insubordinate," she muttered, but she was still smiling. Pyron was right; she was being impatient. Only a week had passed since she had ordered Captain Feilong's unit away, only a week since they had sent a messenger bird back to Xian. Her smile faded away as she considered the situation. She wasn't trying to rush things; it was just that the circumstances had changed. It wasn't just about thirty Earth Kingdom children anymore. The fact that Hwang and Iroh were also in Xan-Si could not be ignored. Since she had taken it upon herself to put an end to Captain Feilong's plan, she was now almost obligated to do something in its place.

In a way, the fastidious man had been right; the deaths of both Hwang and Iroh would be a tremendous victory for the Earth Kingdom, regardless of the loss of civilian life necessary to accomplish that goal. General Mito was going to be furious when he found out that she had stopped Feilong. General Zhen had seemed honorable enough, but could she really trust him to stand up for her if push came to shove? Anko shook her head, pushing the worries out of her mind. She would accept the consequences of her actions when the time came. For now she had to focus on her original goal, the liberation of the Earth Kingdom children.

Trying to capture Iroh in the middle of a Fire Nation stronghold would be suicide anyways, she knew. The best way would be to follow him after he left Xan-Si, to bide one's time and act when the moment was right. Anko wanted to take him alive, if possible. Convinced that there was more than meets the eye to his strange troop movements, the young Major had a few questions that only the Dragon of the West himself could answer. Having studied both General Hwang and General Iroh's vastly different command styles, she was certain that they wouldn't stay together for long. Hence her impatience.

Both she and Pyron looked up as an emu pounded into their well-hidden campsite. "Major Anko! I think you ought to see this!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the ground gave a mighty shake; hard enough to knock most of the tents flat. Another tremor followed. Everyone froze as a loud roar filled the air. The emus squawked and danced white-eyed at the ends of their tethers, struggling to get away from the danger they sensed. Anko motioned to Pyron; they made their way over to the scout, who had been thrown from his mount.

"The volcano," he gasped, "It's erupting!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Without drawing specific attention to an upcoming something that I hope will go flying over the heads of those too young to understand it; I'd like to gently remind the readers that this story is rated **T **for teen and contains violence, mild language, and some sexual innuendo.


	22. Chapter 21

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

General Iroh strolled through the marketplace, but it brought him no pleasure. Groups of red-clad soldiers were everywhere, suppressing the normal bustling nature of the place. Except for their conversations, the market was virtually still. No spirited haggling, no laughter, no sounds of children playing; just the oppressive weight of silence. Iroh smiled at one of the female merchants. She cast her eyes down and away, fearful that she had somehow attracted the wrong kind of attention. Iroh sighed. This was wrong and yet he was as much a part of it as General Hwang. Inaction spoke louder than words too.

A sudden tremor through the earth caught his attention. It was followed by another, stronger vibration. Fire Nation troops began sprinting to their posts; such movement in the earth often preceded an Earth Kingdom attack. But a shout from the perimeter wall dissuaded that notion.

"The volcano" someone screamed, "it's erupting!"

For a second, everyone froze as eyes widened and heartbeats quickened. Then, like a herd of stampeding rhinos, they all started moving towards the opposite end of the city and the exit there. Iroh held up his hands as people shoved by, ignoring shouts from the Fire Nation soldiers to "stop". He started to see flashes of red flow by, as his own people got caught in the panic and followed their survival instincts. Pushing against the flow of humanity was impossible; Iroh turned and moved with them, building up momentum to spring lightly to the roof of one of the vendor's stalls. Sprinting light-footed across the shaky roof, he leapt to another and another, working his way back towards the outer wall. Finally reaching his goal, the General quickly climbed the steps to the top of the wall where more seasoned Fire Nation troops still stood guard.

In awe, they all stared at the exploding volcano, at the massive display of destructive power being shown. The people of the Fire Nation were no strangers to erupting volcanoes, yet even Iroh hesitated for the briefest of moments, watching as fire and smoke blasted out of the once sleeping giant, watching as a river of red began to burn its way down the mountain's side. The flow was headed straight for Xan-Si. The irony did not escape him.

He weaved his way through the awestruck men, finding their commander. "We must restore order and evacuate the city," he ordered.

A desperate sounding horn signaled from a far point on the circular outer wall. The firebender's stressed features turned pale. "Earthbenders!"

Iroh sprinted towards a watchtower, swiftly climbing the tall structure. Near the top, he could see it. Earthen walls were erecting themselves around the outer perimeter of Xan-Si, circling the city. Not as tall or as nicely formed as the defensive barrier on which the watchtower stood, they would nevertheless prevent the evacuation of the city. Iroh placed his feet on the outer edges of the ladder, sliding back down. Another earthen wall sprang up, blocking first the gated exit and then spreading out in both directions from there. Even the seasoned soldiers were starting to look panicked.

"General Iroh, sir, what do we do?"

"Remain calm. Send a report to General Hwang. We must evacuate this side of the city and work to break through their barrier on the other side." He patted the man on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he lied, "we have plenty of time before the lava gets here." The man gave him a wavering smile in return. Iroh eyed the flow of lava, the earthen barrier and the distance between them. "You know, I could use one of those long bamboo ladders, when you get the chance."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko patted the side of her emu's neck, trying to soothe the nervous bird. Her mount continuously shifted its weight from foot to foot, training battling with its instinct to run. Thankfully, training was winning. She and the rest of the 126th stood at the rim of the bowl-shaped valley; they were safe from the volcano, but the people of Xan-Si…

"There go the walls," Hachi muttered, indicating that Feilong's men had begun to erect earthen barriers around the city, trapping the populous inside. "The bastards must have circled around and come at the valley from the other side."

Anko stared at Si-Yama, at the river of red that was flowing down its damaged side. Even at the distance they were standing, she could feel the heat. She bit her lower lip in frustration; was she really going to have to watch this horror?

"Major?" Pyron's calm voice asked softly.

Her brain barely registered his call; it was spinning in circles, trying to find a way. There had to be a way. "It's molten rock, right?" she asked suddenly.

Pyron's reddish brows furrowed down. He didn't like that question at all. "What is? The lava?"

"If it's rock, we should be able to bend it, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's a fire thing. Look at it; that's not rock at all. I mean, maybe if you were a firebender…" Pyron gave up as she shifted her dark-eyed gaze to him. He had seen that expression before,

"You're only seeing the obvious," she told him calmly. "Remember what King Bumi taught us; we need to look beyond what we think we know to _all _the possibilities."

"Ahn…"

"Sergeant Hachi, take two-thirds of the men and the fastest emus. Circle around to the far side of Xan-Si and make an opening in Feilong's barrier. I don't care what it takes, or how many superior officers you have to punch. I want those walls down."

"Sir!"

"Lieutenant Pyron, you will take the rest of the men. Ride up this ridge towards the lava flow but stay out of harm's way. Throw as much earth as you can into the path of the lava; the more, the better."

"And you, Major? Where will you be?"

The look Anko gave him was one of absolute determination. "I'm going to be down there," she gestured towards the center of the bowl-shaped valley, directly in front of where the lava would be flowing, "testing my theory." She turned back towards the volcano. "Even if I can't directly bend the lava, I can at least slow it down, buy the city more time."

"Anko, this is insane! At least take some of us with you…"

"No!" Anko's sharp voice cut him off, her eyes flashed with anger as she drew herself up to her full height, no longer his former student, but _Major_ Anko. "You will follow my orders and stay out of harm's way. Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

Pyron stiffened to 'attention'. "Sir!"

"Good. Now move. We don't have much time."

Anko kept her head tucked down as her mount scrambled at a break-neck speed down towards the valley's center. The woods had been cleared from around Xan-Si, but where she was at, closer to the volcano, the trees still grew. Anko stifled a curse as a branch scratched her bare arm. The emu, grateful to be allowed to finally move, was running as fast as it could down the narrow animal trail. The poor thing didn't realize they were headed _towards_ the danger, only the act of moving mattered to it. She gave the bird its head, trusting it to stay on the path. So long as they were headed in the right direction, which they were. Straight into the center of the valley, directly into harm's way.

_Sorry Pyron, _she thought, remembering the look on his face as she pulled rank on him. _Sorry, but I can't endanger anyone else. At Uji, we lost three good men because I made a mistake. I know that it will happen again, but not here. Not now._

She reigned in her mount, trying to ascertain her position. The forest here had been logged before; the trees were tall, but lacked the girth of an old growth forest. It was disturbingly still. The birds and the animals had already fled. Only an idiot would be here. A sardonic smile crossed her face. She dismounted, using her earthbending to raise a stalagmite from the ground to tie her emu to. The large bird stamped its feet; its eyes were beginning to show white around the edges as its panic grew. Anko patted its neck, murmuring soothing words until it calmed down a little. Only an idiot would risk their life on a hunch.

_I'm a strong bender. If I can't make a difference here, it's doubtful that the presence of two or three more people would matter._

In the deathly still of the forest, she could hear it coming. It was a strange sound, like a very muffled roar; far too quiet to be the harbinger of such destructive might. She gave the emu one final pat, glancing down at the hoe strapped to the bird's side. Originally intended to be a gift for her Grandfather, Anko had yet to ship it off to Omashu. Her sardonic smile changed to a softer one. _Don't worry Grandpa; I'm not dying here._

It was coming. She could smell it. The acidic smoke made her eyes water and her throat burn. She could hear the fire as the trees succumbed to the overwhelming heat. "All we have to do is buy them some time," she told her uncaring mount as she walked away from it.

Her perspective shifted as her adrenalin grew. Things became clearer, sharper. The undergrowth was sparse here; that was good, but the roots of the trees would make it harder to earthbend. Anko straightened her body, shifting her feet into a proper stance.

There. She could see it. Flashes of red crawling on the ground; the distant undergrowth bursting into flames as the river of red neared. A feral grin split her face. She could _feel_ it. It was earth, or at least partially earth. And if it was earth, she could bend it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

General Hwang's elongated boney fingers clenched into fists as he surveyed the damage. Who did those pathetic barbarians think they were, trying to use his own element against him! He glared at the earthen barrier that stood between him and safety. "Captain," he hissed, "What is taking so long?"

The younger man shifted nervously as Hwang's piercing blue-eyed gaze met his own. "S…sir! As you commanded, we have all the slaves digging along the base of the barrier, b…but the earth isn't stable and it keeps collapsing, sir. They aren't making much headway."

"And the catapults?"

"Almost ready, sir."

Hwang nodded once, turning his dark blue eyes back towards the volcano. The worms would pay for this affront to his personal honor. His eyes narrowed as he considered a different affront to his honor.

"Where is General Iroh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat poured down Anko's face as the air in the valley warmed. She had started her assault on the lava flow as soon as it had reached the edge of her bending range; first creating mounds of earth that the lava just melted through, then making trenches. But the flow of liquid earth was making a mockery of her efforts, working its way closer and closer to her position.

The worst part was that she could _feel _it, feel the earth in the lava. But it was fluid, so unlike the solid and stable earth that she was used to bending. She held out both hands, palms facing the flow. The leading edge slowed and stopped, but behind it the liquid-like mass built up, slipping around the front, eluding her efforts to put a stop to its forward progress. With a frustrated growl, Anko created yet another trench. Given some time, she might be able to learn how to properly influence it, but time was something she distinctly lacked. She was going to have to retreat soon. The lava was getting too close; she could hear the panicked stomping of her emu's large feet as it danced at the end of its tether.

The Major's brows furrowed down as she watched the flow surmount her trench. The sound of pounding was approaching? _Pyron? _It had to be. Who else would be so reckless? _Pyron, you idiot, _she thought, feeling a tad bit relieved in spite of herself. She made a sweeping gesture from down to up with her arms, raising yet another barrier in the lava's path. She turned to give a half-hearted scolding to her disobedient Lieutenant, pausing as she did so to stare wide-eyed to her left.

Here, in the center of the valley, she had believed that she had been battling the forward edge of the lava flow, but the river of molten earth was much wider than she had thought. Her head jerked to the right. There too! _Moron! _She berated herself. She had successfully slowed down the center of the lava flow, but the edges were starting to slip past her. If she didn't act fast, they'd both be trapped, surrounded by a river of death. She focused on the lava to her left, which was creeping almost even to her position. If there was ever a time for her to master lava bending; it was now.

She whirled to her left, muscles in her arms taunt with strain as she "pushed" at the encroaching flow. It was a move that would have moved a ton of earth, but lava…

Anko watched in amazement as the lava obeyed her bend; freezing, then flying backwards, leaving only a blackened trail and smoldering foliage in its path. She straightened as a cold chill crept up her spine. That wasn't earthbending, not entirely. Feeling goosebumps in spite of the sweat-inducing heat, she turned towards her emu.

The space of a heartbeat passed. A moment of shock and recognition as they regarded one another. Anko could feel a crooked smile struggling to emerge. She let it go, only to have it mirrored back at her by the Dragon of the West.

"So, the simple daughter of a farmer, huh?"


	23. Chapter 22

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Iroh's original intention had been to take out the earthbenders who were surrounding Xan-Si with barriers. He had felt certain that he could "persuade" one to create openings in the walls, allowing the city to be evacuated. Using a springy bamboo ladder, he had vaulted to the top of their loosely mounded dirt wall, just in time to see another unit of emu riders burst onto the scene.

The newcomers didn't hesitate. Led by a burly looking man, they rode right through the other earthbenders, knocking out the allied soldiers that got in their way. Without pause, the new unit had circled around the city, heading for the back of Xan-Si. Iroh had watched in amazement, a small smile emerging as he noticed the black foxhead patch on the new unit's shoulders. Well, if the Omashu 126th was going to free the city, the least he could do was buy them some time.

The Fire Nation General slid down the earthen wall, capturing with ease one of the emus that had scattered when the 126th had come charging through. An earthbending unit fighting another earthbending unit? He thought that would have been his biggest surprise of the day. He was sorely mistaken. Never had he imagined that someone else would have placed themselves in harm's way, using bending to slow down the lava's approach. But his biggest shock had come when the earthbender had turned to see who had come to her aid. And it was _her_. The same tall, dark-haired woman with the intelligent, defiant eyes whom he had captured outside of Tors, now clad in the variegated green uniform of an Earth Kingdom soldier. The same look of shock and recognition flashed over her face as she regarded him. The moment stretched…

In a way, Iroh had always suspected. A dozen little inconsistencies about his original encounter with the woman suddenly snapped into place. Nothing escaped his notice now; not the black foxhead patch on her sleeve, nor the fact that she had shifted her weight so that it rested over the balls of her bare feet; the tiny sardonic smirk that grew as he returned it. There was no rank insignia on her shoulders, but Iroh had been studying the 126th's maneuvers. The Omashu Fox not the kind of commander who put others at risk before himself…_herself_!

He remembered with clarity General Ogato's words. _"The Omashu Fox is young, very young for a Captain and he lacks facial hair, although judging by his eyebrows, his hair would be dark. He is also extremely clever and, like the rest of his unit, a talented earthbender." _Iroh eyed the woman, leery of jumping to the wrong conclusion. She was waiting, he realized, allowing him the honor of the first move.

Endangered by lava, in the middle of a valley filled with heat and smoke, General Iroh regarded his enemy with an ironic smile. He had been played well and he acknowledged the fact with his words, "So, the simple daughter of a farmer, huh?"

Anko snorted at the statement. The man before her was royalty and a respected General and yet with his short stature, dirt-smudged clothes and pleasant smile, he still looked nothing like the "Dragon of the West" to her. And yet she knew better than others how deceiving appearances could be. This was her enemy. This was _the_ enemy; the mastermind behind all the strange maneuvers and village takeovers since his arrival in this sector. And he had apparently come to help. Surely somewhere the spirits were laughing.

"I come from a very long line of farmers," Anko informed him dryly, turning slightly so she could keep an eye on him and the encroaching lava. This was hopeless. She couldn't fight both at the same time. _He let me go at Tors when he could have killed me. He gave me the benefit of the doubt there; can I do any less here? I'm going to have to trust him._

It was a huge risk; after all, there was no hiding the fact she was a soldier this time, but she didn't have time to weigh and carefully consider all the options. Her instincts had served her very well thus far… Anko's hand jumped up and nervously rubbed her shoulder, rubbing over the foxhead patch. She was suddenly grateful that she had removed her Captain's insignia from all her uniforms and that she hadn't bothered to sew the Major's insignia on her older outfits such as this one. She eyed the General one more time; he was as unreadable as before. _What choice do I have, really? _

Taking a slow, deep breath in, she turned her back to the man. Anko felt the muscles of her back spam in protest, her ears strained to hear any advance warning of an attack, her weight remaining balanced over the balls of her feet, ready to propel her in any direction. The lava had crept even closer but she didn't dare back up. It was his move now.

She could feel them. The slight vibrations in the earth as he neared. No sudden movements, no action that would indicate an attack, just a slow, steady approach. As he came even with her position, Anko slowly let out the breath she had been holding. They stood side by side, a space of four feet and almost one hundred years of animosity between them.

Iroh's hands were folded up into his sleeves. His face was inscrutable he took stock of the situation. "Perhaps, if we work together, we can push back this center area of lava more effectively." he suggested, as calmly and casually as a man discussing the weather with a neighbor.

"Yes…" Anko cocked her head slightly to one side, forcing herself to concentrate more on their common enemy than on the General at her side. They had pushed back the flow to her left, but to her right it was starting to creep past their position. The battle front was too wide for just the two of them to hold, but if the lava was focused in one spot…

"Can you hold it back by yourself?" she asked suddenly.

Iroh's golden eyes narrowed slightly. "I can bend the lava myself, yes; but it is difficult. Fire is an energy element; lava has far more substance to it. The _earth _interferes."

Anko nodded. His problem was the opposite of hers, which was why together they had been able to bend far more forcefully than she had been doing by herself. "Just hold it for a couple of minutes."

Iroh raised a brow at her. "And you?"

She gave him an impish grin. "I'm going to rearrange the local topography."

The General studied her for the briefest of moments before nodding. It was his turn to trust. Assuming a stance, he inhaled slowly, drawing power from his breath. Then he focused on the fire, on the heat element of the lava. And he forced it back.

Anko wasted no time. She slipped into her own stance, feeling the earth surrounding her, feeling its location through the soles of her feet. And then she moved and the earth moved with her. The ground shook beneath the unlikely allies as she raised it up and lowered the area before them. The entirety of the valley's surface began to rearrange itself, trees and all, adjusting its elevation to suite her needs. The one time farm girl wasn't trying to stop the lava, but redirect it. She created a swale that ran from left to right, with the lowest end being on the right. Where she and Iroh stood, she raised a ridge that followed the course of the swale. She fell out of her stance with a tired sigh, critically eying her work.

Iroh had been keeping an eye on her activities and found himself impressed. In a very short amount of time and without a lot of fuss the woman had indeed rearranged the local topography, proving that Omashu earthbenders were as strong as rumors suggested. He also relaxed out of his stance, allowing the flow of lava to resume its steady creep forward. They stood silently, watching and waiting until it hit Anko's swale. And then it started moving to the right.

Feeling a rush of relief that almost made her giddy, Anko couldn't resist taking a verbal poke at the General standing next to her. Tilting her head ever so slightly and allowing a slow smile to twitch up the corners of her mouth, she spoke matter-of-factly. "Proper drainage is crucial to good farming."

Iroh, not one to be outdone, watched her out of the corner of his eye. "A beautiful bend by a beautiful bender," he acknowledged. Turing to face her he couldn't resist adding, "By the way, that uniform is very becoming on you. Of course, if I was that outfit I'd be coming on you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Iroh!"

The old man gave his nephew an innocent look. "What? I was only joking. I find that maintaining one's sense of humor in these life or death situations is often critical to surviving them."

"That wasn't funny! That was… was horrible! And I'm surprised that you survived saying something like that to Anko."

"Well, as it turns out, I almost didn't."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh."

The look the woman gave him was one of absolute disgust. Iroh mentally chalked this up as a victory for himself and payback for her deception the first time they had met. As the earthbender's face flushed red with ire, he realized that he might have gone a little too far. He cleared his throat. "Now that it is concentrated in one area, the lava will be moving more swiftly. We will have to depart and move with haste if we wish to continue to impede its progress."

He looked up at her. With her eyes narrowed into slits and her body taunt with anger, Iroh thought for an instant that he was going to have to defend himself. But then the moment passed and her indignation seemed to dissipated somewhat. Her gaze shifted from him to the lava and back, as if weighing which was the greater enemy.

"Yes," she finally agreed softly. The look in her eyes was enough to make him pause. It was calculating and intelligent. He could practically see her adding that statement to a list of misdeeds that she would someday hold him accountable for. The obsidian eyes promised that day would not be too far in the future.

They both turned and walked even paced towards the emus. Anko's was still tethered to the stalagmite she had made; Iroh's was tied to a nearby tree. The earthbender was quicker; untying and mounting the large bird in one fluid movement. Iroh had just gotten his mount untied when a tree, its hold on the earth loosened by Anko's creation of the swale, suddenly fell. Already stressed to the breaking point by the nearby lava, both emus stampeded at the loud crash. Anko's bird got two bounding steps in before she hauled on the left rein, forcing the large bird to turn in circles until it stood trembling, its sides heaving in and out and its eyes showing white. But it was under control.

General Iroh hadn't been nearly as fortunate. On the ground and unused to dealing with the large, flightless birds, his mount's first startled leap had jerked the reins out of his strong fingers. He stood and watched helplessly as the bird pounded off, away from the lava and away from him. He stared after it for a long second before turning to his unlikely green-clad ally. The tall woman was patting the side of her bird's neck, murmuring soothing nonsense its ears. Her eyes met his; her expression was grim.

_Of all the stupid situations to find myself in… I should just leave him here. He deserves to be left here for that last little quip. He deserves to be stripped naked, dipped in honey and sacrificed to a pride of lion-ants. Dirty old man! Thinks he's so damn clever, but unfortunately he's also right. The lava will be moving much quicker now that it's not spread out all over the valley. And I can't stop it on my own._ She remembered the thirty children who had brought her here and the horrible devastation that had been the aftermath of Uji.

_Damn it all! _Giving her mount one final pat, she urged it forward, directing it towards the enemy General. It obeyed and Anko found herself next to the man. Having a firebender at her back was madness, but… She offered her hand down to him, an evil thought crossing her mind as she did so. "Need a hand? I've heard that men your age sometimes have a hard time getting up."

The emu dashed through the forest at top speed. Its two passengers kept their heads tucked down and in, the taller woman up front taking the worst of the beating from passing branches. It would have been an odd sight to any casual observer. An Earth Kingdom mount bearing soldiers of both green and red. Two highly unlikely allies against an insurmountable foe. Laughable, really. General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, kept his arms firmly locked around the woman's waist. His nameless ally had informed him matter-of factly that she would drop him into the lava flow if his hands bounced anywhere they shouldn't. He had taken her at her word.

Anko winced as yet another bloody scratch was added to the growing collection on her arms and face. Emus were strong and nimble birds, but dashing full speed in all this heat and carrying two riders, hers was getting close to the point of collapse. Its mouth was agape, its sides heaved desperately and the normally sure-footed bird was starting to stumble here and there. The Earth Kingdom's mounts were well trained; Anko's would run itself into the ground if she asked it to. Her heart gave a strange pang. Of all the possible casualties to morn, grieving the possible death of her mount seemed silly, but her grandfather had always said that you could take the mark of a man by how he treated his animals.

"Almost there," she encouraged the bird. It was hot. The air was foul; her voice had taken on a gravelly sound. Sweat dripped off her face and between her breasts. Disgustingly enough, Iroh didn't seem to be sweating at all, though his presence at her back wasn't helping her situation any. She blinked the stinging liquid out of her eyes in time to see a tree fallen across the path. Using one hand, she bent the earth, raising the large trunk up and making a tunnel for them to run through.

The emu was used to earthbending and ignored it, but it stumbled again as it passed under the tree, Anko's heart stumbling with it. "Almost there," she repeated. She could see the front of the lava flow, but they would have to get ahead of it to slow it down. Iroh peeked out from around her, waving out a fire in the underbrush as he did so. The bird charged through the blackened remains; Anko directed it to her left. Finally, they had made it into a clearing. Finally they were ahead of the flow.

Wordlessly, the two soldiers dismounted. Anko didn't bother to tether her mount this time; instead she unstrapped the saddle and relieved the bird of its burden. The emu stood on shaky legs, its head low, and its eyes dull. "Thank you," she told it softly, slipping the bridle off as well. Given its freedom, she hoped the bird would wander off somewhere safe; looking at it, she knew it wasn't going to go far. Giving it one final pat on the neck, she left it at the edge of the clearing and moved to face the advancing flow.

Anko took a breath to center herself. Standing side by side with General Iroh, she watched the tree line for the first flashes of red, for the fire and smoke that would announce the arrival of their foe. So focused on the battle at hand, she didn't even notice the tell-tale vibrations in the earth, the harbingers of a far more deadly enemy.

"General Iroh," a baritone voice hissed, "Here you are. I thought perhaps you had turned coward and run off, but instead you have found one of the Fox unit. Well done."

Both benders whirled as the old man approached on rhino back, his dark blue eyes glittering with malice from deep within their sockets. The smile he gave them both was positively sinister, blue veins showing beneath his paper-thin skin as he dismounted. The tall, lean man straightened, strength evident in his body even though he looked like a refugee from the spirit world. Anko unconsciously took a step back. He smirked at her.

"You," he hissed, "you arrogant, dirt grubbing worm! You dare try to attack me with my own element!" The grass blackened beneath his feet as he took a step forward. "Where is your leader? Where is the Omashu Fox?"

He advanced steadily, forcing Anko to back away slowly. She turned sideways so she could keep an eye on both Fire Nation soldiers _and_ the edge of the clearing where the lava would be coming. The older man drew even with Iroh and stopped; Anko stopped her backwards retreat. "By the time I get done with you," the newcomer promised, "you'll be begging me to send you to the spirit world."

Anko spared Iroh a quick glance. He looked momentarily frozen, like a jackalope caught in a lantern's light. She gave a ghost of a smile. Torn between duty and honor? She knew that feeling oh-so-well.

"Well, _General_ Iroh," the man said, somehow making the word "General" sound like an insult, "it appears you have made up for your terrible blunder at Tors. Soon we'll have all the information we need to finally put an end to the Omashu unit."

Iroh looked back at the tall Earth Kingdom soldier, surprised to see a fleeting sympathetic look flash across her face. And then it was gone so quickly that he wondered if he had seen it at all. And she changed. How in the world had he ever mistaken the warrior in front of him for a simple farmer? The tall woman stood erect and proud; black eyes hardened and with a smirk that was equal to the Desert Viper's own.

"Hwang the Butcher, I presume. The spirits are kind to give me such an opportunity." She shifted positions, taking up a fighting stance, never losing the arrogant smirk.

The elder General cackled at her audacity. "You think to attack us? You believe you can take two firebending Masters while surrounded by their element?" He gestured towards the oncoming lava. "Tell me where the Omashu Fox is and I will grant you a swift death."

The General took up a fighting stance of his own, glancing expectantly at Iroh as he did so. Slowly, reluctantly, the Firelord's brother shifted into his own stance. Regardless of how he felt about the situation, he was a loyal Fire Nation General, and the woman before him was the enemy. He looked at her again and all doubts fled his mind. She _was_ the Omashu Fox. "Surrender," he advised, hoping rather than believing that she would take his recommendation. She met his gaze for the briefest of moments.

"You cannot fight us both," Hwang sneered, his tone indicating that he hoped she would do exactly that.

The woman cocked her head ever so slightly as she regarded them, then her eyes darted to the approaching lava. Finally, she relaxed out of her fighting stance. "You're right, Hwang. I can't fight both of you."

Iroh never expected the first attack to come for him. The earthbender's foot skiffed sideways and slid sharply forward, a group of spikes erupted from the ground, surrounding him and making him contort his body this way and that to avoid being skewered. Not wasting time, the woman dashed towards her emu's saddle, Hwang in close pursuit. He launched a fireball at her but she dived and rolled, coming up with her hoe.

Iroh freed himself from the spikes, emerging in time to see her roll to her feet. In one fluid movement she rose and spun, swinging the hoe in a broad stroke as she did so. A wave of thick dust followed her movements, once again targeting him. He waved his hand in front of his face in a futile effort to clear it. The ground beneath his feet started to tremble. He heard Hwang throw a few more fireballs, more running, and then a sharp crack. The trembling intensified. Desperate to see what was going on, he jumped to the top of one of the earthen spikes that had earlier threatened him. Balancing skillfully from atop his perch, his eyes widened as he saw what she had done.

The woman jerked her hoe free of the ground. Surrounding her and Hwang was a newly formed chasm, a deep crevasse that was filling with lava. The dust around Iroh cleared and he shook his head at the earthbender's cleverness. She had separated herself and Hwang from him, making an island surrounded by a moat of lava. She pushed out with both of her hands, moving her island further into the flow of superheated rock.

General Ogato's voice rang in Iroh's ears. _"It's not just_ _because they are so clever. It is because, like a fox stealing a ducken out from under a farmer's nose, they are very adept at stealing our victories out from under us."_

The Omashu Fox straightened, and turned to face General Hwang. By separating the area where they were standing from Iroh, she had made it a one on one duel, trusting that Iroh's honor would keep him from interfering in such a match. He stared at her back. The distance between them was not so great. He could easily lob fireballs at her, but now he had a reason not to. Duels were sacrosanct in the Fire Nation. She had changed the game and the rules, using Fire Nation tradition to her advantage. Iroh folded his hands up into his sleeves with a slight smile as he watched the two warriors face off.


	24. Chapter 23

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Anko jerked her hoe free of the ground, whirling to face Hwang, hoping against hope that she had judged Iroh correctly. The elder General stood, brushing dirt off his clothes from where one of Anko's attacks had landed a glancing blow. The sneer, the cruel look on his face never altered as he looked around and saw what she had done. "Foolish worm. You wish to duel me while surrounded by fire?" He stretched out his arms and spires of fire erupted from the lava flow, towering above the two benders and Anko's makeshift island. "Heh, had you cooperated, I might have seen fit to give you a warrior's death. Now I will enjoy crushing your spirit, burning the rebellion out of you. You will curse your parents for the day you were born."

Major Anko curled her lip at the man. Her situation was not the best. By creating an island, she had hopefully taken Iroh out of the fight, but she had also limited her access to the earth. By trapping them both on the roughly twenty foot round island of earth, she had inhibited her own ability to dodge and run as well. And while she knew that lava wasn't strictly Hwang's element, the heat was. Standing in the middle of the lava flow was like standing in an oven; she was drenched in sweat and the omnipresent heat would slow down her movements and reaction time.

_Would you rather have stood on the sidelines and watched as Feilong's plan destroyed all of Xan-Si? It was your interference that allowed one of the most deadly Generals in the Fire Nation to escape his judgment day and here is your one and only chance to put things right._ Anko tightened her grip on her hoe. A long, drawn out battle would definitely be to Hwang's advantage; it was time to end this. Without wasting the energy on verbal taunts, she attacked.

General Hwang quirked an eyebrow as the woman closed the distance between them. Impudent fool. Didn't she realize how hopeless her situation was? If he hadn't needed information from her, he would have killed her already. Ah well, it had been awhile since he had any exercise. Being one of the Fox unit, perhaps this woman would provide him with some mild amusement. Perhaps, but not likely. He slid into his own stance, feeling the heady rush of power from the surrounding lava, from the heated air. Here, he was a god. Then the woman skidded to a stop, jerking the end of her hoe skyward as she did so. The earth beneath his feet shot upward, launching him into the air and towards the edge of the island.

Hwang twisted and landed on his feet, his momentum carrying him in a backwards slide towards the island's edge. "Ha!" Snapping his hands forward in a clap, he sent a ground level wave of fire towards the earthbender's vulnerable bare feet, causing her to make a short column to escape it. Not pausing in his movements, he rose and spun, sending out a concentrated blast of flame that smashed through her earthen column. The woman athletically leaped from the top of her construct, flipping over his attack a second before impact.

Destroyed chunks of her column hovered in mid-air; she peppered the firebender with the rock, forcing him to dodge, attempting to strike his head. Hwang, however, had not survived countless battles to be done in by such a simplistic attack. He launched fireballs of his own, incinerating the clods that threatened him. He circled to his left, the earthbender moving to keep them in line. They exchanged another volley of attacks. Hwang kept moving left, circling, circling, as he watched the waves of heat rise from the lava around him, watched the torrid air do his work for him. Her clothes soaked in sweat, the earthbender was suffering. All he had to do was bide his time.

Anko blinked the stinging liquid out of her eyes; she couldn't afford to let Hwang drag the battle out. She jerked her hoe back and swung it forward, rolling up the sod in a ball that she sent tumbling across the ground. Like a snowball, her roll of earth accumulated more sod as it went, growing larger and larger as it rumbled towards Hwang. He easily dodged it. The woman running behind in its shadow, he didn't see until it was almost too late. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement and instinctively dodged; a blow that was meant to be incapacitating became glancing, but the Earth Kingdom soldier wasn't done. Using her hoe as a staff she struck again and again, keeping Hwang on the defensive, driving him back. He barely avoided a strike aimed at his head; one foot found the edge of the island and he froze, not daring to retreat further.

With a feral grin, Anko stepped back and swung her hoe downward; implanting the metal head into the sod, splitting off the section of earth Hwang was standing on in an attempt to drop him into the river of lava. It proved to be a near fatal mistake. As soon as the combative pressure was off of him, the old General sprang forward with impressive speed, tackling her as the piece of earth on which he had been standing tumbled into the fiery abyss. Even though her breath was knocked out of her, Anko had sense enough to plant one of her heels against the man's chest, using her strong legs to kick him off. She rolled to her feet, Hwang backflipping himself up. And in his hand was her hoe. The slight widening of her eyes gave him a thrill of pleasure as he tightened his grip on the wooden handle, easily igniting and incinerating her weapon, the blaze of fire highlighting the cruel smirk on his face.

It was meant to be a gift for her grandfather. That was the lie she had told herself when she had purchased the hoe months ago. She had passed up countless opportunities to ship it off to Omashu, telling herself that Mito couldn't be trusted with the task and that Zhen's fortress was too far away. And as she watched the smooth wooden handle blacken and burn, Anko realized just how badly she had been fooling herself. The hoe was hers. It had become a symbol, an unconscious connection to the life she had left behind. An omnipresent reminder of simpler times: of her father's loving laugh, of her grandfather's gentle wisdom, of warm days spent helping things grow. A tiny piece of home that she could carry with her, strapped to the back of her saddle. And she watched as Hwang the Butcher reduced it to ash.

"Pathetic," he sneered. "To attack a master firebender in the midst of his own element with a peasant's tool; you really are a fool." He brushed the ash off his fingers. "Let me show you how battles are won." With a speed that defied his age, he whipped his arm up, two fingers extended, a trail of fire shooting out towards her legs. Anko dodged sideways, kicking up a protective wall as she did so. But the attack was only a distraction. Hwang was in the middle of a complicated kata; before the Earth Kingdom Major could react, the lava boiled up out of the encompassing river, covering her island.

Anko vaulted to the top of her wall as the liquid rock surrounded her, the heat was almost enough to make her pass out. Almost. "Whose element?" she asked Hwang, while jumping up in the air and landing hard back down on her wall, while pushing out with her own powerful bending. The lava hesitated, then shot out in all directions, including at the Fire Nation General, who just barely managed to bend it around him. Panting, Anko stood atop her wall, looking down on Hwang. Why was he still wearing that arrogant smirk?

"Clever, girl, but not clever enough."

She watched as he brought his arms in and up, drawing the heat off the land. Then with a cruel grin, he met her eyes. "Obsidian," he said with a gesture towards the surface of the island, "volcanic glass. You cannot bend it. Surrender, worm; I have better things to do with my time than to play with a child. Like killing your commander, for instance."

Anko stared at the black, shiny surface of her little island. The only bendable earth left was the wall on which she stood, and a patch surrounding Hwang. Her eyes glanced at the metal head of her hoe, now warped and frozen in the volcanic glass. Her vision blurred and her body swayed slightly. With an effort, she re-centered herself. Dieing here, to this man, was not an option.

She straightened, met his blue eyes. "Hwang the Butcher, the Earth Kingdom has found you guilty on multiple counts of destroying non-military targets, acts of complete genocide and the kidnapping and enslavement of Earth Kingdom children. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The General's thin lips parted in a smile; clearly the heat had finally gotten to the woman. He shrugged vaguely, waiting for her to faint. "Does a farmer feel any remorse when he slaughters his pigs?" he asked rhetorically.

The woman made no response. Her right foot sunk slightly into the earth of her wall. She sprang off the wall, bringing the heel of her now earth-encrusted foot down in a strike, shattering the obsidian into sharp, glassy shards. Hwang stared as splinters of the volcanic glass flew into the air. The space of a heartbeat passed. And then she was on him, a foot-long piece of black glass held tightly in one bloody hand. He brought his hand up, flame at the ready, but she ducked down and in, whirling within his defenses. Without pause, she planted the makeshift knife deep into his gut.

Anko stepped away. The once fearsome General, who had rained havoc on the Earth Kingdom for decades, was now merely a man. An old, dying man. He struggled to pull the obsidian from his gut, the sharp jagged edges slicing his hands as they had hers. He staggered backwards, just barely maintaining his feet. With a puzzled look on his face, he looked up at the earthbender. "Who…you?" A bubble of foamy blood stained his lips as he spoke.

Anko stared at him emotionlessly for a moment. "Just a dirt-grubbing farmer." With that, she planted a kick into his face; the old man fell off the island, joining the element he so adored.

Major Anko swayed slightly as she stared after the fallen General. Blinking, she looked down at her feet, cut to shreds from breaking and running across the obsidian surface of the ravaged island. She had stopped sweating at some point. A whisper in the back of her head told her that wasn't a good thing. Trying to focus her spent mind and body, she shifted her gaze across the river of lava to the once pastoral clearing from whence her island had come. It seemed so very far away now. Too far away. Due to her manipulations of the earth, the lava that flowed through the valley had shifted to the far side of the clearing and had spread out as it went. Safety was now beyond her exhausted reach.

General Iroh was still impossibly perched on top of the spikes of earth she had used to distract him. The waves of heat shimmered the air between them, making him seem more apparition than man. A silent witness to her slaying of General Hwang, it appeared as though he was going to stay to witness her demise as well. Anko didn't know whether to be honored or annoyed by this.

Pain and fatigue overcoming her, she collapsed to sit on the ground in the center of the island, watching helplessly as a large chunk of it fractured off and crumbled into the flow. It wouldn't be long now. A crooked smile crossed her face. It was all she could do. And then she felt them: impossible vibrations running through the earth, announcing the arrival of her salvation.

General Iroh stood and watched as General Hwang, the oldest and arguably most respected General in the Firelord's army, was defeated by the Omashu Fox. He had never cared for the man personally, nor for the brutal tactics that he employed, but Hwang was an ally who had served the Fire Nation well and Iroh inclined his head respectfully as the man's body was consumed by flame. He shifted his gaze back to the island, where the earthbender was staring dully back towards him. Then she sat in the center of her little spit of land, a small crooked grin showing that she accepted her fate.

Iroh understood instantly. The battle had gone on for too long and the lava had spread out too far. She was trapped and would either perish from the extreme heat, or would join Hwang in the lava. Iroh studied the lava flow, making sure that it wasn't going to trap him as well. He knew he should have been pleased. Hwang had been an obstacle and the actions of the Fox unit were troublesome. And yet he could derive no pleasure from the woman's impending death. So he stood and watched, patiently waiting to wish her spirit a peaceful crossing to the other side. It seemed right, somehow.

And then her head jerked up, eyes focusing towards the edge of the lava's flow. Slowly, painfully, she rose once more. Iroh followed her gaze; stared in shock as a large earthen 'man' broke free of the woods and started to wade across the river of molten rock. A golem? Iroh had heard of them but had never seen one before. General Ogato had told him that the bend was so incapacitating that even the few earthbenders that could pull it off rarely did so, and only when they were completely sure of their own safety.

The giant earthen construct moved sluggishly against the lava's flow, its legs slowly dissolving into the river. But it made it to the island, lowering an ill formed hand for the woman to crawl into. Then it straightened, cradling its precious cargo close to its chest as it started to return to safety. Iroh jumped off his perch, moving as close as he dared to the lava's edge. The Fox was going to survive? He couldn't allow it. She was still trapped, still vulnerable. He shifted his feet into the proper position. If his plan to take Ba Sing Sei was to succeed, then he couldn't afford to let this opportunity pass him by. It was for the good of the Fire Nation, and probably even to the benefit of the Earth Kingdom. The war had to end.

Gold eyes met black from across the river of fire. Her own arm and bloody hand was extended, taut; he could read the determination on her face, the thought that this was _her_ last chance to take care of _him_. She was prepared to use the earth of the golem, her own rescuer, to attack him. Battered and bruised, half-cooked with bloody feet hanging off the golem's hand and yet still willing to fight, to sacrifice in the name of what she perceived to be the greater good. Such an indomitable spirit. Iroh slowly shifted out of his fighting stance. He inclined his head ever so slightly to the woman as she was carried past him.

"Perhaps some other time, Fox-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute, Uncle. You're saying _Anko_ killed General Hwang?"

Iroh chuckled at his nephew's confusion. "Not exactly what the Fire Sages taught you, is it?"

"No." The Prince's brow furrowed down as he recalled the history he had learned, that he had believed to be true. "The Sages said that during the eruption of Si-Yama, General Hwang died while single-handedly holding off an entire battalion of Earth Kingdom warriors. That he sacrificed himself so that our troops could safely evacuate Xan-Si."

Zuko blushed slightly. It did sound kind of silly when spoken aloud. An entire battalion? Right. "But why would the Sages lie? Aren't we supposed to learn from history so we don't repeat our mistakes? How can we do that if we don't learn the truth to begin with?"

Iroh leaned forward, a pleased smile on his face at his nephew's intelligent questions. "Prince Zuko, I think that you'll find that history is often subjective. For instance, our view of what happens at a battle and the Earth Kingdom's view of what happens are usually somewhat different."

Frustrated, Zuko slammed a fist down on the table. "But you _saw _what happened. Didn't you report it to my Father?"

"Of course, but tell me, what sounds better? That a strong and respected General fell while in battle with a legion of enemy soldiers, nobly sacrificing himself so that his men could survive, or that a single enemy woman, a third of his age, defeated him while her own forces saved the people of Xan-Si. Because General Hwang was such a venerable commander, he was given a more honorable demise."

Iroh watched as his nephew absorbed this, easily telling by the expression on Zuko's face that this wasn't an easy concept to swallow. Zuko was sixteen and hardly an idealistic child, but the Fire Nation was his birthright and he obviously wanted to believe in the skewed history he had been taught. Iroh himself only knew the truth because he had witnessed it first hand. "It's called propaganda, Prince Zuko, and all countries do it. In order to keep morale high, the truth is twisted ever so slightly. Victories become grander, defeats are downplayed, and important people like Hwang are given hero's deaths."

"But it's a lie," Zuko protested. It bothered him. How many other battle histories had been falsified? He was a Prince; shouldn't _he_ at least know the truth about what really went on?

Iroh gave the teen a sympathetic look. "It's not so bad. The facts remain: the volcano erupted, there was a battle at Xan-Si, most of our forces escaped and General Hwang perished. A hundred years from now, the particulars won't matter to anyone."

Zuko continued to scowl at the table. It just didn't seem right at all. "I suppose in the Earth Kingdom version, Anko takes the city all by herself," he muttered darkly.

The old man sighed. "Actually, Prince Zuko, Anko isn't mentioned in the Earth Kingdom version at all."

"What!" Zuko stared at his Uncle incredulously. "But why? She took down an enemy General in honorable combat. Why wouldn't they want to glorify that?"

"Because she also directly and deliberately interfered in a General's plan, not to mention gave permission for her men to attack allied soldiers. That was hardly the unified front that the Earth Kingdom wanted to portray. I'm sure General Mito was very upset at what he viewed as a direct insult to his honor. From what I understand, he demanded that Anko be court-martialed for her insubordination. Instead, a compromise was worked out. While Anko and I were trying to hold off the lava, another, larger unit of Earth Kingdom soldiers had arrived at Xan-Si. They were under the command of Lieutenant-Colonel Jin. He and his men took control of the situation. They created a trench that ultimately saved the city from the lava as well as routing out the remnants of our occupying forces. He, Captain Feilong and of course, General Mito, are credited for the death of Hwang and the retaking of Xan-Si."

"But… but Mito and Feilong tried to _destroy _the city! And you're telling me that _no _one knows that Anko and her men were even there? That's not fair!"

Iroh gave the teen a gentle smile. "Few things in life ever are… Tell me, Prince Zuko, did Anko strike you as the type of person who was after her own glory?"

Zuko mutely shook his head. For the most part, Anko had acted like a regular peasant while he was on her farm. If it hadn't been for the arrival of Admiral Zhao, he might have never guessed the truth. And he would never have pegged the woman for being a General; it was his Uncle who had spilled that secret. Anko had not been pleased about it either.

Iroh's gaze became distant. "For people like General Mito, honor and glory mean everything. I'm sure he felt that stealing Anko's away from her was a severe punishment. But I'm just as positive that Anko hadn't cared in the least about it. That's just the kind of person she was, Prince Zuko. One who would, without hesitation, sacrifice herself for what she felt was right. It's a trait that ultimately led to her downfall…"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ow," Anko said sharply, glaring at the old healer who had pulled yet another shard of obsidian out of her tattered feet. The old woman paid her no mind. Gritting her teeth together, Anko tried to focus somewhere else, shifting her gaze across the field. The 126th, as well as some of Lieutenant-Colonel Jin's men, were camped between the trapped and cooling lava and the outer wall of Xan-Si. Jin and Captain Feilong's men were in the city itself, routing out remaining pockets of Fire Nation resistance.

She winced as another splinter of glass was removed. Anko had been both surprised and happy to see that the former Major Jin, now a Lieutenant-Colonel, had come to their aid. Her own forces had already made openings in Feilong's wall, allowing most of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom people of Xan-Si to escape the city. Feilong's men had not been pleased and fighting had broken out between the earthbenders. Jin had put a stop to all that; then used his superior numbers as well as her and Feilong's men to make a wide trench in front of Xan-Si. He had saved the city. The amiable man had also wisely separated the 126th from Feilong's unit.

An extra long shard of obsidian was pulled from her heel. Anko swore, trying to remind the old crone that there was a living, breathing person attached to the foot. The old woman gave her a look. "Silence, child, and drink your water. If you want this foot to heal, all the glass must be removed." She turned to wash the blood off her hands, muttering something about extremely difficult patients.

Lieutenant Pyron hovered on the sidelines. He and the rest of the 126th had been kept away while the healer worked. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she gestured to the anxious man.

"How is she?" he asked the old woman.

"As grumpy as a badger-mole with cubs. She's all yours, Lieutenant, may the spirits preserve you."

Pyron approached his Major, who did indeed look put out. Both of her feet were bandaged as were her hands. But it was the distant, troubled look on her face that made him pause. Plastering on a smile, he sat down beside her. "So how are you?"

Major Anko shrugged slightly. "Oh, you know… keep off my feet, change the wrappings daily, and get plenty of rest… the usual."

"I wasn't particularly asking about your feet."

"Oh."

Anko's black eyes stared off into the distance. Pyron knew her too well. "Thanks for the rescue," she said finally. "That golem was very impressive. I wish I could do that." Her brows furrowed down. "Although I thought I told you to stay out of harm's way. Bending a golem with firebenders running about is suicidal."

"Says the woman who challenged two powerful Fire Nation Generals," Pyron muttered darkly. "I was perfectly safe. And I'm sure that someday you will master that bend… but that's not what's bothering you. Is it Mito? Are you afraid of what he's going to do when he finds out what went on here?"

Anko shrugged again and took a sip of water before answering. "Not so much. Since I killed Hwang and Xan-Si was saved instead of destroyed, I don't think he has much room to complain. It's just that…" The former farm girl heaved a heavy sigh and paused before continuing. "It's just that… sometimes; it feels as if we spend more time fighting our own people instead of the Fire Nation. Today… today I stood side by side with an enemy, with _The_ enemy, and, just for a moment, we fought together to protect lives, not take them. It felt…"

She fell silent for a moment, and then gave a slight, sardonic smile. "The problem, you see, is that Iroh is far more dangerous than Hwang. Hwang was powerful and merciless, but General Iroh is intelligent. Cunning. I think maybe I challenged the wrong man."

Pyron scoffed lightly. "Oh, come on Ahn. Do you really think Hwang the Butcher would have stood impassively on the sidelines while you battled Iroh? You would have been toast the second you turned your back on him. You did the right thing. Xan-Si is safe _and _liberated and one of the most vicious Generals in the Fire Nation is dead. This is a victory. And besides, Iroh will be a problem for General Mito and General Zhen. We're just a small unit; you're shouldering too much, don't you think?"

"I guess." They fell into companionable silence. Anko couldn't help but feel a sense of quiet foreboding. The events of the day bothered her, but there was something else too. _When did I stop hating the Fire Nation? _That was it; that was what was missing. She had hated Hwang, but it was the man himself, not the color of his uniform that she had despised. And Iroh… she couldn't bring herself to hate him, even though she felt that he might be the deadliest of all the Fire Nation Generals. It was like losing a childhood friend. Her hatred of the Fire Nation and what they stood for had been a constant, but now…

"Hello in the camp," Sergeant Hachi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Is it safe to come in, or is the Major still biting people's heads off?"

"Sergeant Hachi," Anko greeted dryly. "What's this I hear about you burying Captain Feilong up to his neck in the earth?"

The stocky Sergeant sat down at the opposite end of the campfire from her and Pyron. He gave her an impish grin. "It seemed appropriate at the time. You said to do whatever it took to get those walls down. I was just following orders."

Anko gave him a look. In truth, if she had caught up with Feilong first, having dirt down his drawers would have been the least of the man's worries. But Hachi was a Sergeant and in Anko's opinion, had taken an unacceptable risk just for a little payback. Despite her words to Pyron, General Mito was a worry to her. _I'll accept my punishment for my actions, but I'll be damned if I'll let him threaten one of my own. Hachi knows this too. I'm going to take the heat for him; the least he could do is pretend to be remorseful. _"Hachi, Feilong is not an earthbender. Burying him wouldn't have helped with those walls at all. _I'm_ the one who's going to hear about it from General Mito. I was hoping there was some sort of logical explanation I could give him."

Hachi shrugged lazily, still grinning. "You were going to hear about it from General Mito either way; I figured you'd might as well get more bang for your buck… He screamed like a little sissy girl, by the way."

Anko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have a headache," she muttered softly.

Oh come on, Major. It's not so bad. I know just the thing to cheer you up. We should think of a new nickname for you. Something fear-inspiring to commemorate your heroic deeds today."

Major Anko gave Hachi an exasperated look. "Hachi, please. Omashu Fox is bad enough. I certainly don't need another nickname."

The stocky Sergeant gave her the smuggest look in his arsenal. "But Major, it would be _Hwang_ not to.

Silence. Both officers just stared at him in stunned silence. Even by Omashu standards, it was a horrible pun. It was so still that one could practically hear the shrill voice of Captain Feilong complaining about the coal soot in Xan-Si. Pyron caved first. He leaned forward, head between his knees as his whole frame shook in silent laughter. Anko didn't hold out much longer. Her mirth broke through, loud peals of helpless laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. Hachi and Pyron joined her. They all laughed until their sides hurt and they were gasping for air. Sometimes you laugh when you cannot cry.


	25. Chapter 24

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"Uncle, it's not in this one either."

"Are you positive? I thought for sure it was that one, but maybe it's in this one over here."

Zuko watched in growing frustration as the older man began rummaging in yet another trunk, looking nothing like a powerful General and everything like a doddering old man.

"Hmm, this is very odd, Prince Zuko. I can't find it in this one either."

Zuko took a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his temper. He let it out slowly. "Well," he bit off the words, "maybe if you didn't have so much _junk_, it would be easier to find."

His Uncle gave him a hurt look. "Junk? This isn't junk. These are all valuable antiques and, most importantly, I got them all at _great _bargains too."

The teenaged Prince stared at his Uncle. He resisted the urge to express himself with some sort of flamey gesture. Barely. Then he reached out and hooked one of the many "valuable antiques" that his Uncle had accumulated over the past two years. He held it out away from him, letting it dangle from one finger. "This," he hissed, "is a chamber pot. How exactly is this valuable?"

His Uncle gave him a reproachful look. "Wait until you're older, Prince Zuko, and you'll find out exactly how important those things can be."

The teen's eyes widened; he flung the pot away only to watch as his impossibly quick Uncle snagged it out of midair.

"Kidding, I'm just kidding. I'd never actually use this. It was hand-crafted by an ancient sect of monks who live deep in the mystic bamboo forest of…"

"Uncle, it says 'made in Kiyoshi' right on it."

The old man paused in mid sentence and turned the pot over in his hands. His brows furrowed down. "That merchant owes me three silver coins," he muttered darkly while his nephew gave a justified smirk. "Oh, here is my pipe. Look, Prince Zuko, it was sitting next to my bed the entire time!" Iroh watched as the exasperated teen added yet another sooty streak to the ceiling of his chamber.

Later, after the retired General's valuable "antiques" had been put away and Zuko had calmed down somewhat, the older man lay reclined against his futon, happily puffing away at his pipe. He rarely smoked; it wasn't a good idea for someone whose strength in bending came from strength of breath, but on occasion he indulged. The tobacco blend was a particularly good one; the sweet smelling smoke curled upwards and out, flavoring the air in the room.

Zuko found his anger ebbing away. The smell of the smoke brought back vague memories of his childhood. The few happy occasions when his Uncle, the General, came home and spun outrageous stories about this and that. Sitting at his feet, watching as the smoke twined its way into the air. Happier times. Zuko couldn't remember what his Uncle had looked like back then. The man in his memories had been supplanted by the one sitting in his ship; same kind smile, same intelligent eyes. He was also having a hard time picturing Anko as young. The farmer he had met had silver hair at her temples, the start of crow's feet at the corner of her eyes. But, he didn't find it hard to envision her as a warrior. He had witnessed that first hand, when the woman had bent a large golem to defend her farm. Now, listening to his Uncle's story, he wondered if he had even seen the full extent of her abilities. Much like Iroh often did, it was quite possible that she had only put forth enough effort to get the job done.

Iroh took another long puff on his pipe, slowly exhaling the smoke. "Now where was I? Oh yes, the death of General Hwang. It's funny Prince Zuko, how things in life work sometimes. If you think of an action as throwing a pebble into a pond, the ripples at first seem small, but gradually get bigger as they move out. Anko's killing of Hwang was like throwing a boulder into a puddle. It had immediate and far reaching consequences. Being a General, you see, isn't all about grand battles and intelligent strategies. Most of the job is actually very boring; making sure the units under your command have enough food and supplies and what not."

Iroh gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Paperwork, Prince Zuko, lots and lots of tedious paperwork. And now Hwang's portion of the Earth Kingdom wasn't being managed. The Earth Kingdom Generals, Mito especially, saw this as a golden opportunity to reclaim some territory. He launched an offensive that is universally known as…"

"Mito's offensive?" Prince Zuko chimed in as a once boring history lesson taught to him long ago suddenly became meaningful. "That was the same guy?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko, and you can imagine which unit he wanted to put on the front lines. Mito, you see, knew he didn't have the skills for command that Anko did, but he wanted the glory that victory after victory could bring. The 126th was a tool and he used it very effectively to his own ends. I'm sure Anko wasn't pleased by this, but as a Major, she would have had no choice but to obey him. All of this, of course, was very convenient for me. Rather than the false offensive that General Ogato would have launched, we now found ourselves embroiled in an actual combat. Since the Earth Kingdom started it, they had no reason to suspect that distracting them furthered my cause. We lost territory, but that wouldn't have mattered if I had toppled Ba Sing Sei. They were playing Go; I was playing Shoji, and most importantly, one of the few people who recognized this was now on the frontlines and no longer causing me trouble. General Ogato led our forces and dragged out the combat as long as he could, almost three full months, if I recall correctly."

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted, "we learned about this during our lessons. Was what I taught true or…"

"I'm sure it was all basically true." Iroh took a contemplative drag on his pipe. "I wasn't directly involved in this so it is difficult for me to say… Oh, were you taught about Fuku Bluff?

Zuko's brows furrowed down as he struggled to recall a lesson that hadn't particularly fascinated him to begin with. "I think… that's where the Earth Kingdom forces took the Bluff by violating a flag of truce, right? Proving how lowly and dishonorable they really are."

Iroh gave his nephew a half smile. "Not quite true. There was never a flag of truce. The commander of the Earth Kingdom forces was Anko. She had been saddled with a rookie unit and orders to take the hill. By some stroke of luck, she found an abandoned network of badger-mole tunnels that ran to the other side of the slope. She dressed the rookies in the Fox unit's clothes and while they attracted the attention of the defenders, Anko and the 126th walked through the tunnels and flanked their position. It was a brilliant maneuver. The hill was surrendered without a single life being lost."

"And I suppose Mito took the credit for that too?"

"I believe they erected a statue in his honor that still stands to this day."

Zuko pounded his fist against the table, the flames on the candles flaring up at his anger. "I don't get it. What did he hope to gain from all this? He was already a General; there is no higher rank than that."

Unperturbed, Iroh sent out another puff of smoke, like the Dragon that he was once known as. "Really, Prince Zuko? I can understand why someone like Anko would feel that way. She grew up on a small, neutral island, far away from the politics of the mainland. The only position of authority would have been that of headman and that was mostly a formality anyways. But you, Prince Zuko, you of all people should know better…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integrity. Your own personal honor. Anko had been schooled in the concept from a very young age. It was something no one could take from you, but yet you could still lose.

"_You shouldn't judge people by whose child they are, but by who they are, by how they conduct themselves," _her Grandfather had told her once. _"A person without honor is lower than the lowest born citizen." _Kazuma had a list of rules to live by in order to be an honorable person. Treating with kindness those weaker than yourself, such as children, elderly and animals. If you were going to do a job, do it to the best of your abilities and always finish what you start. Your word, once given, was sacrosanct. And he had done more than just teach her the theories; he had lived by them. Kazuma was a simple farmer, but the respect given to him by the citizens of Yopoko was greater than that given to even the headman himself.

Honor. It was a powerful concept. Anko had learned her lessons well, but there were times when she wished she hadn't. Her own word of honor was perhaps the only thing standing between General Mito and an untimely demise. She had promised General Zhen, after all…

_The High Counsel has agreed that the death of General Hwang is the perfect opportunity to strike back against the Fire Nation. General Mito will be leading the campaign. He has requested that the 126th join him." The old General stopped energetically bobbing around the room, looking down his long, sharp nose at the seated Major. "My, my, such a disagreeable look. Whatever could be troubling you so?" He waved a hand in the air; long, dangling sleeve flapping about comically. "You may always speak freely, child, you have my permission."_

_The seated Major scowled harder. "With all due respect, Sir, General Mito couldn't command his way out of a paper bag. Sir."_

_The older man grinned and perched himself on the edge of his desk. "Nicely put, if not lacking somewhat in tact. Would it surprise you to learn that you are not alone in this opinion, Major? Mito's advancement through the ranks has been due more to his ancestry rather than his skill. He's from the Shen-Zhou tribe, you know."_

"_Yes, he's mentioned that several times before," Anko growled in frustration, "but I don't have the foggiest notion as to what that means." _

"_Succinctly put, dear girl, it means that he hails from the same tribe as King Yosho. They're cousins, actually. Both Mito's father and grandfather served our Kingdom well as Generals; it was thought that Mito might pay more attention to those around him, and less to the rank that he had yet to achieve if he was made a General as well. Unfortunately, I'm too old to go gallivanting about the countryside, leaving General Mito as the only General close enough to lead this campaign." _

_He jabbed a finger into the air. "Now, given that all this is true, and, as you say, Mito is lacking in command ability… perhaps you can understand why King Yosho has agreed to his request for the 126th and their very clever commander to join in this offensive."_

_General Zhen gave the young Major a sympathetic look. "This is a rare opportunity, Anko. An opportunity to take back our land, to show that world that the Earth Kingdom is still in this fight. Now is not the time for petty infighting or grudges. The 126th operates under the auspices of King Yosho and he has temporarily put you under the command of General Mito. I won't be able to bail you out of trouble this time. I want you to promise me, to give me your word of honor, that you will serve him to the best of your abilities."_

And so, when she had found herself face to face with the man, when he cruelly kept her standing at attention for hours on her not quite healed feet while he rambled on at length about a plan that was long on grand goals and short on ideas as to how to actually accomplish them; Anko found herself wondering whether keeping her promise was worth suffering this abuse. Fortunately for General Mito, she was a woman of her word.

When he had at last finished his long oration, Mito crossed the tent and circled her slowly, like a predator eying its next meal. He came to stand in front of the still 'at attention' Major, leaning so close that she could smell the bean curd on his breath. "Now then, Major Anko, do you understand _your_ place in all this? General Zhen is not here and King Yosho himself ordered your cooperation. The Omashu 126th will not go home until each and every one of these targets has been acquired. Do you understand? The sooner these targets are taken, the sooner you can return to your _oh-so-important_ duty of disrupting Fire Nation activity."

The man's voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke. He took a step back and curled his lip at her. "That Major's insignia; what a joke. Whatever did a peasant like you do to earn it? Running around with that little unit of yours, liberating tiny, meaningless towns, interfering in the plans of your superiors… Well now we will just see whether or not it was truly deserved. So tell me Major, tell me, do you _finally_ comprehend your place?"

Anko met his eyes, keeping her anger tightly under wraps. "I am your 'dog'?"

General Mito sneered. "No. You are my _Bitch_."

Anko closed her eyes for a moment; struggling, struggling until she had a firm hold on her raging fury. "I understand, _sir_. Since I am to serve you, perhaps you'll use me to your best advantage. I can… _advise_ you on how to accomplish your goals; discreetly, of course, so that the credit goes to where it _truly_ belongs."

Mito gave her a satisfied smirk. "Yes, Major, that is exactly what you will do. That's all I ever really wanted from you in the first place. One wonders if maybe you now regret walking out of my tent when first we met. Surely you must realize how powerful of an ally I could have been, had you simply recognized your place long ago."

Anko's firm voice rang out. "General Mito, let me make something perfectly clear. I will serve you to the best of my abilities. I will advise you on how to win battles. And I will stand aside while you take the credit. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it because King Yosho ordered it, because I promised General Zhen, and because a five year old child, hopped up on sugar, blindfolded, and randomly throwing darts at a map could conduct this campaign better than you. And as soon as your grand Offensive is over, the second the final target is acquired; my men and I will be walking out of your command."

Mito's smile faded. He stared at her, his face flushed crimson. Finally, he hissed, "You should take better care of your words, Major, when you are addressing a superior officer. Especially if you want to live long enough to return to Xian. Since you seem to enjoy throwing yourself into danger so often, it wouldn't surprise anyone if you failed to survive this. Do we understand each other! _Dismissed_, Major."

And so came the longest three months of Anko's military career. She had always considered herself a soldier, had taken pride in her unit's fighting prowess, but the 126th was designed exactly for the job it had been doing. Extended combat was not their area of expertise. And yet, day after day, they found themselves embroiled in exactly that; and one by one, slowly, the targets began to fall.

"_These time tables are unrealistic. And Major Ren's group is far better placed over here, in the hills…"_

Anko watched as new faces joined the Earth Kingdom army. Ordinary people: farmers, merchants, miners; all convinced that now was the time to strike, now was the time for revenge. They came with fresh enthusiasm and very little training. They were of all ages, but to Anko they were all young. Too young. Eager to do their duty, they were organized into units. Anko watched as they lined up… and she watched as they died.

"_These men are way too inexperienced for combat. We can't put them on the frontlines like this."_

"_Tch, tch, Major Anko. First you say we don't have enough men to operate on three fronts at once, and now you complain that the men I provide you aren't good enough. They can carry weapons, can't they? Perhaps if you would quit coddling them, they would improve."_

Anko did her best. But just because she could see the strategies of others didn't mean she could always prevent them from happening. King Bumi's words about her gift being both a blessing and a burden came back to haunt her. Now she understood. Unfamiliar with the men of the other units, Anko found herself writing the same impersonal death notices that she had once so despised.

"_General Ogato's men aren't fools. You can't expect them to give up the high ground easily."_

"_Not my problem… unless, of course, you are enjoying my company? Then, by all means, delay things. No? Then I suggest you come up with a way to capture your target, Major. Now then, if you are done complaining, let's review Lieutenant-Colonel Jin's positioning…"_

Battle after endless battle. The smell of blood and death clung to them all. Anko found herself in 'battle mode', in that strange disconnected, emotionless state that made everything clearer during combat so often that there were times when she wondered if she'd ever be normal again. In the end, it always caught up to her. She would be in the middle of looking over maps when hot, bitter tears would suddenly burn their way down her cheeks. She would be walking through camp when the sound and smell of cooking meat would turn her stomach. When she wasn't riding back and forth between the combat zones to General Mito's camp, she'd find herself in the healer's tent, trying to make up for the casualties. Her heart told her that the scales would never truly be balanced, that her hands would never again be clean.

Time dragged on. Anko learned the true meaning of patience when a vicious campfire rumor suggested that her frequent visits back to General Mito's camp were of a salacious nature. _"I'd rather bed down with the Fire Lord," _she had sneered. Still, they persisted. Mito himself seemed to revel in having her at his beck and call, in taking credit for the victories of his glorious army. Anko had to remind herself of her promise many, many times.

It wasn't as if it was all bad. The local people were very grateful to have the Fire Nation evicted. Mostly. There was the time when she had ridden back to General Mito's camp, which was right outside a newly liberated town. Earth Kingdom soldiers, longing for a taste of civilization, had overrun the place. "Great," she heard one villager mutter, "we've exchanged one group of bullies for another." She watched as Earth Kingdom soldiers celebrated their victory by eating the villager's food and drinking their wine. Watched as they flirted so outrageously with the village women that she finally had to intervene. Upon returning to her own camp, Anko gave a harsh speech to the units under her command. One illustrating exactly the kind of behavior that she expected from them; as soldiers, as citizens of the Earth Kingdom, and as men. When she was done, the women of the group gave her a standing ovation. Hachi jokingly teased that he thought half the rookies were ready to pass out from fear by the time she had finished. The rest, he said, had peed themselves.

There were genuinely sweet moments too. Anko would never forget the young child, thumb planted firmly in mouth, who shyly handed her a bouquet of semi-wilted dandelions. Or the two little boys, playing at war, who were arguing over who got to be the 'Omashu Fox', blithely unaware that the tall, raven-haired woman who watched them was the real deal. And her triumph over the odds at Fuku Bluff, a target taken without a single casualty, made her proud. They were doing some real good, making a real difference. And yet, she couldn't help but feeling that it was all a colossal waste of time.

"It's like putting a campfire out while a wildfire rages behind you," she had commented to Pyron once.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the Fire Nation really cared about this territory, General Iroh would round up some men, come over here and crush us all between his and General Ogato's forces. It wouldn't really be all that hard to do."

Maybe he's afraid of General Mito," Hachi snarked. They had all laughed, but it was a mirthless sound. True joy wouldn't come until the final target fell. Then, true to her word, while General Mito was in the middle of a long, self-congratulatory speech, Major Anko and the Omashu 126th slipped away…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh stared off into the distance for a moment before resuming. "You know, Prince Zuko, often it is so easy to get caught up in our own goals and desires that we forget that the world is never stagnate. It is always moving, always changing. While I was nearing the time to launch my raid against Ba Sing Sei, I never imagined that something else was going on, something that would affect me and Anko both. You can lament that Anko didn't receive proper credit for her role in the war, but that doesn't mean it wasn't noticed. It was, by a very important person who came to a very important decision. You see, Prince Zuko, unbeknownst to me or Anko or anyone else at the time for that matter; King Yosho was dying…"


	26. Chapter 25

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

The soldier was young. He wore his new Earth Kingdom uniform proudly; sitting ramrod straight on the back of his emu even though no one was there to see. He kept the giant bird to a walk, carefully scanning the surroundings as he went, just like he had been taught. His commander had said that they should be right around this area, but he could find no signs of any soldiers passing. He could feel the message scroll resting safely against his stomach; the commander had said not to worry, that if he couldn't find the 126th, they would find him. But he had been searching for days without any signs of activity at all and he was beginning to have his doubts. At least until a hard clod of dirt sailed out of nowhere, knocking him from his mount.

Before the soldier could even blink, he was wrapped up tightly in the earth, so tight that he couldn't even move enough to bend. Blinking his eyes as his emu gave him a puzzled, what-are-you-doing-over-there look, the young man watched as two veterans emerged from the undergrowth, from an area he had just carefully scanned. They didn't look too old, in their late twenties, maybe, and their uniforms were worn and patched in places. But they carried with them the aura of experienced warriors and there was no denying what the black foxhead patch on their shoulders meant.

"You… you're the Omashu 126th! Please, I have an urgent message for your leader. I must see your Major right away!"

"What's the password?" one of the soldiers asked.

The young man's eyes widened. "Pass…password? My commander didn't say anything about a password."

"Then how do you know you're not a Fire Nation spy?"

"Oh, um, I'm an earthbender?" he said hopefully.

The Omashu soldier scoffed. "What kind of earthbender gets snared so easily in an earthen trap?"

"I _am_ an earthbender!" The young soldier struggled to free himself to no avail. "And I'm carrying a very important message for your leader. Please, sirs, let me go."

The two Omashu men exchanged glances. The one who had remained silent thus far smiled a little and released the messenger with a gesture. "Don't mind Naota. He was just teasing you. Of course, if you're lying, the fate the Major will give you will make you wish you'd never even heard of the Fox unit."

"I'm not lying!" The soldier pounded a fist into the palm of one hand, the dirt from his temporary prison flying off of him. "See! I am an earthbender." He bowed respectfully to the two men. "I'm Private Po-chi. It is my deepest honor to meet members of the Omashu 126th. We have heard much of your battles in Xian." He reached into his tunic and brought out a message scroll. "See, that's General Zhen's seal right on it. Will you now please take me to your Major, sirs?"

The two more experienced soldiers exchanged glances. The one called Naota shrugged, "Sure kid. Just follow us." They led the way, the enthusiastic Po-chi following behind, chattering about the many Omashu exploits he had learned about.

"They teach you anything about stealth in training?" Naota asked dryly.

Missing the point entirely, Po-chi answered with a serious "yes, sir" before continuing on with his loud chatter. "Is it true that your unit captured Fuku Bluff all by yourselves, and that the firebenders ran away as soon as they found out who they were facing?"

"Now see, that kind of rumor is just plain ridiculous," Naota snarked. "What really happened is that our Major went up there alone, and all the firebenders surrendered rather than face the Omashu Fox."

His companion covered up his laugh with a fit of fake coughing.

-----------------------------------------------------

Anko's lengthy form was stretched out by a campfire, a woven straw rainhat pulled down over her eyes. She had called for an early camp, as was her habit as of late. The Omashu 126th, or what remained of them, was battered and bone-tired after months of heavy combat. Rather than waiting around to requisition supplies, Anko had simply left after the last target had fallen. Now, with half her men on foot, the journey back to Xian was proceeding slowly. She was fine with that, though.

They needed this; quiet, peaceful times, with the soft sounds of nature replacing the discording screams of combat. An unhurried schedule instead of the constant drive that Mito's campaign had required. Who knew what awaited them in Xian; at least this way, Anko could guarantee her men some rest before a return to active duty.

The unobtrusive sounds of camp drifted by her, her mind registering and dismissing them. She dozed lightly, as she had learned to do during the campaign. Sleep had become something of a precious commodity. Mito had run her ragged; demanding her advice on strategy when she wasn't embroiled in actual combat, advice which involved studying maps and troop positions which also took up her time. Being able to catch a few winks here and there had become a matter of survival. Although she wasn't necessarily proud of the skill, Anko could now sleep while astride a walking emu.

Pyron and Hachi shared the same fire. They were quietly talking about Omashu, sharing in the camaraderie of two men who had grown up together, laughing about various pranks they had pulled as children. Their familiar voices, the tones and inflections they used were soothing sounds. Anko felt herself drifting away…

"**Excuse me, Sirs! **I am Private Po-chi from Xian, **Sirs!** Here to deliver a very important message to the Omashu Fox, **Sirs!**"

So much for sleeping. Anko pushed the rim of her rainhat back a little so she could see the overly enthusiastic Private. He looked awfully young to her, standing so stiffly at attention that a good breeze would probably knock him over. Not bothering to rise, Anko muttered dryly, "Say that a little louder; I'm not sure the entire Fire Nation heard you."

Pyron was slightly more sympathetic. "We don't bother much with formality around here. You can relax, Private."

Po-chi bowed deeply before returning to attention. "Sir! It is my most humble honor to meet the esteemed Omashu Fox, sir. I've studied your battles and may I say, your tremendous victory in Deiji was most inspiring, sir. It is my greatest honor to be able to deliver this message to you, sir." With that, the young Private handed a scroll to the surprised Lieutenant. Loud groans combined with a few cheers as money exchanged hands in the background, the men of the 126th apparently wagering on to whom Po-chi would hand his precious scroll.

"Now wait a minute…" Pyron started before Anko subtly poked him with her toe. Seeing the slight shake of her head, Pyron heaved a sigh. "Er, thanks, Private. Your service to the Kingdom is, um, commendable. Why don't you go join the men over there and have some dinner? Over there." Pyron pointed to a distant campfire. After a great deal more bowing and "sir"ing, the Private moved off.

"Fresh meat," Hachi muttered as the Private left, causing Anko to scowl.

She sat up with a slight groan, tossing the rainhat to one side. "Don't say things like that. It's disrespectful." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before extending it to accept the scroll from Pyron.

"Speaking of disrespectful," he said reproachfully, "you could have just told him that _you_ are Major Anko."

Anko shook her head with a slight smile. "What was it King Bumi used to say? There are none so blind as those who _refuse _to see. Our 'tremendous' victory at Deiji? We've never even been to Deiji."

Her obsidian eyes studied the Private from afar. He was enthusiastically chatting away with members of the 126th, probably getting his head filled with nonsense. She wondered if he was also blind to the scars and burn marks on their skins, the weariness in their eyes from prolonged exposure to battle. "Is it me, or are these recruits getting younger and younger?"

Both of her subordinates stared at her for a second; Pyron with a large grin, Hachi chuckling a little. "You do realize how silly that sounds coming from you, right?" the burly Sergeant asked. Anko rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the scroll.

"You know what troubles me?" Lieutenant Pyron asked as she reached for a knife in order to break the wax seal. "Why didn't they just send Kip out? That would have made a lot more sense than a person who's liable to get caught. Hope nothing has happened to him."

"Hm?" Anko murmured absently. "Oh, I asked General Zhen not to use Kip for a while. Remember that shirt I was wearing during the eruption of Si-Yama? Since General Iroh rode behind me on my emu, I was kind of hoping that Kip could be trained to track his scent."

Pyron and Hachi both stared at her for a moment.

"You want to use a _wolf-dog_ to track the Dragon of the West?"

"Ahn, that's brilliant!"

"Eh," the lanky woman shrugged. "It's only brilliant if it works. The trainer said it was highly unlikely that Kip would be able to hone in on Iroh's specific scent since there are so many other smells on that shirt, but he was willing to give it a try. Not that it matters," she said in a slightly more bitter tone. "With Mito consolidating our newly regained territory there really aren't many units to spare to go hunt him down. Generals don't travel alone. He's probably either with a large unit or in a fortress somewhere. Untouchable."

Hachi's face sported a sarcastic smirk. "Oh, I don't know. From what you've described of his character he could be holed up in a brothel or something. He'd be easy to catch then."

Anko grinned silently while opening the message scroll. Her grin faded, to be replaced by a puzzled look. "It is of the utmost importance that you return to Xian by the night of the new moon," she read aloud. "Kind of cryptic, huh?"

"Kind of impossible," Pyron commented. "The new moon is next week. We'll never make it to Xian by then."

"Maybe we won't, but the Major can," Sergeant Hachi pointed out. "If she takes the Private's fresh emu and goes it alone, it ought to be easy to make it to Xian before the new moon."

Anko grimaced a little, not happy with the idea but not seeing another way. "I guess…"

---------------------------------------------------

Major Anko handed the reins of her emu to the surprised stable boy. She was wearing plain clothes, having determined that she was less likely to run into trouble traveling as a peasant than as a lone Earth Kingdom soldier. One of the older boys recognized her and bowed respectfully. "Welcome back to Xian, Major Anko, Ma'am. We'll take good care of your mount and inform General Zhen of your arrival."

"Thanks, but please inform the good General that unless it is an emergency, I require a bath and a change of clothes before I report to him."

"Yes, Ma'am. Can we get your bags for you, Ma'am?"

Anko declined; her bag mainly just held a few changes of clothes which she intended to carry with her to her room. Giving the boys a friendly wave, she left the stables at a casual walk, a little stiff from her long ride. Behind her, she could hear the older boy explain to the younger ones that they had just met the Omashu Fox. Anko suppressed a sarcastic snort at the idea that meeting her was a big deal.

General Zhen had graciously given her a permanent room in the main complex. She slung her bag over a shoulder and headed that way, deciding to cut across the large practice field as a short cut. About half way across, she regretted that decision. A group of boys, teenaged boys, jostling and joking loudly with one another as young bucks do, occupied the center of the field. Anko eyed the trainees for a moment before resolving to give them a wide berth. She had her fill of teenage boys long ago in Omashu. There, the other trainees had become extremely jealous that an outlander such as herself was receiving special training from their King. At a time when she should have been blushing and flirting with boys, Anko had found herself constantly challenged to duels by them. When they failed to humiliate her that way, she became the victim of many practical jokes and nasty rumors. One day she had simply had enough; she started a fist-fight with the perceived leader of the bullies, one that quickly got out of hand and spilled over into the marketplace, ruining her farmer friend's brand new cabbage cart. After that, Anko didn't have to worry about the other trainees. They would cross the street to avoid her. Alone in a strange city without a single friend her own age it was no wonder her first crush had been on the older and more amiable Pyron.

But that was long ago, or at least it felt that way. Anko was an adult now, a Major, and the young boys who were brashly challenging one another in the center of the field were more of an annoyance than a threat. Her face hosting a private smile, she began to walk around them. Except that teenaged boys, showing off to one another in a group, do _not_ like to be ignored. An earthen barrier erected itself in front of her, laughter exploding out of the group of trainees, who elbowed each other and grinned at their clever joke.

"Look guys, some stupid farmer has gotten lost."

"Yeah, this is a place for _warriors_, not peasants."

Anko sighed. A childish part of her had an urge to shatter the barrier, to show what a fully trained earthbender could do. But she resisted. Engaging teenagers in a game of one-upsmanship was petty. She looked them over. They were young, arrogant and cocky, but not really so different than a fourteen year old girl who marched into the Omashu throne room and demanded to be trained by the King himself. She smiled at the memory. Reality, in the form of actual combat, would come for these boys quickly enough. Anko could allow them the illusion of their own greatness for now.

"A thousand pardons, young sirs; I didn't mean to disrupt your training. Allow me to pass and I'll remove myself from your presence with great haste."

"Huh?" One of the older boys, the leader of the group, looked confused at her words.

"Hey man, I think she's mocking us."

Anko had walked around the barrier with her hands planted firmly in her pockets. She proceeded all of three steps before yet another earthen wall erupted in front of her.

"Hey look lady; I don't think I liked your tone. We're going to be soldiers in a few years; we're the ones who'll be protecting the Kingdom. You should be grateful. You should be showing us the respect we deserve."

_Respect? Even though I'm not in uniform, I'm clearly an adult. Shouldn't they be showing me respect? _She turned to face the boys, who had moved closer. "You shouldn't dismiss farmers so carelessly. They grow the food that feeds the entirety of the Earth Kingdom, including its soldiers. Think of that the next time you enjoy a good meal."

She went to move around the wall only to have it lengthen, blocking her passage once again. A chorus of snickers arose from the group. The leader puffed out his chest as he sauntered forward. "I said, I think you need to show us some respect. Bow down and ask _real_ nice. Then we'll forgive you for dishonoring our practice field with your stupid farmer feet."

Anko allowed a slightly sardonic smile to show. "Young man, farmers are not stupid; they are wise and powerful. We use the knowledge of our ancestors, the strength of the earth, the warmth of the sun, the cooling rains and even the breeze itself to raise our crops. In a way, we are Avatars. Now, I'm asking you once more, nicely, to allow me to pass. Getting me off the field is what you want anyways, isn't it? Why are you delaying things… unless, of course, you're secretly _enjoying_ my company?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow at him, watching in satisfaction as he blushed. "Ooooh!" his friends mocked. For a third time, she attempted to leave, this time dissolving their barrier with a simple gesture before walking forward.

Another obstruction rose from the ground. "So you're a bender, huh? Well, that's great. We challenge you to a match."

Anko rolled her eyes skyward before turning her head slightly to regard the leader. He now looked genuinely pissed. The dark-haired woman understood her mistake. She had embarrassed him in front of his friends and now he wanted revenge. "All of you against one of me?"

"That's right. Since you farmers are Avatars and all, I'm sure you can handle it."

It wasn't the odds that were bothering her. Anko had no wish to fight teenagers, nor did she feel the particular need to prove herself. But as the group of smirking boys began to semi-circle her, she realized that the choice had been taken out of her hands… or had it? These were teenagers, after all, and clearly not the cleverest of creatures. And their training was most likely still limited to the basics. The former farm girl grinned as she fell into a classic stance. Her antagonizers did likewise.

"I'm going to make you eat dirt, you stupid, disrespectful peasant."

Anko gave a lazy shrug. "Just remember, I tried to walk away."

Eyes widening at the perceived insult, the leader launched a large chunk of earth at her, his friends mimicking him. He grinned as the woman remained frozen in place, apparently scared stiff. And she didn't move…

A thick cloud of dust rose from the ground a second before his attack struck home, the other chunks of earth also impacting within the haze. "Well, that was easy," someone said as they waited for the dust to clear. Impatiently, the leader fanned the haze away. He stared. They all stared. The woman hadn't moved an inch; she was coated from head to toe in dirt and she still wasn't moving, frozen in the same stance she had assumed to begin with. The teens chuckled nervously and shifted their weigh from foot to foot.

"Man… do you think she's all right?"

"Shit! We are in so much trouble!"

"Would you guys just chill! She's just messing with us, thinks she's so damn clever. Hey, stupid farmer, come out of there! Do you here me? Come out!" The lead teen strode towards the dirt encrusted woman; reached to grab her arm, only to watch in horror as the 'woman' disintegrated into loose soil at his touch. The teens gawked for all of a second before fleeing the field.

Anko watched them flee with a grin, not caring that it was childish to use her mastery of earth to play a prank on teenage trainees. Anko had waited until the boys had launched their attacks before obscuring their view with a cloud of dust. Using the burrowing technique, she had dropped underground, making an earthen construct to take her place. It had been to her good fortune that none of the boys were advanced enough to feel the vibrations of her movements as she vacated the training field. Likewise, it was extremely good timing that she happened to stick her head out of the ground just as the lead teen had reached for her statue. A simple bend was all it took to crumble the thing. The expressions on their faces were priceless. Still grinning, Anko lifted herself free from the ground, cleaning the dirt off of her with another simple bend. She was in the process of shouldering her bag when a voice stopped her.

"That was very well played, Anko of Yopoko. I can see that your abilities as a bender and your reputation as a clever commander have not been exaggerated."

Anko eyed the newcomer uncertainly for a moment. He seemed to be older than General Zhen, but his build was large instead of lean. The phrase 'mountain of a man', although cliché, sprang into her head. He was taller than her by a good foot. In his youth he had most likely been a very imposing person. Anko's black eyes narrowed slightly; _very _few people outside the 126th knew her to be from Yopoko and the man had a certain expectant air about him. Then there was General Zhen's rather cryptic but urgent summons. She decided to trust her instincts. "It is my honor to meet you, your Majesty," she said while bowing low.

"Heh,' the King of Ba Sing Sei returned her bow with a slight inclination of his head. "Good. Very good. You are everything I had hoped you would be. Walk with me, Major."

Anko complied, following after one of the most powerful men in the Earth Kingdom as he led her away from the practice field and towards the main complex. The massive King said nothing as they strolled casually along. Anko took the opportunity to observe him. Her father and grandfather had both been tall, but lanky; King Yosho not only was tall but possessed a very large frame. His hands were huge as were his feet. The King, Anko noted with dry amusement, was bare foot. Much like herself, his Majesty was not dressed in a manner that befit his position. The clothes he wore were more like those of a merchant, except in Earth Kingdom green trimmed neatly in a tan color. Yosho's long legs enabled him to cover much ground with minimal effort; still, by the time they reached the semi-secluded courtyard that was apparently their destination, his face was flushed red and his breath was wheezing and rattling around in his chest.

Anko frowned slightly as the King leaned his large frame against a courtyard wall.

"Now then, Anko of Yopoko, allow me to first congratulate you on your many successful missions. You and your unit have done much in a relatively short time. The Earth Kingdom is grateful."

The raven-haired Major blinked in surprise. The King of Ba Sing Sei was aware of her missions? And while she found it extremely flattering, that couldn't be the only reason for her sudden summons to Xian.

Yosho's gaze grew distant. "We live in difficult times… sometimes decisions have to be made, sometimes we must do what we feel is necessary despite the unorthodox nature of such an action…" his voice trailed off. Only the sound of the cicadas buzzing in the trees could be heard. "My son Yuki is too young, you see. Too young, I fear, to face the difficult times ahead. My cousins maneuver like condor-jackals for their own selfish interests. It's for the good of the Earth Kingdom that I ensure its stability now, while I can…"

His gaze focused on the confused Major. He straightened. "Anko of Yopoko, for the future of our great Kingdom, one which you have fought so hard to help secure, I am promoting you to the rank of General."

Anko could feel her mouth drop open; she wouldn't have been more shocked if his Royal Majesty had dropped his pants and mooned her. A tiny part of her heart swelled and leaped for joy but it was quickly smothered by the overwhelming feeling that this was _wrong_. A sense of panic and confusion replaced the joy. "What! Wait a minute, I was just made a Major not so long ago and, and, aren't we _skipping_ a few ranks here! Besides, I'm way too young. I'm only twenty-…"

The king pushed himself away from the wall, interrupting her before she could finish. "Silence, Major! I expect protests from the others, not you!" He began to pace around. "You are young, but your skills at reading strategy are matched by only a few. I don't have time to wait while you age, nor while you climb your way through the ranks the natural way. Your voice is one that must be heard and I won't deprive my country of your skills just because you happened to be born twenty years later than you should have been. _I_ am King Yosho of Ba Sing Sei, the greatest of all Earth Kingdom cities and if I say that you are a General, then, damn it; you will do your duty to this Kingdom and be the best damn General you can be. Is that understood, _General _Anko?"

Anko just stared at the agitated King. Understand? No, she didn't understand at all. Was this more of the political maneuvering that she hated? All she knew was that a promotion of this nature, one undeserved, went against everything she believed was right. Respect and honor were supposed to be _earned_, not handed out like a party gift just because someone, King or not, felt like it. It felt like she was being mocked, and she found herself growing angry.

Then the King started to cough; deep rooted phlegm rattling around in his massive chest as he leaned against the courtyard wall and wheezed. Anko blinked and her anger dissipated. She realized with a start that she had only been seeing what she wanted to see, what she expected to see. The truth hit her like a punch; the reason behind it all, already explained in a rambling obscure way by the King himself, was now blatantly staring her straight in the face. King Yosho was not well. King Yosho was trying to do his best with the time he had left. The flames of her anger were doused completely by this revelation. She stared at the man, who had recovered enough to notice the change in her demeanor.

"So now you see… Very good. King Bumi told me you were perceptive and it is true. Only a few people have seen the truth." He straightened, looking a thousand times more haggard than he had when they first met. "I am glad I had the opportunity to meet you, Anko. I am glad that you chose to serve our Kingdom. You will continue to serve us well, I believe, as a General." With that, the King of Ba Sing Sei inclined his head to her and departed.

Anko sat down hard on a bench, not sure whether to laugh or cry. _General Anko? May the spirits preserve us all…_

191


	27. Chapter 26

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

She performed the movements of the bend flawlessly, but it had never been the motions that had screwed her up. King Bumi's patient, instructive voice filled her memory.

"_That's right. We connect ourselves to the earth through our hands and feet. Concentrate. Focus. Remember to breath, child, or you'll pass out. Make your hand gestures quicker or it'll fall apart before you have a chance to move it…"_

Now, like then, the earth obediently gathered at her bending commands; rising up in a giant mound, then forming itself into the vague man-shaped form that was known as a golem. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she fought to keep the thing upright and in the proper form. But, then again, _this_ part of the bend had never really been a problem for her.

"_You must disconnect yourself. Focus solely on the earth in the golem. Block out all other distractions. Forget about what your eyes and ears tell you, only the golem matters. It should be the only thing that exists in your world now…"_

And like it had many times before, instead of moving, the construct slowly began to dissolve back into the shapeless mound of earth from whence it came. Frustrated, the adult Anko growled before running through a gamut of bends. The mound of earth became a giant wall, a tall tower, a multitude of spikes, an archway and a scale sized replica of the city of Omashu before she flattened the whole area, erasing any signs of her failure. "Damn it all!" She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Being angry was no way to bend a golem, but she had learned _that_ lesson long ago too…

"_Damn it all!" Eighteen year old Anko watched as her so called golem once again crumbled to the ground. Time and time again she failed when it came to this particular bend. _

_King Bumi laughed his odd chuckle-snort while Pyron, her teacher in all things combative sans bending, shook his head. "I don't get it," he said softly to the King. "She's pretty much mastered the other bends; she's doing the movements perfectly…"_

"_Ha! It's not her movements that are the problem, it's her focus."_

_Anko scowled. "You're saying I lack focus?"_

"_Hm, in a way. Or maybe it's because you have too much focus but it's spread out everywhere."_

_Frustrated, the girl physically kicked a stone across the practice field. "You're not making any sense!"_

"_Sure I am." Without warning, the King sent two clods of earth flying through the air. One hit Pyron square in the chest. The other froze before it could strike Anko in a similar way, stopped by the power of her own bending. "There, now, do you see the difference between you two?"_

_Pyron brushed the dirt off his chest with a frown. "Anko is a better bender than I am?" he guessed. "But wouldn't that make it easier for her to do the golem, not harder?"_

"_No, no, no. You missed the point entirely. Anko, how did you stop that attack?"_

_The lanky girl shrugged. "I saw it coming."_

"_I gave no indication. How did you see it coming?"_

"_I don't know; I just did." Anko's voice was sharp with irritation. She had a hard time explaining how the world sometimes slowed down for her, how she could 'see' things slightly before they happened. King Bumi had explained to her that not everyone had that ability; he called it her gift. To Anko it was a natural occurrence, as natural as breathing. "Wait a minute," she suddenly made the connection, "you're saying that I can't bend a golem because of my…?" Unable to label her perception with a word, Anko just made a vague hand gesture._

"_Bingo! That's right! Bending a golem requires that you disconnect yourself, that all of your focus be on the earth in the golem, no where else. For someone like Pyron, it's akin to closing his eyes temporarily; but for you, for someone who has learned to rely heavily on her sense of perception, I imagine it would be like gouging your own eyes out and cutting off your ears. The world tells you more than it does most people, and through training you've come to depend on it. That's why you can beat more experienced fighters in combat simulations and why you stopped my attack before it hit. And, unfortunately, it's also why you might never be able to bend a golem. Somewhere inside you must instinctively know that in order to move the golem, you'll have to sacrifice that senses on which you rely so much, and so you fail."_

"_So I'll never be able to do it? I'll never be a master?"_

_The King of Omashu stared at her for a moment before laughing again. "Nonsense, girl, you're already well on your way to being a master. As for the golem, maybe, maybe not… I imagine if the circumstances were right, if you were so desperate that you felt like you had nothing to lose, you'd be able to shut down your gift and focus solely on the golem. But it's not like it is all that important…"_

Anko glared across the flat practice field. But it _was _important. It was important to her. "Heh… what a joke I am…"

She had been dubbed a master bender, without mastering one of the most difficult bends; she had been made a Captain on the whim of a King whose sanity was sometimes in question. Her promotion to Major, had that really been earned? _No,_ her mind told her stubbornly. And now, now she was a General. Anko took a spin-step forward, stomping down hard on the earth and thrusting out with both hands at the same time. A chasm opened up; it split the earth in a jagged fashion, running the entire length of the field. Anko slammed her hands together, closing it up again. She was a fake, a fraud, a phony. Her promotion to General was a joke, a means to an end. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She was no better than Mito now, and it pissed her off.

_I don't want it. I don't need to have things given to me. I want to earn them, to make them rightfully mine. So I can be proud of my accomplishments. So Grandpa can be proud too. Is that really so much to ask?_

She stared across the bare field of uneven earth, watching as two blue dauber butterflies chased each other in dizzying circles above the overturned soil. Her emotions were running much in the same way, chasing about through her heart. The manner in which she had achieved her promotion ate at her, leaching away her self-confidence, filling her with doubt, not only about herself, but about the Kingdom she had chosen to serve. She took a shuddering breath to calm herself, and fell into the proper golem stance. If she could only pull this off, prove to herself that she was the master bender that King Bumi insisted that she was, then maybe, just maybe, her other title wouldn't seem so outrageously improbable.

Moving through the stances with the perfection that practice afforded her, Anko watched as the earth once again mounded up and shaped itself into a man-like form. Once it was done, she tried very hard to focus solely on the golem, to shut off her senses, her eyes and ears, to exist 'there' instead of 'here'.

"There you are, Major. What are you doing way up here?" Lieutenant Pyron's familiar voice echoed across the bare training field.

Anko's construct shuddered, and then fell apart. The tall woman turned to level a glare at the interlopers: Pyron, Hachi and the wolf-dog Kip, who had led them there. She had come to this particular field, located two miles from Xian's outer walls, for some privacy. Irritated at the interruption, frustrated at her own inability, she gestured sharply at the now shapeless mound of earth. It obligingly exploded. "Isn't it obvious? I'm quite clearly _NOT_ bending golems."

At the edge of the field, Hachi leaned in towards his best friend in a conspiring manner, although he purposefully spoke loud enough for Anko to hear. "Yeah," he drawled, "no way I'm wading into that. I'll watch your back… from over here."

"Gee… thanks," Pyron responded dryly. He left the relative safety of the edge of the field, picking his way carefully across the uneven surface to reach his former student's side. "Lieutenant Pyron of the Omashu 126th, fresh into Xian and reporting for duty, _Sir_!" he stated while snapping to 'attention'. He stood there, stiff-backed, eyes forward, chest out; while Anko felt some of her bad humor drain away.

"At ease, Lieutenant," she said finally. "Have you anything to report?"

"Our trip into Xian was uneventful, sir. However, upon arriving we were surprised to find our Major missing, sir. According to General Zhen, the Major has been spending a lot of time practicing her bending, sir. The Lieutenant wonders if something may be troubling his commander, sir."

The former farm girl closed her eyes briefly. _So Zhen didn't tell them about my so-called promotion. That's good; but how in the world am I going to tell them? _She grimaced a little at the thought before addressing her Lieutenant. "Pyron, please stop doing that. You're giving me a headache."

"Yes, Sir!"

Anko gave him an exasperated look which Pyron grinned at. Then he became more serious. "So what's wrong, Ahn? Don't tell me we've been reassigned to General Mito again."

The younger woman shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She gestured towards the area where her failed golem once stood. "I just can't get it to work."

The auburn-haired Lieutenant cocked his head slightly and shrugged. "King Bumi said that you might never get it. It's a trade off for your other ability. Why is it bothering you now? You know, it's really not that great of a bend anyways. It's totally incapacitating and more flashy than functional. You're too practical to waste your time with useless displays of power. What gives?"

Anko bit her lower lip and gave a silent shrug. She was still too put out to articulate her problem into words. It was easy for Pyron to say that a golem was no big deal; he could bend one, as could Hachi. She was the only incapable one.

Pyron frowned faintly as his commander remained silent. He took in the slightly slumped shoulders, the way she was studying the ground instead of meeting his gaze. Anko was generally too skillful and stubborn to be defeated easily and yet clearly something had happened that deeply troubled her. But there was nothing he could do to help unless she told him what the problem was. "Listen, Ahn…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Kip saved him; the wolf-dog's long form loping across the field to sit at Anko's feet, bushy tail wagging expectantly. Hachi, apparently deciding that the Major was done being demonstrative with her earthbending, followed close behind.

"Well, you found me. Good boy, Kip." Anko bent to scratch the bloodhound-wolf hybrid behind his floppy ears.

"Pity he couldn't be trained to hone in on Iroh's scent." Pyron commented.

The raven haired woman straightened abruptly. "It was a dumb idea anyways." She said with a dejected sigh as an image of the middle aged firebender popped into her head. She wasn't sure how the Firelord's brother came about his rank of General, but after studying some of his previous battles she knew that he at least deserved the position. _Unlike me, _she thought. Noticing the look of concern on Pyron's face, as well as the approach of the teasing prone Hachi, Anko plastered a fake smile on. "Good boy Kip," she repeated. "Now go find home!" The obedient wolf-dog instantly bounded off towards Xian, leaving the three benders alone.

"Well, well, the three of us and a practice field," Hachi commented as he drew even with the others. "It's been a long time. How about a little game? Since Major Anko here has obviously been practicing all day, she's probably tired out, giving you and me a fair chance, Lieutenant."

Pyron was about to protest that this was hardly the time for games when he noticed Anko's fake smile being replaced with a small genuine one.

"What kind of game," she asked; clearly interested in the distraction from whatever was bothering her that Hachi was offering.

"Hm…how about 'capture the armband'?" The stocky Sergeant pulled a white handkerchief out and tore it into three equal strips. He handed one to each of his officers before tying the third one around his upper arm. "Five rounds?" he suggested. "The one with the most losses buys dinner."

"This _is_ clean, right?" Anko asked as she affixed her strip to her upper arm with a simple knot. "Sounds good to me, Sergeant, but I hope you know how hungry I am. Be prepared to pay out your nose." The Omashu Fox was grinning now; this was one of the old training games they used to play long ago in Omashu. She had been pretty good at it and her skills had improved dramatically since then. Pyron smiled at his commander's infectious grin, glad that Hachi had known how to break Anko out of her funk.

"This time you're going down, you twiggy little farm girl." Hachi taunted. The woman's grin widened. She stretched out her band-bearing arm. Pyron dropped his hand on top of hers; Hachi's settled on top of his. They stood there for a second like a human pinwheel.

"Ready, set, go!"

Hachi leaped backwards and erected a wall, cutting off Pyron's attempt to snag his strip of cloth. Anko jerked the ground out from under the Lieutenant's feet, sending him flying backwards. Instead of hitting the ground, though, he was absorbed by it, using the burrowing technique to get away. Not pausing in her motion, Anko spun and toppled Hachi's wall. The Sergeant was also gone, leaving her alone in the center of the field. A feral grin split her face as she balanced on the balls of her feet, waiting for the tell-tale vibrations that would give away her men. They erupted from the ground simultaneously, trying to pin her between them, but Anko had already escaped on the top of a tall column.

"Tch," she mocked, making a recognizable impersonation of King Bumi's voice. "Direct confrontation, a standard earthbender tactic. Don't you two have anything original to show me?" That was the point of this exercise, after all. It had nothing to do with strength of bending, of which there was a negligible difference between the three of them anyways. This training exercise, like many that were used in Omashu, was supposed to develop reflexes and to encourage creative and unusual uses of their bending. King Bumi, a master of thinking in odd and different ways, trained his warriors to do the same.

Her two subordinates grinned up at her. "How's this for standard earthbender tactics?" Hachi fell into the most basic of stances. "See rock, move rock!" He pushed out with one hand, sending Anko's column sliding across the field, the woman jumping off of it as it moved.

"No, no, Hachi. I think she meant something like this!" Pyron stomped the heel of his foot into the ground, erecting a sharp, pointed spike of earth directly between the Sergeant's legs. Hachi swore, standing on tip-toes helplessly while Pyron stole his white armband from him.

"Actually, I meant something like this!" Anko tackled Hachi from behind, courteously dissolving the offending spike first, driving the Sergeant into the gloating Lieutenant and pinning Pyron to the ground beneath their combined weight. She swiftly snagged Pyron's armband before rolling to her feet with a triumphant smile.

"Damn!" Hachi swore quietly. "Making her feel better is going to put us both into a world of hurt. Whose dumb idea was this anyways?"

"Yours, you old softy." Pyron answered with a grin as they both rose to their feet.

Anko frowned at the men, whose whispers were too soft for her to hear. "Hey! No fair strategizing." Anko tossed Pyron's armband back to him as he handed Hachi's over. "Since he failed to capture an armband, it looks like round one's loss goes to Hachi. Ready?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko idly pushed her free meal back and forth on her plate with her chopsticks, the euphoria of the day's triumph being ebbed away by the bumps and bruises that such a game inevitably brought about. The truth of her situation had emerged somewhere between her first and second glass of elderberry wine, the reactions of her subordinates had been more or less what she had expected: Pyron supportive and Hachi incredulous, although far less caustic than she might have feared. Apparently realizing that she was beating herself up far more effectively than he would be able to do, he merely suggested that she pick up the tab for their dinner, "Seeing how Generals probably make more, and all."

Anko heaved a heavy sigh, twirling her glass of wine so she could watch the burgundy liquid swirl about. "Actually, Hachi, it doesn't change anything at all. And it stays between the three of us for now; to the rest of the world, I'm still _Major_ Anko."

"Makes sense," Pyron commented. "We're out in the field too much. If you go parading around with a General's insignia, every Fire Nation commander who wants to make a name for himself will be hunting your head. Still, I don't see why you're so down about it. King Yosho is a wise and well- respected leader. If he believes that you've earned this honor, then why do you doubt it? The 126th has done a lot of good; it's about time someone recognized it."

"Pfft, it's because she's hardly older than a damn kid and she knows it. No offence to Yosho, but he's done more harm than good here. No one is going to take her seriously now. Someone her age, a General? People will think it's some kind of joke."

Anko tipped her wine glass at Hachi in silent accordance with his words. She hadn't told them her own theory about _why_ she thought she had been given this premature promotion. King Yosho's health was his own business, and she wasn't the kind of person prone to spreading rumors. "Hachi is right. Respect is to be earned, not handed out. My credibility is no better than Mito's now. Less than; he at least climbed the ranks in order. I'm nothing more than… nothing."

"Nonsense, Ahn, you're taking this all wrong. Being a General is nothing to be ashamed about. King Bumi predicted you'd make the rank one day. Just because it's a little earlier than expected doesn't mean it's less valid. Be happy."

Hachi rolled his eyes and downed his cup of sake. "What Lieutenant Sappy over there is trying to say is: this doesn't take away from what you've done do far. The locals respect you, the 126th respects you; hell, even the Fire Nation respects you. They named you the Omashu Fox, after all. Nothing can take that away from you, not even this ridiculous jest of a promotion."

"Shut up Hachi," Pyron muttered.

Anko smiled softly at her squabbling friends. _Well, Hachi is right about one thing. At least I still have the 126th and these two. Maybe that's all that's important. Still, I don't think I'll be writing home to Grandpa about this promotion. It is a sham. _She took a sip of her glass of wine before giving a casual shrug. "Like I said, nothing much changes. The 126th will still operate as it has been doing. I'm expected to attend a General's conference in about a month's time, but that's all. It's being held at Fortress Granitous in honor of the conquering hero." Anko twirled her forefinger in the air in a 'whoop-ti-do' gesture. She paused. "Why are you two grinning?"

"Just imagining the expression on Mito's face when he finds out you're his equal."

Pyron grinned. "Ha! Anko has probably been his equal and better since she was a trainee in Omashu."

"Hate to disappoint you guys, but given the nature of my promotion, I'm expected to treat the other Generals with the 'deference and respect' that they deserve. See? Nothing changes. I'm still a dog."

Hachi raised his cup of sake. "Well, here's to the best unit of dogs in the Earth Kingdom army."

Pyron raised his own cup. "Here's to the best commander, whatever her rank, outside of Omashu."

Anko rolled her eyes. She clinked her glass against the others. "Here's to my two idiot friends. May we all make it safely home. Cheers!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

The day was hot; the last vestiges of the summer giving them all something to remember it by. Annoyed, Anko waved a hand in front of her face, trying to dissuade a swarm of gnats that were darting about her head. Some were suicidally attempting to fly up her nose. She gave up the fight and look at the merchant who had waved down the 126th as they had been passing through town. "So… let me see if I've got this straight. A group of five firebenders on rhinos ride into town. They don't burn anything, they don't start any trouble; they just ride into town… and steal your tea cart?"

"Yes, Major, you've got it right."

"Just the tea cart; no money, no other food… just the tea?"

The irate little merchant wasn't getting any happier. "Yes, Major. They stole my tea. Our teas come from all over the Earth Kingdom. They contain the finest blends, carefully selected to meet our high standards of excellence and… and those ruffians made off with my entire collection. You must do something, Major. Who knows what nefarious deeds they will do with my tea! I'm very distraught about this entire situation."

Anko resisted the urge to break out in laughter at the melodramatic man's misuse of the word 'nefarious'. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pyron duck his head, hiding his grin under the cover of his dome-shaped helmet. She cleared her throat as her emu shifted its weight underneath her. "Um, while I'm sure that your tea is very valuable to you, this kind of thing is sort of out of our jurisdiction. It's more of a problem for the local authorities."

"The local authorities!" the merchant squeaked out. "The local authorities had difficulty in securing farmer Lin's runaway hog-cow last year. This is Fire Nation activity and it is up to you, the Earth Kingdom army, to put a stop to it! Who is your superior? I'm going to report you for negligence of duty!"

Anko stared incredulously at the man, caught between anger and humor. There was no resisting the urge now; she pinched the bridge of her nose, her hand hiding her large grin. Several cases of coughing broke out as various members of the 126th hid their laughing fits. Some didn't bother with the coughing.

Sergeant Hachi pulled his emu even with Anko's. "If I may, Major?"

She gave him permission with a wave of her hand, not trusting herself to speak without breaking out in a fit of giggles at the merchant's earnest threat.

"Look pal," Hachi addressed the merchant. "What the Major has been trying to say, politely, is that we don't give a damn about your tea and good luck finding someone who does." He reined his emu around as the merchant gave an indignant "Oh!"

"Thank you, Sergeant. That was very… tactful."

Hachi gave her a wink. "_Generally_ speaking, I try to get my point across effectively."

Anko sighed. Her new rank was supposed to be kept under wraps. That wasn't stopping Hachi from throwing the word 'general' in all its various forms at her as often as he could. Shaking her head slightly, she urged her emu into a walk, the rest of the 126th following her lead. The shrill voice of the sputtering merchant was soon behind them. Still, despite the ridiculousness of the man's request, Anko couldn't help but scan the ground for rhino tracks as they rode. The tea thieves had struck only a couple of hours before her unit had ridden into town and they were headed in the same direction as the 126th. The Fire Nation soldiers had made no effort to hide their tracks; when the road forked off into two different directions, it was clear that they had taken the fork to the left. The 126th, naturally, wanted the fork to the right.

Anko reined in her emu, staring down the left fork after the rhino tracks. She reached down, freeing one of her many map scrolls from its saddle bag. The path on the left headed towards a wide river, crossable via a ferry. The path on the right headed for the village of Suta, where, rumor had it, another group of around forty Fire Nation soldiers had set up camp. Anko frowned. Suta fit the profile of villages and towns that the Fire Nation had been conquering since Iroh's arrival; small and semi-secluded, the type of village that the Earth Kingdom didn't have enough personnel to secure. Rumors of its take over had been vague but persistent. Just about every village they had passed through mentioned its fall, but not a single one had any details to offer, a fact that Anko found odd. She also found it odd that so many villages knew of its fate, given its isolated location and the fact that the Fire Nation had been fairly well behaved in the other recently captured villages. Something was off, but the 126th was en route to investigate anyways.

Another emu pulled even with hers. "So," Lieutenant Pyron said casually, "Suta is to the right, huh?"

"Yep." Anko's black eyes stayed fixated on the path to the left. "What kind of nut-job do you suppose likes tea that much?"

Pyron scratched his head to the side of his helmet strap. "I don't know… maybe they're having a party or something."

"Without inviting us? I'm insulted."

"It's just tea," Pyron said, knowing instinctively that the decision had probably already been made.

"Exactly! It's not the tea; it's the tea drinker who has me curious. I mean, it seems like a lot of trouble and risk just for tea, well-blended or not. Look," she pointed to the map, "we're not too far behind them and after, we can follow the river north and head for Suta on this side trail here. It's not too far out of our way and I wasn't planning on approaching the village directly anyways."

The auburn-haired man gave a shrug and an amiable grin. "You're in command, Gen…, er, Major. If you want to take the left fork, then that's what we'll do."

Anko grinned back. "Well, I wouldn't want them doing anything 'nefarious' with the tea. Let's move out. If we travel swiftly, we might be able to pin them against the river. And if we don't manage that, they can _have _the bloody stuff!" She reined her emu left, the eager bird jumping into a mile eating sprint at the touch of her heels, the rest of the 126th following suite.

Regrettably, the five Fire Nation thieves were already on the ferry and half way across the river before the 126th caught up with them. "Damn it all," Anko swore as the distraught ferry man scurried in hand-wringing circles around her emu.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. You must do something! Those bandits stole my ferry without paying me a toll!"

"Is it me," Lieutenant Pyron muttered as he leaned towards her, "or are the people in this region overly concerned about their material possessions?"

"Well, they're not Air Nomads, that's for sure," Anko muttered back. She dismounted, staring across the slowly flowing expanse of water towards the ferry. The firebenders, having noticed the green-clad unit standing on the shore, pulled harder on the guide rope, moving the ferry further towards the opposite shore.

"I'll give you anything you want, just please, stop them," the ferry man pleaded.

"You're willing to sacrifice anything? Are you sure?" At the man's eager nod, Anko shrugged. "Well, I guess we should do _something_, since we came all this way and all."

----------------------------------------------------

General Iroh looked at the charcoal sketch the artist showed him. "Hm, no; the eyes should be more narrow and the cheekbones higher." As the artist moved to adjust his drawing, Iroh heard the sound of squelching footsteps approaching from behind. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the completely sodden man standing at attention before him. "What happened to you? You get caught in a downpour or something?"

The unhappy man shook his head. "No sir, it was at the ferry crossing, sir."

"Don't tell me it was the Fox unit."

The Corporal, apparently taking his sarcastic statement as an order, stood in silent misery. Iroh sighed at the literalness of the man. He looked over the sketch the artist showed him again. "Good, good. Now the hair is short, like so," he indicated a length with his hand, "and straight and black." The artist returned to work. Iroh looked back to the Corporal. "Now then, why don't you tell me what happened."

"Yes, sir. We took the tea as you instructed, sir, and moved to the ferry crossing. About half way across, the Omashu unit caught up to us and, well, they earthbent a spike underneath the ferry and capsized us, sir. We swam to the other side of the river but the tea, it, um, got washed away, sir."

Iroh shook his head in lament; such a waste of delicious tea. "Is it me, or does she seem to be in a particularly bad mood lately?" he asked absently. It was true. For some reason, since returning from the major offensive that Mito had launched, the Fox unit had taken the fight to the Fire Nation with a vengeance. The Corporal, not privy to knowledge of the 126th's movements, but grateful that he wasn't going to be blamed for the loss of the tea, just silently shrugged. The General's eyes narrowed in thought. "What direction did they head in after capsizing you?"

"North, sir. It appears that they are headed to Suta. Running into us was probably just a matter of bad timing, sir. But on the bright side, at least they've taken the bait."

"Hm." General Iroh rubbed his chin for a moment. The artist held up the final version of his drawing. The Dragon nodded his approval. "Perfect. Get the scribes busy copying that. I want a copy sent to every Fire Nation unit and outpost in this sector." The artist bowed and moved off to comply. Iroh gave his wet subordinate a half smile. "Dispatch a messenger hawk to Suta and warn them of the 126th's approach. We will hope for the best. Unfortunately, when it comes to the Fox unit, taking the bait and falling into the trap are probably two different things."

----------------------------------------------------

The reluctant General, Anko, stared through her binoculars at the village of Suta. It looked peaceful enough. Located in a grassy clearing deep within a bamboo forest, Suta's huts were surrounded by a tall protective bamboo wall. Hidden within the forest that encircled the cleared area, the members of the 126th kept careful watch as the villagers went about their daily lives apparently without concern. Anko frowned. The rumors had been so persistent, yet there was nothing to indicate that the Fire Nation had been here at all. Her feeling that something was not right persisted.

Sergeant Hachi carefully made his way to her position. "Lieutenant Pyron signaled that there is no suspicious activity on his side. What do you want to do, Major? If we wait here too long, you'll miss your first you-know-what at Fortress Granitous."

The woman's frown turned into a scowl at the reminder. Like she cared about that! "Signal Pyron to hold his position and keep watch. We'll sleep in shifts and watch the village tonight too. If we don't see anything by tomorrow, half of us will investigate the town while half of us remain behind as back up. Something here isn't quite right. I could be wrong, but better safe than sorry."

Suta remained quiet throughout the evening. Inhibited by the necessity of remaining hidden, the members of the 126th could only watch as the cheerful glow of fires sprang up within the village. There was some grumbling that this was a waste of time, but the instances were few and far between. Even though some new blood was traveling with them, for the most part the Omashu unit consisted of now-hardened veterans, survivors of many past conflicts and countless nights without campfires and hot meals, like this one. Anko was a veteran now too. Although ridiculously young for her new rank of General, and perhaps too young also for the rank of Major, her being a Captain would raise no eyebrows now. How could time pass so quickly and so slowly all at once? She puzzled over the conundrum as the evening dragged on…

--------------------------------

Anko waited for the morning sun to burn off the persistent fog before mounting her emu. Behind her, ten members of the 126th, Hachi included, did the same. Anko tightened the strap on her dome-shaped helmet, causing her burly Sergeant to quirk an eyebrow at her. "This has got to be one of the most boring villages we've been to, and you hate your helmet. Do you know something that we don't?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged. Her intuition was telling her one thing, her eyes and ears, another. Plagued by the self doubt that her premature promotion caused, she had decided to play it safe this morning. Hachi eyed his grim faced, silent commander for a moment. Then, swearing softly under his breath, he tightened the strap on his own helmet. Surrounding the clearing in a semi-circle and hidden by the thick crop of bamboo, the remainder of the 126th kept careful watch as Anko's group of emu riders slowly approached the village from the main trail.

Eyes narrowed, she obliquely scrutinized the area as they approached the village, looking for sudden movements or tell-tale flashes of red. Nothing. And yet, the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise as they got closer to the outer wall. Sensing her nervousness, her emu chirred softly and shook its head, creating a sudden jangling sound in the morning stillness. Anko stiffened, then mentally berated herself for being so unsettled. They were close to the village entrance now. She never expected the ambush to come from the ground.

Emerging from beneath woven grass mats like earthbenders, Fire Nation archers to both sides of the trail loosed their arrows, catching the 126th in a crossfire. Anko's emu gave a shrill squawk and leapt high into the air as an arrow managed to penetrate its protective coverings and thick feathers. Another clanged off her helmet. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out before jumping off the bird, her bare feet making solid contact with the ground as she moved to counterattack with her bending. Except something was wrong. Instead of the large boulder she was going for, all she lifted up was the top layer of sod. Arrows quickly perforated it, their pointed ends extending towards her threateningly. Anko dove behind the prone body of an emu that hadn't been as lucky as hers. The rest of the men in her group, some sporting injuries, joined her, using the bodies of dead emus and rolls of the top layer of sod as shields as all other manners of earthbending failed. The arrows ceased flying.

"Fox Major of the Omashu 126th, surrender now and we will spare your lives."

Anko grimaced as she peaked over the emu's still, feathery side. She bent back a layer of sod and stared at the wire mesh hidden beneath. That's why the earthbending was failing. The Fire Nation had apparently rolled back the sod, laid down and anchored wire mesh into the harder substructure and then rolled the sod back into place, hiding their activities. She felt a flash of admiration at the well planned trap. "Luring us here, emerging from the ground like earthbenders, cutting off our access to the earth; someone certainly is brilliant," she muttered softly.

Hachi, who had wiggled himself into a position next to her, stared at her in disbelief. "Well, it's of great comfort to know that we're not going to be killed by ordinary, run of the mill jackasses, because that would _really_ be a downer," he muttered sarcastically.

"Omashu Fox, what is your answer?"

Anko rested her hand flat against the surface of the wire, feeling the earth underneath. "Spread the word; on my signal, we raise a cloud of dust and then retreat to the forest."

"Cut and run? That's not like you." Hachi commented.

"Exactly." She slowly stood up, hands raised above her head. "You want my answer? Well here it is: Pyron!" she shouted, while simultaneously sending a roll of sod towards the archers' dug in position. From the outskirts of the clearing, bamboo came crashing down as large chunks of earth flew into the air, targeting the archers' ambush positions. A thick cloud of dust rose from the ground as Anko's group pulled minute particles of dirt into the air from between the strands of wire mesh. The natural breeze through the clearing helped distribute it; soon nothing could be seen.

The pinned down Earth Kingdom troops remained low to the ground, slowly working their way through the zero visibility back towards the safety and shelter of the forest. The high pitched sound of arrows could be heard as the archers attempted to target those they could no longer see. Blasts of flame provided brief illumination, but no aid in visibility. There were yells of pain as Pyron's group continually lobbed chunks of earth into the fray. Both groups of soldiers were holding back, realizing that the risk of accidentally hitting comrades was high.

Anko waited as the last of her men began the crawl to safety. She had torn one of her sleeves to cover her nose and mouth; she kept her eyes squinted nearly shut, trusting her other senses to tell her what she needed to know. Remaining tucked behind the emu's body, she scowled as another arrow whizzed by. This carefully laid trap seemed to be planned specifically for the 126th. Someone had played her well, and while she admired the person's ability, she really didn't appreciate it. An overthrown chunk of earth came crashing to the ground, missing her position by a hair. Something thwacked into her, her hands found a relatively small bamboo shoot, uprooted from the forest's edge. It was about the right size to be a staff.

A bugle sounded the fall back command; Anko silently commended Pyron for having sense enough to issue the order. She rested her hand on the surface of the soil. Vibrations of the Fire Nation archers could be felt as they began to cautiously emerge from their holes. Cracking her eyes open wider, Anko could see that the visibility was beginning to improve. If she wanted to make a run for it, now was the time…

"Damn it, where is she?" Lieutenant Pyron paced back and forth at the rendezvous point as the final stragglers of the 126th regrouped. All were accounted for, all save one.

"Eh, you worry too much." Hachi muttered as he held a clean rag tightly against a wounded soldier's arm. He bound the cloth in place with another strip, giving the injured man a confident smile as he did so. "That should do it until the Major gets back." Hachi rose and followed his best friend's gaze towards Suta. "Anko is just being Anko. She'll be here any time now." But although his words were confident, he too was worried. Anko hadn't truly been herself since King Yosho had sprung the surprise promotion on her.

"What are you guys doing standing around? Lieutenant Pyron, report. How are we as far as injuries go?" Anko's familiar voice brought relieved smiles to both her subordinates. Instead of coming from Suta, she had circled around and approached their position from the south. The tall woman looked basically unharmed. Blood slowly dribbled out of a split in her lower lip and one of her eyes appeared to be blackening, but she smiled triumphantly as she led an emu into view; a battered and bloody Fire Nation soldier bound tightly to its back. She had managed to capture the ambushing unit's commander, who oddly enough, wasn't even a bender.

Anko cocked her head slightly at her agape Lieutenant. "What?" she asked innocently. "I'm still waiting for that report."

"Yes, sir. No deaths to report, sir; however, half of your group sustained injuries, although none are too serious. We've bandaged the wounds, but you should probably check them out. We are also down five emus, sir."

"We were lucky. They obviously weren't going for the kill when they ambushed us. Alright, mount up and double up if you have to. We need to put some distance between us and them. Pyron, take the point. Let's head east for a while. Hachi, take the rear. I'm going to keep our friend here company. I want to know who exactly was behind that trap." Anko swung herself up into the emu's saddle. "Once we put some distance between us and Suta, we'll stop and properly tend to our wounded. Let's move out!"

----------------------------------------

Bound hand and foot in ropes, the leader of the ambushing unit of Fire Nation soldiers glared defiantly at his Earth Kingdom captors. "I am Captain Ping of the 84th division."

The woman in the Major's uniform stared at him in exasperation. "Yes," she drawled, "I gathered that the first dozen times you said it." Anko suppressed a sigh as Ping pressed his lips tightly together. "Look, I'm not asking you to give away troop locations or future plans or anything important. All I want is the name of the person who planned that ambush."

"I am Captain Ping of the 84th division."

"Who is your commander?"

"I am Captain Ping of the 84th division."

"Why is the 126th being targeted?"

"I am Captain…"

Anko covered up his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you think maybe you captured a reptile-parrot by mistake?" Hachi asked with a half-smile.

Anko shot him a look. Keeping her hand firmly pressed against the man's mouth she said softly, "Perhaps I am not giving credit where credit is due. Tell me Captain; was it _you_ who planned that assault?"

Ping's eyes narrowed. He hesitated, and then gave a small nod of his head. Anko removed her hand. "Yes… I was the one who planned it. I wanted recognition from my superiors and capturing the Foxes seemed like a good way of getting it."

It was a perfectly plausible reason. The problem was that Ping was a horrible liar. Anko exchanged glances with Pyron and Hachi. The auburn-haired Lieutenant shrugged. "We can always take him back to Fortress Granitous. General Mito can get the truth from him."

Their captive paled at the suggestion. Apparently he had heard of Mito's torture methods. "I'm… I'm telling the truth! I'm the one responsible."

"I want to believe you," Anko said with a false smile, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you to the test. I think it is time to employ the Omashu Stone of Truth." Pyron and Hachi exchanged glances. They had no idea what their commander was talking about. "Bring him outside," the Omashu Fox ordered with a sly grin.

Captain Ping's eyes widened with panic as he was tied spread-eagled to the large boulder that Anko had raised from the ground. "How this works is very simple," the tall Earth Kingdom commander started to explain in a calm voice. "We will throw this rock into that pond. If you drown, we know you were telling the truth. If you survive and come to the surface, we'll know you were lying and we'll take you to Fortress Granitous with us."

"But… but that's insane! I'll die either way."

"Yes, but I'll know whether or not you are lying and that's all that is important to me. Besides, we from Omashu are not known for our sanity. Now, care to change your story?"

The Fire Nation Captain struggled futilely against his bonds. When that didn't work, he stared at the woman before him. She watched him impassively. Ping gave one final struggle before his muscles fell slack and his head hung down. "You… you're right," he whispered softly to the ground. "I'm not the one who planned the ambush." He raised his head, squared his shoulders and met her black-eyed gaze straight on. "But I'll _never _betray my commander."

Anko smiled at him slightly. "Are you sure?" She stomped a foot against the ground and the boulder shot into the air, carrying Ping with it. It hovered there as she held out a taunt arm.

"I am Captain Ping of the 84th division."

General Anko's smile widened. "Yes, yes you are." She dropped her hand and the boulder fell with the motion. It fell sharply but came to a sudden stop inches above the ground before slowly lowering back to rest on the earth. Two melon sized rocks flew off the shore of the pond, striking the ropes that bound Ping to the boulder. The Fire Nation Captain stood bemused as he was freed. "If you see your commander, tell him or her that it was a nice try. But I won't fall for the same trick twice." Anko turned her back on the man, Hachi and Pyron falling in step with her as she started to walk away.

"Omashu Stone of Truth? What the heck was that all about?" Hachi questioned softly.

His lanky commander shrugged faintly. "That, Hachi, was what is commonly known as a bluff, and it worked; didn't it? In the end, he told us the truth."

"Yeah, but we still don't know who the mastermind was. Why did you let him go?" The Sergeant's tone was somewhat accusatory and more than a little exasperated.

Anko's eyes narrowed as she remained silent. If any of her own had been killed, if the village of Suta had appeared damaged, her reaction would have been completely different. But she knew what it felt like; to be bound and helpless in front of a unit of enemies, to have to face the reality of your own eminent demise. In the face of all that, the soldier had shown true courage and the idea of subjecting the brave and loyal man to Mito's methods of persuasion turned her stomach. And the trap _had_ been brilliantly played. She could respect that.

"Omashu Fox!"

The three earthbenders turned back to see Captain Ping execute a respectful bow. "You are a lot alike, you and my commander, ma'am." Leaving it at that, the red-clad soldier departed at a trot.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult." Anko muttered, touching her black and swollen eye gingerly as she watched the retreating enemy.

"A Fire Nation commander like Anko; that's a scary thought." Hachi said with a slight grin.

"We should follow Ping's example and get out of here," Lieutenant Pyron suggested. "We have a counsel to get to."

"Oh yeah…" Anko's smile turned into a scowl. "Do you think it's too late for me to surrender to Captain Ping?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And so concludes this part of the story. I want to thank those readers who have journeyed this far. Sorry that this story is so long. From here on out it is going to be nothing but Ba Sing Sei. In light of that, I thought another warning was in order. As I mentioned before, this part of the story is AU with the Book of Earth. I wrote these chapters without an inkling about what the city looked like or where it was and so it is horribly wrong compared to the television show. I did manage to locate it in the correct spot, but what I visually interpreted as a circle of mountains was actually the outer wall. So my version of Ba Sing Sei is scaled down from the real thing. For those of you who haven't seen it yet, the city is located to the right side of the Earth Kingdom in the upper center of the country. You can see it during the intro to the show. Also you should be aware that the coming chapters are darker than the previous ones. The events at Ba Sing Sei are not happy ones. Thank you for reading!

"


	29. Chapter 28

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

_The path she traversed was as familiar to her as the palm of her own hand. The occasionally rock that would peek its head up from its earthen bed, the bolder tree roots that ran haphazardly across the trail; she knew them all. Her feet picked up their pace; from a walk, to a jog, to a flat out run. Nothing less would satisfy the joy welling up and spilling over her rapidly pounding heart. Anko was home._

_She burst out of the shady woods into the sunlit field, startling the grazing jackalopes, which went bounding off. She didn't pause. She couldn't. Her feet carried her along the wagon trail path, up the short hill, where she skidded to a stop. Her home, exactly how she remembered it, lay before her. The small stone house, the much larger barn, and the lower fields, green with a variety of crops; nothing had changed. It was all the same, all perfectly safe and it was the most beautiful sight her eyes had ever beheld. A tiny voice of warning tickled across her brain. She ignored it._

"_Grandpa? Grandpa! I'm home!" And her sharp eyes found him for her, working one of the lower fields. Anko grinned; she felt like she was flying as she raced down the hill into the shallow valley that was her home._

"_Grandpa, Grandpa!" In no time at all she reached the older man. Oddly enough, Kazuma never once looked up at her approach. The feeling of apprehension grew. He continued working as she came to a stop in front of him. "Grandpa, it's me. It's Anko. You… you're not still mad because I left home, are you?"_

_Finally he looked up, regarding her with a face twisted between anger and sorrow. "Anko, what have you done?"_

"_What?" She shifted her feet, feeling more like a child than the grown woman she had become. "I… I did my duty. Look, I even became a Major… a General. Aren't you proud? Can't you… welcome me home?"_

"_Anko, what have you done?"_

_She shifted her gaze down, studying her bare feet. The nearby plants were wilting, bending away from her. Startled, she stepped back, but the circle of death followed her. Her hands… her hands were covered in blood._

"_What have you done?"_

_The warning in her head became a shrill crescendo. She felt as if she was being pulled away, but struggled to remain 'here'. "Grandpa… please."_

_Kazuma's back was to her now; the circle of dying plants had grown, but stopped short of his position. Kazuma was surrounded by a circle of green. "I have no Granddaughter; you have no place here." Those were the last words he had said to her before, when she had left home. _

"_This is only a dream." The realization did nothing to stop her dream-self from reaching out for her Grandfather's retreating form, did nothing to stop the tears, both imaginary and real, from falling._

The would-be General jerked awake. She lay in the cot for a moment, studying the ceiling through watery eyes before fiercely scrubbing the moisture away. With a long sigh, she heaved herself into a sitting position, her eyes alighting on her brand new Earth Kingdom uniform, complete with her brand new rank insignia, as she did so. Anko raked her disheveled locks of black hair back into place as she stared at the offensive clothes.

Today was the day. A counsel of Generals was being held here at Fortress Granitous, which she was going to attend as a new and surprise addition to their ranks. Hard to believe that a month had already passed since her promotion. The 126th had managed to free a couple of more villages and had almost fallen into a very clever trap at the village of Suta. Almost. She sighed again. No way was this day going to be anything but bad. Seeing no sense in putting off the inevitable, Anko got up and started to prepare for her day.

--------------------------------------

"Well, well… don't you look nice?" General Zhen bobbed his bald head in approval. Anko scowled as she tugged futilely on her sleeves, which fell two inches short of her wrists. Unlike her, General Zhen was still wearing the more traditional green robes that he preferred, the long dangling sleeves flapping about with his every gesture.

"I look like a fool," she growled, "and these sleeves aren't helping any. Can't I just wear my normal clothes? You aren't wearing _your_ uniform."

"Now, now," the elderly General soothed. "I'm sorry about that uniform, but as this is your debut, so to speak, I think it's best if you wear the official outfit."

Anko gave up on trying to lengthen the sleeves through brute force and folded her arms petulantly across her chest. She glared at the floor. "This is pointless. It doesn't matter what clothes I wear; no one is going to take me seriously anyways."

"Ah-ha! I thought you might feel that way. What if I told you that another General already takes you seriously and it's someone you admire and respect!"

Anko's obsidian eyes met Zhen's sharp, green ones. She gave a tolerant smile. "You?" she guessed half-heartedly.

"Not quite… I mean, not that I don't, but I was referring to someone else." He fished around in his robe and handed her a scroll. "My men picked that up off a Fire Nation patrol on our way here."

The young General unfurled the scroll, eyebrows arching up in surprise as she beheld her own countenance. "Wanted", the scroll declared in bold letters, "the Omashu Fox." She skimmed through the chillingly accurate physical description. The bounty on her head was two hundred in gold, not bad for the Major's rank the poster reported her to have, and the reward had been authorized by…

"I do _not_ admire General Iroh," Anko muttered absently as she started to read the poster more carefully.

"No?" General Zhen's wizened face broke out into a smile as he tapped the end of his sharp nose. "I do believe that you've used the word 'brilliant' in connection with his name on more than one occasion."

Anko looked up from the scroll and saw the humor in the elder General's intelligent green eyes. "Yes, well I've used the word 'lecher' on multiple occasions too." Knowing that protesting too much would just reinforce Zhen's opinion, Anko gave a casual shrug. "I don't admire him. He's just very hard to get a proper read of. If anything, I find him… unsettling."

"Well perhaps, my dear, you should consider the possibility that he finds you unsettling too. Why else would he put a bounty on your head?"

Anko opened her mouth to protest, to state that someone like Iroh would find very little in the world to be 'unsettling'. But then she snapped her mouth shut and looked back down at the scroll with a frown. The evidence in her hands was undisputable. It was a backwards compliment if she ever saw one, but a compliment all the same. General Iroh found her troublesome enough to try to eliminate and the man, unlike General Zhen and King Yosho, had absolutely no reason to promote her unduly. This was at least an opinion of her abilities that she could trust. With a small, genuine smile, Anko rolled the scroll back up and tucked it into her waistband.

"Thank you, General Zhen."

"You are quite welcome, General Anko. Shall we proceed to the lion-ant's den?"

The tall woman straightened and squared her shoulders. "By all means, let's," she declared with a bold smile, feeling far more like herself than she had in a long time. The feeling, unfortunately, was somewhat short lived. As she followed General Zhen out of his chamber and down the grey-white granite corridor, the other Earth Kingdom personnel that they passed all cleared the way and gave respectful bows. General Zhen, used to this sort of thing, inclined his head to them, but Anko had no idea how to respond. Bowing was a formality that the 126th had mostly abandoned long ago, their close knit unit having no need for such displays. Far more used to being the one who showed respect, than being the recipient of it, she felt her checks start to warm as she followed General Zhen's example and nodded back. Thankfully, the man was a swift walker for his age.

They soon found themselves outside the double-door entrance to Mito's conference room, one that Anko remembered from her last visit here. The elder General rested his hand on the door, pausing to quirk a questioning white brow at her. Anko took a deep breath to center herself, the action causing the 'Wanted' scroll to poke her in the abdomen. Smiling at the reminder of General Iroh's unwitting vote of confidence, Anko gave Zhen a nod. He pushed open the door, and then paused in its opening, leaving Anko outside and out of sight from those in the room.

General Mito's familiar voice assaulted her ears. "Of course, the most important thing when conducting a campaign of this nature is troop placement. By knowing the strengths and weaknesses of all the units under my command, it was simple to strategize for easy victories. Once General Ogato discovered he was no match for my superior intellect, he began surrendering positions left and right; like this one, at Fuku Bluff."

An unfamiliar voice cut in. "Really, General Mito? I was under the distinct impression that the Omashu 126th was the unit responsible for that victory."

Mito's response was a polite laugh. "When a tool does its job, which gets credit for it; the tool or the one wielding it? Make no mistake, the Omashu earthbenders are indeed a powerful unit, but their leader leaves much to be desired. I believe her initial promotion to Captain was payment from King Bumi for services rendered, if you understand my meaning. At any rate, if not for my expert guidance, and that of the venerable General Zhen, the Omashu unit's victories would be few and far between."

The woman in question, trapped outside the conference room by General Zhen's strategic pause, found herself both amused at Mito's outrageous lies and pissed off at him for slandering her good name. Anger won out, erasing any residual fear and self doubt.

She heard Zhen clear his throat. "Sorry if we're interrupting anything."

A small chorus of greetings arose from the group in the room, Mito's voice once again rising above the rest. "We? Who have you brought with you?"

"Ah, yes. Please allow me to introduce the newest edition to our ranks, promoted by King Yosho himself." Zhen took a quick step forward and then one to the side. "It is my honor to present General Anko, leader of the Omashu Foxes."

Hands clasped behind her at the small of her back, shoulders straight and standing as tall as she could, Anko entered the room and gave a measured bow to its occupants. Aside from General Mito, who was seated at the head of the table, Anko did not recognize the other two occupants of the room. Zhen introduced them as Generals Haishing and Lo-Tzu from the southern sector of the Earth Kingdom. They both greeted her politely. Anko's attention, however, was elsewhere. Hachi had said that Mito's reaction would be humorous; she only regretted that he wasn't here to see it in person. The middle-aged man was turning an interesting shade of purple as he alternated his glare between the cheerful Zhen and the far younger woman at his side. Catching his agitated grey-green eyes, Anko gave him the tiniest of smirks and a quick wink, which only served to infuriate the man more.

"Now just wait one minute," he sputtered loudly, interrupting the courtesies that were going on. "This woman was only a Major a few months ago; how is it that she is now a full ranking General!"

General Zhen pulled on his long white beard. "As I said, King Yosho promoted her himself. I believe he said something about payment for services rendered… such as the prevention of Earth Kingdom genocides at Uji and Xan-Si, and of course for the Omashu unit's exemplary performance during your own recent offensive." The General's sharp green eyes sparkled as he thrust his index finger into the air. "Ah, I believe you were in the middle of discussing that when General Anko and I arrived. Please forgive our interruption and continue with your speech. I'm sure we'll all find it very enlightening."

With that, the stork like General folded his long, thin legs beneath him and knelt down at the table; Anko taking her place beside him. She felt a new well-spring of respect for her former commander. Zhen had always struck her as being a kind hearted and easy going General, but his subtle strikes at Mito were as well executed as any she'd ever seen. Anko found herself grateful that the old man liked her; he would definitely be a foe worth reckoning with.

Still reeling from the surprise of Anko's promotion and General Zhen's sharp witted jab at him, General Mito's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Finally he cleared his throat and, after leveling a warning glare in Anko's direction, continued his self congratulatory lecture on his recently conducted campaign. Remarkably enough, his lies about his role in the campaign got even more outrageous. The new General could feel his gaze boring into her skull and realized he was deliberately trying to bait her into speaking out. She turned her head to meet his algae colored eyes and gave him the sweetest smile she could manage. _You pathetic little man. Do you think I care about who gets the credit for your so-called "amazing" offensive? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall into this blatantly obvious trap? Gloat all you want; any commander with half a head on his shoulders can tell that you have no idea what you're talking about._

Finished with her mental tirade, Anko shifted her gaze to the conference table and the large three dimensional map that was displayed there. She tuned out Mito's voice as she focused on the map. It was amazing, when one thought about it, just how huge the Earth Kingdom really was. The continent itself stretched nearly from pole to pole, dwarfing the other Nations. The map on the table only represented this sector of the Earth Kingdom, but the large size of the map enabled her to get a better perspective of distance compared to the map scrolls she was used to reading. Clay figurines were used to represent units, their red or green bases indicating to which Nation the unit belonged; the number of men per figurine indication the size of the unit. Anko quickly found the 126th's small, one man figurine, grossly out of position in Xian. _Figures. This is Mito's map so there are bound to be inaccuracies. _

A pointer slapped down on the table, drawing Anko's attention momentarily. The General was trying to explain a battle and was flubbing it badly, this time out of genuine ignorance rather than spite. Suppressing the urge to snort, the youngest General noted with amusement that her southern brethren looked bored. Hiding a smile, she shifted her concentration back on the map, this time focusing on the patterns of color. Mito's offensive had made a big green swath into a Fire Nation dominated area; General Ogato had apparently taken up residence in one of Hwang's old fortresses.

_And where is General Iroh, I wonder?_ Scattered across a predominately green area were a multitude of little red dots, small units occupying small towns. Anko had become convinced early on that the Fire Nation didn't really care about the territory Mito's offensive had reclaimed from them. If they had, the Dragon of the West would have gathered some men and crushed Mito's forces between himself and Ogato. _So you're not playing for territory. The question is, what are you playing for? Position? _

The small villages they had taken over had to be a clue, but Anko could see no real pattern in their locations. Her eyes lit upon Tors. Iroh had been specifically interested in Tors, so much so that the Fire Nation had retaken the village shortly after the 126th had initially departed. Anko's unit had liberated the town a second time and now an Earth Kingdom garrison had been set up there. _Why Tors? Come to think of it, why were we at Tors? Let's see, we had just gotten done with escorting the Northern Watertribe Ambassadors to the Da-Shing pass and were waiting to rendezvous with a caravan…_

Anko's eyes widened. How had she missed that? _I had a concussion so I didn't go with them. I never realized… _She checked the other occupied villages as a chill worked its way up her spine. It was subtle but it was definitely there and now she could see it; now that she knew what she was looking for, she could tell the difference between the real villages and the decoys. The caravan the 126th had escorted, located on a trail about a day's march from Tors, had been headed from a trading post near Ba Sing Sei. All the other occupied villages, the ones that were apart of Iroh's plan, were also located about a day's travel from a road that would eventually lead them to… "Ba Sing Sei."

General Zhen stirred at her spoken words. "I'm sorry General Anko; did you say something?"

Not realizing that she had spoken aloud, Anko's attention remained entirely on the map, a thrill of excitement running through her as her mind worked through Iroh's strategy. She could see it now, all of it, and it was one of the most intelligent plans that she had ever witnessed. A grin emerged as she shifted her weight and the wanted poster poked her. The trap at Suta, the bounty on her head; they were because the 126th had been liberating towns important to Iroh's plan. Anko's instincts had been serving her well, sensing some of the pattern long before her conscious mind had caught up.

"General Anko, perhaps you would be so kind as to inform us as to what amuses you so." General Mito's sharp disapproving tone cut across her thoughts like a knife. Anko shifted her gaze from the map, her grin fading away as she realized that she was the object of attention for all four other Generals. "And what is this nonsense about Ba Sing Sei?"

Caught completely off guard, the youngest General blinked owlishly at Mito, shifted her gaze back to the map and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"It is quite alright, General Anko," Zhen's elderly face smiled encouragingly at her. "This meeting is supposed to be about _current _events. I'm sure General Mito was quite finished regaling us with the details of his recent activities. Please, continue."

Anko shifted her weight again, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She had never meant to speak out loud and explaining her flashes of insight was a skill that had always eluded her in the past. She cleared her throat again. "Yes… well… I've been studying this map and it occurred to me that General Iroh's goal could perhaps be…" _No. There's no "could perhaps" to it. I'm sure of it. As sure as I am of my own name. _"I believe General Iroh is preparing to launch an offensive against Ba Sing Sei."

There was a moment of silence, so still that she could hear her heart beating in her ears. And then Mito started to laugh, a genuine laugh though tainted by his scorn for her. The southern Generals chuckled too, leaving General Zhen as the only silent one. He studied the map, sharp green eyes searching for the pattern that Anko had found. She could see by the slightly puzzled look on his face that it was eluding him.

"Ba Sing Sei?" Mito snorted. "It is impossible for anyone to take Ba Sing Sei. Even Chin the Conqueror was thwarted by its impenetrable might. The so-called Dragon of the West is a glory seeking joke, trying to placate his brother with offerings of these meaningless little towns."

"A moment, General Mito," General Lo-Tzu spoke up. "General Iroh was operating in our territory long before he came up here and I can assure you that the man comes by the nickname "Dragon" honestly. He is not a glory seeker, nor does he act without reason. Underestimating him is the mistake that cost General Hao his freedom."

General Haishing nodded his agreement. "If Iroh is indeed the motivating force behind these village captures, you can be assured that there is a grander scheme involved. Not Ba Sing Sei, of course," he shot Anko a patronizing look, "but perhaps the conquest of Xian or another important city."

All eyes returned to the map. Mito paled. "It must be Fortress Granitous. The Fire Nation wants revenge for the territory I've taken from them."

Anko felt her mouth drop open but General Zhen beat her to it. "These village takeovers started long before your offensive, and Fortress Granitous, while valuable, is hardly a vital cog in our defenses."

Anko could feel her frustration mounting. It was right there. Why couldn't they see it? "It's Ba Sing Sei," she repeated firmly.

Mito gave a derisive snort. "Clearly your knowledge of Ba Sing Sei is lacking. Ba Sing Sei is here," he smacked the map with his pointer. "Unlike Omashu, which is located in the mountains, our great city is encircled by them. There are only two ways to get inside the natural ring protecting the city. One is through the Da-Shing Pass; another is on this narrow trail over here that travels up and into the mountains themselves before descending into the valley. The entrance to both passageways is guarded by an Earth Kingdom fortress. It would take a massive army _and_ a miracle to get by these natural shields."

"Chin the Conqueror was thwarted by them," General Haishing chimed in, "and he had an army of earthbenders at his disposal. And if by some miracle someone managed to breach the outer ring of mountains, the city itself is hardly helpless. Ba Sing Sei is the crown jewel amongst Earth Kingdom cities. It is surrounded by a massive wall that rises sixty feet into the air. Made from huge granite blocks and sunk another ten feet into the ground, the curtain wall is also fifteen feet thick at its base, making it impenetrable by _any_ foe, Earth Kingdom _or_ Fire Nation. Why do you think the refugees flock there? Ba Sing Sei cannot be taken."

Anko bit off a frustrated growl at the man's matter-of-fact statement. "Can't you see what he's done?" Her voice had picked up a pleading tone. "General Iroh has been playing our sensibilities this entire time. Don't let him do it now. You say he needs an army. Well he has an army! It's here and here and here," she jabbed her finger at the small, seemingly insignificant villages. "He hid it right under our noses in towns he knew we couldn't bother to defend! He doesn't have to bring up supplies to support them because these Earth Kingdom villages have been doing it for him. Even General Mito's offensive has worked to his advantage. Many of our units are now completely out of position to defend Ba Sing Sei. And now he is counting on you to do exactly what you are doing. Ignoring the truth won't make it go away. You have to face the reality that your Capital isn't as invulnerable as you want to believe that it is, before it's too late!"

"The only reality that has become obvious, young lady, is that your promotion to General was entirely uncalled for. I love my cousin dearly, but obviously his judgment of you was completely wrong." Mito's grey-green eyes bore into her as he sneered. "We are your superiors; in age, in heredity, and how _dare_ you show such disrespect to our great Capital! You should be honored to sit quietly in our presence, to learn from your betters and instead you have insulted me, my noble brethren and the entirety of the Earth Kingdom with this nonsensical fantasy you have come up with."

"Listen, you blind little toad…" Anko brought her fist down hard on the table, the force of the action knocking over some of the figurines.

"General Anko, please." General Zhen's hand clamped down on her shoulder, the act throwing a bucket of cold water over the raging fire in her heart. She looked to her commander, who shook his head sadly at her. "I have been studying this map and I cannot see this strategy that you describe. Can you explain _how_ Iroh intends to breach the outer ring of mountains?"

The young woman's shoulders slumped forward a little. She didn't know exactly how he would accomplish it; she just knew that he would. Her gift was a curse.

"Of course she can't explain it. She's a stupid farm girl who is completely out of her league here. Just admit it, Anko. You made the whole thing up to try and prove yourself to us; to try and fit in with your betters. My cousin must be going senile to believe that someone like _you_ could be a General."

Trembling with rage and disgust, the woman sprang to her feet. "Why would I want to fit in with a moron like you?" she spat. Mito just smirked at her, not bothering to hide his pleasure at her distress. The southern Generals gave her looks of stern disapproval. Anko felt like hysterically laughing. She had just been utterly defeated; her actions and inability to explain what she knew to be true had totally discredited her in front of her supposed peers. Nothing she said now would convince them of the truth. Nothing. She rose, turned and wordlessly left the conference room, striding quickly away from the site of her humiliation.

"General Anko, General Anko… wait, please!" A hand snagged her wrist; an out of breath General Zhen stopping her in her tracks.

She jerked away, angry at Zhen, angry at the world. The old man had truly managed to convince her that she _was_ a General, that her promotion was more than a joke. For a moment, before the meeting, she had actually believed his words to be true. But it was a lie. She glared at the older man. "I was told that my promotion was a way to ensure that my voice would be heard, even if King Yosho wasn't around. What good is it if my voice is heard, but nobody listens to my words?"

"Anko, please try and understand. Generals tend to be a proud and noble bunch. Having a young person talk to them like they're idiots tends to rub them the wrong way. And there is more to it than that. Ba Sing Sei is more than an Earth Kingdom stronghold, much more. It is a symbol of strength and might that the people look to for hope even in the darkest hours. Our Kingdom is full of different tribes; their diversity gives our country strength. But our greatest strength is also our greatest weakness… You see, Ba Sing Sei is the standard under which our tribes unite, it is the lynch pin that holds the Kingdom together. If it falls, the Earth Kingdom will surely follow it." General Zhen fell silent for a moment. Then he asked quietly, "You are certain that the Capital is his target?"

Anko nodded silently. There didn't seem to be much more she could say about the subject. She was no longer angry at Zhen, but staying here was pointless. She gave the elder General a slight smile. "It will be soon. Very soon." She turned to walk away.

"Then I will do what I can, General Anko. And if you need anything, anything at all, Xian is still your home."

The young woman twisted in place and bowed, choking back a rush of sentiment towards the stork-like man. "My men and I, we'll be around," she murmured softly with a backwards wave as she walked away.


	30. Chapter 29

**Erosion**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

The mountains rose seemingly out of nowhere; the tall craggy peaks stood as tireless sentinels, silently watching over the surrounding plains and forests as they had for thousands of years. A bit of a chill hung onto the morning breeze, stubbornly defying the sun's attempt to warm it. This was a part of the Earth Kingdom that had actual seasons, rather than the wet and dry cycles that the more central regions endured. Summer was slowly giving away to autumn and with autumn came the harvests. This was the final piece to Iroh's plan.

He nodded to the falconer; watched as firehawks took flight, each bearing a message that would at long last begin his march towards victory. He turned back to the large group of surrounding soldiers: fifty of his own, handpicked men, the others from General Ogato's troops and a small unit of special engineers. He smiled at them, at the loyal soldiers who would sacrifice their lives for the glory of the Fire Nation. Iroh was no idealistic fool. Even if everything worked to his favor, there would still be many, many casualties. All he could do was to promise himself, and them, that their lives would not be lost in vain.

Grand speeches were not really his style; Iroh believed actions spoke louder than words, but on an occasion such as this, a few well-spoken words seemed appropriate.

"My friends, today is the beginning of the end… for the Earth Kingdom. Let us give a moment of thought for those who have gone before us, those whose actions and sacrifices paved the way for us to be here now. We will hold them in our hearts, and pray that their fierce and proud spirits will give us the strength to succeed. Today we will fight to bring honor to those spirits, to bring honor to our loved ones at home and to bring victory to the Fire Nation, once and for all! Today is the beginning of the end… of this war and we _shall_ be triumphant!"

A loud chorus of cheers erupted from the gathered men. The Dragon gave a slight wave before stepping off his makeshift dais. Today was the day he would find out if his plan would bear fruit. Every piece had been maneuvered carefully into position; the Earth Kingdom seemed blissfully unaware of his goal and even the 126th had disappeared in recent weeks. If everything went according to plan, Ba Sing Sei would be his tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to say something to her?"

Pyron didn't bother to look up from sharpening his dagger's blade with a whet stone. "No," he answered flatly.

Hachi grimaced and looked off in the direction of the woman in question. He shook his head and paced agitatedly about the campsite. "We've been sitting here for nearly two weeks! If you don't say something, I will."

"Knock yourself out." The Lieutenant tested his blade before returning it to the stone. Like most of the 126th, he preferred to rely on his earthbending, but Pyron was no slouch at using weapons when he had to.

Hachi glared at his unflappable best friend. Then, with a disgusted snort, he flopped down onto the ground beside him. "Do you think she's lost it? You know, with this whole Iroh - Ba Sing Sei thing. Do you think she's really right about this? I mean, it's _Ba Sing Sei_. No one's gotten past the Da-Shing fortress in hundreds of years."

The Lieutenant ran a hand through his unruly hair. He tested his dagger again and then slid it into its sheath. His brown eyes flitted across their campsite, to where Anko was checking a soldier who had come down with a fever. "What do _you_ think, Hachi?"

The stocky Sergeant frowned; he didn't like being put on the spot. His eyes also found Anko; watched as their commander joked lightly with the man she was treating. After the General's conference at Fortress Granitous, Anko had called a meeting of the entire 126th. She told her men everything, from her promotion to what had happened during the conference. Then she had given them a choice: to leave the 126th and serve under General Zhen, or to follow her. She had warned them all, very sincerely, that if they had any aspirations at all of advancing their careers, they would choose the former option.

"_There is no shame in it, no dishonor and no hard feelings," _she had stated matter-of-factly_. "Following me will most likely mean the death of your military careers, not to mention the great possibility of your own demise. Choose wisely, what is right for you." _

Of all the members of the 126th, only three had chosen to remain at Fortress Granitous. They had been newcomers to the unit, men who had indeed thought to raise themselves up using the 126th's reputation as a vaulting point. The remaining twenty-five had gathered up their belongings and emus and had silently followed their General away from the Fortress. First they had stopped at a small outpost and requisitioned supplies and then she had led them here, to a thick conifer forest directly across from the Da-Shing Pass. And here they remained.

Hachi stirred a little, aware that Pyron was staring at him, clearly expecting an answer. He shifted his weight again. "I think she's right,' he finally admitted, almost in a whisper, "And it scares the piss out of me."

Pyron's natural grin emerged. "Yeah, join the club."

They both watched as Anko rose and began to pick her way back towards their position. The thick blanket of pine needles muffled both the sound and vibration of her footsteps. Even Hachi had to admit that she had chosen an excellent campsite for what she wanted to do. Earthbending and campfires were forbidden, but the dense evergreens allowed for the use of tents. The idea was to remain hidden, not only from the army of Fire Nation soldiers that Anko insisted was on its way, but also from their allies in the Fortress guarding the Da-Shing Pass.

Ba Sing Sei was safely ensconced within the ring of tall, craggy mountains; the only suitable passageway being the pass. Guarded by a gate and a fortress carved into the mountain side itself, getting past this first line of defenses would be a magician's trick that no one could quite figure out how Iroh was going to pull off. General Anko had an idea, however. When Iroh had come to this sector of the Earth Kingdom, two other ships had also landed, each bearing fifty Fire Nation soldiers. Almost a year had passed since then. It was Anko's theory that there had been plenty of time for some of Iroh's men to infiltrate the Da-Shing fortress. And then, with a grim face, she had added that they could have infiltrated Ba Sing Sei as well.

If the 126th exposed themselves to the soldiers at the Da-Shing Pass or if they proceeded to Ba Sing Sei, they would be potentially alerting Iroh's allies that they were aware of his goal and possibly exposing themselves to assassination attempts. The General had admitted that she wasn't sure that even King Yosho would believe her without evidence. And since she wasn't exactly sure of when and how the Dragon would strike, Anko was employing neutral jing; a wait, watch and _then _strike strategy. That was why their unit had remained hidden for the past two weeks. Working in sifts, members of the 126th kept silent watch over the barren expanse that lay between the forest and the mountains. Iroh, Anko had stated matter-of-factly, had been waiting the harvest. Not only was he using the small occupied villages to hide, house and feed his army, he was going to take their supplies for his own too. With Mito's men located elsewhere and the local harvest in the beginning stages, the attack would come soon. Or at least that is what Anko said on almost a daily basis.

She drew nearer, the omnipresent scent of pine strengthening as her bare feet stirred and crushed the fallen needles beneath them.

"So," Pyron muttered softly to Hachi, "Are you going to say something to her?"

The Sergeant studied his broad hands. Anko had changed subtly since the General's conference. It was as if she had lost a piece of herself, but it hadn't necessarily weakened her. If anything, she seemed a little harder and stronger than before. Whether she was aware of it or not, Anko was carrying herself with the confidence and determination of a General. With a defeated sigh, the Sergeant silently shook his head. As much as he wanted her to be wrong, in the bottom of his heart, Hachi believed she was right. They all did. Regardless of what the rest of the Kingdom thought, Anko had earned the respect of the 126th. Pyron had said once that there wasn't a man in the unit who wouldn't follow Anko the gates of hell if she asked it of them. _"Good," _came the response, _"because I just might have to do that."_ Little did anyone know how quickly that time would come.

General Anko, the Omashu Fox, reached the campsite of her two subordinates and friends. The auburn-haired Lieutenant gave her a welcoming smile; Sergeant Hachi was studying his hands. She was asking a lot of them, she knew, and the fact that they were supporting her so faithfully gave her much needed confidence. "What's up, guys?" she asked as she settled on a log. They all stiffened and turned towards the faint, but rapidly approaching vibrations of running feet. One of the scouts burst into the campsite.

"General Anko," he gasped breathlessly, "the Fire Nation… they're coming!"

The members of the Fox unit sprang into action, grabbing only the bare necessities and their well rested emus. The tents and other non-essentials would be left behind. Wading through the activity, Anko reached the tent of the sick soldier she had been tending. "I need someone to hold back. Watch what happens here and report to General Zhen. Even if we succeed in thwarting whatever Iroh has planned, we'll most likely need allies." The man's face fell at her words and she gave him a few pats on the shoulder before moving on.

The emus stood saddled and ready, eager to move after two weeks of rest. Grasping hers by the reins, General Anko swung easily into the saddled, causing the bird to prance about in anticipation. She steadied it and turned to address her men. "I don't really know what Iroh has planned so we'll have to wait and watch and act only when the time is right. We will remain hidden until I give the word. Understand?"

"Sir!"

Anko gave a lopsided grin. "No matter what else happens; it has been an honor and privilege to call the Omashu 126th my own. Now, let's move out!"

The 126th formed up on her and they weaved single file towards the edge of the forested area. The space between the mountains and the forest was kept clear of growth. A wide, barren expanse allowed the gate keepers at the entrance of the Da-Shing Pass to keep a sharp eye on anyone who approached. Once the swathe of clear had been a well mowed grassy plain, but since the start of the war, earthbenders routinely turned over the dirt of the field, prohibiting even the slightest of growth to prevent the Fire Nation from having anything to burn.

Anko signaled a halt at the edge of the forest, keeping the 126th out of sight from any casual observers. Pyron and Hachi drew even with her.

"I _hate_ neutral jing," Hachi grumbled, referring to the wait and watch strategy that Anko was employing.

The General silently grinned. "Look," she gestured at the westerly facing fortress guarding the Da-Shing Pass. "He waited until late afternoon so that the sun would be in their eyes."

There was a distant rumble, like the steady roll of far off thunder. Hidden by the thick boughs of the pines at the edge of the forest, the 126th watched as an army of rhino riders approached from the north. Obscured by the cloud of dust the rhinos' feet were stirring up, it was impossible to get a count on the number of men in the army, but it was easy to see that the number was large. Anko had done a counting of the Fire Nation soldiers stationed in the villages that she believed to be part of Iroh's plan. If she was correct, the Dragon of the West had at least five hundred men at his disposal, more if he was drawing on General Ogato or General Hwang's reserves.

The rumbling grew louder, sending chills down the spines of those who had been present at Uji. Across the cleared area at the Da-Shing Pass, a loud gong sounded, the noise reverberating across the plain and echoing of the tall backdrop of mountains. The gates, constructed of solid stone, started to rapidly close. Then an explosion sounded from within the fortress, echoed almost instantly by another. The stone gates stopped moving.

Anko's emu shifted its weight impatiently from foot to foot.

"Do you _always _have to be right?" Hachi muttered in disgust.

"Believe me, this time I wish I wasn't," she replied. "Remember," she added loud enough for the rest of the 126th to hear, "no one moves until I give the word. If we don't time this right, our efforts will be wasted."

"Time this right?" Hachi repeated incredulously. "We can't stop that!" He gestured towards the rapidly approaching army of charging rhinos.

"Wait." Anko insisted. "I don't think he's done maneuvering yet."

Earth Kingdom soldiers were boiling out of the fortress guarding the pass. Unit after unit lined up, ready for combat. Anko grimaced when she saw that most were on foot. Others started to close the heavy stone gates using earthbending. Their efforts were in vain. One final series of explosions reduced one of the stone doors to rubble. Using binoculars, Anko could see a small group of green-clad firebenders blasting fire at the real Earth Kingdom soldiers, disrupting any efforts to barricade the pass. Someone issued an order and the army of defenders dashed away from the fortress to meet the charging army head on, trying to stall their approach until the pass could be secured.

"Idiots," Anko muttered in disgust.

"Um, they look like they could use some help over there, you know, maybe _before _Iroh's army reaches them." The Sergeant's sarcastic tone elicited a familiar "shut up" command from Lieutenant Pyron.

Anko's attention had shifted from the gates to the clashing armies to the north. "That's not Iroh," she stated suddenly. As both her subordinates turned to look north, Anko twisted in the opposite direction to look south. "_That's_ Iroh." Another group of rhino mounted soldiers, seemingly smaller than the first group, pounded across the clearing towards the gate. "Bloody brilliant."

The leading pair of rhinos had what appeared to be a battering ram lashed between them, except the end of the post had a large wedge-shaped head on it. Flanking those rhinos were two others, each with wedge shaped metal helmets attached to their heads, horns protruding through slits in the armor. The group of four charged ahead of the rest, muscular legs propelling them full speed into the mound of rubble that had once been a stone gate. Two riders were lost, knocked from their saddles by earthbending, but their mounts stayed in formation. The mound of debris never had a chance. The powerful Fire Nation beasts rammed right into it, plowing it off to one side. Since most of the Earth Kingdom soldiers had departed to meet the larger army of Fire Nation soldiers and the remaining defenders were dealing with Iroh's spies, the smaller group of firebenders encountered only a little resistance as they began charging one by one through the path the leaders had made. They made no effort to fight back; those who were knocked off their mounts were left behind.

Anko held up her hand, forestalling Hachi's unspoken, but predictable question. Behind her, she could feel the tension rising in her unit. Their emus, picking up on the feeling of urgency, also pranced in place anxiously. The 126th gathered closer and unconsciously pressed forward, coiled like a spring just waiting to be released. Anko's own emu danced beneath her. "Wait," she breathed the command, watching as a few rhino-pulled wagons disappeared to the other side of the remaining gate. Her free hand tightened on the emu's reins. Only a small number of Iroh's division remained on this side of the Pass, so driven to make it to the other side of the gate that they wouldn't notice if the 126th followed.

"Now!" Anko's hand dropped forward; the long legged bird beneath her sprang into motion like a loosed arrow. The 126th flew across the barren field, ignoring the roiling mass of red and green chaos to the north. The Earth Kingdom General could see the Dragon's plan now. If the large force of Fire Nation soldiers managed to defeat the smaller group of Earth Kingdom defenders, as was likely, they would take over the Da-Shing Pass fortress and be in perfect position to stop any earthbenders from trying to reach Ba Sing Sei. Anko's eyes narrowed as the memory of the other Generals laughing at her flitted through her head. She already knew that no help would be coming.

The well rested emus moved at full speed across the plain, rapidly closing upon the tail end of Iroh's division. Rhinos had more endurance, but less speed. When the last of them had pushed through the destroyed gate, Anko's emu was only a short distance behind; the westerly sun and the thick cloud of raised dust hiding her and her men from view. Feeling a sudden sense of urgency, she encouraged her bird into a burst of extra speed. The thick haze of dust was even thicker by the base of the mountains, and it obscured her vision as they neared the opening in the rubble. Scrambling through at breakneck speed, Anko caught a glimpse of the last rhino a second before it rounded the first bend in the twisting Da-Shing Pass. Her large bird's clawed feet scrambled for purchase in the loose debris, costing her valuable seconds. Finally, she made it to the first bend, the 126th following closely behind her.

She skidded her bird to a halt, cautiously peering around the corner. Anko had never traveled the Da-Shing Pass before; its twists and turns were unfamiliar to her. Iroh's group was still barreling ahead full speed; they had gained some distance in this short section of straight passage. The young General frowned slightly as she waited for them to round another bend. Why was Iroh still charging ahead so fast? Rhinos weren't tireless and he'd need to have them fresh if he wanted to make a similar charge on Ba Sing Sei. She looked skyward. The Da-Shing Pass was a narrow affair, wide enough for two beasts to ride side by side and a wagon, but little more. Here, the mountain was not so tall, but the sides of the pass rose almost vertically into the air, the sky visible only as a narrow ribbon of blue.

It was because she was looking up, that she managed to see it. A tiny flash of red, crawling impossibly along the face of the rock, headed towards some suspicious looking objects.

_Shit! _"Move!" she ordered, kneeing her emu sharply in its ribs. It no longer mattered if Iroh's men spotted them, not when the Dragon's final trick was about to bury them alive.


	31. Chapter 30

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty**

Earthbenders are not prone to being claustrophobic. Many defensive techniques call for surrounding one's self in earth; the burrowing bend by itself would send those with even the slightest fear of closed in spaces into a panic. Benders as a general rule find being close to their element comforting. But as General Anko's sharp eyes picked up on not one, but three lit fuses sparking their way gleefully towards barrels of what she assumed to be blasting powder, she no longer found the high walls of the canyon pass to be benign.

Breaking out into a cold sweat, she kneed her mount sharply as she shouted an order to move. The emus went from standing to sprinting in an instant, rounding the bend into the straight away just as a blast sounded directly above them, the detonation echoing and reverberating down the straight section of the pass. Rock came crashing down, landing where the 126th once stood. The Fox unit's emus, used to earth moving in bizarre ways around them but not to the extremely loud sound of an explosion, put on an extra burst of speed as a mass of rock, dirt and large boulders came careening down into the pass. An invisible wave of displaced air blew into them from behind. Having already been uncontrollably buried at Uji, the idea of having it happen again struck fear into even the staunchest of hearts.

Anko's eyes found the second grouping of barrels, tucked neatly under an outcropping, the little demon of fire sparking its way merrily towards the mouth of one of them.

_We're never going to make it. _

With the realization came an instant of mind numbing fear, followed by a sense of calm as her battle instincts kicked in. Ba Sing Sei was the goal. They _had_ to get there first; they had to warn the city _before_ Iroh rode through the gates and won the war. Sometimes there had to be necessary sacrifices, but there was only one life Anko was willing to risk.

The spark jumped into the maw of the barrel; Anko dropped off her flat-out running emu. She tucked and rolled, momentum tumbling her head over heels as a few of the 126th pounded by, the nimble birds leaping over her as they passed, the sound of her name whipping by on the wind. She rolled to her feet just as the second blast went off, knocking her sideways with its concussive force. A high pitched ringing superseded the roar of the collapsing canyon wall. She threw her arms up, every muscle in her body taut with strain. Anko ignored the ringing in her ears and the blood flowing down her arms and legs from wounds opened by her purposeful fall. The massive cave-in halted in mid-air as she bent it; freezing rocks and debris before they could strike her passing men.

There was one more set of explosives to go. She mentally urged the 126th to move faster as the weight she was holding in mid-air quickly sapped her strength. Every second seemed like an eternity. Time stretched as each emu passed; she could clearly see their faces, faces of those she had fought side by side with for so long. She wouldn't be able to be with them this time, but they would be okay. Pyron and Hachi would see to it.

"Ahn!"

A strong hand grabbed one of her raised arms. She was dragged forcibly forward and upwards by the rider of the last passing emu. Released from her bending, the side of the pass resumed its fall, instantly filling in the area where she once stood. Hauled roughly onto the bird, Anko struggled to wriggle into an upright position. She was in front of the rider, but she knew the voice instantly. A voice that shouted to be heard over the cacophony of falling rocks and the omnipresent ringing in her ears.

"You're an excellent commander, Anko. I was proud to serve as your Sergeant. Give them hell at Ba Sing Sei!"

The third blast rang out somewhere in front of them. The entire side of the canyon, weakened by the powerful explosions, gave way. Anko twisted in the saddle, twisted in time to watch in horror as Hachi dropped off the back end of his emu. The bird needed no encouragement to run, instinct to survive was its master now. It leaped athletically in the air, up and over a rolling boulder, almost losing its shocked rider as it did so. Anko remained twisted in the saddle, looking back with wide eyes as she watched Hachi regain his feet, as she watched her smart-mouth Sergeant start to move through the motions of a bend, as she watched one of her best friends halt the flow of earth, not above his head but above hers.

A wave of falling debris hung motionless in the air above where the emu was running. She shouted his name, reached back as if she could somehow magically pluck him up, save him as he had saved her; protect him as a commander should protect those under her command. Her gift, of course, allowed her to see the rock; the one ricocheting down the canyon wall, the one that was bouncing straight for Hachi's head. She gestured, trying desperately to move the thing, to influence it with her own bending, but the emu gave a sudden lurch, leaping sideways and up over a large boulder that had already fallen across the trail. Its clawed feet gained purchase in the nearly vertical canyon wall, enabling it to jump higher than it would have been able to otherwise. The maneuver nearly lost Anko in the process; the hand she would have used for bending instead grabbed frantically for the back of the saddle. She could have swore that the smart-ass gave her a grin and a wink in the instant before the emu descended to the other side of the boulder that had been blocking the narrow pass, cutting off her view of her Sergeant.

Anko never saw Hachi's fate, but the resumption of the landslide told her what had happened. Falling tears made mud as they streamed down her dirt-coated face. She twisted to face forwards; to regain control of the panicked mount; to survive. Hachi's bending had gotten them out of the worst of it; still the emu had to dodge and leap to avoid more of the rubble. A cloud of dust pushed ahead of the flow of earth into the unaffected area of the pass, obscuring her vision. Not until she had cleared it did she find the rest of the 126th, all as wide-eyed and dirt encrusted as she was, atop mounts that trembled and spooked at the slightest movement out of the ordinary.

Lieutenant Pyron looked at her, his face breaking out in a wide grin when he saw that she had survived. It lasted a moment, then wavered and fell, as he realized who was missing. Anko could see his hand shake as he ran trembling fingers through his filthy hair. She swallowed hard and looked away. Pyron and Hachi had been best friends; they had known each other long before she had met either of them. If she hurt as bad as she did, if all she wanted to do was curl up fetally and sob, she couldn't imagine the degree of pain that Pyron was feeling. And yet there was no time for mourning. Hachi wouldn't want them to stand around feeling sorry; he wouldn't want his sacrifice to be meaningless.

"_Give them hell at Ba Sing Sei!" _The memory of his last words made her choke back a sob, her throat constricted to the point where it made breathing difficult.

_No. I can't do this now. I can't think about it now. I have to focus; I have to move on. _ Anko took her emotions and shoved them forcibly aside. Her Sergeant was _not_ going to die in vain. She cleared her throat and looked back to the 126th. They were waiting. They needed her here, and she wasn't going to let them down. She moved her emu closer to the group. All of them would be suffering some degree of deafness and she didn't want to have to shout to be heard.

A fireball ripped in from her right, causing the jittery emus to break into a panic. They jumped and dodged and tried to run in all different directions. Some riders lost their seats, while others desperately tried to regain control as more attacks impacted into the canyon wall behind them. Anko was one of the ones who lost her mount. She hit the ground hard, breath abruptly exiting her lungs. Momentarily stunned, she laid there for a second before rolling sideways to avoid being torn asunder by a stampeding emu's sharp talons. She rolled to her feet, narrowly dodging another fiery blast. Suddenly, an earthen wall erupted from the ground, cutting off the firebenders who were attacking them. The chaos subsided as the assault ceased and the 126th rounded up the loose emus.

Anko turned and gave an appreciative nod to Lieutenant Pyron, who had managed to raise the wall. He hesitated, then with a slight smile, nodded back. Speaking loud enough for all to hear, he addressed her. "So now what, General?"

Anko stood silently for a moment, frowning thoughtfully at the ground. The 126th was now trapped between the collapsed section of the Da-Shing Pass and Iroh's army of firebenders. She looked up and scanned her surrounding men, spotting her original mount as she did so. It had apparently followed the rest of the 126th after she had dropped off of it during the explosions. Moving to its side, she found the map she was looking for. "It takes about four hours to travel through the pass. Since they started their run in the afternoon, it will be near dark when they reach the inner plain. I'm sure Iroh originally intended to stop and rest the rhinos midway through and attack Ba Sing Sei at night. Now that he knows that we're back here, he'll ride straight through without pause." Anko looked up. "Has anyone here been to Ba Sing Sei?"

Lieutenant Pyron nodded and answered softly, his voice cracking in places. "I have. Hachi… and I… we came here once during our first tour."

"How do the gates operate?"

Pyron swallowed hard, still choked up after losing his closest friend. "Um… similar to the ones at Omashu, I think. There are two of them, an inner and an outer and they move in conjunction. They're counterweighted, so it only takes a few earthbenders to open or close them. They don't actually move the gates themselves, but the counterweights. I think I remember one of the guards saying that the gates are made of pure titanite and are very resilient to being directly bent. Remember, Ba Sing Sei was constructed to withstand Earth Kingdom assaults. Each block in the outer wall is attached to its neighbor with thick metal bands so that they can't be bent either."

"Hm… so if the counterweights were somehow sabotaged… how many benders do you think it would take to close the gates?

Pyron swore as he considered. "The gates are huge… I'm guessing fifteen, maybe twenty strong benders; but if the Fire Nation takes over the gate house, they'll be in perfect position to launch attacks on anyone who gets close…"

"And since 'no one can take Ba Sing Sei', they won't be prepared to defend the city," Anko concluded. "All right. We must beat General Iroh to Ba Sing Sei. Our top priority is getting the gates closed. The Dragon will siege if he has to, but I'm sure he'd much rather take the city in one fell swoop. Here… there is an auxiliary trail on the map. It looks like they use it when the Da-Shing Pass snows in during the winter. The entrance is not far from here." General Anko frowned. "I'm sure it's not in the best of repair, in fact the map warns not to use it except for emergencies, so this is what we'll do: We'll ride single file. If the leader finds a problem, he fixes it and waits as the others pass, then falls in behind them. The next leader will do the same. That way, no one person will get exhausted from bending."

Anko paused and looked into the faces of those around her. "If we push hard, we'll make it to the inner plain the same time as Iroh, maybe even before. Ba Sing Sei cannot fall. So… if you fall behind, you'll be left behind. Understand? If it happens, make your way back through the mountains and try to reach General Zhen. Alright, let's move out. We'll push this wall of Pyron's along until we reach the entrance to the path."

Like the map had suggested, the auxiliary path was a treacherous affair. Unlike the Da-Shing Pass, this trail took the high ground, winding its way along the outside edge of the mountain's face. Parts of it had been eroded away during the summer rains; a non-earthbender would have found the trip impossible. Earthbending cleared the narrow path of obstacles and forged bridges over deep chasms. The leaders switched places multiple times. The Fox unit kept a swift, dangerous pace. Emus were agile birds and their strong legs and clawed feet proved very useful during the journey.

Driven by the knowledge that Iroh was en-route to Ba Sing Sei, driven by the knowledge that the fall of the city would devastate the Earth Kingdom; the 126th pressed on. The continuous act of moving, of surviving, held at bay the vulture of grief that circled the unit. Sergeant Hachi had been well-liked; his straight forward manner of speaking and his no-nonsense attitude had earned him much respect. Anko and Pyron had been hit particularly hard by his loss, but everyone felt it. Hands would occasionally move to brush away silent tears; there was no conversation. Time was of the essence. The sense of urgency spurred them on, kept them from falling into the quagmire of sorrow.

"_Give them hell at Ba Sing Sei!" _Anko smiled as Hachi's jaunty last words rang through her head. She silently promised that she would do exactly that.

General Iroh reined his rhino from a stampede to a walk. A satisfied smile graced his face. Thus far, everything had gone according to his plan. His brother had originally been displeased to learn that Iroh had intended to spend a year maneuvering before moving against the city, but in Iroh's eyes it had been time well-spent. Infiltrating the fortress at the entrance to the Da-Shing Pass and of course Ba Sing Sei itself had been very difficult, even for the best of his men. But, judging by his success today, it had been well worth the effort. Now the rest of his army would take over the Da-Shing fortress, preventing Earth Kingdom soldiers from reaching Ba Sing Sei. Collapsing the pass had been a precaution, just in case any of the defenders at the fortress tried to follow him directly. Even a group of earthbenders would need time to clear the rubble, time General Iroh would use to take the Capital.

"General Iroh, sir!" A soldier was sprinting towards him on foot; the pass was too narrow for him to get his rhino past the group of wagons located in the center of the spread out line of Fire Nation soldiers. "General Iroh…" the man panted, as Iroh brought his rhino to a halt. "General Iroh… a group of earthbenders followed us. They… they made it past the site of the explosions. We heard noises and went back to investigate and there they were, about twenty-five of them, sir. We attacked them, but they erected a wall and stopped us, sir."

General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, was not a man prone to expressing himself with flamboyant fiery gestures of rage, nor with the litany of colorful swear words that life in the army had taught him. On this occasion, however, he was sorely tempted to do both. "Please," he said in a strained voice, "do not tell me it is the Fox unit." Iroh knew the answer even before the young man nodded silently. Who else would be so bold? He had thought it suspicious when the 126th had suddenly disappeared near the time of his attack; now he knew why they had. The Omashu Fox was on to him, and worse, Iroh knew that she would do everything in her considerable power to stop him.

He frowned. This changed everything. His original plan had been to stop midway through the pass and rest up the rhinos so that they could charge Ba Sing Sei at night. His spies would disable the city's stone gates, allowing Iroh and his army to ride right into the city. The inner wall would probably prove more problematic, but the Dragon was sure that he could breach that as well, given time. Now, however, he would have to press through the pass without pause, meaning he would also have to charge the city in broad daylight. How the Omashu Fox was intending to get around his army, he did not know, but he knew better than to underestimate her. He signaled his falconer. "Send a message to Ba Sing Sei immediately. Our timetables have changed."

---------------------------------

"_Hurry, hurry," _the icy wind seemed to whisper as it buffeted the 126th from the side. General Anko, now in front, tried not to look down into the deep gorge that ran parallel to the narrow path they followed. To their left, the mountain's face seemed to ride straight into the air. The path was descending; they had to be getting close to Ba Sing Sei. Anko shivered a little, whether from the cold wind or from built up adrenaline, she did not know.

_Faster, faster. _Every fiber of her being seemed to resonate around those words. To fail would mean that Hachi's sacrifice, and every other death that the 126th had endured would be for naught. They had to make it in time; they _had_ to.

The emus were starting to act a little tired, but there was no time to rest them. Anko reined hers in as she came across an area of the trail that had been decimated by a land slide. With an impatient sigh, she slid off her bird and used her earthbending to make large stone blocks shoot out from the sheer wall, filling in the missing area of the trail. Then, breaking her own orders, Anko remounted and maintained the lead. Lieutenant Pyron, who followed behind her, said nothing. Perhaps he realized that Anko was using the role as leader to stay focused on the present so that the grief of losing Hachi could not overwhelm her. Perhaps he was too caught up in his own despair to care. Or, more than likely, after serving under her for the last few years, he knew that protesting her maneuver would gain him nothing. Whatever the reason, Anko was grateful for the silence. They were nearing the end of the trail, after all. Where else would she be, but in the front?

_Please, please let us be in time._ The trail was descending steeply now. Soon she would know. Any minute now they would turn a corner and find themselves staring at Ba Sing Sei. Whether or not it would still be a peaceful Earth Kingdom city or a city under attack was an entirely different matter. Anko urged her mount to a pace just shy of a jog. They _had_ to make it on time. They just had to…

General Anko was relived when her large mount took its final step off the treacherous path that the 126th had traveled. Although in ill repair and unsuitable for those traveling without the benefit of a surefooted emu or the ability to earthbend, the auxiliary trail had not only delivered them all safely to the inner plains of Ba Sing Sei, but had apparently got them there _before_ General Iroh. She blinked as she looked around. This inner sanctum, surrounded by a circle of mountains, was much larger than she had imagined. Where the 126th was standing was cast in the long shadow of the mountains, but in the distance across the flat expanse the walls of Ba Sing Sei still glittered with reflective sunlight.

"It's deceptive," Lieutenant Pyron murmured softly. "The walls of the city actually reach sixty feet into the air. We're still a ways away."

"Then we must move quickly. The Da-Shing Pass exit is closer to the city and Iroh isn't going to hesitate when he gets here. Let's move out." Sparing no other words, Anko squeezed her emu's sides, eliciting a sharp, protesting squawk as the bird broke out into a sprint. The General felt sorry for the emus, who were truly tired at this stage; but the 126th wasn't out of the woods yet. Until the gates of Ba Sing Sei were secured, nothing could be taken for granted and no effort could be spared. Any minute now, a Dragon might appear on the plain. This was no time to be complacent.

As soon as they were away from the mountain's rocky base, the grasslands became farmland. It made sense; a city the size of Ba Sing Sei, home of many refugees as well as the royal family and a small army, would have a hefty appetite. With a practiced eye, Anko noted that most of the harvest had already been completed here. That meant if worst came to worst, and General Iroh managed to lay siege to the city, they would at least have food inside. The best case scenario would be if they managed to rouse the city's defenders _befor_e Iroh's army arrived. Then they could hopefully defeat him. But as a rumbling sound like distant thunder reached her ears, Anko knew that option was no longer possible. Emerging from the Da-Shing Pass like a wave of red death, Iroh's charging army was only slightly behind the 126th. It would be a race to the city.

Digging her heels into the emu's sensitive sides, Anko encouraged the bird into a flat-out run. The walls of Ba Sing Sei loomed closer now, close enough so that she was beginning to get an idea of their height, close enough so that she could see that the entrance to the city was still wide open. Her small group of emus, running at top speed, was ahead of Iroh's army. But as hers stumbled a little, Anko knew that it couldn't last. Emus were quicker over short distances but rhinos had far more endurance. And the 126th's birds were already tired. Still, she urged the bird to run faster yet. The more distance between them and the Fire Nation, the better. Above the wind whipping by her ears, Anko could hear the sound of a gong. A mass of people who had been outside the protective wall began to flood into the city. But the gates made no sign of closing and a couple of distant explosions could be heard.

General Anko looked back over her shoulder, judging the distance between the 126th and Iroh's army, then eying the distance to Ba Sing Sei. She closed her eyes briefly and snorted as she recognized the truth. If they were to have any chance to save the city, the Dragon would have to be delayed. She reined her mount even with her Lieutenant's. "Pyron, I don't care what it takes; I order you to get those gates closed."

Auburn brows furrowed down, an unaired protest flitted across his face a second before he closed his eyes and accepted her decision. "Sir!"

"Good man; I'll see you at Ba Sing Sei."

The dark haired woman reined her emu to a sliding stop; the 126th dashing past her on their way to the city. She jumped off of her mount's back and gave it a firm smack on the rump, sending the bird off in the same direction as its mates. The Omashu Fox turned to face the oncoming enemy, a fatalistic smile coming to rest on her lips. _Sorry Grandpa, I know I promised to return home, but here is my chance to make a true difference. This is something worth dying for._

Rapidly closing the distance, Iroh's army suddenly fanned out, looking much like the wave of lava had at Xan-Si. The irony did not escape her; the smile widened as obsidian eyes narrowed. "Sorry, General, but that's not going to work. You don't know the true range of my bending and there is no forest here to hold me back."

Anko shifted into a stance. Iroh's plan was apparently to ride his men around her. It was a good plan, except rhinos wouldn't move forward if they were too scared to do so. And there was only one bend she could try that had any chance of scaring off a group of charging rhinos.

_Hachi, are you watching? You said to give them hell; well watch and see. Your sacrifice has not been made in vain!_


	32. Chapter 31

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

It was pointless to second guess past decisions. Yet as General Iroh emerged from the Da-Shing Pass to see the Omashu 126th tearing towards Ba Sing Sei, he seriously regretted letting the Fox go at Tors. Leaving the slower wagons behind, the rest of his rhino riding men charged across the harvested fields, towards the distant wall of the city. But the rhinos were already tired from their charge on the entrance to the Da-Shing Pass hours ago, and the non-stop pace since then, and so lost ground to the quicker emus.

An alarm gong began to sound, followed by a couple of explosions. Well, at least one part of his plan was going right and Iroh knew that the Fox unit's emus had to be as tired as his rhinos. With his spies occupying the gatehouse and with the counterweights disabled, the earthbenders would need some time to close the massive gates to the city. Time that they would not have. He urged his rhino to greater speed. The war had to end. Ba Sing Sei had to fall. Then, about midway between himself and the city, one of the Fox unit fell back and dismounted, turning to face his oncoming army. Iroh was not surprised in the least to see a tall form with short raven hair. One soldier against an army? What was the Fox thinking? Not willing to take chances, the General gave a hand signal, spreading his troops out in both directions. There was no way she could stop all of them. He felt a slight pang of regret as he saw her slip into a stance.

_Sorry Fox-san. This time you cannot win._

As the sun began to dip behind the westerly mountains' peaks, the icy shadows they cast reached across the fields like cold fingers of death. Anko had already been engulfed. That was useful; no sunlight to get in her eyes and cloud her vision, not that it would matter in a few minutes. Her perspective had already shifted; she watched and waited as the wave of Fire Nation soldiers charged closer and closer. The young General's goal wasn't to directly defeat Iroh; she simply had to prevent him from winning, from reaching the vulnerable city before the gates could be closed. That would be victory enough for her.

Anko waited patiently as they drew closer. A few overzealous individuals blasted fire at her, the shots falling well short and betraying the limits of their reach. Her eyes narrowed; her adrenaline grew. Timing was crucial. As the fireballs impacted closer and closer to her position, Anko judged that they were close enough. She whirled to her left, stomping one foot down hard as she brought her arm in a sharp arc downwards. The ground cracked and split asunder; the widening chasm ran jaggedly across the field as far as she could push it, which was to the left and past the end of the spread out line of rhinos. She did the same thing to her right, making a vee-shaped piece of earth. Iroh now had two choices: he could halt his men and double back, riding them out and around the ends of her chasms, which would cost him a lot of valuable time, or he could allow her chasms to act as a funnel, herding his spread out line of rhinos back into a group. The latter would make more sense; after all, there was only one earthbender standing between them and Ba Sing Sei, hardly worth going out of their way.

To her surprise, the Dragon did both. Small groups of rhinos came to a dust raising halt, then circled back towards the opposite ends of her chasms while the rest rode forward, bearing down on her position. Anko smiled briefly at the compliment before stooping to seize dirt in both of her hands.

_Well, it's now or never… _She took two stomping steps forward, her feet sinking into the ground from the impact. Connected to the earth through her hands and her feet, Anko began to raise a huge mound of earth in front of her, the soft soil of the field gathering rapidly at her command. _Too bad it's so soft, or I'd make a wall out of it._

Then she dismissed all errant thoughts. Her focus had to be absolute; not on Ba Sing Sei, not on the oncoming army or on the distinct possibility of her own failure, but on the earth itself. When the mound was large enough, she made sharp, stiff motions with her hands, watching as two arms and two legs emerged from the formally shapeless lump. It was tall, about five times taller than a normal man. The earthen construct stood motionless, as many of its brethren had before, waiting for Anko to complete the bend.

She brought her dirt filled hands into her chest, then pushed them straight out. "Move," she breathed out the word, trying desperately to disconnect herself at the same time. The thing shuddered, but remained otherwise still. Anko could feel the trembling of the ground beneath her bare feet as the rhinos neared. The large man shaped construct attempted to return to the earth from whence it came; with an effort born out of sheer stubbornness, she held it together. A sense of panic started to grow; it had to move, it _had_ to. She tried to close off her other senses, to focus only on the earth in the golem. Her arms and legs trembled with the effort of keeping the motionless thing upright and in form. From around its legs, she could see the rhinos bearing down on them. Her eyes widened as the icy fingers of fear gripped her heart.

"Move!" she commanded again. There was a snap, felt rather than heard. King Bumi's colorful description of disconnection wasn't far from wrong. Her eyes lost focus, her hearing, her sense of the earth around her: all gone. For a split second, she hovered between 'here' and 'there', part of her desperately struggling to regain what she had lost, like a drowning person seeking one last breath of air. Through an act of absolute will, Anko forced herself to accept what was and the golem, the golem _finally _took a shuddering first step. It was a bit like being in a dream. She was vaguely aware of her body, but she didn't particularly care what was going on with it. The earth of the golem: holding it together, moving it in concert; that was the only thing that mattered.

The large construct, towering over the charging rhinos, started to walk straight towards them. The Fire Nation beasts were well trained, but no living creature is truly comfortable being approached by something much larger than it. The rhinos began to slow as the golem neared. They fought their masters' directions to go forward. The golem picked up its pace, arms spread out to make it look even larger than before. The Fire Nation mounts began to panic; some broke and ran in the opposite direction, others began bucking their riders off in their attempts to get away. Anko became vaguely aware that her body was smiling. As long as Iroh's army was no longer moving forward; she had won.

General Iroh slowed his rhino to a stop as the large mound of gathered earth began to form into a man shaped golem. He had done some research on the subject since seeing one pluck the Omashu Fox out of the lava flow at Xan-Si. All four styles of bending required focus, but earthbending in particular also required strength of will; the golem bend was considered by some to be the ultimate expression of that kind of strength. And _of course_ the Fox, whose temerity and tenacity had led to countless victories, would be able to bend one. Iroh found himself having a certain degree of admiration for his young adversary, but he could not allow her to be a boulder in his path.

He slid off his mount, tossing the reins to a young Private. He knew that the secret to breaking a golem lied in breaking the concentration of the bender. He might not be able to get close to her on rhino back, but the Dragon of the West didn't _need _to get close. He signaled one of his Lieutenants. "I'm going to distract the earthbender. When I do, I want you and your men to charge in and capture her… alive if possible. The rest of the men are to continue on to the city without pause."

Iroh dodged to one side as a white-eyed rhino came charging by, just barely avoiding the dangerous horns of the beast. The golem was chasing the rhinos now; even the best of the Fire Nation mounts were becoming almost impossible to control. The General shifted into his stance, eyes narrowing as one of the massive gates of Ba Sing Sei began to close. This had to stop now. If the gates were closed, the past year's effort would be for naught, not to mention the lives of the brave soldiers who had infiltrated the city. Iroh's body, no longer quite as lithe and young as it once had been, began moving through the complicated kata. He didn't necessarily want to kill the woman, just distract her so that she had to drop her bend. A grim smile emerged as a massive fireball began to take form above his head. The Fox wasn't the only one capable of flashy bends.

If Anko had been capable of the emotion, she would have felt very pleased that the bend that had eluded her for so many years was now wreaking havoc on Iroh's front lines. But the detached state she was in prevented such glee. And so she also found herself unafraid when something big and red caught the attention of her unfocused eyes. A small portion of her brain sounded an alarm; her eyes blinked languidly and Anko slowly became aware that a giant serpentine dragon made of fire was flying towards her. A giant dragon made of fire?! Her eyes blinked again; she watched as the long form flew high into the sky. It hovered at the apex of its arc for a moment, then flamey jaws opened wide and it dove straight for her.

_Shit! _Her attention already diverted by the dragon, Anko's golem began losing dirt as it chased the Fire Nation soldiers about. They retaliated by blasting fire at its legs, wearing away the supporting earth. Swearing under her breath, the once immobile woman gave up her golem, but not before exploding the shambling mound of earth into a million projectile pieces. Her senses snapped back into place, the sudden flood of information was overwhelming. The scent of scorched earth hung heavily in the air, the sounds of stampeding rhinos and shouting soldiers who were bringing them under control and the sight of one perfectly formed dragon of flames, diving straight for her. For a second she stood frozen in awe, the details burning themselves onto her retinas. She could see the dragon's teeth, little spindly legs; it undulated as it flew just like a real dragon would.

Fire often looked alive as it danced and sparked across a burning log; this fire _was _alive, as alive as her golem had been anyways. There was no doubt in her mind as to who had sent it her way. Then awe quickly turned to fear, for there was no stopping this; no manner of wall or shelter that would protect her from that much diving flame. She had only one chance. Taking a few running steps towards Ba Sing Sei, Anko dove head first and straight down into the earth. The burrowing technique was not one of Anko's favorites, especially not after being buried alive at Uji. But it was a lifesaver. As she pushed herself deeper into the dark, airless soil, the General could feel the impact of the "dragon" above her. She maneuvered herself into a crouched position; the dirt pressed in on all sides as lungs began to protest the lack of air. But none of that mattered as a wave of heat permeated the ground, turning the omni-present moisture instantly into steam. Anko cringed as the temperature around her rose dramatically; for a moment she thought she was going to be cooked alive. Inside her chest, her lungs burned as well, the need for air was becoming urgent.

And then she could feel them, strong rhythmic vibrations as Iroh's army once again began to charge at Ba Sing Sei. Wait, was one set of vibrations coming _from_ Ba Sing Sei? The earthbender pushed herself upwards, towards the surface of the earth, towards life-giving air. She caught her name being yelled just as she sprung free of the now charred surface of the field. A combination of sweat and steam made the dirt cling to her as she emerged from the ground. Looking more like a miniature golem than a person, Anko dodged and rolled as a few fireballs impacted from her right. From her left, a familiar Lieutenant riding a fresh emu stretched out his hand as he skidded to a stop beside her. The young General hastily threw up a protective wall before Pyron pulled her up behind him and they dashed back towards Ba Sing Sei.

"The gates?" she gasped, still breathless from being underground.

"Almost closed," the Lieutenant answered, "which means we're going to be trapped outside. Hope your brain didn't get cooked because I have no idea how we are getting back in."

Pyron's new emu quickly outran the exhausted pursuing rhinos. Within a blink of the eye, they were at the gates, which were now sealed shut. Standing next to the massive wall, one could finally get an appreciation for how tall they really were. Anko cranked her head back as she stared straight up; at the top, small figures stared back down at her. Pressing her hands against the wall, she could feel how thick it was at the base, and whatever they had used between the outer and inner wall didn't feel enough like earth to attempt to burrow through. The wall also went deep into the ground, eliminating any chance of burrowing under it. Pyron erected two walls, forming a wedge that would divert any oncoming fireballs. He joined her at the wall.

"The blocks are banded together with metal straps on the other side. We won't be able to move just one. Remember, Ba Sing Sei was designed to ward off earthbenders. We're screwed."

Anko scowled as her brain raced. "There has to be another way in; a man-door or something?"

"If there is, I haven't the foggiest notion as to where it would be."

The first fireballs began impacting on Pyron's wedge shaped fortification, sending the two earthbenders away from the wall of Ba Sing Sei. They huddled in the center of the construct, the walls at their backs absorbing and radiating heat from all the attacks. Above them, the defenders of the city began to retaliate. Chunks of rock were given far greater range because of the height from which they were falling. The steady vibration of charging rhinos faltered, but did not stop. After thwarting Iroh's plan to simply ride into the city, Anko wasn't expecting to be left alone. She and Pyron would be captured and who knew what the Dragon would do to them then. A memory of Hachi flashed through her head. As a General, her life now had a certain value to it. There was a slim chance that Iroh might ransom her, or use her as a bartering chip or a hostage later. Lieutenant Pyron had no such chance and Anko wasn't about to lose yet another close friend.

"We can't go under; we can't go through… so we'll have to go over."

"What?" Pyron stared at her. "Those walls have got to be at least sixty feet tall. If we try to climb them, we'll be sitting ducks for the firebenders."

The young woman's black eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed her face. "Why Pyron, who said anything about climbing?"

If the golem bend had proved nearly impossible for Anko to learn, there was one bend that was its opposite and that was the formation of columns. Before her loyal Lieutenant could utter one word of protest, he found himself riding a column of earth straight up into the air. The ground surrounding Ba Sing Sei, unlike that of the fields, was pure bedrock, perfect for making a tall spire. Still, the height pushed her limits and Anko had to stay connected to the solid earth in order to make it work. Higher and higher Pyron went, until Anko judged the height to be right. Then she snapped the column at its base, toppling it towards the city's mighty wall. She could hear her Lieutenant yelling as he rode the top of her construct and then dropped onto the top of the wall a second before her column struck. Chunks of rock rained down as her spire fell into the wall, the impact shaking the ground beneath her feet. Behind her, the Fire Nation blasted a hole in Pyron's shelter, showering her with chips of superheated rock. She wasted no time. Sliding her stance backwards, she pulled the bottom of the column out away from the wall, and then raised other columns from the ground to support what was now a very steep ramp leading to the top of Ba Sing Sei's outer wall. Flinching as a couple of powerful fiery blasts destroyed the remains of her makeshift shelter, Anko prepared to run up her ramp.

--------------------------------------

General Iroh's heart sank as he watched the gates of the city close. Although he had prepared for this contingency, taking Ba Sing Sei with his initial charge had been the preferred scenario. Now he was going to have to lay siege to the city. It was a disappointing turn of event to say the least. He felt a flash of anger at the Fox, and at himself for not taking the opportunities to kill her when they had presented themselves, but it was short lived. They were both merely playing the game to the best of their abilities. She may have won this round, but now she was trapped outside of the city along with her companion. And the battle, the battle was _far _from over.

Iroh was about to give orders to capture the earthbenders when the Fox, apparently thinking along the same lines that he was, created a column that towered over even the high outer wall of Ba Sing Sei. The column then fell into the outer wall, a figure in green jumping off the top and into the city. Iroh shook his head as more columns sprang from the earth to support her makeshift ramp. The Fox, whose boldness had aided in her defeat of General Hwang, had obviously not conceded this round yet. A rock the size of a watermelon landed near his rhino, which snorted and pawed at the ground. Around him, other rocks were impacting with the earth and the occasional unlucky firebender. His soldiers blasted away at the Fox's wedge shaped hideout, finally succeeding in reducing it to rubble. Another projectile lobbed off the top of the city's wall nearly took his head off.

The General frowned. His desire to capture the woman warred with his practicality. Capturing the Fox was a very tempting proposition, but what would it gain him, really? Ba Sing Sei would be no closer to falling and he'd have a prisoner to deal with. It would take lives to capture her too, and Iroh wasn't willing to sacrifice his men for nothing. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he admitted to himself that his desire to capture her stemmed more from his ire at being outplayed here than any actual military strategy. The raven-haired woman began to scramble up her ramp, the steep incline forcing her to climb using both her hands and her feet. The defenders on top of the wall launched a fierce salvo of rocks, providing covering fire. The Fire Nation General was about to retreat his men back beyond their range when he heard one of his commanders swear.

"Stupid bitch! You're not getting away that easily!" The man assumed a stance that Iroh recognized instantly; even before the soldier's hands, with only his first two fingers extended, started to cut arcs in the air.

"Wait!" But it was too late. Lightening, once released, cannot be stopped. The blue energy jumped from the commander's extended fingers, making its jagged journey through the air, impacting the woman's ramp just below her feet. And despite his earlier wish that he himself had dealt with the Fox during their previous encounters, General Iroh found that his heart gave a strange lurch as the woman's ramp crumbled and she fell.

--------------------------

Anko never saw the blast that took out her ramp. One minute she had been scrambling towards the top of the wall, the next she was falling. Luckily she had been close to the top of the wall and near one of the supporting columns. She used her earthbending to extend a branch from the column, one which she snagged as she fell. For a moment she hung as her shoulders and arms sharply protested the stress she just subjected them to, then adrenaline eliminated the pain. The force of impact from the falling ramp and many of its supporting columns shook the earth and her grip on the branch. A rush of fear tightened her grasp. Earthbender or not, a fall from this height would kill her.

She swung hand over hand to the column. Sinking her hands and feet into the vertical construct, she climbed to the top. So close! She was so close to the top of the wall and yet the distance seemed insurmountable. She heard her name being yelled and recognized some members of the 126th standing on top of the wall. Anko grinned as a new rush of confidence swept over her. Nothing was insurmountable, not even Ba Sing Sei. The distance between herself and the wall was too great to jump, the young General quickly realized, but she didn't _have_ to jump. Her earth-bent column shook under the impact of more fireballs. It was now or never. She shifted into a stance, shifting her weight forward towards the limestone block wall. The column snapped at its base as she drove the heel of one foot into the earth on which she stood, falling towards Ba Sing Sei. Anko sprang off the top before impact, hands and feet desperately seeking crevasses in the mighty stone wall. With a combination of luck and earthbending, the Fox clung to the wall as the last of her earth-bent constructs crashed to the ground.

There was no time to think or to be scared. As soon as she was sure of her grip, Anko began to climb towards the top, a barrage of rocks driving back the firebenders. The weathered limestone blocks allowed her to move quickly; hands reached down from the top as the soldiers of the 126th shouted encouragement, eagerly awaiting her arrival into their grasp. She was almost there.

Anko reached up, stretching, her fingertips brushing those of another… and then her world exploded into agony. A scream echoed in her ears; it was a long moment before she realized it was hers. The smell of burning hair and flesh hit her nose a second before her right hand lost its grip.

Fire! Her right shoulder was on fire and she was falling, falling…

Anko's breath exited in a rush as her body collided with something hard and solid. It hurt, it hurt; the pain was all consuming. Her shoulder screamed and her body spasmed in a fruitless attempt to quell the unbearable torment. Teeth clenched tightly together, hands curled into fists; Anko forced her eyes open to find herself on a group of the large limestone blocks that made up the defensive barrier that surrounded the city. Her name was being shouted but she couldn't respond; her brain refused to work, all it knew was that her body was suffering.

"Anko, don't move!" a familiar voice shouted.

Two sets of feet landed on the small outcropping. Orders were issued and Anko screamed in agony as ropes were tied around her body. The pain that originated from her burnt shoulder radiated throughout her, robbing her of any ability to move or think. Her limp form was hauled up the wall, up and over the top; her rescuers following close beside her.

"Untie these ropes!" the familiar voice ordered. "Get me a piece of leather before she breaks her teeth."

People were moving around her, a swirl of activity that mattered not to the suffering General.

"Anko, open your mouth. You've got to open your mouth."

But she couldn't. Her jaw was clenched as tightly as her fists, the muscles refusing to relax.

"Move, Lieutenant."

The new, brusque voice was vaguely familiar too and Anko found herself feeling irrationally annoyed at its tone. Then cool water coated her shoulder, the relief from the mind-numbing pain was so instantaneous that it left her gasping for breath. It was cold, as cold as jumping into a mountain spring, and it sucked the searing pain from wherever it touched. Contracted muscles relaxed as the pain subsided. Anko's eyes opened. She turned her head to regard the dour face of…

"Ambassador Pakku?!"

"Quiet Captain, and remain still so I can heal you."

"Actually Ambassador, it's General Anko now." The softly spoken words originated from Lieutenant Pyron, whose face was lined with worry as he supported her body.

Anko blinked owlishly and for a moment lost herself in the sensation: the water tingled against her skin; she could feel it washing over her. Soothing tendrils of cold reached deeper into the affected shoulder, healing even the internal damage. The water glowed blue as Pakku slowly moved his hand above it, the rhythmic pulsing reminiscent of waves lapping against a shoreline. Able to think clearly once again, Anko absorbed her surroundings. Defenders in green were posted in groups here and there along the walkway that was the top of the curved outer wall. They were high in the air, beneath them in the city of Ba Sing Sei, a mass of Earth Kingdom soldiers were gathered in the open marketplace, apparently capturing Iroh's spies.

Ba Sing Sei, Anko realized while looking out over the city, was contained within a continuous circular curtain wall. In the center, another wall in the shape of a square enclosed what she assumed to be King Yosho's residence. A square within a circle, the symbol of the Earth Kingdom; she snorted softly and turned her attention directly downwards. A group of the massive limestone blocks had been pushed out of place, the metal bands that had linked them to their neighbors must have been snapped. She wondered idly how many earthbenders it had taken to move the blocks that had saved her life. When the question was spoken aloud, it got an astounding response.

"You should thank your Lieutenant," Ambassador Pakku stated dryly.

The young General raised a surprised brow at the auburn-haired man at her side; he sheepishly scratched his head.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures… I wasn't about to lose you and Hachi both in the same day." There was a catch in his voice as he spoke the Sergeant's name.

Anko swallowed hard and tried to focus elsewhere before her own grief caught up to her. "Ambassador Pakku, what are you still doing in Ba Sing Sei?"

"Our departure was delayed due to unfortunate circumstances; and you leading that Fire Nation army here prevented us from leaving today."

Anko was about to protest that she hadn't led Iroh here, but she realized wryly that from the city's perspective, it probably appeared as if she had.

"Done!" the Water Tribe man declared.

Anko flexed her arm, all the pain and stiffness usually associated with a severe burn was absent. She eyed her bare right shoulder and saw a white sunburst shaped scar there; a lifetime of healing accomplished in just a few minutes. "Thank you, Ambassador Pakku," she said softly. Then she cocked her head and gave the older man a slight grin. "I will always remember the debt I owe the Water Tribe… but where, may I ask, was this miraculous healing power when you thought I was burned by the kitsune's dragon?"

To her amazement, the normally sour old man actually flushed a little. His response, however, was interrupted by the arrival of an out of breath Page.

"General Anko of the Omashu 126th? His Highness requires your presence immediately! Follow me please."

Anko grimaced; her uniform was filthy, not to mention burnt, the only thing keeping her decent was the tattered remains of her right sleeve. But orders were orders. She rose; the ledge that followed the outer wall was built low enough so that only the top third of her body was vulnerable to the invaders. The Fire Nation, having nothing to gain by attacking the city now, was withdrawing to a safe distance away. They would most likely set up camp and prepare to lay siege to the city.

"Pyron, take care of our own," she ordered as she followed the impatient Page towards one of the counter weighted wooden lift carts that would take them to the bottom of the wall. It wasn't until she entered the lift that she realized that the boy had said "Highness" instead of "Majesty"…


	33. Chapter 32

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Iroh tapped his pipe against one hand to clear the dregs out of the head. So much time had past since his siege of Ba Sing Sei, and yet the emotions attached to that day were still so strong. The disappointment he had felt when his initial charge failed was still a bitter pill in his mouth. But even back then he hadn't been able to bring himself to hate the one who had interfered with his plan. He remembered the strange feeling that had washed over him as he had watched Anko fall after being struck by his subordinate's lightning. It certainly hadn't been the triumph of victory that one might expect when one defeats an enemy.

The retired General absently traced a faint scar that ran from the back of his hand up into his sleeve. He could remember writing in his journal that a commander the caliber of the Omashu Fox deserved a warrior's death, one given in face to face combat, not one dealt from behind. It had seemed like a logical explanation for his reaction to her fall at the time. A soft smile crossed his face; now that he was older, Iroh could recognize the rationalization. He glanced up at his nephew, who was being surprisingly quiet. One look into the teenager's eager eyes and Iroh knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

"Did I say a giant flame dragon? I meant a tiny flame dragon. Heh, heh; you know how it works in fish stories, Prince Zuko. Really, it wasn't very impressive at all." He held up his hands, measuring a distance of about a foot between them.

"You've been holding out on me!" The Prince's tone was accusatory and hurt. "How can I defeat the Avatar if you don't teach me the most powerful bends? You _will_ show me how to do this "dragon" bend now!" Zuko rose abruptly from his position at the table, princely determination apparent in his face.

Iroh sighed. "No Prince Zuko. I cannot."

"But why? I'm ready for the more advanced bends, Uncle, and I need them to capture the Avatar! Why are you holding me back?"

Iroh could tell from the catch in his nephew's voice that the boy feared the answer; feared that the true reason was his own inadequacy. Normally Zuko suppressed it well, but there were times when the doubt that had been drilled into him from a young age reared its ugly head. Iroh's heart ached; for a second he was tempted to give in to the boy's demand. Then another icy blast rattled the porthole cover and practicality overruled sentiment. Fortunately, the older man had a very real reason as to why Zuko was not yet ready to be taught such a bend.

"Prince Zuko, sit back down, please." The General in him used enough of a command tone to achieve the desired results, the uncle added the more respectful 'Please' and a warm smile as the teen, eyes still hurt and angry, slowly complied. The hint of doubt Iroh had caught was gone; the Prince wore a guarded expression now.

The retired General suppressed an urge to sigh. His explanation was real enough, whether or not his sometimes obstinate nephew would believe him was an entirely different matter. He cleared his throat. "Often in life great strength comes coupled with great weakness; that is the way of balance. As firebenders, we draw strength from our breath, in our bodies it becomes energy and it is released as fire. An earthbender can be sent out to sea and isolated from his element, a waterbender can be removed from water, but a firebender can never be truly separated from his fire. That is our great advantage."

Zuko nodded impatiently. Although Iroh had found it necessary to repeat this lesson from time to time, the Prince had probably been hearing about it since he was three. It was one of the reasons that some saw fire as the superior element. As a tactician, Iroh knew this was not the case. Earthbenders could be sent into exile on platforms out in the sea but the only safe ways to keep a firebender prisoner long term were to keep him chained on a very short leash or to keep him drugged. Most Earth Kingdom commanders chose to simplest option, that of death.

"As I said, our greatest advantage is also a weakness; it takes our own energy, our chi, directed through movements to create fire. A large construct of fire, held in a recognizable form, takes a lot of chi. A bend of that nature is far more flashy than functional, hardly worth learning at all."

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest, his expression showing that he wasn't buying a word of it. "_That's_ why you used it against Anko, because it's so worthless?"

"I used it against Anko because the best way to break a golem is to break the concentration of the one who bends it. That, and I may have been showing off a little too."

The Prince raised a silent eyebrow at this revelation. His arms relaxed a little, showing that he was more receptive now.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "If you like, I'll teach it to you when you are older. The problem with learning it now is that you are still growing. It takes a lot of chi, Prince Zuko, and at your age, part of your chi is always being used by your growing body. If you overextend yourself, you might cause negative effects to your body's natural development. That is why you cannot learn it now."

The teen's good brow furrowed down as he scowled at the table, digesting Iroh's words. The older man waited patiently. Zuko's head came up. He was still frowning, but thoughtfully now instead of out of ire. "Uncle, is _that_ why you're so short?"

---------------------------------------

Riding the wooden lift cart that was slowly descending into the city, Anko got her first good look at Ba Sing Sei. To her left, the massive stone gates, both inner and outer sets, had been swung closed. Directly in front of the gates was an open air marketplace. She could see stables and large buildings that were probably warehouses and inns nearby. A three story gatehouse and a soldier's barracks stood like silent sentinels to either side of the gates. Ba Sing Sei had truly been a city built for war, Anko realized as she saw from her vantage point that not one street led straight to the inner keep's square walls. Instead they spiraled around the circular city in a counter-clockwise direction, making it virtually impossible to make a direct charge on the inner walls. Adding to the confusion was the fact that the city was absolutely huge and congested, with buildings everywhere she looked.

One would think that a city built this well would handle the current events with calm and practiced discipline. As they got closer to the ground, Anko realized nothing could be further from the truth. The marketplace was practically abandoned; the citizenry had fled instead of preparing to help repel the invaders. Ba Sing Sei's reputation and natural defenses may have kept interlopers at bay for centuries, but maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Anko tugged her nearly useless right sleeve; only the front part remained connected to her uniform. Hachi would have made a joke about her state of near undress; she was sure. Anko pushed the thought away as a renegade tear escaped an eye. A cool breeze tickled across her still moist back, raising goosebumps on her bruised and bloodied arms. She had been ignoring the injuries caused by the purposeful tumble she had taken off her emu in the Da-Shing Pass; her more recent fall into a limestone block hadn't felt too good either. Ironically, the only part of her that _didn't _hurt in some way was her freshly healed shoulder.

The wooden lift cart came to a jostling halt. To her left, the young General could see that the gatehouse had been severely damaged by earthbending. A group of about fifteen people, some dressed in Earth Kingdom uniforms, some in plain civilian's clothes, were in the process of being chained by a larger group of Earth Kingdom soldiers. Many of the presumed Fire Nation spies were badly injured and the surrounding Earth Kingdom troops had also sustained casualties in the battle to seal the gates. Anko recognized many members of the 126th who were helping the other unit. To her surprise, she knew their commander. Lieutenant-Colonel Jin gave her a friendly wave, then a sudden formal bow as he noticed her new rank.

General Anko grimaced a little and ducked her head in return. She was grateful that the impatient Page hurried her along, not allowing time for talk. Jin had always outranked her before; how would he feel now that she had jumped ahead of him? There was no time for contemplation. The young boy's quick pace and seemingly random route through the city's streets forced her to pay attention to the here and now. Closer to the curtain wall, the buildings had been businesses, the houses small and clustered tightly together; as they moved away from the outer edge of the city, the houses became larger and more affluent. Anko also noticed that they were constantly moving uphill. The center square had been raised up, which meant that attackers would not only have to battle the twisting streets, but also would have to fight up hill all the way.

She smiled at the clever design, but yet something seemed off. Where were all the defenders? The unit at the gate had been a conglomeration of Lieutenant-Colonel Jin's men and her own; the outer wall had been manned… but where were the patrols of soldiers that should be mobilized in the streets? It was a nagging worry that grew as they approached the inner sanctum. While the streets had mostly been abandoned, closer to the inner wall Anko could hear an odd droning noise. Her guide rounded a corner, and then came to a sudden halt.

A large group of citizens, mostly working class or refugees by the looks of them, stood milling in front of the closed entrance to the inner part of the city. The gates here were iron, not stone, and the top of the stone wall was manned by soldiers armed to the teeth. The buzzing noise Anko had heard was the combination of many angry and frightened voices; the mob was pounding on the wall and on the gate, demanding to be let in. A few brave souls attempted to scale the walls, only to have boiling hot water dumped on their heads. A commander gave ineffectual orders for the group to disperse, making the mob even angrier. The young Page, dressed in royal finery, started to shrink as the group became aware of their presence, the undertone of murmurs becoming dark as they regarded one who would have access to the inner keep.

Anko placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump, and came to stand slightly in front of him. She narrowed her black eyes at the group, searching for some kind of leader to address. "What's all this about?" she asked.

The mob focused on her, on her Earth Kingdom uniform, and a leader emerged. "They let all the rich in and then they closed the gates on us. There are firebenders in the city!" The man jabbed a finger at the Page. "You there, boy; you work for the Royal family, don't you? Tell them to let us in, or it's going to get ugly out here." He turned and shouted towards the walls. "Do you here me?! We have a right to be safe too!"

A chorus of agreement echoed off the wall and reverberated down the city's streets.

"We were supposed to be safe here!"

"Grab the boy; make him take us inside."

"Firebenders have infiltrated the city; what if those two are firebenders?"

"I say we take them both as hostages."

"Enough!" Anko raised herself up on a short column, leveling an icy glare at the gathered civilians. "I am General Anko of the Omashu 126th. We have fought long and hard in the name of the Earth Kingdom. In your names. I have lost many good men and there have been sacrifices made…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she choked on her own words. "… Sacrifices made to be here and now, to protect this city. And _this_ is what we were protecting?!" She looked over the mob, met the eyes of the angry and frightened citizens standing there. "You all came here because Ba Sing Sei was supposed to be safe, because it is a symbol of Earth Kingdom strength and pride. You came here because you believed. Right now, out there, a lot more villages are looking to Ba Sing Sei; those people still believe, still have hope for the future. Now it is your turn to stand up for the Earth Kingdom and you _will _do so."

Anko's tone lowered and turned menacing as she met their individual eyes. Mobs were dangerous as a group, separate them into individuals and they fall apart. The refugees who dared return her stare soon found other places to direct their gazes. Tall and disheveled, wild looking with a bloody, torn and semi-burnt uniform; a pissed off Omashu Fox wasn't something anyone wanted to confront. Anko's eyes focus directly on the leader. "Go home. Now."

The man moved back a half step, as if to draw comfort from the press of people at his back. "Why should we believe in a city that's clearly abandoned us? Why should we listen to you at all? You're just another military dog. You haven't come to protect _us_; you've come to protect _them_!"

"You should listen to her because she is the Omashu Fox, you moron." another voice rang out. A group separated from the mob and pushed forward, coming to stand in front of Anko.

"We are from Uji," a woman said succinctly. "If the Omashu Fox and the 126th say they are here to protect us, then we will believe them." She bowed low and the others in her group followed suite. Then they departed.

Anko blinked as the name "Omashu Fox" echoed through the mob. How ironic was it that she was better known by the name that the Fire Nation had given her, rather than the rank granted to her by King Yosho. More people departed, giving her a wide berth as they passed. She dissolved her short pillar; giving the last remainders of the crowd a sharp look that encouraged them to follow the rest. Even the leader took the hint. Once they were alone, the Page approached the gate and the guards opened it for them. Anko crinkled her nose as they passed through the portal into the inner keep. The rusty iron doors reminded her of the scent of blood.

The inner square of Ba Sing Sei surrounded a magnificent palace. Decorated tastefully in earth tones, the sprawling pagoda-like structure was constructed mainly of stone, with many individual steeply sloped tile roof tops. Intricate patterns were interlaid in the walls themselves although the young General had no time to pause and admire them. Once again she was led through a twisting maze of passages; alert guards inspecting them as they passed. They were stopped outside a huge mahogany door. The Page reported to one of the six guards in attendance, then turned, bowed and departed.

Anko nervously raked her fingers through her short cropped black hair, a crooked grin emerging as her brain told her that no manner of primping was going to change how battle worn she looked. And that was a good thing. This time they would _have_ to take her seriously.

One of the guards, dressed in a uniform that was far more flamboyant than functional, gave her a terse nod. "You may enter now."

The tall woman complied, entering as a guard opened the door for her. The throne room was very reminiscent of King Bumi's; long and ornate and possessing a tall ceiling supported by flying buttresses. The floor, rather than made of stone, was a highly polished bamboo, the beautiful wood tones complementing the tan accents on the mosaics that decorated the walls. Anko would have been impressed, had she noticed. However, no cognitive thought was piercing through the shock of seeing General Mito perched upon the Royal Throne. The older General gave her a sneer and Anko, frozen in a moment of complete horror, could do nothing but blink at him.

"What is wrong, General Anko? You look as if you have seen a ghost. Come closer; I don't intend to address you from across the room." His hateful voice reached her ears clearly across the acoustic chamber; a room designed so that the King could hold large audiences and not have to shout to be heard.

Anko suppressed a shudder. Mito as King?! Bowing to him, calling him "Majesty", obeying his every whim? She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. And yet, one foot moved forward and the other followed, broad shoulders squared themselves as stubborn pride narrowed jet black eyes. She had come too far, had been through too much to back down now. Hachi had believed in her; that was enough to give her the strength to walk stiff-backed down the long room and come to stand directly in front of the dais.

They silently stared at each other for a long moment: Anko, encrusted with both dirt and blood and Mito, dressed in the finest of silks, meticulously clean and sitting with an air of eminent superiority. The older man leaned forward, grey-green eyes glittering cruelly as he smirked at her. His lips parted to speak, but a side panel slid into a wall; Mito sprang from the throne as if he had been burned and a group of Earth Kingdom royal guards entered, escorting a very young boy.

"Ah, cousin," the General gave a very low bow, "I'm so glad you are safe."

Anko could feel her brows begin to rise as the child, maybe nine at the oldest, stepped up onto the dais and sat down in the place Mito had just vacated. A simple coronet of gold encircled his head, a square cut emerald inset in a small circle of gold acting as a focal point, a glittering contrast to his raven hair.

With an ingratiating smile, General Mito gestured towards Anko. "Prince Yuki, this is General Anko…"

The young Prince raised a hand, cutting off whatever else Mito had been about to say. His voice was soft and youthfully high pitched, but the words were eloquently spoken and infinitely polite. "My Father told me of the exploits of the Omashu unit. It is an honor to meet General Anko." He inclined his head to her. "My father had told me many good things about you, General; I am pleased that you are in Ba Sing Sei. Thank you for helping to secure our city."

And perhaps it was battle fatigue or blood loss or maybe because the relief of seeing someone, _anyone_, besides Mito sit on the throne was so great that it overwhelmed her common sense; that Anko found herself grinning at the young boy. The visual imagery of the small child perched on the large mahogany throne, with legs dangling off the ground, wasn't helping either. She felt like giggling. The urge was so great that she didn't dare open her mouth to speak. General Mito's harsh voice brought her crashing back to reality.

"Have you no manners, General Anko? You were just addressed by his Highness, heir apparent to the Earth Kingdom throne!" The man turned to the boy and shook his head. "I apologize, cousin; General Anko is a peasant with little understanding of our ways."

Prince Yuki held up a hand. "No, it is I who should apologize to General Anko. It is clear that her journey here has been a difficult one. Would you like some water or wine to drink, General Anko?"

Again taken aback at the adult words coming out of the child's mouth, the young General smiled widely and shook her head. "No thank you, your Highness."

"Enough," General Mito interrupted. "You were summoned here to report; not to exchange pleasantries."

Anko's flash of good humor left as quickly as it came, replaced by hatred and anger. "It's a little late to start listening to me _now_, don't you think?"

Mito curled his lip at her but Prince Yuki intervened. "General Anko, please tell us what has happened. We understand that Fire Nation spies are in our city. Is this true? What of our people? Are they safe?"

With an effort, the battered soldier forced back her anger and recounted the day's events starting at Iroh's charge at the Da-Shing Pass and ending with the 126th's race to the city. "It will be a siege, your Highness. With the Fire Nation in control of the Da-Shing Pass fortress, who knows when help will arrive to break it. As for the Fire Nation spies, I don't know how many were in Ba Sing Sei. Lieutenant-Colonel Jin and his men have rounded up the ones who sabotaged the gatehouse."

The child Prince looked very solemn as he listened to her words. With eyes that were a little too wide for his drawn face, he looked towards his elder cousin who had started to pace about the dais that held the throne. Mito turned and faced Anko, his own grey-green eyes narrowed with ire. "This is a disaster. Never in hundreds of years has an enemy reached our city, and now the Dragon himself is at our gates?! And you! You're telling me that you _watched_ as Iroh charged the Da-Shing Pass?! Why didn't you warn them and us beforehand? Do you know how many lives have been lost because of your incompetence?"

"_My _incompetence?! I _did_ try to warn you beforehand and I got laughed at for my efforts! Maybe if you had listened to me then…"

"Enough. _Please_." Prince Yuki's soft spoken plea silenced the argument instantly. He gazed wide-eyed at the adults before squirming in the large mahogany throne. "My father would not want arguing between our Generals, I'm sure. But… Father isn't here and I'm too young to assume the throne without the Counsel of Elders' blessing. Cousin, please, the important thing now is to protect the citizens of Ba Sing Sei, isn't it? You will act as my advisor, won't you?" He looked up hopefully at his General cousin.

"Of course, Prince Yuki; but you and I are the only two of royal blood within the city's walls. With Fire Nation spies running around, protecting the line of our great King Yosho becomes top priority. That is why I have sealed the inner city. Without a Shen Zhou on the throne, there is no Ba Sing Sei."

Anko closed her eyes briefly. This was a confirmation of her worst suspicions. King Yosho was dead and had left a power vacuum in his absence. Since his only direct heir was so young, the Counsel of Elders would vote on which of those with royal blood would assume the throne, including Mito in their options. That explained why he was here. This was bad. "May I ask where the city's defenders are? I noticed that the outer ring seemed to lack a significant number of men."

"Many of our units were sent out to gather the elders and my other cousins," the Prince volunteered.

"My own personal troops and the long time palace regulars will protect Prince Yuki," Mito interjected. "We cannot trust the others not to have spies or assassins in their midst. You, _General _Anko, will be in charge of the outer city. Since you seem to _know_ General Iroh so well, you are the natural choice to defend against him."

Anko's eyes narrowed at the accusatory tone. "You intend to keep the inner keep locked up? What about supplies?"

"The soldiers will receive rations. The non-combatants will have to take care of themselves."

Anko scowled. The people of Ba Sing Sei were already suspicious and scared. The last thing they needed was to be fighting over food.

"No," a small voice echoed out firmly. "We should provide rations to everybody. Father always said that it was the people who make Ba Sing Sei strong. We must do what we can for them."

"But Prince Yuki, a siege of this nature could take months…" Mito's voice trailed off as his young cousin crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared back at him resolutely. He appeared to Anko like a petulant child who was refusing to take a bath. She smiled a little. Apparently the young Prince was going to be more than just a mindless puppet in Mito's hands.

"As you wish, cousin," the elder General conceded gracefully, not willing to alienate himself from power over a minor point. "General Anko and I will work out the details, your Highness. Until we ascertain that no Fire Nation spies have infiltrated the inner keep, you will need to stay under constant guard." He gave the boy an oily smile. "You can leave everything in my capable hands."

He bowed to the Prince, and, after a moments hesitation, Anko followed suite. "General Anko?" the young boy's soft voice reached her ears just as she turned to follow Mito towards the exit. "Please… you will protect our people, won't you?"

The Fox General turned back to the throne; the boy perched upon its seat looked small and frail compared to the ornate mahogany structure. Large, solemn eyes regarded her as she gave the Prince another bow. "I shall do my best, Your Highness," she promised sincerely. "If General Iroh wants Ba Sing Sei, he will have to come through me first."

It was later, after the iron gates of the inner keep had closed with a firm finality behind her, that Anko started to regret those words. What did the commander of a mobile unit know about sieges? How was she supposed to defend the perimeter wall with a shortage of men and no knowledge of siege tactics? Not to mention mange a city full of refugees who were already panicky. With a heavy sigh, Anko went to find Lieutenant-Colonel Jin and her own Lieutenant Pyron. It seemed as if King Yosho was to get the last laugh. He had promoted her to the rank of General despite her protestations "for the good of the Earth Kingdom" and had ordered her to be the best General that she could be. Now she had no choice but to do exactly that.

--------------------------------------

General Anko was tired, dog tired, as she made her way to her private quarters. Iroh's initial charge on Ba Sing Sei had taken place in the late afternoon; it had been nearly twilight before her meeting with Prince Yuki and General Mito had ended and there still had been so much to do. Meeting with Lieutenant-Colonel Jin and Pyron, putting the city under martial law, escorting the Water Tribe ambassadors and turning the Fire Nation spies over to General Mito, organizing the defense of the main gate and just as importantly, the smaller man-sized exits, arranging shifts to man the wall and patrol the streets; Anko's brain was still running in circles as late night quickly became early morning.

She rubbed her bleary eyes. One nice thing about being a General was that she had private quarters and a personal bath. Too exhausted to bother heating up water, a quick and cold scrubbing was all the young General could manage. Her mind, ignoring her body's demand for sleep, was still worrying at details and repeatedly going over the day's events. So fatigued and distracted was she that she failed to recognize the neatly stacked bundle by her door for a moment or two, blinking at it stupidly until her brain made the connection.

_Hachi's saddlebags. _Anko closed her eyes as emotions that had been walled up for too long broke free, releasing a wave of grief so powerful that it made her physically stagger. Eyes blinded by tears, she managed to snag the bundle and stumble inside, leaning against the closed door as a rush of emotions long denied threatened to send her to the floor. _Hachi. _Was it really just today that he had died? How… how could this be?

Anko's knees gave out; she slid to the floor as silent sobs shook her entire body. How could he be gone? Why? The entire event replayed itself in her unwilling mind; an irrational rush of anger caused her to grab the Sergeant's possessions and hurl them across the dark room.

"Stupid," she hissed. "That was stupid, Hachi. How could you be so dumb? I wasn't going to die there. I would have been okay. You should have known that. Why did you have to be a hero, huh? I hate you!" The last shouted words echoed back at her from the other side of the empty room. She giggled at her own absurdity before curling up on the floor and giving in to the sorrow that had haunted her like a specter the entire day. The rough sandstone flagging absorbed her hot, bitter tears as they slid in a constant stream down her cheeks and off her nose. The floor was cool, comforting in its solidness and stability; moving was an ability beyond her exhausted reach.

The pain, sharp and stabbing, wasn't one that would be healed by poultices or Water Tribe skills. It was beyond the reach of others, an open gaping wound of the heart, of the spirit, that only time could close. She had been through this before, when her father had died. It didn't make it any easier this time. When her rhythmic sobs gave way to gasping, shuddering breathes, when her emotions were as exhausted as the rest of her, only then did Hachi's last words come back to her.

"_You're an excellent commander, Anko. I was proud to be your Sergeant. Give them hell at Ba Sing Sei." _Hachi, who had once been her biggest detractor, who had tirelessly argued the point that Pyron should have been made commander of the 126th instead of her, had acted to insure that Anko, not Pyron, remained in charge. She sniffed and wiped the snot from her nose. She stared across the darkened room. Had Hachi even realized that if she hadn't made it to Ba Sing Sei, Pyron would have been leader by default? It was a question that she would never have an answer to, and yet… and yet as she remembered her last sight of the man, as the image of him giving her a grin and a wink just before her view of him had been cut off replayed itself inside her mind, Anko had to believe that Hachi had known exactly what he was doing.

It was a vote of confidence that carried more weight than all others. Hachi had died, not to save her life, but to insure that she made it to Ba Sing Sei. She hiccupped a little as more tears started to flow. "Stupid Hachi," she muttered, before crying herself into an exhausted sleep.


	34. Chapter 33

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Prince Zuko, banished heir to the Fire Nation, knew that patience wasn't one of his strong points. After enduring two years of exile, countless failed attempts to capture the Avatar and three motionless days of being trapped in a blizzard, whatever patience he had once possessed had been seriously worn away. The fact that his Uncle had put a stop to the story in order to enjoy a quiet dinner wasn't helping any. And it wasn't even a good meal. Fish and rice, just like the evening before. Zuko was tired of the seafood diet that life on a ship favored. He wanted to go home.

He drummed a finger on the table, eating more because it was expected of him than out of real hunger. He was also aware that his portly Uncle would have no problem finishing off whatever Zuko failed to eat, meaning waiting even _longer_ for the story to resume. His Uncle was blithely enjoying the meal, chewing slowly, seemingly savoring every bite… Zuko suppressed the urge to yell in frustration. He suspected that his Uncle was deliberately trying to bait him. Angrily he shoved more rice and fish into his mouth. Maybe if he finished his meal in a hurry, his Uncle would also speed up. This plan backfired once Zuko ran out of food to eat, leaving him nothing to do but to watch his Uncle's slow, methodical rhythm of eating.

A flake of fish, a little rice: dip, dip into the soy sauce; placed with elegant care within his mouth, ten chews, no more, no less, and then a swallow. A napkin was used to wipe away non-existent remnants, then a sip of tea… and then it started all over again. Mad, Zuko was going to go mad; he was sure of it. He was almost positive that his Uncle had never eaten this slowly before. He caught his head in his hands, unable to watch any more. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he heard his Uncle place his chopsticks back on the table.

"Ah," the old man sighed contentedly, "that was a good meal."

"No it wasn't," Zuko growled. "It was the same as we had yesterday and the day before that."

"It can't be helped, Prince Zuko; since we are trapped in this storm, there is no way to go ashore and get fresh supplies. If you think this is bad, you should try taking part in a siege sometime."

The teenaged Prince perked up. _That_ was exactly what he wanted to hear about. "What was Ba Sing Sei like? Did you and Anko fight a lot? The letters you used to send home never really told us anything."

Iroh eyed his enthusiastic nephew while holding back a chuckle. This was the Zuko of old again, the young Prince as he had been before the Agni Kai. But Zuko was no longer a child; he was on the threshold of becoming an adult. And the sad truth was that reality hardly ever lived up to imagination. Iroh wondered if his nephew was truly ready to hear the end of the story. The angry red Agni Kai scar stood out against his pale skin, silently declaring that the boy already knew the lesson that was about to unfold.

"Boring, Prince Zuko," Iroh casually answered the first question. "Sieges in general, are very, very boring. It is a waiting game, a game of resilience, a test of wills, one played over a distance."

"Oh come on, you were there for six hundred days. You can't tell me you spent all that time just staring at the wall."

"Well, no…" Iroh admitted. "We had music nights to break up the monotony and…"

"Uncle Iroh!"

"Ahem, well, as you said, Prince Zuko, it was a six hundred day siege. A siege I never wanted to happen. That is why I planned so carefully for so long to take the city in my first charge." The retired General gave a casual shrug. "But as you know, that didn't quite turn out as I wanted."

Iroh closed his eyes for a moment. The outer wall of Ba Sing Sei. He had spent so many days staring at it; throwing waves of men and projectiles at it, watching as time and time again the wall thwarted his every attempt to breach it, that he could still picture it perfectly even after so many years. Over a year and a half of his life, gone. So many men, so many friends, gone. And as hard as the siege had been on him and his forces, he could only imagine what it had been like for General Anko, who would have had civilians, food shortages, and a power vacuum to deal with.

He opened his eyes and looked at his nephew, who was giving him a slightly worried look despite his obvious eagerness to hear the end of the story. "I believe that you wanted to know about General Anko, correct? Keep in mind, Prince Zuko, that although I knew that the Omashu 126th was inside Ba Sing Sei, I had no idea that Anko was the opposing General staring back down at me from atop the wall. I knew her only as an Earth Kingdom Major and as the Omashu Fox. You should also understand that we were both isolated from the rest of the Kingdom. The siege of Ba Sing Sei was made possible only because of General Ogato and the Fire Nation forces that held the Da-Shing Pass for so long. Now then, I knew that Ogato couldn't hold out forever. After a little over a year had past, I had thrown everything I had at the wall to no avail. But, while we were futilely trying to breach the wall, the unit of engineers that I had picked up after Xan-Si had been working on special weapons. In the middle of our second winter at Ba Sing Sei, they were finally completed; and _that_, Prince Zuko, was when things finally started to get interesting…"

--------------------------------------------------

It was so cold that the snow crunched underneath her boots with every step, a sharp intake of breath would cause her nostrils to temporarily stick together and any errant tears would freeze her eyelids shut. Anko turned her collar up to better protect her neck from the wind. The woolen coat she wore was old and patched in places, but it still did the job. The path she walked was a familiar one. After being trapped inside of Ba Sing Sei for over a year, Anko was intimately familiar with every square inch of the outer ring. When she wasn't on active duty, like now, she would often restlessly pace the city or its wall, like a lion-tiger in a very small cage. A strong blast of icy air penetrated her layers of clothes and Anko paused for a moment in the darkened alleyway. Lamp oil, like everything else, was rationed and after the sun retreated behind the distant mountainous peaks, the city of Ba Sing Sei became a place dominated by shadows.

Ahead of her, one of the sparsely placed lit lanterns illuminated a main street. Anko could hear voices approaching and she watched as a group of citizens took refuge from the dark. It was a civilian patrol, one of the things she had organized during the initial few months of the siege. Chaos had ruled then, vandalism and vigilantism had run rampant until Anko had put her foot down. She placed the entire outer ring under martial law, had instituted a strict curfew and had organized rotating civilian patrols to help keep order in the city. Anko watched as this group stood under the light of the lamp, as if its cheery glow could warm their souls. They stomped their feet and swung their arms about to regain circulation. Curious, the General strode forward and turned in the opposite direction of the group, wondering if anyone would notice her.

"Hey, you, it's past curfew. What are you doing out?"

She hid a smile, turning slightly so that the light of the lamp would fall on her coat's shoulder, on the General's rank insignia and black foxhead patch that were sewn there.

"Gen… General Anko, ma'am. Sorry about that; didn't recognize you, ma'am."

Anko gave the group a once over as they shifted nervously under the light. She gave a curt nod. "Very good. Continue your patrol."

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the men stammered before the whole group moved off in a hurry. Anko watched them go, maintaining her upright stature and implacable stare until they were out of sight. Only then did she allow her shoulders to hunch forwards slightly and a vague look of sadness to show on her face. A year's worth of siege and the Fox General had become a figure of respect. She was renowned for being strict but fair, unshakable even in the midst of a Fire Nation assault. She was also probably the loneliest person in Ba Sing Sei. With a small sigh, Anko continued her walk, heading towards the outer wall. It was ironic, she knew. Hachi would have probably made some kind of joke. Anko had never been in charge of more people, but that was the problem. She was a figure of authority and that meant that while people respected her, they also kept their distance.

Even the 126th had grown apart. Sure, Anko still saw her men, but it wasn't the same as living together, riding together, depending on one another for survival. She missed being a small mobile unit. She missed her irascible Sergeant Hachi, who would question her judgment and outright tell her if he thought she was wrong. No one questioned her now. Instead they looked to her to be a constant pillar of strength, a symbol of unflappable confidence and determination. She was like the wall. If she showed weakness, if she faltered, the fragile confidence of Ba Sing Sei would falter too. She couldn't take the risk. The days of panic and despair that had ensued after Iroh's initial charge on the city could not be repeated, not now. The wall kept the firebenders at bay, but if the soldiers and citizens lost their will to fight, no wall, no matter how well constructed, would protect the city. And somehow, someway, just as Ba Sing Sei was a symbol of strength to the rest of the Earth Kingdom, Anko had become the symbol for Ba Sing Sei. It was a role she hated. In private, she would sometimes curse King Yosho for saddling her with this burden and Hachi for abandoning her when she needed him the most. But no manner of cursing or complaining could change her role. And so every time she exited her private quarters, she left her weakness behind and became the Fox General.

Anko reached the base of the curtain wall. Pulling a hand out from the semi-warm depths of a pocket, she removed her glove and rested her bare palm against the massive stone block, ignoring the cold that bit her inquisitive fingers. Initially, Iroh had tried a variety of different ways to enter Ba Sing Sei, including a nearly successful attempt to sneak some men in through the sewers. Now that winter had once again settled in, he seemed content to pound the walls from a safe distance. Thus far, the mighty wall of Ba Sing Sei had endured, but much like herself, its appearance of strength hid inner weakness. They were subtle, but through her earthbending she could feel them. A slight shifting here, some microscopic cracks there… weaknesses that might eventually spell the end of Ba Sing Sei. She removed her hand from the wall and blew on her stiff, cold fingers before pulling her glove back on.

"Ahn… General Anko?"

The woman looked up at the familiar voice. Two figures approached her from down the street. Of course, the only person who would address her so familiarly was Pyron, her one time loyal Lieutenant who now bore the long overdue rank of Captain. In his company, dressed in an outfit that was resplendent both in functionality and fashion was Satsuna, the seamstress.

"Captain Pyron, Satsuna; how are you this evening?"

Her amiable best friend gave a lopsided grin as a blast of winter wind played havoc with the wisps of auburn hair that had escaped from the confines of his woolen hat. Being with Satsuna always made him grin in a goofy way. Anko could only imagine the field day Hachi would have had with this situation.

"General Anko," Satsuna spoke politely, "If you're off-duty, why don't you join us for dinner at my mother's house? We would be honored to have you."

Inwardly, Anko heaved a sigh. The young seamstress was being sincere and in these days of rations and food shortages, an invite to dinner was no small thing. Satsuna was also kind and pretty, with unblemished fair skin and a full figured body. Her brown hair fell down her back in a long braid, reminiscent of the one Anko had sported when she was fourteen. In short, she was everything the General was not. She couldn't blame Pyron for falling for the girl. Heck, Anko _liked_ Satsuna… as a person. As Pyron's girlfriend, well… She closed her eyes as a wave of familiar but unworthy feelings washed over her.

"I'd be honored to join you but I'm afraid that I must make my rounds. On a night like tonight, the men need to know that I'm willing to freeze _with_ them instead of being warm inside. It helps keep morale up."

"Oh… of course. Still, you are welcome anytime." The young woman smiled prettily and then inclined her head respectfully.

Captain Pyron's eyes narrowed as he regarded her. "The men know you pull your own weight, Anko. No need to work extra shifts just to prove a point."

The General just shrugged and another frigid blast of air stopped Pyron mid-argument. "Well, don't stay out _too_ long," he advised in a worried tone as he started to escort Satsuna away. Anko watched as they walked away; the young seamstress tucked protectively into Pyron's side. He was still her best friend. If Anko had wanted to talk, she knew he would listen and give her support or big-brother advice. He hadn't changed at all. She had. The shoulders went back as she turned away from the happy couple. Anko was a General, responsible for the outer ring of Ba Sing Sei. She had chosen the life of a soldier and for the most part she didn't regret it. It was this place. Staring at the same buildings and people and walls, day after day after day; it was enough to drive anyone mad. Or perhaps it was the absence of Hachi, whose sharp wit Anko missed sorely; even if it had, more often than not, been directed at her. Somewhere between the death of Hachi, being made responsible for an entire city, dealing with the power hungry General Mito and repelling the tenacious General Iroh, Anko had changed. It had been necessary; still she wasn't sure if it was a good change or not.

General Anko was greeted by respectful bows at the wooden lift cart. More soldiers bowed to her at the top of the wall. Here, on the unsheltered battlements of the circular curtain wall, the temperature was even colder than it was within the city. Those soldiers on patrol constantly flapped their arms about to try and keep warm or walked quickly; hunched forward to conserve body heat. Off in the distance, the Fire Nation camp glowed from a multitude of omnipresent fires. Unlike Ba Sing Sei, General Iroh's men had a virtually unlimited supply of wood, having used the summer months to gather it in the forested areas of the valley. The massive tents that had been erected safely out of range of the earthbenders constantly spewed black smoke from their tops, proof that the Fire Nation still had coal at its disposal too.

Anko's eyes narrowed as she regarded her enemy. Then an icy blast of air brought tears to her eyes and she was forced to look away, lest her eyelashes freeze together. She started her walk along the top of the wall. Most of the soldiers were holed up in two-man guard stations. Created by the earthbenders to provide shelter for on duty soldiers on nights like tonight, the stone and mud stations were spaced at regular intervals along the top of the wall. The men inside the cramped constructs had no room for a fire, but at least with two and a half walls and a roof they had some protection from the elements. The back sides of the shelters were open to the wide walkway that ran along the top of the wall; the front faced out towards open air, partially protected by the merlons, or raised blocks of stone, that were evenly spaced along the curtain wall like teeth.

The Fox General poked her head into these shelters as she walked along, causing the resident soldiers to scramble to 'attention'. Once assured that the men were awake and being attentive to their duties, Anko would move on. Although Iroh hadn't tried it in recent months, tonight would be a perfect night for a sneak attack. Walking the battlements not only let the men know that she was willing to suffer along side of them, but her impromptu inspections ensured that they were actually dong their duties and prevented complacency and boredom from weakening their vigilance. She kept this up for a short time; on a night as cold as this one, even Anko was forced to seek shelter before too long.

Her face had gone numb; her hands were cold even within their pockets and gloves, and Anko quietly slipped into a guard station to escape a chill that seemed to be penetrating her very core. The soldiers were huddled together, staring out over the edge of the wall. They didn't notice her entrance and so didn't hesitate to pass a suspicious looking flask between them. General Anko cleared her throat loudly, causing both men to jump and turn to stare wide-eyed at her. The flask, which had been in-transit between them, almost fell to the ground before one soldier quickly jerked it behind his back, confirming Anko's guess as to its contents.

"G… General Anko… sir," one man stammered.

She gave them a crooked grin. "Evening. Cold night, isn't it?" Her voice was calm and casual, her eyes stayed affixed on their surprised and guilty faces, but it didn't escape her notice that the flask was being carefully secreted into the shadows. "Anything to report?" she asked while trying hard not to grin at the childlike antics of two grown men who were probably older than she was.

"N…no, sir!" one answered while shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, sir. I have something to report," the other one responded.

The young General raised a brow, wondering if she was going to get a confession.

"We were supposed to have been relieved about an hour ago to take our food break, and no one has come to relieve us."

"I see. Do you know who was supposed to relieve you?" The soldiers responded with some names that Anko knew well, as she had started her rounds in the infirmary before meandering her way to the wall. "Sorry," she told the cold and hungry men, "seems that they found some rotten food and were foolish enough to eat it anyways. They're both in the infirmary with a bad case of food poisoning. No sense for you two to suffer for other's stupidity though. How about if I take your watch while you go get some food? I think there's some actual meat in today's stew."

"Emu meat again?" one muttered, causing his companion to elbow him sharply in the side. One of Anko's most unpopular directives had been of her ordering the slaughter of most of the emus. The military's loyal mounts, trained to be steady even in the midst of an all out bender battle, had been eating too much grain. Even so, many soldiers from Lieutenant-Colonel Jin's unit as well as the men in the 126th, whose lives had revolved around the birds for so long, had begged her to spare their mounts. They had tearfully volunteered to use their own rations to feed the large creatures. But despite the fact that it tore into her own heart to do so, Anko had given the order. She needed healthy men and a fresh source of meat, and the birds were useless during the siege. Only a handful were spared. The inner keep housed more. Prince Yuki had ordered that the citizens of Ba Sing Sei be given equal rations, but he had said nothing about their beasts, giving General Mito the ability to cut short grain rations for the outer ring while continuing to feed his own soldier's birds.

The winter wind whistled forlornly through the shelter. Anko suppressed a sigh. Hers had been the first emu to be slaughtered and she had stood and watched it die and then the others too. At first, many soldiers refused to eat the meat the birds supplied, but now that over a year had passed since the city had been sealed, everyone ate it. It was still a cause of sore feelings and resentment though.

"I didn't inquire as to the source of the meat," Anko drawled slowly. "It could be rat for all I know. If you want to have a break and a warm meal, go now and I'll hold down the fort. Just be back in one hour." The soldiers, grateful to have a chance to get off the icy battlements, couldn't wait to take her up on her offer. "Oh, and boys? Leave that flask here."

An exchange of guilty looks was followed by the surrendering of the container, which had been not so stealthfully tucked into the backside of one soldier's britches. Anko accepted the flask and shook it. "What's in this, anyways?"

"Fire-grade ouzo," the man answered while hanging his head slightly. "Our unit picked a barrel of it up off a patrol of firebenders before the siege. We were just using it to keep warm, sir."

"Hmm. While I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, this is hardly appropriate. Don't let it happen again."

The two soldiers gave a chorus of 'yes, sir', bowed and exited in great haste, probably afraid that she'd change her mind about giving them an hour break. Within a blink of an eye, Anko was alone. The General leaned out over the battlements, between the merlons in the cutout area known as a crenel, staring straight down the dark wall. It gained her nothing but a chill that seemed to blast its way into her very bones. Quickly she withdrew. Leaning against one of the walls in the cramped shelter, she pulled her coat more tightly around her and shivered.

She fixed her eyes upon the Fire Nation camp. Partially hidden behind earthen embankments and beyond the firing range of the earthbenders and their few, hastily constructed catapults, a small sea of red Fire Nation tents stood as they had for over a year. _Go home, _she mentally urged, even though she knew it was useless. As long as the Da-Shing Pass remained snowed in, no one was going anywhere. Even if the Pass hadn't been obstructed, General Iroh wouldn't leave. The very fact that the siege had gone on for so long was testament to the fact that the Dragon was determined to take the city. Anko was just as set to keep him out, but the reality was that she didn't know how much longer they could last. The walls were beginning to weaken and food was running short. The former farm girl had encouraged the citizens of Ba Sing Sei to grow gardens over the summer months, but the very walls that kept them safe also prevented an adequate amount of sunlight from reaching most of the city. The food grown had helped, but it wasn't nearly enough. The rations were getting smaller and smaller. Gaunt faces, lackluster hair, and a proliferation of illnesses all spoke of the toll that poor nutrition was taking on the citizens of Ba Sing Sei. Witnessing their slow decline was a constant burden on her heart. Sometimes the Omashu Fox wondered if preserving Ba Sing Sei was worth the price it was taking. But to give up now would be like throwing away the sacrifices already made. King Yosho, General Zhen, Prince Yuki, Hachi; she couldn't let them down.

The woman shivered harder as the cold leeched its way from the stone wall of her shelter into her back. She stood up straight and glared at the distant firebenders. She idly wondered if they ever got cold. The soldier in her ardently hoped so. _Go home. Staying here is pointless. I won't surrender to you. Go home. Go see your families. Aren't you lonely too?_

But General Anko had studied the Dragon of the West. If he hadn't left by now it meant that either he was sure that he would eventually triumph, or that he _couldn't_ leave. Either way, the impasse remained. The funny thing was, Anko couldn't bring herself to hate the man. She _should_ hate him. He was the enemy, the reason she was trapped here. His actions had resulted in Hachi's death, destroying the triumvirate on which she had been depending. And yet she felt no hatred, just respect and a strange sense of kinship with the General on the opposite side of the wall. It was this place, probably. Being stuck in one place for over a year would make even the sanest of people off-kilter, and Anko wasn't too sure that she had been all that sane to begin with. Still, as she stared at the Fire Nation camp, as she stood and kept watch over her city, the young General couldn't help but wonder if Iroh was sharing in the warmth of camaraderie with his men, or if he was lonely too.

----------------------------------------------

General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, stood in the snow and stared at the looming wall of Ba Sing Sei. Why? Why hadn't they given up yet? It had been over a year; surely by _now_ the food had to be dwindling.

_Give up, _he mentally told them. _You've put up an excellent fight. There is no dishonor in surrendering now._

His golden eyes narrowed. Silent, unyielding strength. The walls of Ba Sing Sei had defied his every attempt to breach them. Whoever was in charge over there had to have an indomitable spirit in order to resist for so long. Or perhaps, much like himself, they _couldn't_ give up. General Iroh shifted his weight, the action causing his brother's latest letter to poke him in the gut. The missive had informed him in no uncertain terms that the Firelord was not pleased with the time it was taking to breach the city. Although no specific threats had been made, Iroh got the distinct impression that, at the very least, his military career hinged on his success. And after all the sacrifices made to get here, Iroh couldn't just leave. It would be a dishonor to those soldiers who had lost their lives on his gambit. Probably the commander on the other side of the wall felt the same way.

Still, this impasse couldn't go on for much longer. The Dragon knew that his forces couldn't hold the Da-Shing Pass forever. The inclement weather had prevented recent communication, but at last report, the Earth Kingdom's elderly General Zhen had been leading a massive force against the fortress, held off only by General Ogato and his troops. Time was running out. Similarly, time had to be running out for those in Ba Sing Sei. Over a year of constant combat, without a moment's relief, over a year of being trapped inside the city; that was enough to erode even the hardiest of souls. Their stores of food and basic supplies had to be dwindling too. He was not envious of whoever was in command over there. The only question that remained was: who would cave first?

A solder approached, his boots crunching in the icy snow. He stood at attention at the edge of Iroh's peripheral vision, not daring to disturb his General's quiet contemplation. Iroh heaved an internal sigh. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be an ordinary man; not the Firelord's brother, not a prominent General, just… Iroh. Sadly, he knew that the burden of at least one of those titles would follow him until death and it would always attract those undesirable individuals who wanted power as it would repel ordinary people daunted by his position. He waited another moment before giving the soldier permission to approach.

"General Iroh, sir. The weapons, they are complete."

The Dragon of the West smiled.


	35. Chapter 34

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

The Dragon of the West stood and stared at the two large contraptions that his unit of engineers had built. A conglomeration of steel and massive wooden beams, they looked somewhat like catapults although much larger. It had been awhile since Iroh had observed the interior of the large Fire Nation tent that was home to the engineers. He had discovered early on in the siege that the head engineer was an enthusiastic, easily distracted man, who would talk for hours on end if given a chance. It was best to just leave him alone if Iroh wanted any work done.

The engineers had been sequestered in the large tent since the beginning of the siege and it showed in their pale faces and unkempt appearances. Still, the head engineer, a reed-like, wisp of a man, practically beamed as he began to tell Iroh about his wonderful creations. "As you can see, General Iroh, by connecting a small steam engine here, we can draw the arm down faster and more efficiently than a whole group of men. In fact, only two operators are needed: one to lower and release the arm, one to load the projectiles."

"Hm" Iroh slowly walked around the device. It functioned on the principle of a lever. The long, semi-flexible beam had an off-center pivot point. The short end of the beam was counter weighted with a huge container full of rocks. The other end, four times as long, had a net attached to it. Iroh could see how it would operate. Suspended in midair by a well constructed wooden frame, the longer end of the pole would be drawn down by the steam engine, raising the counterweight into the air. A projectile would be loaded into the net. When released, the counterweight would fall and the longer arm would sling the missile at the wall with great force.

The engineer explained how it could throw a projectile much further and harder than a traditional catapult. It would also hit the same area of wall time and time again, a level of accuracy impossible by other weapons. "The key," the man said, "is in its smooth action and these metal outriggers that provide extra stability." The little man rubbed his hands together as he claimed that his device, his steam powered 'trebuchet' as he called it, could hurl objects _over_ Ba Sing Sei's tall walls while maintaining a safe distance. The earthbenders wouldn't know what hit them and it would be impossible for them to stop.

But it was the projectiles themselves that had the man especially pleased. There was an assortment of iron balls in addition to metal rich rocks that the earthbenders couldn't bend. The iron balls were hollow. The insides would be filled with blasting jelly; impacting the wall would ignite them with concussive force, not to mention what havoc they would cause to the interior of Ba Sing Sei.

Iroh smiled slowly. Thus far the effectiveness of his attacks on the city had been limited by the earthbenders who protected the walls. According to the engineer, there would be no protection from his trebuchets. The Fire Nation General congratulated the men who had worked so long and hard designing and building these weapons. Tomorrow, the tent would be taken down and Ba Sing Sei would see the beginning of the end of its mighty reign.

The engineer's pale, thin face fell at Iroh's words. "Why," he asked almost plaintively, "wait until morning?"

The other engineers all stared at him with varying expressions of disappointment on their faces. As proud men, they would not beg, but their eagerness to witness the trebuchets in action was almost tangible. The excitement in the tent electrified the air; the sentiment was clear on all their faces. _Why wait? We've waited so long. Let us see our weapons in action._

Iroh pulled on his beard for a moment before acquiescing. After all, he had been waiting a long time too. Additional soldiers were roused from their sleep to help dismantle the large tent that had shielded the weapons from Ba Sing Sei's view. The trebuchets' only disadvantage was that they could not be maneuvered quickly. A couple of rhinos were used to carefully aim the massive devices. One was set to strike the wall of Ba Sing Sei; one was set to fire over it. In their current position behind the Fire Nation built earthen embankment, the trebuchets would be well out of the Earth Kingdom's range. Even the recently constructed catapults on top of the wall that surpassed the firing range of the strongest earthbenders would not come close to striking the Fire Nation camp.

Iroh felt a sense of excitement and anticipation building inside of him. Over a year of stalemate was about to come to a fiery end. It shouldn't take much to crush whatever remained of Ba Sing Sei's spirit. After that, the city would finally be his for the taking.

----------------------------------

General Anko left the guard shelter as the two soldiers returned from their break. She shivered hard. The motionless hour she had spent had allowed winter's icy tendrils to worm their way deep within her body. It was time to call it a night. She paused on her way to a lift and stared up at the starry sky, its endless expanse helping her feel free of the confines of Ba Sing Sei, if only for a moment. She was glad that she could see the stars, even if the clear sky was partially to blame for the cold snap. A sudden blast of frigid air brought her back to reality. The General adjusted her gaze to stare at the interior of Ba Sing Sei. Quiet and poorly lit; to descend into the depths of the city seemed synonymous with returning to the trap her life had become. At least it was a peaceful night.

"Going down, General Anko?"

She gave the lift operator a stiff nod, then turned to gaze one more time towards the Fire Nation camp. Anko almost missed it. She had turned back towards the lift, had placed on foot inside the cart before her cold-addled mind registered what her eyes had seen. Even with the waxing moon's light, the valley beyond the walls of Ba Sing Sei was pretty dark, but the reflection off the glittering snow cast enough light for her to notice it. One of the massive Fire Nation tents that had been erected at the very beginning of the siege was gone.

Anko moved to the edge of the wall, rubbing her eyes before confirming that only one large red tent remained. Had it been that way when she had first started walking the wall? No…no, she would have noticed something like this right away. Maybe it had blown down? It was a pretty windy night.

No. Anko felt her stomach clench as adrenaline started to flow through her body. No. Something was definitely up.

"General?" the lift operator called in confusion.

"Get away from there. Sound the alarm."

"What?"

Anko twisted around to address the man. The first impact knocked her clear off her feet. She watched in horror as the lift suddenly dropped straight down, carrying the operator with it. It was so sudden he didn't even have a chance to scream. The still of the night was ripped apart by the concussive force and sudden explosion of fire and shrapnel. Pale moonlight surrendered to harsh red and gold flames that seemed to be impossibly burning their way up the limestone wall, a ball of flame shot into the air before yielding to the darkness.

Anko made it to her feet when she heard a whistling sound. A second later, fire and destruction found their way _inside_ Ba Sing Sei. The moment froze, and then time advanced very slowly. The building that had been struck collapsed almost instantly; the small stones that had been used in its construction were no match for whatever had been flung over the wall. Worse, much worse, was the fire. It burst from the projectile; the napalm sprayed everywhere, fire danced in its primal fashion on rooftops and walls and in the street. People stumbled half dressed and half asleep from their homes to stare at the impossible. Mothers pulled their children in tight. Wide eyes reflected the crimson glow as the downtrodden people of Ba Sing Sei were dealt yet another blow, the last remnants of their security ripped away forever.

The General blinked and time resumed its horrible forward march. An alarm gong was sounded. The people began to move. Luckily, they had drilled for this scenario. Fire brigades were formed to deal with the blaze; a flood of citizens moved to underground shelters that were closer to the safety of the interior walls and Earth Kingdom soldiers came boiling out of the barracks. Anko turned away from the city. Captain Pyron was down there and she trusted him to handle whatever needed to be done. Her responsibility was the wall.

There was a whoosh of displaced air as another projectile went flying over the wall. A second later, another explosion reverberated throughout Ba Sing Sei. With a litany of under her breath curses, Anko made her way to the nearby section of the wall that had been struck. Fire still licked harmlessly at the large limestone blocks that made up the wall, but it was the location of the impact that was the danger. The outer wall of Ba Sing Sei was thick at its base. In fact it was constructed as an outer layer and an inner layer of blocks with metallic rich dirt filling in the middle to prevent earthbenders from going through the wall. The inner filling had been absorbing the impact of the catapult thrown projectiles that the Fire Nation had been using, mitigating the damage. This new weapon of Iroh's was not only throwing things much further than what had been previously possible, but was throwing things much, much harder and higher, striking the wall at a level where the outer blocks and inner blocks were without a cushion between them.

As another impact to the wall almost threw her to the ground again; Anko clenched her teeth together. Apparently it was also far more accurate and faster to load. The wall, already weakened by over a year's worth of pounding, wasn't going to handle very many assaults like this.

The guards posted on this portion of the wall came running over. Others moved to man the two catapults that faced the Fire Nation camp; catapults that Anko had ordered built when she realized that Ba Sing Sei had no weapons aside from a few spear hurtling ballistas. In the beginning the unsiegeable city had been poorly prepared to deal with a siege. The Fox General could only hope that the men posted on the unaffected areas of the wall would have sense enough to stay at their posts. The last thing she needed was to be looking one way while Iroh waltzed in from the opposite direction. Faith, she had to have faith. Trusting your subordinates was a part of being a General; she was in command of more people and therefore had to have faith in more people too. It was one of the more difficult aspects of her duties: more responsibility, less direct control.

Anko squinted towards the Fire Nation camp as men gathered around her. The brightness of the fire clinging to the outer wall made it impossible to see the enemy camp, which was cloaked in darkness. In contrast, Anko knew that the firebenders would be able to easily see the defenders. She cocked her head slightly to one side and looked straight down at the burning rock, the unnatural light and heat making her eyes water.

"Alright men, when the next strike comes, use your bending to grab the chipped off pieces of rock. Then load them on the catapults while they still burn." No one questioned her. They all got into position with practiced discipline. Anko grimaced slightly. At times like these, she really missed Hachi. Then she pushed all errant thoughts out of her head. Weakening her own wall was insanity, but she had to be able to see what kind of weapon they were facing if they were to have a chance to take it down. As another projectile flew over her head, followed almost instantly by an explosion inside the city, Anko knew that they _had_ to take it down.

She jumped into the air, more than a little encumbered by the heavy winter clothes she wore and landed back down hard. Her feet were encased in boots, a necessity in the winter, but she could bend through them. A crack split about a foot in from the outer edge of the wall and ran parallel to it; straight down as far as she could push it. If she had the timing right…

A missile hit the exterior wall; the area Anko had just split cracked into a dozen sizable pieces. The earthbenders 'grabbed' the flaming chunks of granite and bent them towards the catapults, which were already aimed at the Fire Nation camp.

"Fire them as far as you can," the General ordered. With a loud 'thunk' sound, the spoon shaped devices flung the napalm covered rocks back towards the Fire Nation camp. They arced through the air like falling stars as another Fire Nation missile hit inside Ba Sing Sei. The Earth Kingdom forces on the wall collectively held their breaths as the rocks fell well short of the enemy camp. Most were extinguished by the rush of air as they flew, some were put out by rolling through the snow, but a few made it to the ground safely, casting the golden glow of fire far enough to shine some faint light on the large, upright Fire Nation weapons.

To everyone's surprise, the tall things were located behind the earthen embankments that partially surrounded the enemy camp. Anko's heart fell. She had hoped that somehow General Iroh had managed to sneak some weapons closer to the city. Where they were positioned was far out of the range of her strongest earthbenders and most powerful catapults. She watched helplessly as the tall arms were lowered swiftly back down to be reloaded. Iroh didn't even bother to dispatch some men to extinguish the flaming rocks. He _wanted_ them to see their impending doom.

"General, your orders?"

Once again everyone was looking to her, but this time Anko didn't have a miracle to pull out of her hat. She clenched her teeth and her hands as her mind quickly considered and then rejected idea after idea. The silent monster called despair which would occasionally nibble at her heart when she was alone reared its ugly head. Then irrational anger chased it away. She could handle being defeated by some superior strategy or tactic or even being defeated in a battle where she had given it her all and had been outmatched; but to be defeated by a weapon, by a stupid contraption that was fired from a distance while all she could do was stand around and watch? That was just plain insulting. Insulting and intolerable. The Omashu Fox was _not _going to sit on her laurels while Ba Sing Sei fell around her.

Another projectile hit the wall, the strong vibrations shaking the nervous warriors on the battlements as more shards of stone went flying. "Get the sandbags and string them together. Lower them so that they intercept the next attack." Anko gestured towards the piles of sandbags that were used both as fire retardants and as weapons, when necessary. She turned towards another man to issue further orders. The words died in her mouth as a now familiar whistling sound screamed over their heads.

Even when shooting blindly, the firebenders had a penchant for the combustible. Guided by whatever spirits of fire and destruction aided them, the napalm filled iron ball managed to connect with a storage building filled with barrels of lamp oil. The resulting explosion raised a fire ball higher than the outer walls themselves; illuminating the entirety of the city in one brief, horrifying moment. Buildings on the ground were instantly leveled by the detonation and all that the soldiers on the wall could do was watch, frozen, as a wave of heat reached even them.

Without even setting a foot inside the city, the Fire Nation had landed a critical blow. Whatever courage, hope or determination that the defenders had left evaporated in that flash of light and roar of sound. Even Anko's mind was struck dumb by the extent of the instant devastation. Hot ash and fire rained down on the city, spreading an inferno that was rapidly growing out of control. And in the distance, so very faint that it might have been her imagination, Anko could swear that she heard the firebenders cheer.

----------------------------------------

General Iroh and his men watched as an enormous ball of flame and smoke rose into the sky over Ba Sing Sei. The muffled roar of the explosion echoed and reverberated across the plains. A spontaneous cheer rose from his forces as the roiling cloud of fire and black smoke slowly winked out. Men excitedly clapped each other on the back; testing the weapons had roused the entire camp. Someone started to sing the Fire Nation national anthem and it quickly spread, the words about honor and pride rose defiantly towards the starlit sky, the act of solidarity raising everyone's spirits. But even though the testing of the trebuchets was an overwhelming success, even though Iroh's mouth formed the familiar words of the song; he couldn't help but wonder what they had hit within the city that would cause such an explosion. He felt the irony of the moment; singing about the honor that hard work and training would bring while celebrating an unseen victory caused by an unfeeling machine. The truly sad part was that he would take victory by almost any means now. Anything to end this nightmare of a siege and horror of a war. Almost.

He held up a hand, putting a stop to the reloading process. "I think that is enough for now. Clearly the weapons are a great success. You and your men are to be commended," he told the engineer. The man froze, an unspoken protest flitted across his face and then he was all smiles as he bowed to the Firelord's brother.

Iroh raised his voice to address the rest of his men. "I think we have given them something to think about. Tomorrow we will give them some more. Soon, the city of Ba Sing Sei's resistance will be nothing but an unpleasant memory and tales of the noble men who brought it to its knees will spread throughout our Nation. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." His words were met with a roar of approval. The trebuchets were secured and slowly the crowd of firebenders went back to their tents with only the normal guard staying out to perform their duties.

Iroh tracked down the night watch Captain. "Stay alert," he ordered, "Now that they know that we can strike at them from afar, they will be desperate to take that advantage away." The man assured him that the camp would be well protected. Iroh found himself staring towards Ba Sing Sei in quiet contemplation for the second time that night. A thick column of smoke rose into the sky, twisting and turning as it climbed into the cold winter air. The once dark city now glowed, the orange light of a multitude of fires reflecting off the few sparse clouds in the sky and the rising smoke.

The Dragon of the West did not envy the commander of the Earth Kingdom forces at all. Perhaps before resuming the barrage, he would give them a chance to surrender in the morning. Or maybe it was too soon for that? Iroh was already being generous by giving them this time now, although from a practical standpoint, the firing of the trebuchets had been a spontaneous thing, not part of an invasion plan. It made more sense to continue the bombardment for a while and perhaps launch an invasion force the next week.

Rubbing his beard, he shook his head and moved towards his tent. After all, a man needs his rest if he is to function at his best. Even Dragons need sleep, although Iroh knew it would be a long time in coming. The Earth Kingdom couldn't reach the Fire Nation camp through conventional means and that meant that they would almost have to send out a suicide squad to take the trebuchets down. If Iroh had been in charge of the defenders, he knew exactly which unit he would pick to carry out such a mission. With a fatalistic snort he shook his head. Sleeping well tonight might very well be an impossibility.

------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **For those of you who remembered and suggested that Iroh's new weapons might be the metal battle wagons from the village of Uji, I hope you weren't disappointed. I'm really pleased that you guys have been paying such close attention to this story! It amazes me that those weapons were remembered, but while that would have been a good idea, the weapons and their creators were destroyed when Mito buried the village. Thanks so much for reading!_


	36. Chapter 35

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Captain Pyron found her exactly where he knew that he would: in the rubble surrounding the destroyed storage depot. Earthbenders were working cautiously in the early morning light, slowly shifting through piles of still smoldering debris that were once buildings in hopes of finding survivors. Ordinary citizens were helping too, while others stood to one side, huddled together as tears froze on their faces.

Lieutenant-Colonel Jin was departing as Pyron arrived. He leaned in close to the Captain as he passed. "I tried to get her to leave and got an earful of orders for my troubles."

"I'll see what I can do," Pyron promised. Ordinarily Anko and Jin worked opposite but slightly overlapping shifts. As the second highest ranking officer in the outer ring of Ba Sing Sei, Jin was in charge when Anko was off duty. Except now everyone was up and dealing with the disaster. The General had been up for more than twenty-four hours and that wasn't in the best interests of anyone.

Pyron rubbed his own red-rimmed eyes. Of course, he had been awake for just as long, but he wasn't in charge of defending the city. Slowly he picked his way towards his commander. Not one to give orders from the sidelines, Anko was covered in soot as she aided the others in excavating the debris. She would be angry and she would be tired, Pyron knew, and extremely resistant to any suggestion that she get some sleep. And as her obsidian eyes met his brown ones, the Captain realized something else: in typical Anko fashion, the young General was blaming herself for this catastrophe, shouldering a burden that no one should have to bear.

"Captain Pyron," came a voice that was hoarse and lacked warmth, "I trust that our perimeter is secure."

He hesitated a moment while considering strategies. "Yes, sir," he answered honestly. "It took some rearranging of the schedule, but the wall is well guarded. The men are alert and prepared for trouble."

There was the faintest of nods to acknowledge his words; General Anko didn't pause in the excavation efforts, helping to move a large, charred timber beam out of the way. Pyron hastily grabbed an end of the beam. "Actually General, there is more, but I'd like to report to you in private, if I may."

The blackened timber hit the ground near a pile of its kin. Even in the midst of this emergency, practicality took precedence; what was left of the wood could still be burnt for warmth later on. The tall woman straightened and eyed the Captain with narrowed eyes for a long, silent moment. For a second, Pyron feared that she was on to him; after all, reading strategies was her forte. But she nodded once again and left the site without much fuss after giving orders to the remaining earthbenders. Pyron gave silent thanks to whatever spirits still watched over them as he led his commander away. But his most difficult task still lied ahead: convincing Anko to call it a day and get some sleep.

It took three blocks of walking before they were clear of the damage and even here the snow was blackened by soot. The exhausted General had been sweating during the rescue efforts; now that she had stopped exerting herself so much, Anko was shivering. They were in a quiet section of the city. Most people were still hiding in the underground shelters in case the bombardment resumed. And it would inevitably resume. It was only a matter of time.

When they had proceeded a fourth block and Anko realized that they were headed back to her quarters in a roundabout way, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Captain Pyron, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you are trying to lead me home and to bed."

Caught in the act, the auburn haired man gave a sheepish shrug. "Just wanted some privacy," he murmured.

"Whatever you have to say, say it now, or else I'm going back to work."

Tall, angry, proud; Pyron was glad to see that the hint of defeat that he had glimpsed earlier was gone, even if it meant that he was in trouble. "General Anko… Ahn, you need rest. What if Iroh starts again? We need you in top thinking form to figure out how to stop it…"

She laughed; the sharp, sarcastic emission of sound echoing off the local buildings. "What if? There is no 'what if'! Of course he's going to bomb us again. And again and again and again. The only reason he's not attacking us now is because he knows that dread and fear will make each new assault ten times worse for the anticipation. And there is _nothing_ we can do about it. Nothing." Her voice was raspy from smoke inhalation and rough from emotions kept bottled up.

"Anko, _no one_ could have seen this coming. No one. It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it? They had that stupid tent up for over a year; they wouldn't give up and go away… I should have known that something was up." She paced erratically back and forth in the street, her face contorted with grief and self-hatred. "What kind of idiot puts an infirmary next to a storage depot of oil? Those people never had a chance and do you know what's left of them? _Pieces_. We're recovering pieces of people. Their loved ones are gong to have to go the morgue and identify pieces…"

Her voice trailed off and Anko looked up at the early morning sky as if to seek absolution. Pyron's heart ached. He wished she'd just cry, cry and get it over with. No one would blame her, not that there was anyone to see anyways. But instead her soot smeared face turned to him, the emotions kept tightly under control. "So don't tell me that I should be resting," she hissed.

Unable to meet her angry glare for more than a moment or two, Captain Pyron adjusted his gaze to study his boots. The infirmary had been located in an abandoned warehouse. Spacious and close to the supplies it would need, as well as to the soldiers' barracks, it had seemed logical at the time to place it there. No one had anticipated that the Fire Nation would eventually be lobbing missiles _over_ the wall. But obviously logic would have little place in the conversation he was having with his one-time student. "I volunteer," he said spontaneously, without preamble.

The leader of the outer ring of Ba Sing Sei looked at him, her eyes narrowing. She didn't bother to ask what he was volunteering for; she just shook her head. "That's suicide."

"So? It wouldn't be the first time."

"I couldn't go with you."

"No."

The General sighed and looked away. "Damn it!" She kicked a wooden bench so hard that one end collapsed, the sooty snow sliding like a miniature avalanche off the new ramp. Anko watched as it piled up by her feet. A slow frown pulled her eyebrows down.

Pyron took it as a sign of acceptance. He felt a sudden flash of fear, quickly suppressed. It had to be done and it was the type of action that the 126th did best. And there was Satsuna to consider too. Pyron couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her. It would be worth the sacrifice to ensure her continued safety.

"Hello-o, Earth Kingdom to Pyron. Did you hear what I said? Your request is denied."

"Wha…what? But what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and let Iroh destroy the city. If this is some sort of sentimental thing, Anko, then think again."

"Thinking is exactly what I am doing and quite clearly what you are not. What, exactly, is your grand plan? We only have six emus left and they're half-starved as it is. The ground is frozen, so bending it will be difficult, not to mention that General Iroh will be expecting exactly this sort of action. No. What we need are the strongest benders in the outer ring; about four or five of them. That means you and me and a couple of others. Find them for me, would you?" The Omashu Fox was smiling now, a nasty grin that would strike fear into the hearts of the bravest of souls.

Pyron took in her change of demeanor and found himself smiling back. "What are you thinking about, General?"

"The mail delivery system back in Omashu," came the unexpected response. The lanky woman shrugged casually and poked the semi-collapsed bench with her toe. "It should work, if I can convince the old coot to help us." She looked back up at her subordinate. "Find a couple of strong benders. They don't have to be all that skilled, just powerful. We can handle the skill part of it." The General stuck her gloved hands back into her pockets before squinting skyward. "Morning already? Then we probably don't have much time. I'm going to go see him now. Wish me luck."

"Uh… good luck?" Captain Pyron watched as General Anko departed at a brisk pace, heading towards the inner wall of Ba Sing Sei. Bemused, he looked down at the bench, wondering what inspiration the Fox had drawn from it. Turning with a shrug, he dismissed the speculation. As Hachi would have said, Anko was being Anko, and there was nothing to do but to go along for the ride. Pyron departed, heading towards the soldiers' barracks with a purpose. He had gone two whole blocks before he remembered his original mission of getting Anko to go to bed.

---------------------------------

General Anko's long legs bore her swiftly through the now familiar city streets. Her mind was occupied with her new plan; she wasn't an engineer by any stretch of the imagination, but it should work. Or so she hoped. The former farm girl chewed on her chapped lower lip. The most difficult part of her idea wouldn't be in its execution, but in obtaining the help of the most critical component of her plan: the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador, Pakku. After the start of the siege, the Water Tribe Ambassadors had been escorted back to the relative safety of the inner keep. But to everyone's surprise, they moved out a short time later, claiming one of the abandoned ritzy houses near the inner wall as their embassy.

"_There is no purpose in further negotiations with the Earth Kingdom at this time," _Anko had been informed tersely. _"Since we are unable to go home, we claim this house and surrounding area as Water Tribe territory. You have no authority here." _

At first she had been both flabbergasted and peeved. After all, the young General had enough on her plate without having to deal with anachronistic men as well. To her surprise, though, the Watertribers caused no trouble at all. They kept to themselves, made no demands for extra rations or special treatment and had kept out of her way the entire time. Anko had never bothered inquiring as to why they had moved out of the inner keep, where the living conditions were far more comfortable. She wasn't an idiot; she was fairly certain that General Mito and his not so subtle quest for the crown figured into it somewhere. Ambassador Pakku would have to have a pretty good reason to put himself and his men in an area that was being run by a woman.

General Anko stopped. She gazed at the hated inner wall, a symbol of division between the 'haves' and 'have nots'. Having to excavate the ruins of collapsed buildings early this morning wasn't a highlight of her career but before she had started on that, she had made a report to General Mito. It was hard to tell which task disgusted her more. For the past year, the inner city had remained sealed. General Mito would oversee the rationing out of supplies each month, keeping the best for the inner city. He had made it clear to her from the beginning that she and the outer ring that she protected were on their own. Never had that point been more clear than last night, when, shell-shocked and desperate, Anko had asked him for help.

"_We've been fighting for over a year. We were understaffed to begin with and now things have gotten worse. Much worse. The infirmary is gone; the men, the people are exhausted and scared. You've been sitting on over a hundred soldiers this entire time. Now would be the perfect time to deploy them. Please. General Iroh will resume his assault tomorrow. If he manages to crack the wall, I won't be able to stop him…"_

"_All the more reason for me to keep my men here, I think."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_You've just admitted that you can't hold the outer ring. Why should I lose my men as well? Keeping the nobles and the blood of the Shen Zhou safe is the most important task at hand. Only a fool would weaken his defenses and reduce his numbers right before a critical battle."_

"_You're missing the point! If you'd just lend me some personnel, it might not come to that!" _

"_Please, General Anko, don't fool yourself. The outer ring exists merely as an additional defense for the inner keep. Your sacrifices will warrant a footnote in the annals, to be sure, but the real battle will take place here. And where you have failed, I will be triumphant."_

General Anko shook her head, forcing back the bile that burned in the back of her throat. Dealing with Mito always made her feel sick. His grand scheme was clear: he would do nothing as the outer ring fell and then would protect the inner keep with all his might. The important people would see how great he was and he'd be a shoo-in for King when the Counsel of Elders convened. The short-sighted fool didn't seem to realize that if the outer city succumbed to Iroh, the inner city wouldn't have much of a chance. The Dragon of the West was a patient men; he could simply wait while they starved or worse: once he got access to the outer city and its wells, he could contaminate the water supply for the entire city and end the siege in short order.

"It's just one blow after another, huh, Hachi? Sometimes I think you made sure I'd get to Ba Sing Sei just to spare Pyron the headaches of being in command." She snorted softly at her muttered words and trudged around the square-shaped inner walls to the north side of the city, where yet another headache awaited her; musing on how best to handle the unsociable Ambassador when she got there. Although Pakku had inexplicably healed her right shoulder, the man had made it abundantly clear that she was still an affront to his cultural traditions. That was the obstacle that she would have to overcome if her plan was to be a success.

Her feet slowed as her mind considered tactics. Her head hurt. This part of the city was almost _too_ peaceful compared to the area of devastation from which she came. It was an insult. The second wind that had come with the birth of her idea on how to stop the Fire Nation seemed to be swiftly ebbing away as she drew closer to her destination.

_I'm tired._ The thought brought her to a stop as she breathed in a deep chest full of frigid morning air. _Maybe Pyron was right; maybe I do need some sleep. _But her exhaustion was so deep rooted that it was doubtful that even a couple of days of restful sleep would cure it. When she closed her eyes, Anko could feel it: a persistent unshakable weariness that seemed to emanate from the very core of her being. Sleep or lack there of had nothing to do with it. _I'm so tired of this war. _The quiet rebellious thought made her eyes snap open.

"No." General Anko spoke the word aloud in her raspy voice. "No. I can't do this now. I can't give up and I won't let it defeat me." She bent and scooped up two handfuls of snow, scrubbing her face with them until her skin protested the harsh treatment. The shock of cold helped revive her; the sight of the now blackened snow brought a smirk to her face. _Soot. I must look a sight. Oh well. Maybe the old man will take me seriously if I look like hell. _The Omashu Fox rose, drawing on whatever remained of her inner strength. _I won't be defeated here, especially not by myself. _One foot in front of the other, step by step, she resumed her journey.

General Anko stared at the fortifications of ice that surrounded the Water Tribe embassy. Since she was so preoccupied with guarding the wall, Anko rarely came this way. The outlanders had done this last winter, she could recall, using their bending to make walls of ice that had remained until the coming of spring. She didn't remember last year's walls being so ornate, though. The ice had been manipulated in a way that made the entire wall look like waves in motion. The early morning sun glinted off the ice, highlighting the crests of the wave shapes, reminding Anko of watching the whitecaps roll into Yopoko harbor. _They must be bored… or homesick._

The walls weren't meant so much to keep people out, but to define a boundary. She followed the opaque wall around to what was the front gate, although the word 'gate' didn't quite fit the crystalline structure. Here one could see the full effects of the sculptured ice. The 'waves' rolled in from the left and the right, culminating in two towering tidal waves, the crests of which met in the center of the portal to the embassy. Where the two mighty frozen waves collided was a flat orb that looked like the full moon. Directly beneath that was the entrance to the embassy; more ice was shaped to appear as the crest of the Water Tribe, a line dividing it vertically down the center showed that this was the gate.

Anko was moderately impressed by the craftsmanship and the skill in bending. Still, the very existence of the icy walls demonstrated clearly that the Northern Water Tribe Ambassadors still saw themselves as being aloof from the rest of Ba Sing Sei. The General suppressed the urge to sigh. It seemed like her life was ruled by walls anymore: the outer wall which she protected, the inner wall where General Mito held sway, and now this. She had a sudden, irrational urge to smash them, but that was hardly the right attitude from a supplicant. So instead Anko reached out and rang a bell made from ice, albeit a little more forcefully than necessary. The gate parted enough so that she could see one of the Ambassador's colleagues looking out at her.

"General Anko to see Ambassador Pakku," she announced succinctly.


	37. Chapter 36

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

The woman known as Anko had been born with a certain amount of skills that were a boon to her role as a General. She was a powerful bender, had excellent instincts and an ability to read strategies that served her well both in the midst of combat and when plotting from afar. Still, for every strength there is a weakness. Anko's gift for combat was great; her ability to artfully link words together in a persuasive manner was distinctly lacking. Hachi had once joked that his commander had three settings: blunt, blunter and so direct that it would make hardened warriors run home to their mommies. It had been a bit of an exaggeration, but negotiating was definitely not one of her strong points.

Of course it didn't help that Ambassador Pakku was closed minded to begin with. She was tired, she was irritable and she was stressed. So when Ambassador Pakku asked in all sincerity _why_ he should involve himself in a matter that was clearly an Earth Kingdom affair, all she could do for a moment or two was silently stare at the man with her mouth slightly agape while her brain cursed up a storm. It was then, in that moment, that General Iroh resumed bombarding the city. Anko could have kissed the man. Now her formerly flimsy words were being punctuated by distant impacts, the forces of which were enough to reverberate through the occupants of the house as well as shake the good china in the cupboards.

Since being honest and direct was easier for her than the fine art of persuasion, Anko spoke simply. "Ambassador Pakku, what we have here is a chance to stop those Fire Nation contraptions once and for all. I can't order your cooperation and I can't force you to help, but I can tell you honestly that the wall won't take many days of this pounding. The Fire Nation also has the capability to fire over the wall, blindly destroying houses and lives. Of course, you and your men are safe here… for now. But if the curtain wall is breached, if the outer city falls, how long do you think that security will last? Go ahead and do nothing if you wish… but don't curse my name when the enemy is outside your doors and you only have General Mito to depend on."

Anko met his light blue eyes as he considered her words. "Please Ambassador Pakku, we…_** I** _can't do this alone. I need your help. If it gives you pleasure, think of it as a sign that you were right all along and I should never have been put it charge of anything. But whatever you believe, please don't punish the entire city for it. Help us."

In the end, Pakku and his two companions came with her. He sneered and scoffed and lectured about a woman's true place in life; but he came. Anko ignored the rest. Actions speak louder than words.

They met up with Captain Pyron in the courtyard in front of the main gate. With him were three other men, two of whom Anko recognized as being members of the 126th. The bombardment continued. Today the Dragon was targeting the wall with both his machines, the rhythmic sound of impact after impact almost primal in nature. Anko sketched her plan out in the snow. Two army engineers she had snagged did the calculations for distance and height. They ended up on the roof of a three story building located at the edge of last night's destruction, a good five blocks away from the wall. From the roof top one could get a good overview of the damage that the barrage of missiles and the outbreak of fire had caused. The amount of damage caused in such a short quantity of time was disheartening to say the least.

General Anko left one of the earthbenders on top of the roof with Pakku. "Watch for our signals," she ordered her soldier. "The timing has got to be just right."

"Sir!"

She looked at Ambassador Pakku and bowed. "Thank you, Ambassador, for all your help."

The old man's gaze softened slightly before hardening again. "I want you to know that my cooperation in this matter changes nothing about how I feel. In fact, after witnessing what the war has done to you, I can only conclude that I was right all along. The battlefield is not an appropriate place for a woman."

Anko stared at the blue-clad man for a moment. _Have I really changed so much? _Then she looked out over the destroyed section of the city. "Ambassador Pakku," she said softly in her slightly raspy voice, "look around you. Can you honestly say that this is an appropriate place for any of us?" She left it at that.

In the street at the bottom of the building, Anko left two earthbenders and Pakku's two companions, both powerful benders in their own right, and one of the engineers. The waterbenders began to stream water from a nearby well, floating it up in a controlled manner until Pakku took governance over it. Anko, Pyron and the other engineer trotted themselves over to the outer wall, which was still being pummeled from afar. The wooden lift carts were non-operational, so they were forced to ascend sixty feet by use of stone stairs, jogging all the way. The poor engineer was gasping so hard that Anko feared he was going to pass out.

They reached the top of the wall and circled around until they were aligned with the building Pakku was on as well as with the Fire Nation weapons. This meant that they were standing directly above the section of wall that General Iroh was pounding. Anko's plan was fairly simple. The waterbenders would make an ice chute, similar to the earthen ones that carried packages around the city of Omashu. Once constructed, the lone earthbender on top of the building would bend an oblong stone down the slide. The end of the ice slide crooked up, launching the rock into the air. The two earthbenders at the bottom would give it another 'push', accelerating the rock even more. Anko and Pyron were the last keys to the makeshift weapon. The engineers had calculated the upward degree necessary for the rock to clear the top of the wall. Once it got there, already traveling with the speed and power of gravity and bending behind it, Anko and her Captain would give it another, final boost, hopefully enabling them to reach the Fire Nation camp and the horrible new weapons.

The two engineers were there to bring it all together. The one with Anko and Pyron could signal the one stationed with the watertribers to change the ramp, if necessary. Although the officers of the 126th could also aim the rock while giving it the final shove, it would be easier if they didn't have to. The wall shuddered under the bombardment. Pieces of limestone peppered the small group with each strike. General Anko had ordered mattresses and sandbags to be lowered in front of the damaged area in order to try and protect the wall but it hadn't taken long for Iroh's weapons to pound through them.

She used her boot to scrape ice, snow and fragmented limestone off the top of the wall before pulling off her boots and standing barefoot in the frigid winter air. Pyron followed suite. The skin of her calloused feet immediately protested such treatment, but Anko ignored the uncomfortable sensation. Instead, she focused on the other feeling, the feeling of connection with the stone, with the earth. She winced as she felt the weakness in the wall. The Fire Nation weapons had done so much damage. The Fox turned back towards the building, where an ice ramp was now glittering in the sun.

Captain Pyron gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Say what you will about Ambassador Pakku, but he is a powerful bender."

His commander grunted in response. "We aren't going to have many chances at this. Once General Iroh realizes we have the range to hit those machines, he'll waste no time in moving them."

Pyron spread his bare feet, assuming a stance. "Then let's not miss."

Anko took up her own stance, and then nodded to the engineer. "Signal them that we're ready."

---------------------------------------

General Iroh observed the smooth mechanized actions of the trebuchets with pride. Unlike the spring loaded catapults, which would jump slightly into the air with every shot fired and reposition themselves, the trebuchets hit the exact same spot on the wall every time. As one fired the other was being loaded, meaning that the wall was under constant bombardment. In the early morning light, Iroh could see that the Earth Kingdom defenders had lowered mattresses and other cushions in front of the previously damaged area, but it hadn't taken long for the trebuchets to blast through them. Now that the sun was fully risen, he could see the damage that his new weapons had wrought.

For the first time in a long time, the Dragon of the West felt a strong sense of hope. If the trebuchets could do visible damage in such a short amount of time, then the wall could and would be destroyed. With the biggest obstacle out of the way, taking the city would finally be possible. The Fire Nation soldiers, who only yesterday had been walking around with stiff, resigned faces, were all smiles this morning. Finally, a light at the end of a long and dark tunnel. But Iroh also felt a quiet sense of foreboding. On the other side of the wall, the people of Ba Sing Sei had to be getting more and more desperate, and desperate people would do desperate things. That was one of the reasons he was only targeting the wall today, in hopes of forestalling any insane acts of aggression on the part of the earthbenders. But he knew it was only a matter of time. Unless they were completely hopeless, they would eventually be forced to strike back in order to silence the trebuchets.

The General pulled out a spyglass and eyed the wall. The Earth Kingdom had given up patrolling the section that he was pounding; only two people in green were standing above the area. Iroh squinted, wishing he could get a better view. From this distance, the images were blurry, but was that a black foxhead on the shoulder of one of the soldiers? And… were they in bending stances? The raised areas of the battlements hid half their bodies from view, but as they both simultaneously began to move, Iroh had his answer. He pulled away the spyglass and scanned the sky. What did they hope to accomplish? Iroh was well aware of the earthbenders' limits and even two working together couldn't hope to throw a rock _this_ far.

He kept scanning the area where the earthbenders should be able to reach; it wasn't until a heavy object crashed into one of the two-man tents _behind_ him that he realized that something had changed. For a moment, everyone in camp simply stared at the stone unbelievingly. They now knew the shock that the people of Ba Sing Sei had felt last night, when the Fire Nation began to fire _over_ the wall.

The Dragon recovered first. "Cease fire!" he yelled at the trebuchets. "We must get those weapons out of here."

His orders were instantly obeyed, but the trebuchets were not easily moved. First the metal outriggers, which provided extra stability, had to be raised and cranked in, and then wheels had to be lowered down. Rhinos were brought forward and hitched up while they were waiting. The Earth Kingdom, however, didn't hesitate.

----------------------------------------

Anko grinned as their first attempt flew far into the Fire Nation camp. They had missed horribly, but at least now she knew that her idea actually worked. They _could_ strike that far. She glanced at Pyron, who was also grinning from ear to ear. Anko blinked. She had been so preoccupied with current events that she never realized how tired her Captain looked. Dark circles were under bloodshot eyes, even as he gave her a cheerful grin, she could see how exhausted he was. _I wonder if I look that bad. No wonder he was trying to trick me into going to bed earlier._

"You brute," Pyron teased gently. "That was no where near our targets. You pushed too hard."

General Anko smiled back and reset her feet into the proper position. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently. Then her voice turned serious. "They're not going to waste time moving those machines. Let's try it again."

The engineer used a mirror to catch the sun's light and signal the earthbender on the roof with Pakku. Another oblong rock was sent flying down the ice slide, accelerated by both gravity and the pair of earthbenders standing at the upwardly angled end of the slide. Anko closed her eyes, extending one hand out towards where the rock would be coming. Pyron did the same. Once she could 'feel' the rock, her eyes snapped open and she moved; her Captain mirroring her every motion. They pushed and aimed at the same time, adjusting the projectile so it would fly directly at the tall Fire Nation weapons.

Again they missed, flying over the machines and the swarm of red-clad soldiers attempting to move them. But on their third try, they struck home. The rock crashed into one side of the machine, destroying the wood timbers that made up the frame of the device. The watching Earth Kingdom soldiers let out a shout of joy as the hateful thing toppled. The sudden impact startled the rhinos hitched to the weapon. They broke free of their handlers, dragging off the remnants of the machine.

"One down, one to go." Anko stated with a wide grin. Where before she had been clinging to a faint hope, now she had real hope and confidence and the potent strength that the combination brought.

-----------------------------------------

General Iroh stared in horror as over a year's worth of hard work was destroyed in an instant by a simple rock. It couldn't end like this. They had worked so hard; they had waited for so long, and he needed more time to bring down the walls. The trebuchets had been his trump play and less than a day had passed before they were taken out? No.

"Round up the smoke bombs and set them off up wind." He ordered. "They can't hit it if they can't see it."

"You," he shook the head engineer, who looked as if he was going to cry, "Can this one still be fired?"

The man stared at him blankly for a moment before blinking and eying the remaining weapon. "Yes… but it won't be as accurate with the outriggers up."

"Can it be fired while the wheels are being lowered?"

"I… I think so."

"Then keep firing it. Aim for the area just below their feet. If they can't concentrate, they won't be able to bend."

The first wisps of grey smoke began to float by in the air as the Fire Nation soldiers scrambled to obey Iroh's orders. Another rock flew in to the camp; this one fell short of its target, but the fear it inspired was enough to make all the soldiers wide-eyed. The engineers rapidly prepared the trebuchet for firing, loading an iron ball filled with napalm.

-------------------------------------------

"Sorry, Ahn, my foot slipped." Pyron apologized as their last projectile fell short of the weapon.

The Earth Kingdom General grunted; squinting as the air around the Fire Nation camp started to become opaque. " They've set off smoke bombs. Clever man. We need to hit it next time. Are you ready?"

Pyron nodded, but the engineer shook his head. "They just signaled that a part of the chute became damaged with that last rock. The watertribers are repairing it now."

"Oh come on," Anko groaned, tapping a bare foot impatiently on the hard limestone wall. "Tell them to launch as soon as they can; we don't have much time."

She and Pyron assumed their stances, but instead of closing her eyes, Anko stared at the Fire Nation camp. Clouds of grey smoke went rolling by, obscuring her view of the target more and more. It rose above the Fire Nation camp as the winter breeze helped to distribute it. It was when the smoke suddenly moved in a strange way that Anko knew something was coming.

"Incoming!" she shouted a second before the projectile hit the wall, higher than the ones before it. Burning oil sprayed everywhere as the wall shook hard enough to knock them from their feet. The Fox General hit the ground hard and instantly rolled, smothering the flames that licked at her winter wardrobe. She heard cursing as Pyron and the engineer extinguished the fires that clung to their own clothes. Snow and ice hissed and sizzled as it instantly surrendered to the sudden intense heat. The all too familiar smell of burning clothes and hair wafted through the air. Anko crinkled her nose as she struggled to stand.

"No!"

Unaware of the difficulties going on at the top of the wall, the earthbender on top of the building had sent another oblong boulder sliding down the newly repaired chute. Anko could sense it coming, but she was unable to set herself in time to give it the final push. In a heartbeat it had passed through her range of bending, uselessly sailing out to land midway between the curtain wall and the Fire nation camp. Another of the Fire Nation projectiles hit the upper limestone blocks, a solid object this time. The impact's concussive force shook through the wall and both earthbenders were again knocked down. The sharp sound of two impervious objects colliding echoed throughout the city.

Anko grasped a merlon and pulled herself upright again. And just in time; another rock had been launched. "Pyron!" she yelled as her feet slid instantly into position. He staggered upright. They both pushed… and Anko prayed fervently as she and all those on top of the wall held their collective breaths. The stone shot through the air, causing visible turbulence through the now thick smoke as it neared the Fire Nation camp.

The earthbenders couldn't see the target. It had been a blind throw, one made by off-balanced and out of position benders. They heard a noise, a crash from the distant enemy camp, indicating that their rock had found some sort of target. But was it the right one?

Silence reigned, both on the curtain wall of Ba Sing Sei and in the Fire Nation camp. Slowly, so very slowly that it was a protracted kind of torment, the smoke began to clear. And the defenders of Ba Sing Sei breathed freely once more. The final Fire Nation weapon had been destroyed.

Anko let out a long sigh, a relieved grin bursting out as the tension she had been carrying evaporated in an instant. "We did it?" Her sudden giddiness at the improbably, yet successful shot made her want to laugh out loud. They had done it! It was over!

"General Anko," Pyron's quiet call brought her crashing back to reality, the formality he was displaying doused her excitement like an unexpected splash of cold water. She looked down at her crouching Captain and saw the impossible. Underneath his spread out hand was the result of the final Fire Nation strike. Not a weakness, nor a fissure; the unthinkable existed in a dark crack that ran boldly the full width of the battlements on which they were standing. The narrow crevasse ran down several courses of the massive limestone blocks, stopping only where the wall thickened significantly.

Anko also crouched to lay a hand on the abominable thing, using her earthbending to confirm what her eyes were telling her. It only took a second. She raised her hand and caught her head in it, a wave of exhaustion washing over her as both adrenaline and euphoria dissipated. The damage was extensive, far more than was visible to the human eye. They hadn't won a victory at all; it was a draw. She rose to stand on trembling legs, the weight of the events of the past twenty-four hours bearing down on her.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Jin can handle things from here, I think. When the weather breaks… we'll try to fill this up with mortar… or something."

General Anko stared out at the Fire Nation camp for a moment. Already, the red-clad warriors were scrambling to dismantle tents and hitch up rhinos. She knew better than to hope that they were giving up and going away. They would move the camp back beyond the Earth Kingdom's reach and start rebuilding their fearsome weapons. Next time, General Iroh would pummel them by the dark of night, when retaliation wasn't an option. Next time, they would be shown no mercy.

Anko looked down at the split in the wall. She knew it would be visible from both the Fire Nation camp and from inside the city. Ba Sing Sei couldn't handle a next time. Once again, just when hope was on the horizon, it was cruelly taken away. The General shook her head slowly.

"I'm… going to bed", she said to no one in particular. "Wake me if something happens."

_I'll feel better… once I get some sleep… won't I?_


	38. Chapter 37

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

After over a year of siege, the Earth Kingdom people's grasp on the ethereal concept known as hope had been tenuous at best. Iroh's weapons, although only operational for less than a full day, had destroyed more than just buildings and lives. They had done damage far greater than the crack that ran in a jagged fashion down the wall.

Before, the people had at least been secure in the knowledge that the curtain wall of Ba Sing Sei would keep them safe, that all they had to do was hold on until help arrived; now, that security was gone. Anko could see it in their faces. These were proud people, survivors of decades of war, refugees from other areas of the Kingdom. When the Fire Nation forces had first charged Ba Sing Sei, the people had temporarily panicked. But then, after things had settled down a bit, they had become resolute. But it was a false resilience, born off the erroneous notion that the wall and the green-clad soldiers that patrolled it would keep them safe. The bombardment that had come over the wall had eliminated more than a storage depot of oil and the infirmary; in the ashes of the ruins, in the remnants of the burnt out buildings was the hope of the people. It was gone.

Perhaps that was why the three weeks that followed the attack were so cold. Perhaps without the flame of the enduring human spirit, no warmth could exist. Or maybe they had used up all their luck on the blind shot that had destroyed the last Fire Nation weapon. Anko didn't know. All she knew was that the timing couldn't have been worse.

The temperatures stayed in the sub-zero levels day after day after day; even the sun looked like it was shivering as it made its all too quick journey through the sky. Over a year's worth of food rationing had left the people weak in body, the surprise attack over the wall had stolen their strength of spirit; so was it any wonder that the cold snap was the final blow?

The people of Ba Sing Sei were dying. At first the healers had waved it off as being a natural occurrence for this time of year, just a normal outbreak of the flu. But after the first victims began getting worse instead of getting better, after more and more people fell sick, the word 'plague' began to be whispered here and there. The level of panic and despair began to rise. Citizens barricaded themselves in their homes and avoided each other. At a time when the people of Ba Sing Sei should have been rallying strength through unity, they were isolating themselves.

General Anko was not a person prone to panicking. The healers had assured her that there was no plague. The citizens were simply weak, too weak in body and spirit to survive even a simple illness. As people began to succumb to the sickness, as the bodies began to pile up in a morgue already full to the brim, Anko once again found herself pleading to General Mito for some help. When he and his retinue of soldiers had met with her wearing masks that covered their mouths and noses, Anko knew it was a lost cause. She tried anyways.

"We need more rations, and I don't mean rice. We need vegetables and fruit: real food. Advance it to us now and you can take it out of our summer rations."

The elder General snorted; looked at her disdainfully with his green-grey eyes. "Come now, General Anko. What kind of fool do you take me for? It is unlikely that the outer ring will survive until summer. I would be throwing the food away. No, you are lucky to be receiving rations at all. In my opinion it is a waste. We should have expelled all non-combatants from the outer ring months ago and saved the rations for the soldiers. It is only by the grace of Prince Yuki that your precious citizens are eating at all."

"Then at least give us some more medicinal herbs. We're almost out of ginger root and…"

"No, out of the question. It is time for you to face reality and recognize the role that you and your 'people' are playing here. You like games, right? Then you should understand that all of you in the outer ring are merely pawns, being used to keep the important pieces safe. The civilians, the refugees who came to suck off the teat of King Yosho's generosity, are _less_ than pawns. They are distracting you from your primary goal of protecting the inner city."

He started to pace back and forth, a forefinger forcefully jabbing at the air to emphasize the important points. "_This_ is why you never should have risen above the rank of Captain. This… this _attitude_ of yours, this… _refusal _to see the big picture. Your actions at Uji and Xan-Si were shameful. On both occasions you jeopardized simple, clear-cut victories in order to play hero, to save the lives of people whose existences are meaningless in the big picture. You just don't seem to get it. _Some people's lives have more value than others. _It is a harsh truth, but there it is. Your ideology is a danger to the entire Earth Kingdom and now it is a danger to Ba Sing Sei. Well, you will learn your place, _General_ Anko and you will learn it now. From now on, I _order _you to save the medicinal herbs for soldiers only."

"You can't give me orders!"

"Of course I can. Your promotion to General skipped several ranks. It was the foolish act of a dying man. Amongst the other Generals, you are the lowest of the low. You _will _obey me. And if not… well, go ahead and save the civilians at the cost of your own soldier's lives. When the outer ring falls, everybody will know where the blame lies."

General Anko stared at the man, the familiar sensation of hatred and disgust washing over her. Behind the mask that covered his mouth and nose, she knew he was smirking. And yet… and yet, there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She wasn't going to be able to persuade him with words, she had nothing to barter with and she couldn't force him.

_A pawn. Maybe he's right. Maybe that's what I've been all along. I've certainly never felt more useless. _"I request an audience with Price Yuki," she said softly in a resigned voice. The result was predictable.

"Out of the question. He is the last direct heir to the royal blood. We cannot risk his being infected by the outer ring's disease."

Anko didn't bother to argue. In the past she would have; she would have stood in self-righteous fury and at least verbally dressed the man down. But now… there didn't seem to be much of a point. The young General stood there, her heart and mind struggling to find a way to victory. Then, without a further word, she departed.

-------------------------

It had become her favorite place of refuge. She sat on top of the battlements, nestled between two merlons, right next to the crack that ran down the outer wall. It was peaceful here; of course, Ba Sing Sei was a very quiet place nowadays. The other Earth Kingdom soldiers tended to avoid this area of the wall, save when their patrols made it necessary. They passed by in a wordless, hurried manner, perhaps sensing that the crack represented the beginning of the end for their city. They all did.

The frigid cold would have bothered her once, but Anko was having a hard time remembering 'warm'. The sun gradually set, casting the world into more appropriate darker hues. Blues and purples gave way to black. She didn't move. Dark and quiet matched her somber mood.

Her mind picked over her rapidly decreasing options and one incredibly difficult choice. The taste of blood stained her mouth as she chewed the chapped skin of her lower lip. Was her true duty to the people of Ba Sing Sei or to the symbol the city itself represented? General Zhen had been adamant that the capital was a symbol of hope and strength to the entire Earth Kingdom. That made it more important than the other cities she had defended, the ones where she had put the people first. But preserving the city at the cost of its people went against everything she believed in.

_If… I surrender to Iroh, he'll let the citizens go; I'm almost sure of it. Maybe even the average soldiers too; it's not like he has an abundance of personnel to guard us all. Or… he might put us to death…_ She shifted slightly under the weight of the gloomy thought. _I can't sacrifice soldiers' lives to preserve civilians. The problem is that I have nothing to barter with, save the outer city and as soon as I offer that, the Dragon will know how close he is to victory, eliminating the value of my offer. It's no good._

_I could admit that Mito is right, even if it is for all the wrong reasons. Play my role as a good little dog and keep the city safe, no matter what it costs. I can't ignore the possibility that if Ba Sing Sei falls, the Earth Kingdom might follow. When measured by those stakes, what are the lives of a few hundred people?_

There were footsteps approaching. Anko could feel the very faint vibrations even through the frozen limestone. She became motionless, preferring not to be disturbed. But the footsteps stopped and she knew without looking who was standing behind her.

"You're not thinking of jumping, are you?" Captain Pyron's familiar voice had a joking tone to it, although it also carried more than its usual amount of worry.

"Why, there's a thought! How simple. Why didn't I think of that?" Anko winced slightly as the harsh, sarcastic words echoed into the night. It was unfair of her to take her frustration out on her most loyal supporter. There was silence, and for a moment Anko thought he would leave. For a moment she hoped that he would. Let him go back to Satsuna and a warm house with kind people. Her world of darkness was not meant for visitors.

Instead he leaned against the battlements; she could picture the slight smile as his voice took on a slow drawl. "You know, they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. If that's true, you just paid Hachi one hell of a compliment."

Anko snorted softly. Pyron always seemed to know just what to say.

"So… I take it your meeting with General Mito went as well as you expected?"

"Oh even better. He wants us to save the medicinal herbs for soldiers only. Let the rest die. Hard to believe he's still single, huh?"

Silence. Pyron shifted his weight a little. He didn't ask the obvious question. He waited patiently. In the end, he was rewarded.

"I… can't see it," the young General whispered. "I keep trying, but I can't see it. A path to victory, a way out; I'm not even sure if one exists anymore. I thought that if I could just stalemate General Iroh, it would be victory enough, but it isn't. Everyday we sit here, our supplies grow sparser and more people die. My grandfather always used to say that people should have sense enough to know when they can't win. In a game, it is considered bad manners to play past that point and waste everyone's time. Better to admit defeat and try anew than to fight futilely. But this isn't a game and I don't even know what constitutes a victory anymore. I feel… thin."

"Well… we could all use a few good meals." Pyron cleared his throat as Anko made no response to his joke. "So… what you're saying is… that you've run out of hope?"

Just the barest of shrugs served as his answer.

"You know, Ahn, you have a real gift when it comes to seeing the actualities of battle. There have been times when you've managed victories that I never saw the possibility of and in ways that I would never have imagined. It's a great skill; but sometimes I think that you're so caught up in the realities that you forget the intangibles. Er… what I mean to say is: I can't see the things that you can. Maybe that's why I still have hope. You never know; Iroh might decide to pack up and leave tomorrow."

Anko gave an unladylike snort. "Why would he do that?"

"Doesn't matter, the possibility exists. Or maybe tomorrow the Avatar will return and bring an end to the war."

"Pyron, the Avatar has been gone since my great-grandfather's time."

"All the more reason that tomorrow might be his day. You see? You can't give up, Anko. There are things going on in this world all the time. And do you know what gives me the most hope? You. King Bumi and King Yosho weren't wrong. You started off as a farm girl from nowhere and now you are a full ranking General. I'm convinced that the only reason Iroh is still _outside_ these walls is because the Omashu Fox is guarding the _inside_ of them. And that's no lie."

Anko sighed and stared out into the darkness. Her loyal Captain meant well, but that was part of the problem. Everyone depended on her, had faith in her, and she had nothing left to have faith in. Anko could remember when her father died; her grandfather's advice had been to take things one day at a time. _"Sometimes,_ he said, _"that's all we can do." _It had been good advice, and it had gotten the young girl through those difficult times, but here in Ba Sing Sei, things were different. Despite Pyron's cheerful words, Anko knew that the Dragon of the West wouldn't just pack up and leave tomorrow and the Avatar wouldn't just show up out of the blue to save them all. The problem with treading water is that eventually one gets tuckered out, and when that happens, the inevitable occurs. After over a year of enduring the siege, Anko's strength was flagging; and with the crack in the wall and the continual suffering of the people, she was going to have to start swimming in one direction or another pretty soon.

"There's an herbalist institute located in the mountains, about two days travel from here on foot. But I can't figure out a way of getting a couple of hundred sick and emancipated people safely out of the city. We have no mounts and with the ground frozen we'd be at a serious disadvantage." The General shook her head. "No matter what angle I try, I come up with the same results: our utter defeat. Pretty sad for someone known as the "Fox" General, huh?"

Pyron patted her shoulder, a move reminiscent to their long ago days of teacher and trainee. "I have faith in you, Ahn, just like Hachi did. The answer will come. You _are_ the Omashu Fox. This is the role you were _meant_ to play. Just… don't let it wear you down so much, okay? We can't have you getting sick too. In fact, why don't you get down from there and we'll go enjoy a cup of tea in front of a nice, warm fire. Satsuna's parents gave me a packet of black tea that I've been saving for a special occasion. What do you say?"

Anko stirred in her perch, brows furrowing down as she thought about it. She didn't really want to go, but Pyron was trying so hard and staring out into space wasn't getting her any closer to an answer. _I wonder if he would be so confident in me if Satsuna fell ill._

She swung her legs back in and twisted around so they made contact with the solid walkway. Blood started to circulate sluggishly and she winced as it did; apparently she had been sitting for too long. Slowly she stood; Pyron shaking his head at her in classic big-brother style.

"Honestly," he muttered, "one would think that you _wanted_ frostbite."

Anko was about to retort when a soldier came running up to them. "General Anko," he panted, "thank goodness I've found you!" Breathlessly, the man produced a tiny message scroll. Anko accepted it, raising her eyebrow at the Earth Kingdom soldier as she did so.

"It was just delivered by owl-bat, sir."

"Hm." Anko eyed the green wax seal, grateful for the torch that the soldier had brought with him. She carefully opened the scroll, so small that it fit in the palm of one hand. Only two simple sentences were inside, but the contents were enough to make her break out in a wide smile as her audience looked on curiously. "Has anyone else seen this?" she questioned.

"Just me and my squad. You're the first person to read it."

"What is it?"

Anko gave her loyal Captain a genuine smile. "A miracle… in a way, but only if I play it right. I'm going to have to take a rain-check on that tea. There's something I have to do."

------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry General; no one from the outside gets in. Those are General Mito's orders."

"I'm sorry too, Sergeant, because that wasn't a request. I _require_ an audience with Prince Yuki and I _demand_ that it takes place now. Stand aside." Anko's voice resonated with a General's authority. Standing at her full height, with the layers of clothes she was wearing bulking her frame out somewhat, the Omashu Fox was an imposing figure. Combined that with the determination and will that she had found anew and the soldiers guarding the gate to the inner keep never had a chance.

"Um… we'll need to ask General Mito… sir. If you'd just wait a moment?"

Anko's hand darted through the iron portcullis that separated them, grabbing hold of the front of the Sergeant's coat and pulling him tight against the cold metal bars. "Inform General Mito if you must," she hissed, "but in the meantime, let me in. I am a General; I have news for Prince Yuki and the only thing I am sick of is being treated like a second class citizen. Now… Open This Gate."

She released the soldier's clothes and was instantly granted entrance to the inner keep. One of the men ran off to inform General Mito. Anko frowned, but said nothing. She hadn't really expected to keep the man away from the negotiations, although that would have made her job a lot easier. Tucked in a pocket of her inner most layer was her trump card: the key to saving the city and the people both, or at least giving each of them a fighting chance. But first she needed Prince Yuki's cooperation.

She followed one of the gate-guards to the entrance of the pagoda-like palace. She hadn't seen the boy but briefly since her first arrival at Ba Sing Sei. The Prince had always impressed her with his concern for his people, but after over a year of being under his cousin's influence, who knew what the child would be like? The young General's career as the leader of a mobile unit hadn't given her much time to become familiar with kids, so she was a little nervous. And the stakes! The stakes she was playing for had never been higher. Still, this was a game that she could win or lose by her own skills, unlike the siege that had been stalemate after stalemate. And the Omashu Fox was determined to win.

The warmth of the palace hit her like a physical force. She was left under the supervision of the palace guards while a page was dispatched to arrange the meeting. Starting to sweat, she began to shed layers, reveling in the retreat of the cold that had taken up residence in her bones. The palace guards eyed her warily and inched away from her as she moved about in an impatient manner just shy of a pace. Well aware of the rumors of 'plague' that had made their rounds in both the outer and inner city, Anko felt a perverse kind of pleasure when an errant cough on her behalf caused the guards to nearly jump out of their skins. Fortunately her wait was of short duration. She was ushered down the winding corridors, not to the throne room, but to a much smaller conference room. Prince Yuki was already sitting there; he rose as she entered, a pleasant smile on his young face.

Anko bowed low. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, your Highness."

The young Prince's soft voice was a striking contrast to her own raspy articulation. "The pleasure is mine, General Anko. My cousin has been telling me that you are incapable of holding the outer ring. I hope that you are here to tell me that this is untrue."

Anko rose from her bow, her eyes darting sideways as the door to the room burst open and a pissed-off General Mito came barreling in. Before he could utter a word, she spoke loudly enough to cut off the protestations that were surely on their way. "General Mito is absolutely correct. The situation in the outer ring has reached a critical point. The people are dying, Prince Yuki, and there isn't enough food or medicine to take care of them." Mito's mouth slammed shut; he eyed her suspiciously. "I believe, Prince Yuki, that the time has come to remove the infected civilians from Ba Sing Sei." she concluded.

The young boy looked crestfallen. "My cousin… has been telling me this for some time now… but I always believed that _you_, the Omashu Fox, would be able to keep the people safe _and _defend the outer wall. Now you are telling me that my people must be sacrificed?"

Anko gave him a gentle smile. "Not sacrificed, no; but saved. They can be _saved_, Prince Yuki, but I need your help and that of the esteemed General Mito, of course."

"What are you going on about, Anko? Stop wasting our time by speaking in riddles. Out with it!"

The dark-haired woman resisted the urge to smirk at the man. In her pocket, her hand gripped the small message scroll tightly. "There is an herbalist institute located in the mountains not far from here. I believe that I can convince General Iroh to allow our sick people safe passage to the institute, but I will have to meet with him face to face in order to do so."

General Mito scoffed. "Desperation has made you stupid. What could you possibly have to offer the Fire Nation in exchange for their safe passage?" His grey-green eyes suddenly lit up. "It's the outer ring, isn't it?" He cackled at his apparent victory. "You've come here to suggest that we surrender the outer city. See cousin, I told you that she couldn't handle it. Your esteemed father, the spirits rest him, was obviously very ill when he promoted her to the rank of General. I warned him, as I have tried to warn you, that she wasn't up to the task…"

"On the contrary, General Mito, I believe that both the people and the outer city can be saved. What I have to offer Iroh is something more… intangible. But I don't have the authority to offer it on my own."

With a triumphant smile, Anko produced the communiqué that had been hiding in her pocket. "This is my plan…"


	39. Chapter 38

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

"_Are you sure that is where you want to play?"_

_The young girl kept one finger on the tile she had just slid across the board. She eyed her grandfather suspiciously and then carefully scanned the board again. She looked back to her elder, who was smiling at her. "That's not going to work, Grandpa." She asserted, although her finger remained on the piece she had played._

"_I was just asking, child. If that is where you want to play, take your finger off and I'll make my move."_

_Anko frowned and looked over the board again. The maneuver she had just completed was actually the conclusion to a long plan that had been in effect for a while now. She had wanted the tile she was holding to be in the space it now occupied and had seemingly tricked her grandfather into vacating the location one turn ago. She couldn't see any reason to take back the move. The young girl smiled and lifted her finger. Her grandfather was trying to trick her, that's all. Obviously he knew that she was close to beating him._

_The elder man raised a bushy brow at her. "My turn; is it?" At her affirming nod, he swiftly moved a tile across the board. "And that's the game," he announced._

"_But… how?" Anko hadn't seen that move at all, even though her own move had opened up the path for it._

"_You were so caught up in your own strategy that you forgot that I had one of my own. Didn't you find it suspicious when that move of yours opened up so easily?"_

_The young girl shook her head shamefully. She had believed that the move opened up due to her own clever manipulation of the board, that her grandfather's warning had been a bluff._

"_Always remember, Anko, when something seems too good to be true, it often is. And never forget to take the other player's motives into consideration when you make your moves. If you can keep in mind their goals, their moves will become transparent to you."_

It was an old lesson, taught to her through the use of board games during simpler times. Anko had taken her grandfather's wise words to heart. Which was probably why her apparently easy victory over General Mito left her filled with a quiet sense of unease. The General eyed the three scrolls lying on her table. One was the small communiqué that had arrived via owl-bat and the other was the result of her meeting with Prince Yuki and General Mito. The third was General Iroh's agreement to meet with General Anko in the Fire Nation camp in three days time. Anko idly wondered if General Iroh even realized who "General Anko" was.

She shook her head to clear it. Mito's motivations were easy enough to figure out. He wanted to be King and he had the prize in his sights now that King Yosho was gone. Thus far his moves towards that goal had been solid. He had denied her extra rations and medicine, but no one would blame him for that. If the outer ring fell; he would place the blame squarely on her. If the outer ring managed to survive, he would take ultimate credit for that as well. She touched the largest scroll, the one that was sealed with both General Mito's and Prince Yuki's signatures. It had surprised her when General Mito had signed it without too much fuss.

_Let's see… if this succeeds, he can say that he supported it whole-heartedly; if it fails, he can say that he was outvoted by me and Prince Yuki? _Anko sighed. Politics gave her a headache. _Maybe I'm over thinking this. The point is that he agreed; now it is my turn to make sure my plan works. My next opponent will be General Iroh and he's the most dangerous of them all._

General Iroh wanted Ba Sing Sei. If Anko was to negotiate his signature on the large scroll, she was going to have to play the best game of her life, and the only piece she had in her favor was the small communiqué that had arrived by owl-bat. _Verbal negotiations… my weakest area. _Just thinking about it made her stomach turn in a funny way. The Dragon of the West was a true General, after all, and Anko was, well… _younger, less experienced and promoted under extenuating circumstances._

She snorted softly and turned away from the table and moved to her bedroom, where every single article of clothing she possessed was laid out on the bed, not that Anko had a large wardrobe to begin with. She instantly dismissed the few plain-clothes outfits she had in her possession. It would be necessary for Iroh to take her seriously, impossible if she met with him wearing peasant's clothes. The remainder of her uniforms had been separated into two piles: "worn" and "in tatters". She sat down on her bed and picked up a green shirt. It was patched on the elbows. The next had a large stain, most likely some enemy soldier's blood… or her own, across the front of it. And so on and so on.

In the silence of her personal quarters, she snorted and then started laughing. It was just too ridiculous. As a farm girl on Yopoko, Anko had never particularly cared about her clothes; as a teenager in Omashu, she had been too busy training to worry about how she looked. And being dirty or bloody and making due with what clothes she had at her disposal was the way of a soldier in a mobile unit. Only now, now she _needed_ to look at least believable and not one shirt/pants combination fit the bill. Although under the circumstances it was understandable, the Fire Nation put a lot of weight on proper respect being shown in all formal situations.

"_Hi, I need a favor, but first I think I'll insult your customs by showing up for our meeting in rags." _She thought sarcastically to herself. Anko was in the middle of another giggling fit when a polite knock sounded at her door. She exited the small bedroom and entered the living area, opening the door to reveal a bemused Captain Pyron.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he murmured sheepishly.

"Why do you say that?" Anko asked, confused at her subordinate's sudden blush.

"Ah… I, um, thought I heard laughing."

"Oh, that. Your General is going insane. Isn't that a comforting thought?"

"In a word: No. May I come in then?"

Anko opened her door wide enough to allow his entrance; the Captain was carrying a package in his arms. The raven-haired General gestured towards her dining table and moved into the kitchenette. She often took her meals in the mess hall with the other soldiers, but every once in a while indulged in a private supper or cup of tea. She stirred the meager fire in the pot-bellied stove that served as the means for heating her personal quarters and placed a kettle on top of it. Anko noted that Pyron seemed uncomfortable as she joined him at the table. She couldn't remember the last time he had paid her a personal visit. His free time was occupied with Satsuna and Anko's duties tended to fill her waking hours. In truth, it seemed wrong for them to sit there together, without Hachi. It had always been the three of them, before.

Pyron cleared his throat and pushed the package across the table. "From the inner keep. From General Mito, actually."

"Oh, yeah? This should be interesting." Anko ran her fingers across the wrapped package, pealing the brown paper away. Spilling out from its binding, a flow of green cloth hit the table. The young General blinked in surprise. "Huh. He sent me a new uniform? That's… unusually nice of him."

Captain Pyron scratched his head; he too was baffled by the gesture. Anko abruptly rose and excused herself; taking the package and clothes into her bedroom, leaving Pyron to entertain himself for a while. He didn't have to wait long. The kettle had just begun to steam up nicely. The auburn-haired man, used to serving himself, got up and poured two cups of hot water. Even as a General, Anko had to live with rations so the plain black tea was very weak. Pyron had just finished preparing the brew when he heard a litany of curses emerge from behind Anko's closed bedroom door. His cheeks began to burn as he realized just what kind of a vocabulary a military life had granted his once innocent student. He carefully placed his cup of tea on the table and after a moment's debate, gently rapped on his General's door.

"General Anko, sir? Is everything all right?"

Silence.

"Um… can I come in?"

"Oh sure. Come and see what that bastard sent me."

The Captain cautiously opened the door, Anko's cup of hot tea in one hand. But as soon as he gained full sight of his commander, the cup slipped from his grasp and cracked into pieces upon the flagstone floor. The shards of clay could easily be retrieved. Pyron wasn't sure if the same would prove true for his jaw. Anko's face was flushed scarlet with murderous rage, so hot that he could almost see steam rising from her scalp. Natural heredity had made her tall for a woman, a fact that Pyron had become accustom to over the years. What he was definitely _not _accustom to was viewing that much of her exposed flesh. He stared before becoming aware that he was being rude. Turning red for entirely different reasons than his commander, he glued his eyes to the floor.

"That… that," apparently having run out of appropriate adjectives, the livid General just growled. "Look… _look_ at me! I knew he was power hungry, but I never pegged him as a closet pervert. This is indecent! All that time I served him during his stupid offensive… he was probably getting his jollies off giving me commands. Egocentric prick! If he thinks I'm wearing this to my meeting with General Iroh, then he has another thing coming!"

"I should hope not," Pyron muttered to the floor. "You'll freeze to death if you go out wearing that."

Anko paused mid-rant and eyed her mortified Captain. Then she looked down at herself, at the clinging bodice that was too small even for her modestly sized chest and the skirt that would have been too short even if she was a child again. She snorted in disgust. A skirt! Did Mito honestly think she would be taken seriously in such a short skirt? No, this was his back-handed way of harming her efforts under the guise of helping her. Sneaky bastard! She returned her gaze to Pyron, who was still steadfastly staring at the floor. She noticed the scarlet that was slowly creeping into his hairline.

"Maybe I should change into something else." The Captain murmured something unintelligible and swiftly departed, closing the door behind him. Anko snorted again, but far more softly this time. She had given up on her childish crush on Pyron the day she had become his Captain, but it was nice to know that after years of treating her like a kid sister, he was finally aware of the fact that she was a woman. Nice… in a sad, ironic kind of way.

Anko swiftly changed her clothes. Pyron had regained his composure when she emerged dressed in her usual Earth Kingdom uniform. She sat down heavily in a chair and shook her head. "You know, for a moment, I actually believed that Mito did something right. All my uniforms are so worn and old; none of them are appropriate for a meeting with the Fire Lord's brother." She sighed. "I suppose his clothes can't be much better, but still…"

Pyron cocked his head slightly, his warm brown eyes sparked with sudden insight. "Perhaps you should consider wearing Mito's gift. From what you've described of Iroh's character, it might give you a big advantage in your negotiations."

Anko gave him an offended look. "Pyron, Generals do _not_ strut around like common tavern strumpets."

His slight smile widened. "So you finally admit it then."

"Admit what?"

"That you _are_ a General; that you want to be recognized and regarded as is deserving of your position. You used to act as if your promotion wasn't real, as if it was an insult to you and your abilities somehow."

Anko opened her mouth to protest before frowning thoughtfully at the table. "I guess… it was always like wearing my grandmother's shoes. As a little kid I used to slip them on and they were always way to big for me. Being made a General the way I was… made me feel like I was walking around in someone else's shoes."

"They were always your shoes, Ahn. Maybe you had to grow into them a little, but they were always yours."

General Anko smiled. She leaned back in her chair, rocking it back on its rear two legs while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This is nice and all, but it doesn't solve my clothing problem."

Pyron tapped a finger on the tabletop. He took a sip of his cup of weak tea, then his eyes lit up. "Of course! I know just what to do. Wait right here and I'll be back."

Anko watched him go. She rocked her chair back again; remembering with fondness all the stern lectures her grandparents had given her about this very activity. Her eyes lit upon the splattered remains of her cup of tea and her humor lessened. The earthen mug would be easy enough to pick up using earthbending, but the tea had soaked into the flagstone floor. The chair landed back on all four legs with a loud 'thump'.

_Tch, typical man. He makes a mess and leaves me to do the clean up._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Pyron's solution to her clothing problem ended up being Satsuna, her mother and sisters. They descended upon Anko's quarters like a plague, measuring the embarrassed General every which way. They assured her that a new, appropriate uniform would be done by the date of the meeting, even if it was only a couple of days away. When Anko questioned this, she was met with a combination of confidence and pride. When the General pointed out that she had neither cloth nor money to pay for the uniform, she was dismissed outright.

"Pyron has told us what you are trying to do. If we can help you get our sick and weak safely out of this city, then it is our duty and honor to do so."

In two days time Anko was presented with a uniform that not only was the best fitting outfit she had ever owned, but also the most beautiful. The seamstresses had disguised the fact that they lacked a sufficient amount of cloth by carefully trimming the uniform in a complementary tan color. Seams were hidden in such a way that the casual observer would never guess that the tunic and pants were constructed out of several pieces of green cloth. On the shoulder was the trademark Omashu fox, as well as her General's rank insignia. Anko had never given credence to the saying that the clothes make the man, but after donning her new outfit and observing her reflection in a mirror, she decided that there might be something to it after all.

The extra wraps of cloth that provided both style and warmth also served to hide how thin her body had become, bulking her out just enough that when combined with her natural height, made her seem almost physically intimidating. The woman grinned and her reflection grinned back. She felt like a child and a General all at once. Mirrors were luxury items owned mostly by nobles. Anko had never seen such a large one before and it had been yeas since she had seen her reflection save for the occasional wavy glimpse in a still pool of water. Then something caught her eye. Drawing closer to the mirror that Satsuna had provided, Anko ran her fingers carefully through her raven locks, allowing the fine strands to slip through her fingers. One on one combat during a siege was almost non-existents, so she had let her hair grow out some. Maybe because it was longer, the change was more obvious. Or maybe she was noticing it now because this was the first time in a long time that she had seen her own reflection. Her fingers stopped separating the strands when they came upon the small offensive cluster; about four hairs, just as silver as could be.

Anko stared at them incredulously for a long moment. When had that happened? Now that she was closer to the mirror, Anko could see other changes too, lines and creases where none existed before. They were slight, but they were there. She straightened suddenly and scowled at her reflection, unhappy that her years of combat and the past year of enduring a siege were taking a toll on her appearance. Wasn't she too young for this kind of crap? The woman in the mirror started to give a lop-sided smile. As Captain Pyron had said, she did want to be regarded as a true General. Perhaps a few grey hairs went with the territory.

Done with her brief bout of vanity, Anko left the dressing room. She gave sincere and ardent thanks to the family of seamstresses and left with her escort, Captain Pyron, towards one of the small man-doors that were hidden in the outer wall. The time was nigh. The group of soldiers, all members of the 126th, stationed by the door snapped to attention as the Fox General approached.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a dagger or something?" Pyron asked softly as step by step brought them closer to the door.

"The terms of the meeting clearly stated "no weapons"; you know that. Besides," Anko gave an impish grin, "I'm no good with knives. If I tried to use it, I might just end up hurting myself."

"No weapons," Pyron scoffed. "They're _firebenders_, Ahn. They're walking weapons. The ground is frozen; meaning half your arsenal of bending moves is now useless. _And_ you're a General, walking alone into the enemy camp. What if they try to take you hostage… or worse?"

Anko stopped moving while they were still out of hearing range of the guards. "If something happens to me, Lieutenant-Colonel Jin is in charge. I think he is a good man, even if he serves under Mito. You will be in command of the 126th. I know of no one who I'd rather trust with that responsibility. But seriously, nothing is going to happen. General Iroh agreed to a one on one meeting without weapons and to my safe conduct to and from his camp. I believe him to be a man of his word. And if not, well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Anko patted her waistline and her pocket, ensuring the two necessary scrolls were safely tucked where they belonged. Her Captain still looked worried. _I guess no matter how old I get, Pyron will still be my 'big brother'. _She allowed a pensive sigh to slip out. "Come on Captain; I can't be late for my meeting."

The door, one of a few that were secreted into the curtain wall of Ba Sing Sei, wasn't immediately distinguishable with the human eye. The joints between the large limestone blocks remained in an offset pattern; when Anko laid her hand on the wall, she could feel the earth behind it. That was the difference. The layer of earth between the inner and outer sections of the wall wasn't metal-rich here like it was for most of the wall. Here she could easily feel through the wall to the other side.

She stood well clear as one of her men slammed a fist into the 'door'. A line opened up, following the offset joint in a jagged pattern up five courses and then over. Two earthbenders pulled the section out, the others caught the earth filling that spilled out of the tunnel. The guards at the top of the wall signaled an 'all clear'. They had been monitoring the surrounding snow covered land with great diligence to insure no fire benders were waiting to charge the opening in the wall. While Anko trusted Iroh's integrity as far as her own safety went, she didn't believe for one second that he'd let a chance to capture the city go by the wayside. The location of these man-sized 'doors' was a carefully guarded secret. Anko had deliberately chosen one that emerged out of view of the Fire Nation camp to preserve the secrecy of its location. That meant that she'd have further to walk, but that was fine.

Once the last of the loose earth was removed, General Anko stepped forward, her contingent of troops snapping to 'attention' as she neared.

"Safe Journey, General Anko, sir." Captain Pyron asserted.

Lieutenant-Colonel Jin came jogging up. "Sorry I'm late. Safe Journey, General Anko and a speedy return."

"Hm. This meeting might take a while. Don't get twitchy if I'm not back right away. Lieutenant-Colonel Jin, the safety of Ba Sing Sei is in your hands. Preserve her well. Captain Pyron…"

Anko gave a slight bow to the both of them. She walked straight backed and dignified between two rows of soldiers, a short human made corridor of green. It was all so formal and solemn that for some reason she felt like giggling. The only sound as she entered the small opening in the wall was the faint fall of her own footsteps. The tunnel was so small that she had to stoop as she walked along. The curtain wall was thick at its base; the darkness could not be completely banished by the light spilling in from the opening. The Fox General stretched one arm out in front of her. It wouldn't do to walk nose first into the outer layer of blocks.

Soon her hand made contact. It was pitch black where she stood. Anko allowed her hand to rest against the stone, feeling the grit of remnants of the earthen filling against her palm, the rough cut limestone, the cold from outside. She briefly closed her eyes, the act making no difference in this world of darkness and stillness.

_Grandpa, you're probably playing a game right now. Please, lend me your wisdom. Hachi, if your spirit is watching, lend me your quickness of wit. I'll need both if I am to stand a chance of convincing General Iroh to agree to my plan. Everything comes down to this. I'll do my best… to make you both proud._

Anko withdrew her hand. She thrust forward with it, palm out. The 'door' section of the wall separated and pushed forward, revealing a glittering world of sun and snow. Blinking, she stepped into the light…

The stone door slipped back into place like a piece in a jigsaw puzzle. Anko stood still for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness of outside. _Outside_. The woman began to grin despite the seriousness of the situation. How long had it been since she was outside the curtain wall of Ba Sing Sei? She looked around, squinting as the sunlight reflecting off the glittering layer of snow abused her eyes. Wide open space met her gaze; no buildings to obscure her view of the sky, no omnipresent wall to stand as a barrier between her and the world. The former farm girl hadn't realized how much being confined had been chafing her spirit. Still, this was a temporary reprieve.

General Anko started to walk, keeping close to the curtain wall of Ba Sing Sei as she circled towards the Fire Nation camp. Luckily, although the past few weeks had been brutally cold, very little in the way of precipitation had fallen. Anko's feet would hesitate for the briefest of moments before cracking thorough the top layer of icy snow, sinking her down a few inches. The sunlight was bright but lacked any semblance of warmth. The General began to quicken her pace as best she could, trying to keep warm in her new uniform. Unfortunately, there hadn't been enough time or material to make her a new coat, and Anko had chosen to leave her old and threadbare coat behind. Soon, the red tents of the Fire nation camp came into view.

Anko left the relative safety of the wall and headed towards enemy territory. She could feel the eyes upon her, her back twitching as the instincts of a mobile unit commander activated. And from in front of her, she knew that the Fire Nation soldiers were monitoring her every move. Not that they had too much to worry about; the subzero winter temperatures had frozen the ground solid, eliminating some of her best bending moves. If worse came to worse, she wouldn't be able to burrow or capture enemies by changing the ground to mush beneath their feet. She would be limited to the basic act of moving cumbersome chunks of earth, hardly enough to enable her to escape a camp swarming with enemies.

_General Iroh is an honorable man, _she reminded herself firmly. _No sense in scaring myself. _Anko adjusted her quick pace to something more stately and deliberate. Maintaining a rigid posture, she approached the enemy camp. A group of four red-clad soldiers formed up at the top of the small earthen embankment that surrounded the camp. Anko came to a halt at the bottom of the small hill.

"I am General Anko of Ba Sing Sei, here in accordance of our agreement to meet peacefully with General Iroh of the Fire Nation." Her voice had taken a slight rasp to it, the years of inhaling smoke and dust had caused damage that time was not healing. It gave her firmly spoken words a tone of senescence that went beyond her physical years. The group had a whispered conference; Anko could guess at its nature. This was the first time she had appeared as both the Omashu Fox and as a General. No doubt they were conferring on whether or not the Omashu Fox was indeed General Anko. She waited patiently, suppressing the urge to shiver as both the cold and her nerves affected her body.

Finally, one of the men nodded stiffly at her. "You may approach."

General Anko did as instructed, making sure her movements were slow and deliberate and keeping her hands well away from her clothes. One of the red-clad soldiers had departed; to report her arrival, no doubt, leaving three men as her escorts. The Fox General was almost insulted. Even with a limited ability to earthbend, three soldiers would be nothing to take out. But maybe that was the point. Swarming her with a large unit of soldiers could be conceived as threatening, which would be a violation of the temporary treaty. She reached the top of the embankment. The leader of the three, the one who had addressed her earlier, looked over her body so carefully that Anko felt her cheeks start to warm.

"Are you carrying any weapons?" he asked gruffly.

"As per the terms of our treaty, the only weapon I bear is myself, and my intentions are peaceful." Anko answered firmly.

The soldier eyed her silently for a moment, scowling at the black foxhead patch on her shoulder. The fourth soldier returned at a trot, followed by a more calmly paced officer. As the man neared, Anko got the impression that she had met him somewhere before, but her mind refused to place exactly where. The officer came to stand a short distance away and then respectfully bowed. Anko's jaw wasn't the only one that fell open. The Fire Nation soldiers gaped, then imitated the officer.

The man straightened. "I am Captain Ping of the 84th division. Please forgive the rudeness of my men." He shot the other soldiers a fierce look that left them all studying the tops of their shoes. "They were instructed to escort you to General Iroh without delay."

"But sir," one man stuttered, "the Omashu Fox is a Major, not a General and the treaty never said anything about General Anko being the Omashu Fox…"

"It's an Earth Kingdom trick," another man asserted.

"Captain Ping held up a hand, bringing an instant end to the conversation. "What say you to these charges, Omashu Fox?"

Anko's obsidian eyes narrowed. A half-smile quirked up her lips as she remembered the tenacious Captain Ping as being the leader of a group of Fire Nation soldiers that had ambushed the 126th outside of the village of Suta. He had refused to give up the name of the mastermind of the plot, even when Anko had threatened to drown him in a lake. In the end, the man's bravery and loyalty inspired Anko to let him go unharmed, without revealing the information she had wanted to know. Now the mastermind's identity was obvious.

"I am both General Anko _and_ the Omashu Fox. Is there a problem with that?"

"No ma'am. As I said, please forgive the delay. I would be honored to escort you to General Iroh."

Captain Ping led the way down the earthen embankment. Two soldiers fell in behind her, giving her back the twitches, and one soldier walked to either side. A comfortable situation this was not, and it only got worse as they began to walk through the camp. Although obviously ordered to go about their business, enemy soldiers stopped and stared as she past, the murmured word 'fox' seemed to swirl around them. Anko could feel stares and the more hostile glares. The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise in an action that had nothing to do with the prevailing cold. Even if General Iroh as a man of his word, there was no guarantee that every single one of his men would respect his wishes for a peaceful meeting. And there were hundreds of men, hundreds of potentially piss-off assassins watching her every move. Suddenly her escort of firebenders seemed a comfort.

Luckily for General Anko, General Iroh was well respected by his men. Aside from the odd vicious look, nothing out of the ordinary occurred during her walk to a centrally located, medium sized tent. Anko noted that the other tents were kept a distance a way, affording them some privacy. As Captain Ping proceeded past the last soldier-sized tent his men dropped back, leaving the two of them alone. The Captain stopped before reaching the red-brown tent and made a respectful bow towards it, the action allowing Anko to see a familiar short form standing there.

Ping straightened. "General Iroh, it is my honor to present to you General Anko." He took a step to the side and bowed again, this time to her. Once again the Omashu Fox found herself face to face with the Dragon of the West and for the first time the playing field was absolutely level. Iroh knew exactly who he was dealing with. One graying brow quirked up as he eyed both identifying patches on her shoulder, a slight smile grazing his lips. Otherwise he looked unusually solemn and formal. Anko was glad for her new uniform when she saw how nice his was. He bowed her and she returned it; a careful, measured bow that was respectful without being subordinate. This was a different game; one played with formality and politeness.

"I am honored to welcome General Anko to my camp," General Iroh said politely. "Please, join me in my tent for a cup of tea."

Anko gave the required 'it would be my honor' before stepping forward, nerves screaming, as the elder General held open the flap of his tent for her. A tiny part of her brain wondered if this was how a mountain goat felt when it wandered into a dragon's lair. What was that old saying?

"_Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly."_


	40. Chapter 39

**Erosion**

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

The Fox General, Anko, removed her boots as was custom in the entrance of the tent. The Dragon of the West had already removed his footwear and was now preparing to make some tea. Outside he had been all politeness and formality, making Anko wonder exactly what she had gotten herself into here. After all, the man was a General and a member of royalty. Verbal negotiations would probably be his specialty. While she, on the other hand, was prone to speaking her own mind, whether it was wise to so or not. So it brought her a little bit of relief to see him rummaging through a couple of storage trunks, looking for the special blend of jasmine tea that he insisted was around somewhere. It took more than a little of the sheen off his image as a crafty General.

When the man, bent halfway into a large crate, bid her to sit down, Anko complied gratefully. She knelt on an ornate cushion before a low-lying table, using Iroh's distraction to take careful note of her surroundings. The main area of the tent was square in shape and fairly roomy. The Fire Nation insignia was boldly embroidered onto a wall hanging which apparently divided Iroh's sleeping quarters from the living area. The living area itself wasn't as ornate as a man of Iroh's stature was entitled to; it was decorated sparsely, with a fair amount of oddball trinkets here and there: a small sideways box filled with scrolls, a tiny clay dragon, a few red bamboo leaves and an Earth Kingdom doll. Anko raised her brow at the last one before dismissing her speculation.

All and all, it was a comfortable tent, not so ornate as to make her feel awkward, yet not as sparse as her own would have been. It was blissfully warm in here too, although her nerves wouldn't allow her muscles to relax from their uptight positions.

"There," a masculine voice jerked her attention to its owner and a pair of piercing sun-colored eyes. "My sincerest apologies for the wait. I assure you that the tea will be worth it." General Iroh knelt on a cushion on the opposite end of the table. He rubbed his beard as his sharp eyes narrowed a little. "So, General Anko and the Omashu Fox are one and the same. I suspected as much. Congratulations on your promotion. I am ashamed that I ever mistook you as 'the simple daughter of a farmer'."

Anko shrugged slightly and looked away, still a bit uncomfortable with the manner in which she had been promoted. "I told you, I come from a very long line of farmers. My father was a farmer too… until he became a soldier. It is his path that I chose to follow."

"Ah… the ability to choose one's own path is a precious gift indeed."

Anko's brows furrowed down; she found the comment odd. Then she spoke slowly, as her mind played with an idea that it had never before considered. "I suppose… not everyone is as lucky as me. I imagine that some people … might live their lives playing a role that was assigned to them at birth, whether it is true to their own desires… or not." She looked at the older General, finding him suddenly unreadable. The tent was silent for a moment as Anko wondered if maybe she should have kept her sudden insight to herself.

Then the Dragon gave the barest of nods. "Yes, perhaps that is right. Still, we all must play to the best of our abilities with the pieces we have been given."

Words within words, meanings within meanings. This was a game Anko had never been fond of or good at. _How ironic is it that I, as a peasant, have far more freedom than he does, as royalty? And while he might not have chosen the path of a solider, he is doing the best he can at it, just as I am doing the best I can as a General. _Anko felt a bit of a chill working its way down her spine. Her flash of insight did not stop there. If Iroh was indeed unhappy with his role as a soldier, then his motivation for taking Ba Sing Sei could only be to end the war; not for the glory of triumph or vindictive Fire Nation reasons, but simply to bring an end to the conflict.

_Spirits preserve us… we're the same. Except that only one of us can be victorious when it comes to Ba Sing Sei._ Anko could remember her semi-treacherous thoughts the night the owl-bat's message had arrived. Thoughts of surrendering the outer city, of saving the people instead of the symbol. She had momentarily doubted the importance of the city. Now she had proof that General Zhen was right. _If Ba Sing Sei falls, the Earth Kingdom will follow and the Fire Nation will not be a kind master. Still, my victory here will mean a continuation of the war I've come to hate…_

Discomforted by the notion, her gaze shifted from the older General, who was looking somewhat uneasy himself. The teapot saved them both from the awkward silence by whistling; Iroh excused himself to attend to it and Anko let out a quiet sigh of relief. Her eyes once again wandered the tent as her mind pursued notions on how to proceed with the negotiations. Despite the sudden insight that Iroh's words had given her, she normally found the man difficult to read, and there was a certain amount of procedure and formality that had to be adhered to as well. The problem was that she really had nothing tangible to offer, making her bartering position a weak one unless she found a way to present it right. And since she was the one who had called for the meeting, it would be up to her to broach the subject.

_After tea, _she decided, as her eyes lit on a familiar looking object partially buried under a slew of what appeared to be military maps in a makeshift bookcase. Her attention jerked back to the table as a steaming cup was placed before her; a sudden flush reddening her cheeks as Iroh curiously eyed the location she had been staring at. Anko stammered a thanks, realizing that it probably looked as if she had been making a poor attempt at spying. She decided to rectify the potential misunderstanding.

"Forgive me General Iroh, but is that a… pai-sho board?"

Golden eyes sparkled with delight as a warm, genuine smile crinkled the General's face. "Yes, yes it is indeed, General Anko. Do you play?"

Anko nodded a silent confirmation as Iroh poured his own cup of tea. "I haven't played for a while, but yes; my grandfather taught me. Pai-sho is his favorite game."

"Hm, it is hard to find time for a game with all the activity, isn't it?" The elder General dismissed the ongoing war with a few casual flips of his hand. "I myself enjoy a good game of pai-sho, but it is so difficult to find suitable opponents." The Dragon's eyes seemed to be burning with an inner light. He hovered by the edge of the table instead of resuming his seat and stared at the pai-sho board.

"General Anko," he said formally, "I hope you don't find this too forward, but would you care for a game?"

Anko eyed the elder man, trying to gauge his sincerity. For once his face was easy to read and it hosted barely contained enthusiasm. A part of her felt like laughing; after all the horrible flirtatious lines he had uttered in the past, he thought asking for a game of pai-sho was being forward? It was a bit of an odd request; really odd considering that they were opposing Generals in the middle of a potentially decisive battle; but it was a nice reminder that underneath all the titles and responsibility, Iroh was just a man. Her own expression softened as she remembered the long winter afternoons playing pai-sho with her grandfather. But still… she had a mission to accomplish here: negotiating the safe release of the sick civilians of Ba Sing Sei.

Which, Anko realized with a vague smile, she had no idea how to commence. _What the heck; it's not like I have a reputation for doing things the normal way. A game of pai-sho might be fun; and if nothing else, acquiescing now might buy me some favor later on._

"I would greatly enjoy a game, General Iroh." Anko responded using the same polite formality that he had used. "But it seems only fair to warn you that I am quite skilled at pai-sho."

"Oh?" Iroh rubbed his hands together. "Well, we shall see, Fox-san."

He proceeded to excavate the playing board from beneath the maps, heedless of the precious documents that were spilling onto the dirt floor. Anko smiled; genuine excitement was infectious and his actions reminded her so much of her grandfather. She pushed aside a pang of homesickness.

The travel-sized pai-sho board, about a third smaller than a regular board, was placed between them on the low-lying table. More rummaging produced two complete sets of tiles. Anko stirred her finger through hers as Iroh dusted off the board with the edge of a dangling sleeve. As a child, she had hated pai-sho. Go was a game won by surrounding territory on the board, a relatively simple concept. Shoji, with pieces that could only move in specific ways, was won by conquering your opponent's King. Easy to learn, harder to master, the both of them. But pai-sho was different. In pai-sho each player had a set of marked tiles that could only be moved in certain ways, but instead of starting out in standard positions on the board, the tiles were played onto the board by the players. A skillful pai-sho player could easily defeat a poor one just by playing a good opening game; as a child Anko had been defeated that way many times by her crafty grandfather.

Pai-sho could be won in a variety of different ways too. One could win by conquering their opponent's territory, by capturing the five star points, the points where the lines that defined the different geometric shapes on the board intersected, or by capturing the opponent's dragon tile. The multitude of strategies that these different paths to victory invoked made pai-sho a game that was hard to learn and nearly impossible to master. As Anko had grown older, the complexities that she once hated became easier to see. Before she had left Yokopo, she had advanced to a level to where her grandfather would only allow her the advantage of going first. It wasn't until she got out into the world that she had learned how skilled a player he had been.

General Iroh was right. Aside from King Bumi and General Zhen, no one had given her a decent game of pai-sho. Anko wondered idly how good Iroh was. And then a different thought occurred to her. Was it wise to beat the Fire Nation General right before their negotiations? Anko felt her heart sink as a whole new level of complexity was added to the game.

Finished cleaning, Iroh knelt on his own cushion. A simple game of earth, fire and water determined that he would go first. Anko watched as he placed his tiger tile on a star point. She responded by playing an orchid tile on the opposite star point and they were off. With relief, the Omashu Fox noted that Iroh's moves were solid and strategically sound; at least she wouldn't have to worry about beating him in the opening game. Unfortunately, she still wasn't sure if she should be beating him at all.

The tent was silent as one by one, each tile clacked to the board. Pai-sho was a game often found in taverns and gambling houses, where each play would elicit load groans and cheers. The relative silence of Iroh's tent made each audible sound stand out; the occasional crunching of snow as a soldier walking by, the flapping of canvas in the breeze, the clinking of tea cups and saucers as the Generals partook of jasmine tea. Rather than relaxing, Anko was finding the whole situation somewhat unnerving.

The last tile made contact to the board and the opening game was finished without a discernable advantage to either player. Not sure whether she should pursue victory or not, Anko had played the majority of her tiles within her own territory, with a few notable exceptions. Iroh's were slightly more spread out, but not to the point to where his strategy was obvious.

_In real life General Iroh faked playing for territory when in reality he was maneuvering to take the dragon - Ba Sing Sei. I wonder if he'll hold to that strategy here. _Anko knew that the answer would become evident over time. The elder General was smiling as he observed the locations of all their tiles; clearly he was enjoying himself.

"More tea," he offered like a gracious host.

"Yes please. It is a very good blend."

The older man looked delighted at her words and moved to comply. Once both cups were steaming, he settled back down on his cushion. "Now then Fox-san… I believe it is your move."

After a moment's hesitation, Anko reached for the board…

---------------------------------

There was no easy way to tell time in a tent. A pai-sho game between two skilled players could potentially take hours, Anko knew, and it didn't help that she and Iroh had spent their initial moves trying to discern each other's strength as players. The Dragon of the West was now playing wholeheartedly; Anko, however, was unable to embrace the game with such reckless abandon. For every moment that passed, for every move and countermove on the board, the weight on her shoulders seemed to grow heavier and heavier. So many people were depending on her to be successful here, others would be spending this time worrying for her safety and what was she doing?! Playing a game of pai-sho in the middle of the enemy camp with the enemy commander. This was _not _how she had envisioned the meeting.

Anko suppressed a sigh as Iroh moved his boar tile to a position where it threatened her ox tile. The obvious answer to this would be to capture his boar with her orchid tile, which was currently safe on a star point. Anko hid a smile as she saw the strategy within the strategy. The elder General's snake tile was surreptitiously positioned to take over the star point, should she abandon it. She simply moved her ox out of the way.

The Dragon of the West was a very good pai-sho player, no doubt about it, but unfortunately for him, Anko was slightly better. Her grandfather had taught her the ins and outs of the game; had showed her how to layer strategy upon strategy, and how to make one's opponent play where she wanted them to play. Iroh, given time to practice, would one day be a serious challenge, but for now the advantage was clearly hers. Still, one could not tell this fact by looking at the board. Unable to decide whether to play all out or not, Anko had resorted to neutral jing, making most of her moves reactive in nature. Iroh was skilled enough to take advantage of this and as a result some of her most powerful tiles were now captured and out of play. If things kept up this way, he would inevitable win the game. The Fox General didn't really mind losing, but it would bring them to the crux of their meeting and she still didn't have a strategy on how to convince him to agree to her plan.

_Verbal negotiations… why did it have to be verbal negotiations? I'd rather duel him for it, even if the ground is frozen. I'd probably have a better chance._

Anko's attention snapped back to the board as Iroh gave a victorious chuckle. He had captured her cherry blossom tile, eliminating her last tile of strength in his territory. The only tile that remained over there was the easily ignored lotus tile. Anko clicked her tongue. That had been careless of her. Still, maybe it was for the best to allow the game to come to a close.

_Too bad I'm not as good at negotiations as I am at pai-sho… Wait a minute! _She scanned the board, careful not to allow her body language to give her intentions away. Only a very slight smile emerged as she realized that her idea was possible if she played a skillful endgame. Iroh's own words replayed themselves in her head. _"We all must play to the best of our abilities with the pieces we have been given."_ Anko was bad at verbal negotiations, but pai-sho on the other hand…

_Thank you for your wisdom, General Iroh. Please forgive me as I defeat you with it._

Now that she had a specific goal in mind, Anko could devote her entire focus to the game. General Iroh's pleased look faded into one of concentration as his moves were suddenly met with far more obstinacy on his opponent's behalf. Still, it was with a triumphant smile that he finally put her dragon tile into a state of check. He leaned back with a satisfied chuckle as the Fox observed the board. In order to save her dragon, she would have to abandon her last star point, leaving it open for him to conquer. Either way, victory was his. To his surprise though, the younger General didn't seem in the least bit concerned. In fact, she too was smiling.

Iroh cleared his throat. "You are an excellent player, General Anko, however I believe that victory is mine."

The Fox's smile widened, reminding Iroh that foxes were, in no uncertain terms, predators.

"So it would appear, General Iroh… but you seem to have forgotten about my lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?"

-----------------------------------

"Lotus tile?!" Prince Zuko said, his face scrunching up in disgust. He had some very unpleasant memories associated with that particular tile, culminating with having his boat stolen, being mooned by a pirate, and watching helplessly as both his boat and the pirate went over a waterfall. All because of a stupid, stupid pai-sho tile that had been "missing" up his Uncle's sleeve. In all honesty, it could be said that Zuko felt a certain justifiable hatred towards the lotus tile.

Seeming unaware of his nephew's displeasure, the retired General Iroh smiled fondly at his current pai-sho board. "Yes, the lotus tile… I told you that it was easy to underestimate its value. General Anko was by far one of the most skillful players I had ever sat down with. Here, let me show you what she did… it was really quite brilliant."

The elder man rose from his reclined position and made a bee-line for his pai-sho set; Zuko's expression turning panicky as he did so. His Uncle's spontaneous dissertations on the intricacies of pai-sho could go on for hours.

"That's okay, Uncle. You can just tell me what happened. There's no need for a visual demonstration."

"Oh, but the way she maneuvered me… you have to see it to appreciate it." Like a moth to a flame, Iroh's weathered hands were reaching towards his sets of tiles.

"Uncle, really, I get it. Anko was about to kick your butt at your favorite game. Please continue with the story."

The hands froze in mid-reach and returned to the retired General's sides before being folded across his ample mid-section. Iroh gave his nephew a miffed look. "Really, Prince Zuko, there's no need to express it _that_ way."

Zuko grinned, grateful that he wouldn't have to relive the hours long game that the two Generals had played. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

His uncle sighed before snagging one of the tile sets and returning to his cushion. One finger stirred through the pieces until he found the tile he wanted. "The lotus tile," Iroh said while brandishing the hated piece, "is often overlooked because it is the pai-sho equivalent of a pawn, only capable of moving one point at a time. But while it is a mediocre piece on the board, it also has a hidden strength. Move your lotus tile across your opponent's territory to the outer circle and it becomes like a dragon. Of course, this is almost impossible to do, unless, like General Anko, you play it in your opponent's territory to begin with. While I was busy chasing and capturing her more powerful pieces, she had very quietly moved her lotus to the outer ring and then left it there. I believed that I had maneuvered her into a situation that would lead to my inevitable victory; but in truth, she was allowing me to do so, all so my dragon would be aligned with her transformed lotus."

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted with a frown, "when you said that the lotus tile was essential to the "unique" strategy that you employ, don't tell me…"

"That's right, Prince Zuko. It is a strategy I learned first hand from General Anko, and do you know, it is still effective to this very day…"

----------------------------------------------

The Dragon of the West sat back as he stared at the pai-sho board. The Fox's lotus tile was positioned on the outer ring in his territory and in direct line with his dragon tile. He remembered feeling a bit surprised when she had initially played the weak piece in his area, but he had been so busy chasing her more powerful pieces across the board that he had forgotten all about it. All this time, all this time he had believed himself to be the superior player, herding the Fox into a no-win situation when in fact, she had been the one luring him. And he had never suspected a thing. General Ogato, his former mentor and the man who had taught him how to play pai-sho, had also been the one to name the Omashu 126th. He had compared their habit of stealing victories away from the Fire Nation to foxes that swipe duckens out from under a farmer's nose. Iroh had never felt more like a farmer.

"Are the rules different in the Fire Nation?" Anko asked quietly.

Iroh reluctantly shook his head, still trying to figure out how many moves the woman had been playing ahead in order to maneuver him into this position. How long had her lotus been waiting as a dragon on the sidelines? In the end, it really didn't matter. He had been completely outplayed. The victory that he had boldly proclaimed as his own, was in fact hers. All she had to do was move her lotus and take out his dragon. To his surprise though, his opponent made no move towards the board. Instead she sat ramrod straight, with hands folded in her lap.

"General Iroh," General Anko began formally. "Perhaps you have been wondering why I asked for this meeting. I fear I have not the skills to dance around the subject like a politician. I am a farmer's daughter and a dog of war and so I will tell you plainly. The people of Ba Sing Sei, the ordinary citizens and refugees, are dying. There is an illness that has swept through the poor districts, caused by a lack of nutrition, and we no longer have the medicinal supplies to treat the general populous. These people have nothing to do with the war. They are sick and they are dying. The only hope they have for survival lies in an herbalist institute, located in the mountains not far from here. My purpose in this meeting is to negotiate your signature onto this," Anko pulled the scroll from her waistband and placed it in front of her, "and the only thing I have to offer in return is this," she liberated the small message scroll from her pocket and handed it directly to the General.

Raising a brow, Iroh carefully unfurled the tiny piece of paper. The message revealed was short, but Iroh felt as if he had been struck a blow to his gut.

_Have liberated Da-Shing Fortress. See you in spring. General Zhen._

General Iroh's shoulders slumped as his mind raced. He had maybe two or three months before the snow obstructing the Da-Shing Pass melted. The repairs to the trebuchets were almost complete and the curtain wall of Ba Sing Sei was cracked, but if he didn't manage to get inside before then…

Anko allowed the Dragon a moment or two to absorb the information on the owl-bat's message scroll. Judging by the look on his face, it had been a surprise that the Da-Shing fortress had been retaken; and while this was working out to her favor, she almost felt… sorry for her enemy. She pushed the odd sense of empathy aside, hard. Now that his back was against the wall, literally as well as proverbially, he would be twice as dangerous as before. She cleared her throat, drawing his attention.

"What I propose is this: Give us three days truce. Three days in which we can safely open the gates and allow the sick to travel to the herbalist institute. Three days in which we are guaranteed you will not attack the city, or the people exiting the city. Give me three days now… and when the time comes, when General Zhen reaches the plains and threatens to pin your army between his and my own forces… We will give you three days in return. Three days for you to flee the field of battle without having two armies to contend with. Three days in which Ba Sing Sei will remain as passive and neutral as a rock. Three days now for three days later. It is a fair and equitable exchange. I realize my bargaining position is a weak one, however…" Anko gestured towards the pai-sho board, where her lowly lotus remained poised to take out his dragon and win the game.

General Iroh smiled as his eyes moved from the small message scroll to the pai-sho board. One hand idly stroked his graying beard. "However, as you just aptly demonstrated, sometimes a position of weakness is actually a position of strength."

He shook his head, still amazed at the level of skill his opponent had displayed. Not only had she beaten him, she had clearly done so in a manner that made a specific point. The intelligence that he had glimpsed long ago, hidden beneath obsidian eyes and a farmer's guise, now blazed forth like the sun. Iroh was suddenly grateful that the Omashu Fox was a farmer's daughter. He shuddered to think what it would have meant to his nation had she been born into a position of power.

"I will _not _surrender Ba Sing Sei to you, regardless of what transpires here today." The woman said firmly. "I will continue to fight, even when all hope seems lost. You have a few months at best to complete your mission. Whether or not the citizens of Ba Sing Sei are present or elsewhere, will make no difference in the outcome of this battle."

"I suppose that outlines the details of the treaty?" Iroh gestured towards the larger scroll.

Anko nodded and handed it over. "It is basically just how I explained it: three days for three days, although more eloquently worded. It bears the marks of Prince Yuki, heir apparent to the Earth Kingdom throne, and General Mito, advisor to the Prince and military commander of the inner keep of Ba Sing Sei."

Anko fell silent as the Dragon of the West broke the green wax seal and unfurled the scroll. There. She had done all she could do. She resisted the urge to fidget in her seat. The last time she had attempted to convince a group of Generals of something had been the debacle meeting at Fortress Granitous, where they had laughed at the notion that General Iroh was maneuvering to take Ba Sing Sei. Oddly enough, she did not feel vindicated now that she had been proven right; the memory served as a reminder of how horribly she had failed over a year ago. And now General Iroh, one of the craftiest men she had ever met, knew how weak Ba Sing Sei truly was.

There were no hidden moves, no secret advantages that she held, nothing. All the plays were on the board and it was up to him to make the next move. Anko's hands tightened into fists on her lap. _No matter which way this goes… I did try my best to convince him. I did try…_ The weight she felt did not diminish with this thought. The amount of effort she put forth would offer no absolution if she failed.

General Iroh had carefully read through the scroll twice. It was all pretty much as his opponent had stated. He could find no loopholes or hidden tricks that would offer the Earth Kingdom an advantage. Three days for three days. Mercy now in exchange for mercy later. He closed his eyes briefly. He was tired. His men were tired. An almost treacherous amount of relief presented itself when he realized that either way, this ordeal would be over in a few months' time. And yet, so much time and effort had gone into the siege. To fail now would be throwing all that way.

"_I will not surrender Ba Sing Sei to you, regardless of what transpires here today. I will continue to fight, even when all hope seems lost." _The steely resolve behind those words rang true. For a moment Iroh considered the siege from his opponent's position and felt amazed that the Fox still had spirit enough to bare her fangs. Of course, he had witnessed this resolve first hand when, battered and half-baked in the middle of a lava flow, she had demonstrated a willingness to use her only means of salvation to fight him.

It was a difficult situation. His brother would severely condemn any acts of mercy. Iroh's chest tightened. He didn't fear the Fire Lord per se, but in this situation Ozai might be justified. Allowing the citizens to leave would relieve the stress on Ba Sing Sei's clearly strained supplies. Their illness might spread to the soldiers… he might be turning his back on his only chance to prevail. General Anko was right when she said hers was currently a position of weakness. He eyed the pai-sho board again…

The silence in the tent was stifling. For each minute that passed, Anko felt her chance at victory ebbing away. The Dragon's voice startled her.

"I have only two issues with signing this treaty. One is that _your _name is not on it."

"My name?" Anko spoke with confusion. "Ah… my name… does not carry a lot of weight in Ba Sing Sei. The ones in power… the treaty bears _their_ names."

General Iroh cocked his head slightly to one side. The Fox had proven to be a constant thorn in his side, she was a General, and she was being _ignored_? How foolish could the leadership of Ba Sing Sei be? "General Anko, regardless of how much weight your name might have in Ba Sing Sei, it carries a great deal of weight with me. Will you sign the treaty?"

Anko looked down at her hands, ducking her head to hide the sudden wave of emotions. Despite what she had told General Zhen long ago about finding Iroh more unsettling than admirable, the truth was… the truth was…

"I will sign the treaty," the clear voice of the Omashu Fox rang through the tent. The act was done quickly. Iroh produced an inkwell and her own carefully drawn mark soon decorated the parchment. She placed the quill back in the inkwell as Iroh once more scanned the document.

"And your second issue?"

"Ah… I would like a rematch." The Dragon gestured at the pai-sho board. "It is rude to take a man's honor and not allow him a chance to reclaim it. I would like a rematch… some day… if circumstances allow."

The younger General cocked a brow as a crooked grim emerged. The request was odd… the way he chose to word it was odder. _If circumstances allow? _Thus far she had met face to face with the Dragon of the West three times. As highly improbable as it seemed, not one of those times had led to direct combat, although the second time had come very close. From here on out the chances of them having a casual, peaceful, face to face meeting was practically nil. The "circumstances" would have to be if one was the prisoner of the other… or, if the war was over for them both?

But Generals were Generals, until the day they died. Maybe being the Fire Lord's brother would allow Iroh to escape that fate… but she wouldn't. It was a consequence of her promotion that she had never before considered. Suddenly Anko felt like she was suffocating. To be trapped in this nightmare for the rest of her days? She pushed the horrible thought away, forcing herself to focus on Iroh's request. Perhaps the 'circumstances' he was suggesting would be that the war was over, period. That was a thought she could live with.

"Very well, General Iroh. If the circumstances are right and the opportunity presents itself, let us have a rematch."

"Excellent." The elder General reached for the ink well. "I shall practice hard to make myself worthy of such a skillful opponent."

Anko watched as Iroh's name joined her own on the treaty. "Thank you," she said very, very sincerely.


	41. Chapter 40

**Erosion**

**Chapter Forty**

General Anko watched from the top of the gatehouse as the cleared and empty marketplace slowly filled with people. According to the terms of the treaty, only the sick could leave the city. In order to stay true to this, the evacuation had been kept a secret until this, the agreed upon day. Soldiers encircled the marketplace, assuring order and compliance with the treaty. Several skirmishes had already occurred when unaffected citizens tried various methods to be included in the exodus. Still, given the circumstances, everyone was remarkably well behaved. Prince Yuki had even donated some of the royal elephant-oxen to the case; the large docile beasts would pull transports of those too sick to walk.

Captain Pyron's familiar form came into her peripheral vision. She absently waved him forward, her eyes never leaving the bustling square. "Everything is on schedule. Only about a hundred people are left on the list. Every able bodied soldier is either manning the wall or in position around the marketplace; a runner from the inner keep reports that they are also ready and standing by…"

Anko grunted in response. The time they had all been waiting for was rapidly approaching. The counterweights on the stone doors had been repaired and earthbenders stood ready to open the doors at her signal. And then the only thing standing between Ba Sing Sei and utter conquest would be a fragile piece of paper bearing four signatures.

Anko frowned. General Iroh knew his time to take the city was limited; the temptation to strike when they were most vulnerable would be great. Opening the gates was the equivalent of a rabbit-mouse showing its soft underside to a fox-cat and hoping that the predator would be merciful. True, Iroh had never before given her reason to doubt his word of honor, but still…

"Are you sure this is a good idea, General?"

A tiny smile grazed her lips as her astute Captain picked up on her inner most thoughts. Pyron knew her too well. "A good idea? No. In fact it is probably a horrible idea… but it is also the only idea I have for giving both the city and its people a fighting chance."

"You're worried about him keeping his word." It was a statement, not a question, showing how attune the auburn-haired man was to his commander.

Anko sighed heavily. One of the keys to victory was understanding your opponent and his motivating forces. Her flash of insight in his tent served her well; Iroh, given a choice in the matter, probably would not have chosen the path of a soldier. The fact that he _was _a soldier and a damn good General spoke of his strong devotion to his country. The true question would be whether the Dragon put more stock in his loyalty to his country or in honoring his own word.

The tall woman shifted the weight on her feet. "He'll keep his word… I think."

"You're not exactly overflowing with confidence in the matter, are you?"

After a slight shrug, Anko gave her Captain a crooked grin. "Often I wonder if what I do is right or wrong. We all know that keeping one's word is the only honorable action, but… General Iroh has got to know that allowing this opportunity to pass him by will probably mean the failure of his mission."

Anko chewed on her chapped lower lip a little. Iroh had spent almost a year setting up for his raid on Ba Sing Sei; he had spent over a year camped outside their wall. To devote so much time and effort, to sacrifice in the name of this campaign; it had to mean that Iroh believed that the fall of Ba Sing Sei would mean the fall of the Earth Kingdom and the end of the war.

"He will honor his word. It's just that… if our positions were reversed; I'm not sure that I would do the same. To bring about the end of the war, to act in the best interest of those people you're supposed to protect; what is one's own personal honor compared to those things?"

She looked back out over the throng of people in the marketplace and Pyron watched as the omnipresent weight that his General carried settled on her shoulders. Anko had changed so much from the innocent and confident farm girl he had helped train at Omashu. He took an almost fatherly pride in how she had grown, in how good she had become. But there was a price for her skills and he was seeing it now. Desperate in its need for heroes and competent commanders, the Earth Kingdom had rewarded Anko for her skill by heaping responsibility after responsibility on her shoulders. And the burden of Ba Sing Sei: protecting the outer city and its multitude of sometimes uncooperative people, dealing with the self-centered and unhelpful General Mito, managing soldiers who were tired and weary; Pyron could see that this burden was almost _too_ much to bear.

He walked even with her and stood at attention by her side. "All I know is; I'm glad _I'm_ not a General."

The Omashu Fox rewarded him with a smile. "Gee, thanks…"

They abandoned the top of the gatehouse, descending through the building on their way to the marketplace. People came to 'attention' and bowed as she passed, but Anko was used to this by now. Captain Pyron followed in her shadow, her ever-loyal second-in-command. She, Pyron, and the remainder of the 126th would be stationed in the marketplace, directly in the line of fire should her judgment of Iroh prove wrong. Anko could think of no place she'd rather be.

The exit of the gatehouse was near the soldier enforced boundary between the regular citizens of Ba Sing Sei and those determined to be sick enough to leave. The low murmur of protest amongst those who had to stay rose in volume significantly upon her appearance.

"Why can't we all go?"

"General Anko, please! Please let my children leave!"

"You have no right to decide the fates of others!"

"General Anko?"

"General Anko!"

Shoulders squared and back ram-rod straight, Anko turned away from the shouting populous. She tried to harden her heart against the sting of their words, against the honest sound of desperation and suffering. The treaty was specifically for the _sick _people of Ba Sing Sei; to allow even one healthy person to leave would not only violate her word of honor, it would be distinctly unfair to the ones who remained. Not to mention that the healer's institute was too small to handle a massive influx of people. In a way, they were better off behind Ba Sing Sei's mighty wall. But the majority of the populous could not, would not see it that way.

A sardonic smile on her face, Anko picked her way to the front of the forming caravan. This wasn't the first time the public disapproved of her actions. The normally free citizens _hated _being under martial law; they hated having rations and a curfew. With General Mito and Prince Yuki ensconced within the inner keep, it was Anko upon whom the people directed their anger. But that was… okay. She'd rather bear the brunt of their displeasure than be responsible for burying their bodies. She was responsible for their safety, not their happiness.

Near the front of the caravan three figures in pale blue stood out against the surrounding earth tones. Anko was forbidden as per terms of the treaty from sending any soldiers out with the caravan, but that didn't mean that they would be defenseless. The Northern Watertribe Ambassadors weren't technically a part of Ba Sing Sei; they had simply been trapped here by coincidence. And since they weren't citizens of the Earth Kingdom or of Ba Sing Sei; they also weren't bound by the terms of the treaty.

As a General, Anko knew that she was bending the rules slightly, but under the circumstances she felt it was worth the risk. A large group of ill people would need protection and leadership. With their mastery of water both liquid and frozen, the watertribers would be able to protect the slow moving caravan from the elements and from roving packs of hungry wolf-bears. She had approached Ambassador Pakku about this before her negotiations with General Iroh. The normally sour man agreed readily. He and his men were long overdue to return home, he had said, and had no interest in continued negotiations with the politically unstable Earth Kingdom. Furthermore, he mentioned snidely, they were sick of the color green.

"_Perhaps something could have been worked out with King Yosho," _he had stated bluntly_, "but I see no reason for my country to risk itself by getting involved with a Kingdom without clear leadership or unity. We are far better off keeping to ourselves and protecting our own country."_

In the past, Anko would have felt the urgent need to argue with the man; to point out that if the Earth Kingdom fell, the Northern Water tribe would be next. But she was no longer so young nor as idealistic as she had once been. When she had been a trainee, her one desire had been to make a real difference in the war, a goal she had carried with her during her stint as both a Captain and a Major. Now, because she was older, understood the all-encompassing scope of the war, and was worn down from it all; General Anko had lost her quixotic vision. She had accepted the Ambassador's decision without a word of protest or complaint and had thanked him for agreeing to escort the exodus of ill to the herbalist institute.

Upon noticing her approach, the normally long face of Ambassador Pakku managed to get even longer. "It shall be nice to get back to an organized, traditional society," he said to one of his colleagues, loud enough for Anko to hear, "one in which the roles of men and women follow their natural courses."

The Fox smiled at the man. Words that at one time would have raised her hackles were now easily ignored. She owed Pakku the use of her right arm and although she knew he disapproved of her, she had also come to realize that when push came to shove, the Northern Ambassador was really a decent guy.

"We must all play to the best of our abilities, with the pieces we have been given," she said with a smile, quoting the Dragon.

Ambassador Pakku almost looked disappointed that she wasn't going to take his bait; his brows turned downward as he digested the words. General Anko came to attention and then bowed to the blue-clad man; Captain Pyron following her lead.

"Ambassador Pakku, on behalf of the Earth Kingdom I would like to thank you for agreeing to guide these people to the herbalist institute. On a more personal level, I would like to thank you for healing my shoulder." She cocked her head to one side. "I hope you realize that once you are beyond these walls, you are also beyond our help. Should the Fire Nation decide to attack, there will be very little we can do to aid you."

"Humph! You should learn to show more respect for your elders… and your betters. I am a _Master_ waterbender, as are my colleagues… the Fire Nation would be foolish to break the treaty and attack us. Besides, what would they gain? I'm sure General Iroh is wise enough to understand that capturing these people would only bring illness to his own camp. Isn't that why _you _want rid of them?"

Anko raised a brow at the man; how little he understood her. "It was my duty to warn you of the risks, just as it is my duty to try and ensure that these people have a chance to survive by sending them to where they can receive the medical aid that they need."

"Do not confuse General Anko with General Mito." Pyron asserted softly behind her.

Anko raised a hand, silencing him. "Just in case the worst happens, those who are gifted with earthbending will be traveling in the transport directly behind you. I don't know how good they'll be, but if you defrost the ground, they should be able to help out some." Anko once again inclined her head to the man. "Ambassador Pakku, despite our… cultural differences, you have been a valuable asset to the Earth Kingdom and to Ba Sing Sei. I wish you and your men a Safe Journey." The Fox General executed an 'about face' and strode away, Captain Pyron in her wake.

"Wow, Ahn, that was really mature of you. It almost makes up for what you did to him the first time you met."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman replied with an innocent smile.

---------------------------------------------

It took another hour or two for things to be ready to go. To General Anko, time couldn't possibly drag more. Finally, though, all the sick had been loaded and the greatest risk of her military career was about to take place. The Omashu 126th was organized behind her. It was the first time in a long time that they had all been together in one spot. Anko looked over the familiar faces, most of them sported untrimmed beards now to protect sensitive skin against the cold, but she still recognized them all instantly. They were still hers, still her family. Her throat constricted when she realized that they had left a gap in the formation, an empty space for the absent Sergeant Hachi. If Hachi had been here, would he be scolding her for putting so much faith in her own judgment of character?

Anko sighed heavily. She missed her caustic Sergeant sorely. "The fates favor the brave…" she muttered to herself, knowing full well that the line between bravery and stupidity was an extremely thin one.

"Bugler, signal the wall." She ordered firmly. While Anko felt the rush of adrenaline, the Omashu Fox facade remained perfectly calm and composed. The bugler sounded a call, one that was relayed and echoed around the circular wall. All was ready.

"Open the gates!" she ordered quietly. The words were relayed forth; the earthbenders in the gatehouse sprung into action, bending the large counterweights in conjunction with each other to move the enormous titanite doors. Chains creaked and groaned, the gates shuddered before a crack of light split straight down the middle of them. Everyone stared as the opening slowly widened. The gates had not moved since Iroh's initial charge; no one amongst the general populous had seen outside for over a year. Like water released from a dam, the healthy people pushed forwards; the soldiers resorting to earthbending to hold them back.

Every fiber of Anko's being was attuned to the walls, listening for the alarm gongs that would sound if any Fire Nation activity occurred. They remained blissfully silent. As soon as the gates were open enough, she ordered the caravan to move out. The three Northern Ambassadors went first, proceeding at a stately walk, the light blue of their clothes standing out against the greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom citizens and marking them clearly for who they were. A large transport pulled by two elephant-oxen slowly rumbled after, the beasts lowing softly as their exhaled breaths steamed into the air. The reason Anko had requested three days was because the caravan, by necessity, would have to travel slow enough to accommodate those on foot. And while elephant-oxen could pull heavy loads for days on end, they weren't the speediest of creatures.

Still keeping a sharp ear out for an alarm, Anko watched as the sick shambled by. Some would give her grateful looks and wan smiles as they passed, most had dull, lifeless eyes. The healers had assured her that the high mortality rate amongst those infected had more to do with their overall lack of nutritional health than with the nature of the disease itself. They had promised that if the people were to get the proper care and medical help that they needed, most would survive. Watching them slowly shambled by tore at her heart. She wondered how many would even make it to the herbalist institute. She wondered if something could have been done sooner, before so many were infected.

It was yet another burden for her heart to bear. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how skilled she was; people still died. It was a fact of life and a fact of war. Anko turned her head slightly so that the vacant spot in the 126th's formation was in her peripheral vision. _Hachi…_

The evacuation was painstakingly slow. Every minute stretched out; every soldier was on pins and needles, waiting for an attack. Once the last man had exited the city, Anko gave the relieved order to close the gates and everyone involved in the operation gave a collective sigh of relief. The attack had never come. General Iroh had kept his word. Anko sent silent thanks to every spirit she could think of, as well as to the Dragon of the West. Now that the gates were closed, she wasn't worried about him breaking the treaty. It was the city he wanted; attacking the caravan would gain him nothing.

The Fox General dismissed most of the soldiers in the former marketplace. Although the truce extended for another two days, she wasn't foolish enough to take the men off duty. The shifts of patrols would go on as usual, albeit at half strength.

"Tell the men to rest up while they can," she ordered Pyron and Lieutenant-Colonel Jin. "Once the truce is over, he won't waste any time renewing his assault."

"Sir!" came the response. Lieutenant-Colonel Jin bowed and moved off to write a new duty roster for the next two days. Pyron stood by her side.

"So, he said casually, "if you're not doing anything; care to join me and Satsuna's family for dinner tonight?"

The General opened her mouth, a thousand excuses flitting across her brain. Then she paused and smiled.

"I'd be honored to."


	42. Chapter 41

**Erosion**

**Chapter Forty-one**

"Uncle," Zuko asked hesitantly, "do you ever… _regret _not attacking Ba Sing Sei when they opened their gates?" The teenager flushed a little as he posed the question; he knew it could be considered a rude one, but Iroh just gave him a gentle smile.

"I have my share of regrets, Prince Zuko," he answered honestly. "Any commander who tells you otherwise is probably a liar." _Or a sociopath, _he added mentally as an image of his brother floated through his head. Iroh gave a private smile before addressing the Prince's question. "But no, I don't regret upholding the treaty. I think the temptation might have been stronger had I been facing someone besides the Omashu Fox. Anko wasn't a stupid General, you know. She only opened the gates wide enough to allow the transports to travel through and I'm sure she was prepared to ward off any assault. We _could_ have tried it, and some people believe that we should have, but I don't think we would have been successful. Besides," he said with a smile, "you know how important it is to keep one's word. If I had broken the treaty, it is likely that I would not be here today."

Prince Zuko absorbed his words and their implications with a thoughtful frown furrowing down his one good brow. He had been a child during the siege of Ba Sing Sei. He could remember his mother reading letters from Iroh every once and a while. It was common knowledge that the Dragon of the West was the only man who had managed to break through the outer wall of the Earth Kingdom capital. And then he had left. His father, Zuko could remember, had been very, very angry about that. The Fire Nation Prince replayed his Uncle's words. _"If I had broken the treaty, it is likely that I would not be here today."_ His stomach clenched slightly at the concept.

"So… how did you manage to break the wall?"

His uncle gave a satisfied smile while stroking his grey beard. "Heh, heh; we used the wall's great strength to our advantage and used Earth Kingdom tactics against it. The wall of Ba Sing Sei was designed to ward off earthbenders, Prince Zuko. Its foundation was set deep within the bedrock to prevent enemy tribes from tunneling or burrowing into the city. That is the wall's great strength. However, this set up prevented the earthbenders inside the city from feeling vibrations in the earth that occurred _outside_ the wall."

Zuko's gold eyes lit up. "You tunneled into the city?"

"Not quite; no. If we had passed beneath the wall, they would have felt us coming and it would have been disastrous. But we did have a tunnel and every night, under the cover of darkness, we inched our way to the foundation of the wall directly under where the trebuchets had cracked it. As soon as the treaty had expired the repaired trebuchets began to bombard that portion of the wall day and night."

"I get it! Once the crack was big enough, you put blasting jelly on the underground foundation."

The retired General nodded. "Very good, Prince Zuko."

The teen smiled proudly for a moment before it faded. "You came so close Uncle… why..?"

Zuko's voice trailed off as he realized the mistake he had just made. Iroh's eyes clouded; he looked away. There was silence in the cabin. A slow flush stained Zuko's cheeks as he wished he could recapture the careless words. It had been so long ago; he had been so caught up in the story that he had momentarily forgotten…

"Lu-Ten," Iroh said softly, his voice catching slightly. "I received notification that Lu-Ten, my son, had died."

"Uncle, I'm…"

Iroh held up a weathered left hand and silenced his nephew. He knew Zuko had meant no harm. The boy had a sympathetic heart, unlike his nearest blood relations. The retired General cleared his throat. "The timing was poor; we had just managed to collapse a section of the wall. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered. Over a month and a half had passed since the treaty; spring was nigh and soon General Zhen's army would flood the valley, crushing any hope of entering the city. It is possible, Prince Zuko, that we might have prevailed against Anko's forces, had we remained. It is also possible that General Zhen would have gotten to us first…"

Iroh again fell silent. The wind howled outside the cabin. Zuko studied the top of the table, mentally cursing his own carelessness.

"You asked if I regretted honoring the treaty. The answer is no. I also have no regrets about my decision to leave. Some things are more important than victories, Prince Zuko. Six hundred days were enough; it was time to go home."

The words were firmly spoken and resonated with conviction. Zuko nodded silently, his eyes still downcast. His uncle was always a pillar of strength; always a calm port of refuge, no matter what troubles came Zuko's way. He hadn't meant to bring up his cousin, hadn't meant to cause his Uncle pain. And he was reluctant to look up and see if there was sorrow in the old man's golden eyes. And that sentiment made him feel ashamed. Steeling himself, the Fire Nation Prince raised his gaze, found his Uncle's eyes. To his relief, his Uncle was still his Uncle. There was pain there, yes, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was probably always there, just like the hurt Zuko carried from the Agni-kai.

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Zuko said sincerely. The retired General nodded at him and smiled warmly, although the smile was tainted by hints of sadness.

"It is alright, Prince Zuko. It is funny; you ask if I regret upholding the treaty, but in the end, maintaining my word of honor saved us all. Still, sometimes I wonder if General Anko …regrets."

The Dragon of the West held up his left hand again, this time with the backside facing his young nephew. Zuko stared at it in puzzlement. The skin was beginning to get thin; he could see the maze of veins and tendons clearly beneath the flesh, but the flesh itself was unmarked. Suddenly he remembered something. The back of Anko's left hand had sported an odd scar. It had been faint, so faint that he had barely given it a passing thought, but it had been there. The farmer would idly scratch at it on occasion and once, when the Prince had been trying to get a good look at it, she had deliberately hidden it from him.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Iroh asked.

------------------------------------------------------------

Anko emitted a groan as the frantic pounding at her door slowly dragged her from the depths of sleep. Her eyelids were so heavy that they refused to open; she rubbed them fiercely with a fist as the annoying thumping at her door continued.

"General Anko! General Anko!"

"Just a minute!" the woman snapped back. The incessant knocking ceased. Anko rolled into a sitting position. Her eyes cracked open enough to see that it was light out. She blinked them, encouraging them to stay open as she raked her fingers through her disheveled black hair. Last night had been a horrible battle. Using a blast that had enough concussive force to cave in the tunnel that the sneaky bastards had used to set the charges, in conjunction with their long-range catapult-like weapons, the Fire Nation had managed to collapse a section of the wall. In the history of Ba Sing Sei, no one had ever managed to do that before. Of course, when facing a city of earthbenders, collapsing a portion of wall and entering the city were two entirely different things. That hadn't stopped General Iroh from making a valiant effort.

With a groan, Anko rose and reached for a pair of pants. She had been up all night, commanding the outer ring forces against wave after wave of determined firebenders. Captain Ping's skilled archers had taken many of her men; her own soldiers used pieces of the wall itself to fight back. In the end, they had repelled the invaders, but the Dragon was yet another step closer to ultimate victory.

"And he had better be inside the bloody city to justify waking me up!" Anko grumbled under her breath as she finished dressing. A few splashes of cold water on her face helped revive her, although she still felt like a platypus-bear fresh out of hibernation. With a dull headache to remind her that she hadn't got nearly enough sleep, the General opened the door to her quarters, revealing a fidgeting soldier who instantly snapped to attention.

"Gen… General Anko, sir!" he stammered, realizing from the expression on her face that his presence was _not _appreciated. "There is something going on in the Fire Nation camp, sir! I was ordered to ask you to the wall, sir, um, if you'd please?"

"Very well," the grumpy General clipped off the words, trying not to take her bad mood out on a simple soldier. That's what officers were for; if it was deserved. She spent the trip to the wall trying to remember who had been left in charge, seeing as both Lieutenant-Colonel Jin and Captain Pyron had been up all night too. Her mind was dull and slow; she couldn't recall the name of the Captain who met her on the battlements, only that he was one of Lieutenant-Colonel Jin's men.

"General Anko, sir!" the man straightened to attention, then bowed low. Anko waved away the unnecessary formality with her hand. The soldier rose from his bow, eyeing her a bit oddly as she glowered at him.

"Well?"

"Um… the Fire Nation seems to be packing up, sir."

That woke her up. She took a proffered pair of binoculars and scanned the enemy camp. Sure enough, the red-clad soldiers were scurrying around, tents were disappearing and their mighty weapons were silent for the first time in over a month. The Omashu Fox slowly lowered the binoculars.

"Has there been word from General Zhen?"

The Captain shook his head and Anko again took a careful scan through the glasses. It just didn't make sense. No sense at all. The Dragon was on the verge of victory; he _had _to know that. She sighed and tapped a finger against a merlon. General Iroh was one of the most brilliant commanders she knew; he had to be up to something. Due to all the activity from last night, the walls were understaffed right now. So maybe, it was a distraction? She stared as the massive weapons were suddenly set ablaze.

No… It wasn't a distraction. Maybe a trick of some sort? Maybe Iroh's plan was to pretend to leave, luring her forces outside the gates and allowing him an easy entrance to the city. She shook her head. But that didn't make sense either. According to the treaty, if Iroh left, she'd have to wait three days before pursuing him. "Damn," she swore softly.

"S…sir?"

"Send a messenger bird to General Zhen. I want to know his exact position."

"Yes, sir!"

Anko leaned against the large stone block, trying hard not to let herself get excited. The promise had been for three days truce should Iroh leave the city but the assumption had been that only the oncoming General Zhen's army would be enough to persuade him to do so. What else could make General Iroh depart? The Omashu Fox could only come up with two answers: that he had for some reason been ordered to do so by the Fire Lord or that this was a ruse of some sort. Anko believed the latter was the more likely of the two, but since they had the three day truce, she was having a hard time figuring out how a false retreat would benefit the man.

"Hmm." She pushed herself upright. "Captain, I want men watching the Fire Nation forces at all times. Have them be alert for any strange or suspicious behavior."

"Sir!"

"Also, I want informed the minute the messenger bird returns from General Zhen. Try and keep this under wraps. I don't want to get people's hopes up unnecessarily."

"Yes, sir. And where will you be, sir? So we can inform you of any changes promptly."

"I suppose I should inform General Mito and Prince Yuki of this."

The General made a slight face, causing the Captain's mouth to quirk up. "Then may I make a suggestion, sir? You might want to turn your shirt the right side out before visiting the inner keep, sir."

Anko looked down and stifled the urge to swear. In her half-asleep haste to don clothes, she had inadvertently put her shirt on inside out. No wonder the Captain had looked at her oddly when she had first arrived on the battlements. Muttering an embarrassed thanks, the sheepish General departed for her quarters to rectify the situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"General Iroh is leaving? Really?" Prince Yuki's high pitched but softly spoken words contained all the enthusiasm of his young years. He was all smiles as he looked to his cousin for his reaction. General Anko also looked up towards General Mito. The man had taken to pacing the length of the dais, his brows furrowed down in thought.

"Well, it _appears_ as if he is leaving, Prince Yuki, but I wouldn't get too excited just yet. It is entirely possible that the Dragon is attempting to lure us into a trap," she responded to the Prince's question.

Mito stopped mid-pace and whirled to face her. "Any word from General Zhen?"

"As of yet, no. It is impossible to tell if the snow in the pass has melted enough for him to travel through it. And then there is the section of the pass that the Fire Nation collapsed; it might take a day or so for them to clear it out."

Mito silenced her with a wave of his hand, causing Anko's eyes to narrow with ire. "Let us assume that the Dragon is departing. He cannot take his men back through the Da-Shing Pass for obvious reasons. That means he will have to take one of the narrow, dangerous mountain trails." General Mito rubbed his hands together as a sinister smirk twisted his thin lips upwards. "He will be ripe for the picking."

Anko snorted. "I have learned not to assume anything when it comes to General Iroh, but even if you are correct and a full retreat is his goal, according to the treaty we have to wait three days before pursuing him. _Remember?" _She shot Mito a sharp look, before turning a gentler one towards the young Prince. The boy nodded slowly, but General Mito scoffed aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous. In three days' time they will be beyond our reach. We got what we needed out of that treaty; it is just a piece of paper now. _My _troops are fresh and well rested; this is an opportunity to end the war once and for all!"

Anko's stomach turned as she realized what Mito was proposing. She stared at the man incredulously for a moment before laughing in a short, unbelieving way. Whether it was at herself for being caught off-guard by Mito's complete lack of honor, or at the man himself, she did not know. "Just a piece of paper?!" she squeaked. "It is a binding treaty signed by everyone in this room. The only reason General Iroh allowed our sick to leave a month ago was because he believed the same courtesy would be shown to him when the time came. _If_ that time is now, and that's a really big "if", we must abide by the terms of the treaty."

It was Mito's turn to laugh; the sound of it sickened Anko. "You are a fool, _General_," he sneered. "Camped outside our gates is the Fire Lord's own brother, a man nicknamed "Dragon" who has come closer to conquering Ba Sing Sei than anyone before him. We have the opportunity to take him out or perhaps even take him prisoner." Mito pulled on his neatly trimmed beard. "Yes… the Fire Nation would pay a handsome ransom for his return, I would think."

The sly man focused his green-grey eyes on his young cousin, his voice turning persuasive as he addressed the Prince. "Prince Yuki, think of all the suffering this man has caused… and will cause again. Think of your people. This is an opening to save lives and to show the Fire Nation how strong we really are. They are nothing more than monsters; a savage race that doesn't deserve to be treated with honor or mercy." Mito came to stand before the boy on the throne; crouching down so that their heads were on the same level. "Your father would not hesitate, treaty or no."

Prince Yuki squirmed a little in the mahogany throne, his large solemn eyes sought out Anko. The Fox General was standing on the floor before the dais, arms crossed in front of her, not bothering to try and hide her distaste for what Mito was proposing. "Prince Yuki, you gave your word. 'Monster' or not, General Iroh honored his, even though I'm sure the temptation was great to do otherwise. If you fail to abide by the treaty, then you will be…"

Anko took a deep breath and tried to soften her tone, to keep calm as she attempted to explain in words a complicated concept that she had been taught from an early age. "Prince Yuki," she started again, "a leader must make good decisions. A leader must lead by example. If you break your word now, how can you expect others to trust you in the future? Winning this war isn't going to be as easy as taking out one man, even if that man is General Iroh. No one can take your honor from you, Prince Yuki, but you _can _lose it. And this is how. Your father, King Yosho, understood honor. I'm sure he'd want his son to understand it too."

"Ha! Don't talk about our esteemed King as if you knew him, _Anko_. Are you a General because King Yosho followed the rules and _honored _our system of promotions or are you a General because he understood that the good of the country comes before one's own personal sense of honor?"

"Don't talk about _honor_ as if you understand it, Mito, and don't talk about the good of the country! The only one you're concerned about is yourself. I'm sure eliminating the Dragon of the West will look good to the Counsel of Elders."

"How dare you suggest…"

"Stop, _please_." Prince Yuki had shrunk in the high-backed throne; his large eyes had grown even larger as his two Generals had snarled at each other. "I… I want to do what is best for my people. I… think that… we should try General Mito's plan." He looked apologetically towards General Anko. "Thank you for your concern about my honor but I think… that might be the best way to protect my people. Even if it costs me my honor… it is a small price to pay for their future safety. I'm sorry… General Anko."

Anko closed her eyes; the events of the past month and a half replaying themselves in her head. It hadn't been easy to coax General Iroh's signature onto the treaty. She had gone into the enemy camp with nothing to offer but a future promise. Iroh had taken the chance and had believed her words. He had signed the treaty knowing full well that allowing the infirm to leave Ba Sing Sei would take pressure off the city. He had known that the time might never come for Ba Sing Sei to honor their part of the treaty, for if he had managed to get inside the outer wall he wouldn't have needed their future mercy. And yet he had still signed. Because, like Anko, he had wanted to give his people a chance at survival, if worst came to worst.

Anko's obsidian eyes opened; she glared at the smirking Mito and the young Prince. "_My _name is on that treaty."

"So?" Mito said bluntly. "Since when do _you_ have any voice of authority in Ba Sing Sei? Your services as General of the outer ring have no bearing on this conversation, nor does your signature carry any value. It is _my _forces that will have the honor of crushing the Fire Nation dogs who dared snap at the gates of our mighty city. Clearly, your forces are inadequate for the task." The General bowed low to the Prince. "Preparations will begin at once. We will follow Iroh's forces and crush them in the mountains. No one will dare challenge Ba Sing Sei again!"

"Your Highness, please. When this siege first started, you asked me to protect your people. The treaty you're about to break was a crucial part of that mission. Please don't do this; don't make this mistake. If General Iroh truly is leaving, just let him go and be thankful for it. Be thankful that your people are safe and your Capital is still standing."

"That's enough," Mito snapped as Prince Yuki squirmed again and looked distressed. "The Shen Zhou have been the guardians of the Earth Kingdom for centuries. A simple peasant had no voice in the matter. You are _dismissed_."

"General Anko," Prince Yuki piped up. "We are very grateful for your services but… my cousin… has been a great strength to me during this difficult time. He is older than you… I'm sure it will all turn out all right. I … want to be a strong King, like my father."

"Then think for yourself!" Anko snapped; whirling in place and stalking across the elongated throne room. She could hear Mito's enraged commands that she come back and apologize to the Prince, but she ignored them. Her blood was boiling; the taste of bile was strong in her mouth. It wasn't right. From the first time she had met Mito, she had known he was a self-serving coward, an opinion reinforced by the events at Uji and Xan-Si, but this, _this_ was a whole new low. She shook her head, muttered to herself; blinded by rage she found her way out of the inner keep by instinct alone.

It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong! And _her_ name, _her_ word of honor was about to be forever tarnished. _Why did I even try? Mito turned his back on us from the very beginning. I knew he signed that treaty too easily. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I've tried so hard to do the right thing, but no matter how hard I try, I always end up being his dog. And getting Iroh to sign that treaty was just icing on his cake. He doesn't care about the Earth Kingdom or its people, just the power of the throne. Argg! I should have surrendered the outer ring to Iroh the very first time Mito refused to help defend it!_

Mud squelched out from beneath her booted feet; the force of each step splattering it a great distance. The people who saw her coming made themselves scarce. They had learned in the past six hundred days that an enraged Omashu Fox was best left alone. Anko made it back to her quarters without any interruptions. She slammed the door behind her hard enough to rattle the walls. It wasn't just that her name was on the accord, she had _negotiated_ the bloody thing. Even though she had done so out of good faith, it didn't change the fact that what was about to happen was her fault.

_Fire Nation… Earth Kingdom… is there even a difference? _She leaned against her kitchen table, an image of General Iroh darting though her brain: the golden eyes that glittered with intelligence, the honorable nature of the man, his genuine love of Pai-sho; he was everything she had not expected a Fire Nation General to be. And Mito, Mito who had obviously been planning this treachery from the very beginning; he wasn't anything like the noble, self-sacrificing Earth Kingdom forces she had imagined.

_I should have listened to my grandfather; I should have stayed a farmer. What have I accomplished, really? Every time I've won a significant victory, Mito has twisted it to his own ends. Even now… I'm guilty of aiding him. I don't know who the enemy_ is_ any more! _Guilt and sorrow swirled around with the anger in her heart. This was _not_ what she had wanted. Her eyes started to burn as the beginnings of tears started to form. _Oh father, I really did try to follow in your footsteps… but somehow every thing has gone horribly wrong. I'm sorry._

Her father's voice, a vague, faint memory from the depths of her mind echoed forth. "_I have to do something, something to stop the Fire Nation from bringing that kind of oppression to others. So that Anko can be proud of who she is, so that she can live her life in a manner that's true to herself. The same way you taught me to, Dad…"_

"… _in a manner that's true to herself." _Anko blinked back unfallen tears; she had always been true to herself before. She turned her head and stared at the patches that adorned her shoulder: the Omashu Fox and the General's insignia. They were stitched with painstaking care to all of her uniforms, but they didn't represent _all_ that she was, especially not now. Another voice entered her head, a cheeky, slightly sarcastic voice belonging to someone who had known her far better than she had given him credit for.

"_Eh, Anko is just being Anko." _The memory of those oft spoken words brought a smile to her face. Hachi had spoken like she was an unstoppable force of nature, as if there was nothing to do but stand back and watch when she set her mind to something.

The General closed her eyes for a moment. _Thanks, Hachi. _

She opened her eyes and reached for a knife…


	43. Chapter 42

**Erosion**

**Chapter Forty-two**

The sharp, thin blade of the paring knife severed the threads that bound her to her old life with ease. The act was done swiftly, without fanfare or witnesses and although she knew she was doing the right thing, the _only_ thing her conscious would allow, Anko still felt a stab of sorrow as the last threads gave away. She stared at the consequences of her actions, her emotions in turmoil, until a rapid knock at her door reminded her that she didn't have the luxury of time for contemplation. Anko took a quick scan of her quarters. She hadn't accumulated many personal items during her journeys, and certainly none that were vital to her existence. She stuck the paring knife upright in the wood table.

"Come in."

Captain Pyron, looking more than a little disheveled, entered instantly. Anko could feel a smile coming on as she took in the wild appearance of his rebellious auburn hair.

"Anko, what is going on?! I wake up: The Fire Nation is _leaving _and now the inner doors are _opening_ and from all accounts, there is an Earth Kingdom army behind them! What happened? Why would the Fire Nation leave? What is Mito up to? What about the treaty?"

Anko held up a hand to silence the flow of questions. She smiled at the Captain, a little sadly. "I'm not sure why, but it appears as if General Iroh is leaving. No, I don't know if it is for real or a trap, but they burned their weapons if that is any indication. Mito is… being Mito." She smiled at the private joke.

"You mean he wants to break the treaty for his own selfish interests?"

"_Is_ going to break the treaty, yes. Prince Yuki agreed with his plan. Those of us who have defended the outer circle are not invited; only Mito's men are going, because they're so well rested and all."

Pyron swore and shook his head. "I guess that's it then. There's nothing we can do. At least the siege is over."

"Yes," Anko drawled, "There is that. Pyron, I want to thank you for being my teacher and my friend. I know it wasn't fair, you getting passed over for me and I never felt right about it, but I was always proud to have you as my second."

The Captain's face broke out into an amiable grin, before his eyes narrowed and his face fell. "Wait a minute; why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

Anko gave the man what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Pyron knew her too well. She patted him on the shoulder. "I just wanted to say thanks, that's all. Now if you will excuse me, I still have a lot to do."

"Anko, what are you thinking? You're scaring me."

The whispered words stabbed at her heart; his warm brown eyes caught her obsidian ones and tried to find the answers there. Using her best game face, the younger woman gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. A lot has happened in the past twenty-four hours, that's all. Try not to be so suspicious, huh? Why don't you go back to bed? Like I said, we're not needed for Mito's operation. I've got things to do though." She exited her quarters, leaving the door open behind her and a very confused Pyron in her wake. She shoved her hands in her pockets and whistled tunelessly as she walked towards the front gates. The spring sun was warm today. She was grateful for it.

Captain Pyron of the Omashu 126th stared after the lanky form of his retreating commander. For once he had found her unreadable; when had she gotten so good at hiding stuff from him? They had drifted apart somewhat since coming to Ba Sing Sei. Hachi's demise had been the impetus; Anko had so many responsibilities as a General and he had found Satsuna. But surely they hadn't drifted so far apart that she felt she had to hide things from him.

"Hey, Ahn; wait up!" he called after her rapidly retreating back. He turned to follow, his foot slipping on something on the floor. Pyron scowled as he caught himself on the table; he looked down to see what he had slipped on.

"Shit!" He picked the two items up with care, staring at them in disbelief. "Shit!"

----------------------------

Anko's quarters were conveniently located close to the gate; her long stride got her there swiftly. Citizens called out to her as she passed, wanting to know if the rumors were true; if the Fire Nation was really leaving. She snorted to herself; so much for keeping it under wraps. After six hundred days she had become accustom to 'listening' to Ba Sing Sei just as she would 'listen' to the earth. The city was a buzz; a current of unsuppressed excitement was running through the people as the news spread by word of mouth. For such a large city, Ba Sing Sei was reacting like a small town. This small tendril of hope was something that would not be contained. Anko smiled as she saw it in their faces. How long had it been since the citizens had anything to look forward to?

Then, as she entered the large courtyard in front of the main gates, her smile faded. Shifts of earthbenders had been working around the clock to repair the break in the wall, but she wasn't too worried about its still vulnerable state. A man with an ego the size of Mito's would only exit in dignity- through the front door. The woman made a bee-line towards the gatehouse.

"General Anko, sir," the two men standing guard outside the gate house snapped to attention. "Is it true what they're saying? Is the Fire Nation leaving?"

Even amongst the enlisted men, she could see it; a tiny seed of hope, just waiting for a little more light to burst forth and bloom. "Yes, they _appear _to be leaving. Remember, however, that according to the treaty we must wait three days before pursuing."

"Pursuing? Pfft, screw that," one man muttered under his breath, drawing a sharp look and a raised brow from the dark-eyed Anko. "Um, er, what I mean is…"

Anko cut him off with a raised hand. "Your sentiments are understood, soldier. Now, I want the gate house evacuated of all personnel."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Everyone out. Now."

They didn't question her. It was one of the mixed blessings of being a General; people had a tendency to follow orders without hesitating. Anko felt guilty about using that power now, but she shoved the emotion aside. Men dressed in the traditional green Earth Kingdom uniforms came rushing out the door of the gate house. They lined up in two neat 'at attention' rows outside the building. Anko stood in front of them; she looked them over, nodding as if she had come to conduct an inspection. But that wasn't her intent. Striding to the gate house, she rested the palm of one hand against its stone exterior. General Iroh had been wise to have his spies target this building during his first charge at Ba Sing Sei.

The Earth Kingdom had a tumulus history; the city had been built to repel _all _intruders, including earthbenders. To that end, the massive stone gates had been constructed of the extremely durable and difficult to bend titanite, counterweighted by heavy stone blocks that earthbenders _could_ raise and lower to open and close the gates. When the Fire Nation's spies had disabled the counterweights, it had taken many strong earthbenders working in conjunction to force the gates closed. Anko was no fool. General Mito would have many strong earthbenders under his command. This would be a mere stumbling block in his road. Still…

_General Iroh, I tried to warn you that my voice had no power in Ba Sing Sei. You wouldn't listen. Thank you for that… I think. I cannot force Mito and Prince Yuki to honor their word, but I can stand by mine. It isn't much, but it is all I can do. Safe Journey, General. If I… we somehow manage to survive this, let's have that rematch sometime._

Anko jerked her hand sharply away from the building. The stone wall followed her motion. Before the group of 'at attention' soldiers could react, she brought the entire structure down. The dust swirled around in the air, obscuring visibility for a moment. Tall and lean, Anko emerged from the cloud of dust; the soldiers stared dumbstruck, their attention divided between her and the now demolished building. The woman was still dressed in Earth Kingdom green, but perhaps they would now notice what was missing: the two patches that had become her identity over the past couple of years. She had cut them off, severing her ties with the Omashu Fox and the General physically as well as mentally. She could no longer serve the Earth Kingdom as either; she could no longer serve the Earth Kingdom at all.

Striding away from the men, who made no move to stop her, Anko was simply Anko once again. She stationed herself directly in front of the gates, taking time only to kick off her boots and socks. Wincing as her bare feet touched the still cold ground; the former General took up a stance. Putting her anger into the stiff motions of her arms and legs, the master earthbender erected two walls: one on this side of the gates, and, bending through the ground under the titanite, one on the outside of the gates.

She turned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. It wouldn't be long. She could already feel them coming. Civilians were gathering on the outskirts of the marketplace; soldiers came running up to stare at the mound of rubble that had once been a gate house. She could feel their disbelieving gazes fixate on her; a lone, solitary figure, small looking in comparison to the earthen wall she had erected, not to mention the outer wall. Not facing out, but facing in, to where the real enemy had been all along.

Anko could hear trumpets blowing and rolled her eyes. Trust Mito to need a fanfare. More soldiers in green had gathered, more citizens crowded in on the sidelines. The woman grimaced; she _hated _being the center of attention. To settle her nerves, she focused on her anger. It was a firebender trick; King Bumi had taught her the tactics of _all _the nations. Anger, if given free reign, could cloud the mind and obscure judgment; but, if used correctly, it could also give one an increase in chi, at least temporarily. It worked better with fire than the more stable earth, but still, witnessing the army of Mito's soldiers entering the opposite side of the courtyard convinced her that she needed all the chi she could get.

The trumpeters came first, followed by standard bearers; the Shen Zhou crests snapped in the spring breeze. The General himself came next, riding a well fed emu. The fastidious man was in a spotless uniform. The emu, the uniform, the unnecessary fanfare: it was all salt in the faces of the long suffering people of the outer ring. As the trumpeters noticed her and stopped playing, Anko could hear the angry murmurs of the observing citizens. None of the advancing soldiers had gaunt faces or patched clothes; their emus hadn't been slaughtered for food. Anko felt her own ire rise, especially when Mito pushed his emu to the front of the now still battalion.

He sneered at her, curling his lips at her little display of rebelliousness. He advanced his way to the center of the marketplace courtyard; unlike Anko, Mito enjoyed being the center of attention. And as she saw the look in his cruel eyes, Anko realized that she had just made his day. Now, at long last, he had a justified reason to publicly humiliate her. Gauging the number of men in his army, the one-time Fox knew her odds of actually winning any sort of combat were nil. Her odds of surviving were probably just as bad. Not for the first time, practicality took a back seat to principle.

_Grandpa, I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise to you. But if I had turned my back on this, if I had taken the easy way out, I know I would never have been able to live with myself. Forgive your grandchild for being an idealistic fool…_

"General Anko," General Mito spoke loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear, his delight at the situation resonating in his words. "What is it that you think you are doing? Remove yourself and that… _thing _you have constructed from my path _immediately_. I have a war to win."

"No."

"What was that?"

"Three days for three days: those were the terms of the treaty. General Iroh allowed us three days truce in which our sick could travel to the herbalist institute in exchange for three days truce when it came time for him to leave. Three days for three days. Even _you _should be able to understand that."

"General Anko, you sound like a reptile-parrot. The decision has already been made by those actually entitled to make it. I order you to remove yourself now!"

"No."

Mito's eyes flashed with triumphant victory, but for once Anko didn't care. She was through playing his game; she was through playing games period. This was a sacrifice; the life she had become accustom to for the honor she lived for. In this, the endgame, Mito had no more significance than a pawn. Anko had already won. Even if it was a pyrrhic victory; it would be a victory all the same.

"Move."

"No."

The General's eyes flashed, this time with anger. As much as he enjoyed watching her hang herself, Mito _hated_ to be disobeyed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snapped.

A crooked grin slowly disturbed the stoic look on Anko's face. The answer, after all, was simple. "I am who I've always been: a simple farmer who dreamed of making a difference in a far away war. Someone who had wanted to fight the good fight. Some one who had believed. Only now, all that is gone. You're supposed to be an earthbender; don't you know? When you erode something away, only the strongest bits remain. I am Anko, and I have _never_ been your dog!"

"_Arrest_ the _traitor_!" Mito's arm snapped forward, his finger pointed in vindictive spite at the former General. His front line of men stirred, but didn't move forward. Mito turned; his grey-green eyes had gone wide with rage. "What are you idiots doing? I gave you an order! Seize the treacherous bitch _now_!"

The front line stirred again, the men passed surreptitious glances beneath their dome-shaped helmets. The reputation of the Omashu Fox had grown over time. They were reluctant to face her. But, as dogs of war, they had no choice. Slowly they began to advance.

Anko kept her focus on Mito. She had never seen the man fight before and didn't trust him to not have some sort of dirty trick up his sleeve. _So it comes down to this. _She smiled at the irony that her last battle would be against her own allies. It was a little sad, actually. They passed Mito's position and slowly started to approach her own, spreading out as they came. Anko's focus shifted to the nearing warriors; six in all. Her battle sense kicked in; her mind was already weighing strategies. A flood of green moved in between her and the approaching soldiers; it was the one possibility she hadn't considered.

The soldiers of the outer ring, the ones not manning the curtain wall, had inserted themselves between her and Mito's army. The number of men involved was astounding. Anko wasn't sure who was more shocked: her or Mito. The faces closest to her were the most familiar; she saw a familiar shock of auburn hair as Pyron took up a position directly in front of her.

"Captain Pyron, what are you doing? Take the men and get out of here."

Mito was echoing the same sentiment a lot less politely from the center of the courtyard. The advancing men had stopped; now they were the once facing suicidal odds. Mito's shrill, irate voice was echoing off the tall buildings; he was brandishing the word 'traitor' like a whip, but nobody moved.

"Captain Pyron, this is serious. I order you to take the men and leave."

"Hm?" the auburn-haired man turned just enough to give her an impish grin. "Oh, I'm sorry miss, but we don't take orders from civilians." He looked pointedly at her empty left shoulder. "Maybe you're missing something?" He held out his hand and pressed something into hers. Anko looked down at her hand to see two familiar shapes; the patches she had removed from her uniform. Her face twisted.

"What? You're allowed to think independently, but we're not?" the Captain admonished gently.

Anko was about to reply when a new fanfare was blown. Even at her position at the gates, Anko could hear the murmur of 'Prince Yuki' sweep through the observing crowd. She closed her eyes. Was this a new chance for victory or a recipe for disaster? All she knew was that things were rapidly getting out of hand. Raising herself up on a small platform so that she could see over the heads of her men, Anko witnessed a group of Prince Yuki's personal guard escorting a stone litter carried by four burly men. The young Prince sat perched on a stone throne-like chair that was way too big for him. Flashes of sunlight glittered off jewels embedded in the royal conveyance, and off his coronet; Yuki had come bedecked in all his royal splendor. Anko knew the young boy had probably not meant anything by it beyond dressing for his position, but to the citizens of the outer ring, the display of opulence in the face of all they had suffered was the final straw.

They surged into the courtyard as one, angry shouts barely discernable although Anko could guess at their nature. It was a riot. The former General could only stare in horror as everything went to hell right in front of her eyes. Mito's army rushed forward to surround and protect their Prince; Anko's men advanced to protect their families and friends from the inner keep earthbenders. The two Generals whose confrontation had started it all were now the furthest thing from anyone's minds. Pushing and shoving their way forward, the people of the outer ring formed brown swirls of color between the armies of green. Armed only with their anger, some sticks and rotten, moldy food, they nether-the-less forged ahead, shouting and swearing. The pent up frustration of living without, of living in fear, of being excluded from the safety and security of the inner keep gave them all the courage they needed to face Mito's army and confront the now terrified Prince Yuki. His personal guard surrounded the boy in a dome-shaped stone shield. They would do anything to protect the last of the royal line.

Anko blinked, her voice was hoarse from shouting ineffectual orders to stop. Her gift, her curse, allowed her to see the eventual, inevitable outcome of this mess. Some soldier or citizen would get scared and use earthbending. All out fighting would ensue; the loser would be Ba Sing Sei.

_I'm so tired. _It was the truth. Anko was exhausted, not on the outside, but on the inside. She was tired of fighting, tired of trying to do what was right, tired of resisting overwhelming odds. She was so tired. But still… still, _if Ba Sing Sei falls, the Earth kingdom will follow. _And, like her grandfather always said; if you start something, you should finish it. Anko looked down at the two patches still clutched in her right hand. Easy to remove from her shoulder, they were harder to excise from her heart. It was time to finish the journey she had begun over a decade ago. One final duty as an Earth Kingdom soldier, before the consequences of her current actions caught up to her. She dropped the patches, shouted for Pyron and grabbed two handfuls of dirt. It was time to finish the game.

------------------------------------------

Prince Yuki had come out of the inner keep at the urging of his cousin. _"You should be there to give encouragement and support to my… your troops." _General Mito had stated brusquely. The young Prince had readily agreed. His cousin cut an imposing figure when bedecked in the uniform his rank granted; Prince Yuki had thought that dressing in a similar manner would be appropriate.

This, his cousin also encouraged. _"You should always dress as is befitting your position. It reminds the peasants of their place in life and of yours. The simple people take comfort in this kind of structure."_

Yuki had been eager to see the people of the outer ring again. The gates to the inner keep had been sealed for too long, although his cousin had insisted that it was all for his protection. His father, King Yosho, had never sealed the inner keep. His father had taken him for rides in the outer ring, when time allowed, so that Yuki could see _all _of Ba Sing Sei. The young Prince loved his city; he loved his people. And when the column of soldiers he was following came to a sudden stop, the Prince had boldly decided to forge ahead. He had never expected to enter the marketplace to find two armies of earthbenders facing off; he had never, ever expected his own people to turn on him.

The men who carried his litter swiftly placed it on the ground. A dome of earth surrounded the terrified boy as the people he loved charged his position. His guards were some of the best benders in the country, specially trained in lethal tactics. Yuki's small fists pounded the inside of his protective dome; his young voice shouted pleas that they refrain from killing the people. But his voice was drowned out by the shouts of the outer ring denizens, shouts so full of anger and hatred that the Prince found himself cowering on his stone throne, covering his ears with his hands in order to try and block their words.

"Coward, come out!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"My baby died from the sickness while you stayed safe and warm!"

"Raid the inner keep! Let's show them what it's like to fear!"

Then, suddenly, the earth beneath him cracked and rose up. Prince Yuki felt his stomach drop as he rapidly gained altitude; the stone barrier between him and the outside world crumbled and revealed sunlight and blue skies. The angry voices stopped. The people stopped. Even the trained soldiers turned and stared as a giant earthen 'man' emerged from the ground, and grew to tower over the courtyard, the young Prince cradled in a cupped hand. Time seemed frozen for a second. No one seemed to know how to react to having a golem form from beneath them. Prince Yuki clung to his throne, turning to look behind him at the sound of moving earth. Emerging from the monster's 'wrist' was a dirt encrusted human, panting for air. The Prince cringed until the bender pounded a fist into the palm of one hand, revealing…

"General Anko!" The boy's cry of surprise was loud enough to carry through out the courtyard. The word echoed back to him, not by bouncing off the nearby buildings but by being repeated by the populous on the ground. The woman, tall and commanding, even when out of breath, walked down the golem's wrist and into its hand, joining the Prince there.

Anko's heart pounded in her chest; that had been, by far, the longest burrow she had ever attempted and she had done it _after_ forming the golem that had lifted Prince Yuki to safety. She panted, trying to regain her breath; grateful that Captain Pyron had instantly understood what she had wanted to do without the need of lengthy oral explanations. Anko had formed the golem and now Pyron held it in place, having seized control the instant Anko had dropped her own influence in order to join the Prince. It had been a feat of bending and timing that only two people who had worked together for so long could have accomplished. But it would mean nothing if she couldn't stop the turmoil in the courtyard below. For now, time remained frozen, the populous gazing skyward towards the royal heir and the rebellious General.

Anko joined the boy in the palm of the golem's hand; she stood so all could see her, and then she bowed low to the Prince.

"Gen… General Anko? I don't understand. Why? Why do my people hate me? I… I don't understand."

Anko rose from her bow to regard the youth. Solemn hazel eyes stared back at her, filled with tears that refused to fall; his straight raven locks were disheveled from the wild ride up here; she suppressed a strange urge to smooth them. She sighed. There was no simple answer to the boy's question. It was complicated, like the current situation and her standoff with Mito. And they didn't have much time. Sooner rather than later, someone below would do something stupid and actual combat would ensue.

"The people aren't fools, Prince Yuki. They know that the denizens of the inner keep have had an easier time of it than they have. They're angry; and as a figurehead, you make an easy target for that anger."

"But… my cousin said…."

"Your cousin told you that the best way to save Ba Sing Sei was to protect yourself. But what would your father have said?"

The Prince's dark brows furrowed down. "Father always said that it was the people that made Ba Sing Sei… and our entire kingdom strong."

Anko smiled slightly. She hadn't known King Yosho very well personally, but his actions always spoke louder than his words. "Prince Yuki, I believe I can put a stop to this, but in exchange you'll have to do something for me."

"Anything," the boy promised ardently, causing Anko to shake her head.

"All I want is for you to honor our treaty with General Iroh and wait three days before allowing Mito to pursue him."

"But my cousin…" the Prince frowned in thought, studying the earthen hand of the golem. Then he met her gaze. "Yes. I will make the order. I promise."

Anko knew the boy wasn't lying. It would be easy to let it go at this point… but there was a lesson to be learned here. "So tell me, Your Highness, why should I believe you now?" Yuki's face paled; his mouth opened but no words emerged. It was a credit to King Yosho, that his son perceived the lesson so quickly.

"Prince Yuki, no matter how much we might wish it to be otherwise, this war will not be ended easily. In the future, you may find it necessary to negotiate with the Fire Nation, for the good of your people. When that time comes, your reputation will mean _everything_. I cannot emphasize enough, the importance of being known as an honorable man."

She felt them coming, but Anko hadn't expected to be left alone with King Yosho's only direct heir for long. She probably could have evaded the first two, but made no move to do so as Prince Yuki's personal guards, known as the Dai Lee, emerged from the palm of the golem to seize her legs. Two others erupted from the construct's hand between their Prince and the General who had kidnapped him. Clods of loose earth sailed through the air, lengthening as they were bent, wrapping themselves around her midsection to immobilize her arms. In a matter of a few seconds, Anko was trussed up like a turkey-goose.

The timing was bad; she could hear the murmur of voices grow in intensity as the elite guard of the Royal line secured their Prince. The people hadn't liked everything that Anko had done as a General, but they respected her. She had been the one who walked the streets at night, the one who got her hands dirty digging through the wreckage the Fire Nation's war machines had wrought. Anko had lived with them, had suffered with them and had negotiated for the release of their sick loved ones. The golem trembled slightly and the General knew that Pyron couldn't keep it upright and motionless for much longer. She ignored the Dai Lee; staring instead at the Prince they had 'rescued'.

Their eyes met and his expression of shock faded away to something sterner. "Stop. Release her at once." He ordered, using a tone of authority that belied his young years. His personal guard exchanged glances.

"I said release her. Now."

One of the Dai Lee made a gesture and the bonds of earth around her midsection fell away. The partially emerged men at her feet released her legs. The Prince strode forward the few paces separating them; he paused in front of her. "General Anko, I promise to honor our portion of the treaty with General Iroh. If… my honor is not good enough, then I promise on the honor of my ancestors: my father, King Yosho, and my mother, Queen Haruko. Please, do whatever you can… so that people of Ba Sing Sei will be safe."

Freed from all manner of restraint, Anko bowed to him again. Then she seized two handfuls of dirt and with them, control of the golem. As soon as he felt another bender influencing the earthen man, Pyron dropped his control over it. Being in direct contact with the earth of the golem made it one heck of a lot easier to control, Anko discovered. Her focus absorbed by the powerful bend, she slowly lowered the construct back into the earth from which it had sprung, while maintaining its form. When nothing but the upper torso remained, she changed the bend, solidifying the construct into a statue. Now she was at a good height to address the people and the soldiers, and for once she had everyone's undivided attention.

Issuing a sigh that had more to do with having to speak publicly than with dropping the tiresome golem bend, Anko walked out to the edge of the statue's fingertips and gazed down at the mob in the marketplace courtyard. "Soldiers of the outer ring, you will stand down this instant. That is an order." The stripe of green furthest away from her stirred. An order from the Fox General was not to be ignored. They did not disperse, but Anko trusted that at least they would not start anything.

She shifted her focus to the mob of civilians. This part would be more difficult. "Citizens of Ba Sing Sei, now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have endured starvation and pestilence and throughout it all we have held our heads up high and proven that Ba Sing Sei **_is _**the impenetrable city. Now I bring you good news. The firebenders are leaving! I say we throw a party so loud that they can hear us all the way back to the Fire Nation!"

It was amazing how fast the crowd went from being angry to being joyful. The roar they sent out echoed off the buildings and the tall outer wall. It was as if all of Ba Sing Sei had let out a shout of unabashed rejoicing. Prince Yuki instantly ordered the stores of food to be opened to everyone, although only Anko and his own guards heard his tiny voice over the cheering crowd. Using extreme care, Anko dissolved the remains of the golem back into the earth, where one final problem was waiting.

General Mito, commander of the forces of the inner ring, was livid. His face had achieved a purplish hue rarely seen on those still breathing. As soon as the golem was gone, one hand snapped forward, index finger outstretched in an accusatory way. His whole body trembled with anger as he hissed the barely audible order, "Seize the traitor!"

Anko put up no resistance to the four soldiers that surged forwards; instead it was Prince Yuki that asserted himself. "Stop," he said firmly while flanked by his Dai Lee. "I have decided to honor our treaty with General Iroh. Let us return to the inner keep."

"What?!" Mito's grey-green eyes darted between the young Prince and the tall General by his side. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He trembled with barely suppressed rage. "You can't make a decision like that on your own; you are still too young. I am leaving this city and I am not returning until General Iroh's head is on a pike."

"I'm… I'm sorry, cousin. But my mind is made up…"

"Your mind was made up before, too. This is ridiculous!"

"Gentlemen," Anko interrupted softly, "unless we want a riot on our hands, I suggest we have this conversation elsewhere."

"_You_ have no say in the matter," Mito shrieked.

"Don't be a fool," Anko snapped back in response. "For once, recognize that the odds are against you. Even if you fight your way through the crowd of civilians, you still have my soldiers to contend with." She met his eyes. "Whatever you hope to achieve by capturing Iroh's head will be meaningless if you betray Prince Yuki now. Just let it go."

For a second she though that Mito might actually physically strike her, but he managed to keep control. She could see his grey-green eyes calculating, weighing the honor of defeating Iroh against the dishonor of not supporting his cousin's decision.

"Let us return to the inner keep," he said stiffly, as if it had been his idea the entire time. He issued orders and one of the trumpeters blew the 'retreat' command. "You're coming with us," he told Anko in a command tone. The woman nodded. She had accomplished what she had wanted to do; she had upheld her own personal honor, but she had willfully disobeyed direct orders from two ranking commanders in order to do so. It was time to face the consequences of that action. Far behind her, forgotten in the dirt of the courtyard, her two severed patches were being trod on as the people of Ba Sing Sei celebrated their victory over the Fire Nation.


	44. Chapter 43

**Erosion**

**Chapter Forty-three**

Word spread of the Fire Nation's retreat like wildfire; the people cheered as Mito's small army passed on its way back to the inner keep. They cheered louder as food began to make its way into the outer city. But there was no joy amongst the three people of power who were proceeding into the inner city. Now that the deed was done, Anko's mind was continually running through the possible consequences of her actions. Mito was still livid; he had been outmaneuvered and overruled by the person he hated and a very young rival to the throne.

Prince Yuki, surrounded by his Dai-Lee but walking this time, could clearly feel the tension in the air. He stole surreptitious glances at both of his Generals and walked gingerly, as if he feared the earth itself might erupt with their anger. As it turned out, he wasn't far from wrong. Once the army had been dismissed and the three had proceeded into a private courtyard of the royal palace, Mito turned on Anko with a vengeance. He actually managed to catch the preoccupied woman unawares, whirling in place to shove her forcibly to the ground. The Dai-Lee instantly whisked Prince Yuki out of harm's way, but made no effort to intervene with General Mito. From her now sitting position on the earth, Anko blinked up at the enraged man.

"You _bitch_. You've ruined everything. The decision had been _made_; what right had you to interfere?!" She opened her mouth to speak, but Mito wouldn't let her. "Time and time again you've disregarded my authority, but now you've gone too far. This time you stood in direct disobedience to Prince Yuki, heir apparent of the Earth Kingdom and your sovereign."

"It's okay," Prince Yuki tried to interject from the sidelines, but Anko shook her head.

"No… no it is not. Mito is correct. As a General, I had no authority to question or disobey the orders I had received from you. I put my own personal sense of honor over my duty to my chosen country and my vow to serve as a military soldier. I am a traitor in the classical sense of the word. Allowing me to get away with it would be setting a dangerous precedent for future Generals. I willingly and wholeheartedly accept any consequences for my actions. But," she met Mito's irate gaze with a slight smirk, "I _regret _nothing."

She could practically hear something snap within the man. His eyes flashed with rage, his hands were curled into fists and his feet took up an unmistakable stance. "No," he hissed, "no… you are _not _going to take the high road. I won't let you get away. You will learn the wrath of a Shen Zhou, and you will learn it now! I challenge you to a duel."

Anko frowned. She had already admitted her guilt and her willingness to take punishment for her actions; what would a duel prove? She slowly eased her way onto her feet, very aware of the General standing over her. Once she had regained her footing, she slowly shook her head at the General. "There is no need. I am ready to be punished for my actions. A duel would prove nothing."

"But you do not regret."

"No."

"Then I will _make_ you _regret_!"

Mito instantly changed his stance, whirling and whipping out with two fingers extended. A thin tendril of earth followed his movements, snapping against her cheek. The sudden sting, followed by a throbbing pain and a trickle of blood, woke Anko up to the reality of the situation. She had never seen Mito bend before, nor fight, but clearly he was serious in wanting to do so here and now. Her hand touched her cheek, and came away bloody. She gazed at the red, then eyed the now manic General weaving in front of her. And oddly enough, she felt a flash of pity for the guy. Mito would never understand honor, would never comprehend the motives behind her actions today. In this instance he had been outplayed by her and this was his last chance to prove himself her superior. And although Anko had been taught to never underestimate someone's talents, she doubted the man would be her better at bending.

"What's the matter, you stupid _sow_? Aren't you the one who dared to suggest that if we were in the Fire Nation you would challenge me to an Agni-kai _the very first time we met?!" _

Just like that, any semblance of pity in her heart vanished. She remembered the first time her unit had encountered Mito; his orders and refusal to make a timely retreat had cost her the lives of four men. Her mind ran through her other experiences with the man, none of them pleasant, most resulting in her getting chewed out or put down or in the deaths of men under her command. Mito's theory that some people's lives have more value than others, the way he hoisted himself up on the corpses of his own soldiers disgusted her to no end. She had despised Mito from the very beginning. Suddenly Anko couldn't wait to duel the man.

"When I get done with you, they'll be using you to fertilize the fields; an insignificant end for an insignificant farmer."

The younger bender didn't bother to respond verbally. She shifted her bare feet into her own stance, her Omashu style different from Mito's Shen Zhou one. A feral grin split her face; perhaps this opportunity was some kind of karmic reward for all that she had suffered at Mito's hands. On the sidelines, Prince Yuki pleaded for them to stop, but his young voice carried no weight over proceedings that had been years in the making. The two benders remained frozen in their stances for a heartbeat; one bearing the trappings of rank and nobility, the other in plain soldier's clothes, the identifying patches removed by her own hand.

Obsidian eyes narrowed. Mito's stance was unfamiliar to her, he led with his left foot slightly forward; his left hand was extended, palm facing upward. His right hand was pulled back into a fist. She blinked and in that instant Mito moved, striking forward with his right hand. Anko dodged the earthen 'fist' that shot by her head; at some point in time the General had gathered dirt on his hand like one of Prince Yuki's guards. His left hand jerked upwards; the earth rose up and moved forwards in a wave-like motion, trying to knock Anko off her feet.

But the Omashu warrior had tricks of her own. Stomping a foot against the ground, she raised herself out of harm's way on a short column. More columns erupted from the ground; her side of the courtyard was soon a veritable forest. She jumped off her short construct, dodging and weaving between her 'trees' as Mito launched ineffectual attack after attack at her. With a frustrated growl, he began to destroy her cylindrical constructs; striking them with his fists and feet and converting them back to the loose earth from which they came. He heard a chuckle from behind him; Anko had burrowed from her side of the field to his, a maneuver the boot wearing General couldn't feel. He whirled, chunks of column flying through the air towards his antagonist.

Anko reacted immediately; to those observing it appeared as if she had started to move even before Mito launched his assault. She jumped sideways, a semi-circular wall emerging in her place. The chunks of column hit the chute; rolled in a half circle and shot back towards Mito, who just barely managed to avoid his own attack.

"Evade and avoid, like an airbender; redirect aggression, like a waterbender; use your emotions to fortify your chi, like a firebender: King Bumi taught us _all_ the tricks of the trade. Where is your Shen-Zhou superiority now? You are no match for me."

Anko felt the ground tremble an instant before sharp, needle–like spikes erupted from the earth, targeting her bare soles. Only her instinctual sideways leap saved her feet from being skewered. She hit the ground running straight for her opponent. It was the nature of earthbenders to prefer distance tactics, but the hatred she had for Mito demanded a more personal response. The ground turned soft beneath her sprinting feet, the earth sucked at her, trying to drag her down. She ceased moving forward as the Shen-Zhou General smirked at her.

"You're _nothing,_" he spat. "Your skills are pathetic. No wonder your stupid Sergeant died trying to protect you…"

Whatever thought he had been trying to finish never made it out of his mouth. Anko hadn't been trying to reach _him_, per se, but the still standing columns of earth she had created previously. At the mention of Hachi each and every one of them exploded. Barely in control of her own fury, sunk up to her knees in earth that began to tremble in response to her rage; Anko only had one thought in her mind. **_Die!_**

The chunks of column flew through the air, striking at Mito from every direction. Squealing in fear, he surrounded himself in an earthen cocoon, the dome-shaped structure quickly becoming buried in pieces of rubble. Freed from the influence of his bending, the earth surrounding Anko stopped trying to swallow her up. She rose from the hole, striding towards the protective dome, unaware that tears were streaming down her face.

"Hachi was a good man." Her feet took up a stance. "He was the best Sergeant anyone could have asked for." She moved through a kata; the broken pieces of column joining and reforming into a giant earthen mallet. "I _told_ you that Iroh was targeting Ba Sing Sei." She went through the motions of swinging a sledge hammer; the earthen construct responded in kind. It struck Mito's barrier and shattered it into fragments. Thick dust billowed up, obstructing everyone's view. Anko stared impassively at the mound of rubble that remained.

"So many people are dead. So many people have died trying to protect this city…" She fell silent, the unhealed portion of her heart ached within her chest. They had been _her_ responsibility. "Hachi did die for me…" the words whispered out, "but I won't allow a coward like you to speak ill of him. He was a better man than you could ever aspire to be."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Her head cocked slightly to one side, the barest of smiles grazing her lips. To those observing, it appeared as if the thick ambient dust in the air suddenly coalesced around the woman. Mito erupted from the ground behind her, a steel blade flashed in the sunlight as he drove it deep within… nothing?

Anko stepped forward and to the side unharmed, leaving a shell of earth behind her. Mito struggled to pull his knife free of the hardened form of dirt. The solidified dust that Anko had gathered around her was what he had stabbed through in hopes of stabbing her in the back; it refused to surrender the illegal object. The Omashu earthbender whirled, her obsidian eyes meeting Mito's green-grey ones for the briefest of moments. He curled his lip at her as she used the simplest of bends to strike back.

Mito would have been able to deflect it if he had simply let go of the knife. But instead he clung stubbornly to the handle, still trying to reclaim the object as the melon-sized chunk of earth struck him straight between the eyes. Mito never did know when it was time to surrender, never did have the common sense to back down from a fight he couldn't win. Normally, this inflexible nature of his caused the deaths of those under his command. This time it cost him his own life.

Anko wasn't sure who was more surprised: him or her. His head snapped back under the impact, the sound of crunching bone audible to her ears. Anko had grown up on a farm; she had seen enough jackalopes struck down to understand the implication even before the bitter scent of blood and other bodily fluids hit her nose. Mito was dead. She had killed him. A part of her stared in disbelief as his body hit the ground and didn't move. This was _Mito_, after all; Mito, who had always been her antagonist from the very beginning; Mito, who was always two steps ahead when it came to political maneuvering; Mito, whose oily smiles and cruel eyes had driven her to do some questionable things in the past, but never _this_, never this.

He was dead. And the blood, the blood was on her hands. Prince Yuki's young voice wailed from the sidelines, the genuine expression of grief shocking her from her malaise. She had only begun to turn her head in his direction when the Dai-Lee tackled her from behind, pinning her unresisting body to the ground, chaining her arms and legs together. The young Prince's face was crumpled in sorrow as he slowly approached. Mito hadn't simply been a General to him; the man had been his support during the past two years. The Dai-Lee had sense enough to keep the boy away from the corpse.

Attendants, soldiers and other personnel were now swarming the courtyard. Anko's immobilized body was lifted up and carried off; she knew where she was going and it didn't frighten her. What did scare her was the fact that through out it all, even upon hearing Yuki's cries of lament, she felt… nothing. No regret for the life she had taken, no sorrow… nothing. And it terrified her. As she was being hauled down long flights of stairs, into the darkness of the palace dungeon, she wondered what kind of monster she had become. And whether or not Mito had gotten the last laugh.

----------------------------------------

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Zuko stared at the back of his Uncle's left hand, trying to recall what Anko's scar had looked like. It had been a burn, he remembered that much. Of course the farmer's hands had sported lots of small scars from cuts and burns, indicative of her vocation, or so Zuko had initially thought. But the one on the back of her left hand had an odd shape to it…

"You see, Prince Zuko, I do not regret honoring my side of the treaty, nor do I regret having Anko sign the paper. Because when the time came for the Earth Kingdom to reciprocate, General Anko was the only one who insisted on following their side of the bargain. She was outvoted, and General Mito had every intention of following my forces to the mountains where he could have easily crushed us all. General Anko was so opposed to this idea that she deliberately interfered, stopping Mito from exiting the city and convincing the young Prince that breaking the agreement was the wrong course of action. General Mito was enraged at this; from what I understand, he challenged her to a duel. Anko was the ultimate victor of that duel."

Zuko blinked. The scar on the back of Anko's left hand, the one that she would idly scratch at when memories of the war were too close at hand, the one she had deliberately hidden from him when she had caught him staring at it, it had been…

"The kanji for traitor?" Zuko said slowly. His uncle nodded a confirmation. "_That's_ what was on the back of her left hand? But… but she _won_ the duel! How? Why?"

Iroh gave the boy a sympathetic look. The teen's own hand was unconsciously touching his Agni-kai scar; his eyes had a haunted look to them. As Iroh had feared, this story was hitting a little too close to home. He clasped his hands in front of him and cleared his throat to recapture Zuko's attention. "Prince Zuko," he said gently, "duels in the Earth Kingdom are not like our Agni-kais. When I said that Anko was the ultimate victor, I meant that she killed General Mito. Mito was a General, a Shen-Zhou, and a contender for the throne. When the Council of Elders convened to decide the next King of the Earth Kingdom, they also tried Anko under charges of dereliction of duty, treason, and murder. From what I understand, she plead 'no contest' to every one of the charges."

Zuko shook his head. It was too much. He couldn't understand any of it. Death during an Agni-kai sometimes happened; it wasn't murder, especially if the challenger was the one who perished. Anko had been honoring a treaty she had signed… how could honor be treason? And then she hadn't contested the charges? It was wrong. It made no sense and it was wrong.

"The penalty for treason is public execution. Same with murder. But Anko had a very loyal following in the city; they could not put her to death, even if they had wanted to. Plus, she had some allies on the Counsel who argued on her behalf, none so ardently than General Zhen. In the end, they acquitted her of murder, but could not do the same for the charge of treason. You see, Prince Zuko, a soldier, even a General, cannot be allowed to arbitrarily decide which orders to follow and which to ignore." Zuko's golden eyes flashed with anger; Iroh held up a weathered hand to ward off the impending interruption. "Yes, I know that Anko did the honorable thing and I benefited from it greatly, but that's not the point, it's the principle of the thing."

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest, assuming the posture of someone who refused to listen to the words being spoken. "It's not right," he stated with the absolute conviction of a teenager.

Iroh sighed. As he feared, Zuko was over-identifying with the story. Although he was teetering on the brink of adulthood, the Fire Nation Prince was still too young to see the differences in the circumstances between what happened to him and had happened to General Anko. Iroh was a retired General; he was a former dog of war. He understood exactly why the Omashu Fox had to be tried… and punished for her actions. And he believed that Anko had understood as well. But he feared that explaining it to a closed-off Prince Zuko might be beyond his abilities.

He took in his nephew's scowl and body language. Zuko's shaved head and bright red Agni-kai scar made him seem fiercer than he actually was, Iroh knew. He smiled warmly at the boy and was rewarded with a softening of his body posture. "Prince Zuko, I cannot pretend to know General Anko's mind set during all of this, but I can make an educated guess. When she became a soldier, Anko made a commitment to the Earth Kingdom and following orders was a part of that commitment. When her own sense of honor would no longer allow her to uphold her duty to the Earth Kingdom, she physically severed the patches that tied her to the army: the General's patch and that of the Omashu Fox. When her time for trial came, she pleaded 'no contest' to the charges. I believe that as a General and a soldier, Anko fully understood the necessity of her own punishment…"

"It isn't right," Zuko stated again, but softer this time. For a short time he stared at the top of the table while digesting the older man's words. Finally he raised his gaze to find his Uncle waiting patiently for him. "So what happened next?" the teen asked slowly. "Obviously they didn't execute her."

The Dragon chuckled. "No… clearly not. General Anko was found guilty of treason, but her sentence was mitigated due to her years of valuable service to the Earth Kingdom. She was branded a traitor, literally, her rank was stripped from her and she was banished from Ba Sing Sei and the lands it controlled. The Omashu 126th was disbanded; the soldiers were divided up into other units. According to my source, the Omashu Fox's role in the annals of history was downplayed significantly. Many of their victories were officially accredited to other commanders and units. In no time at all the Omashu 126th became more myth than legend."

Zuko's frown deepened but he did not turn away. So that was why Anko was a 'former' General. He remembered the look of disgust she had after unearthing her Earth Kingdom uniform from a place in her barn, how angry she got whenever he and the Water Tribe teen had fought on her farm. It made sense now… in a way. Zuko realized that all his questions had been answered, but now he had a new one. "Uncle, how do you know all of this?"

The old man's smile silently widened.


	45. Chapter 44

**Erosion**

**Chapter Forty-four**

The day was bright and sunny; cheerful little clouds cast very few shadows on the bustling city. And yet the tall woman dressed in peasant's clothes pulled the woven rain hat down further over her face. The brightness of the sun hurt eyes long accustom to faint torchlight and never changing darkness. She had other reasons to hide her face. The back of her left hand throbbed.

The hustle and bustle of a city under repair forced the woman to take back alleys on her way to the exit. She was unused to the myriad of sounds and smells assaulting her senses. Darkness, silence, the scent of musty unmoving air and rusty iron chains had been her only companions in the months past. She was unaware of how much time, exactly, had expired. Days and nights had no meaning in a prison cell.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose a little as long dormant instincts kicked in. She was being followed. Well that was to be expected. The Dai-Lee would monitor her activities until she exited the city. They needn't have worried. She had no desire to linger in Ba Sing Sei. The lone traveler attracted no undue attention as she paused in the marketplace, which was once again bustling with activity. Her hesitation was caused by a sense of awe on how much had been rebuilt since she had last stood here. The gatehouse was completely repaired and a constant stream of people moved in and out through the open gates. Masons on scaffolding were working on the outer wall. The sounds of hammers were a constant back drop to the murmur of people's voices as they bartered in the busy marketplace.

She smiled slightly. This scene of rebirth reminded her of a dream she had had while in prison. A dream or a distant memory of a time when one of the family farm's lush grazing fields had been burnt by an errant lightning strike. She had been very young; the sight of scorched earth, of blackened soil and ash where once there had been greenery and flowers had been horrific to her. Her grandfather had found her crying at the edge of the field.

"_Anko? What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself?"_

_The young child sniffed and pointed at her one time playfield._

"_This? Oh. Well, this is nothing to cry over. It'll all grow back and be even better than before."_

"_No it won't. I hate fire! It destroys everything!"_

_The old man shook his head. "You've been listening to your father too much. You can't hate fire, child. Without fire there would be no cooking or warmth on a cold winter's night and no baths either. Does that sound like fun to you?"_

_The girl shook her head slowly, wiping away tears._

"_Come with me, girl, I want to show you something."_

_Her grandfather's well calloused hand took one of her small, smooth ones; he guided her into the blackened field, leading her this way and that until he found what he was looking for. Crouching down, he displayed an open seed pod to the child at his side. "Some plants like fire, Anko; it helps their seeds open. If it wasn't for a fire every now and again, these plants would be crowded out of the field by their neighbors." His large hand gently brushed away soot until he found a tiny, just sprouted seedling hiding under the ash. "Always remember, Anko, that no matter how bad things seem, they'll get better given time."_

_The young, impressionable child had walked away from that field believing that her grandfather was the wisest man on earth. It had been at that moment that she had silently vowed to be a farmer, just like him…_

The adult Anko began to slowly weave her way through the crowd, keeping her head down to avoid attracting attention. The rain hat hid her soft smile. That dream, that message of hope had helped to keep her sane during the maddening days of awaiting what she believed to be her own execution. Even now she could see the truth in her grandfather's words. Ba Sing Sei would rebuild and go on under the guidance of whomever the Counsel of Elders chose as the new King. The siege would soon become a memory.

The traveler looked down at her wrapped left hand. She too was being given a second chance at life and she had already decided how she was going to use it. Her feet picked up the pace; she managed to traverse the marketplace without a single person recognizing her. Upon exiting the massive gates, she breathed out a sigh of relief. The sensation of being watched dissipated as she began her long journey home.

Keeping well to the side of the dirt road to avoid the constant stream of caravans moving towards the city, Anko began to whistle tunelessly as she walked. She thought about nothing; it was a trick she had learned in prison, when her thoughts would wear themselves out by running in endless circles. The constant replaying of Mito's death by itself had caused her to purposefully bang her head multiple times against her cell's iron bars, hoping to knock herself out, hoping for the peace of oblivion. Her insane laughter as blood trickled down her forehead had rang out down the silent corridors. After years of conflict, of sleepless nights and unwanted responsibility; it was the most peaceful place she had been in that had nearly driven her mad. Learning to match the stillness around her with stillness within had probably saved her sanity.

She walked, observing that the fields were well on their way to a productive growing season. Her imprisonment, although it had seemed endless to her, had actually been of relatively short duration. The flicker of thought past through her head and then quickly vanished. She existed in the moment; neither in the painful memories of her past, nor in the worries for her future. Now was safest time to be.

"Ahn? General Anko?"

The carefully constructed neutral zone she had created in her mind wavered and vanished. Raw emotion, long kept dormant, followed in a rush. Shame and sorrow were smothered by anger. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She jammed her left hand into a pocket, ignoring the pain it caused. Of all people, she didn't want Pyron to see her this way.

"General Anko?"

She whirled, focusing on her irrational anger to keep the other emotions at bay. Her former subordinate's face broke out into a wide grin upon seeing her. He cheerfully waved, causing her to scowl harder. She knew Pyron better than to think he was mocking her, and yet, and yet it did nothing to squash the irrational ire that the word 'General' caused. With an effort, she brought the raging fire within her heart back under control.

He brought his emu next to her, blocking the view of curious travelers on the road, and slid off of it.

"Anko", she hissed, not quite meeting his eyes; the shame of it: of what she had done, of what had been done to her, bearing down on her soul.

"Pardon?"

This time she locked her raven eyes with his. "It's just 'Anko' now."

The cheerful smile faded, auburn brows furrowed down. "I know. I was there… at the trial, I mean. What they did to you…" his voice trailed off; he gestured towards her left pocket, where the hated hand was hiding.

"Was less than I deserved." So Pyron knew. She didn't want him to know. She had committed a crime, two of them, and had been judged and punished accordingly. Anko could accept that. But for some reason, she hadn't wanted those closest to her to know about her brand. Her hand hurt; the press of fabric against raw, burnt skin was painful. If Pyron knew about her brand, then there was no reason to keep her hand in her pocket. It was wrapped anyways. Slowly she drew it out, wincing as she did so. The formerly sterling white bandage was now stained yellow in places from the bursting of fluid-filled blisters. They both stared at it in silence until Anko let her hand drop limply to her side.

"It was wrong." Pyron asserted. "Without you, there wouldn't be a Ba Sing Sei. Iroh would have won the very first day."

"I put my personal honor over my duty to my country… I killed Mito… and I felt no remorse about either crime. They would have been well within their rights to have had me put to death."

"I don't believe that. If you felt no remorse, then you wouldn't feel shame…" He fell silent for a moment before resuming. "Anko, regardless of what happened; you've got to know… you'll _always_ be a General to us."

The tall woman grimaced and looked away, looked down the dirt road towards the Da-Shing Pass. Beyond that was the path that would take her home and away from all this nonsense. Home… it was all she had left. It was all that she needed. She glanced back at her companion, surprised to see a trickle of moisture making its way down from his eyes. She hadn't witnessed Pyron's tears since the day Hachi had died.

"Pyron, why are you crying?"

"Because you're not."

She blinked at the answer, a slow, crooked smirk emerging. "There's _nothing_ to cry over."

The Captain wiped the moisture from his eyes. The woman before him was so different from the child he had trained. He knew her well enough to know she was lying; hiding feelings and emotions behind inner walls that were as strong as those that protected Ba Sing Sei. And he had been locked firmly on the outside. He sighed and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "You'll be going home then? Back to Yopoko?"

"No… to Omashu first. Someone has to tell Hachi's family. They deserve to be told in person…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze became distant again.

"Then here," Pyron thrust the reins of his emu into her hand. "I know they stripped you of your possessions and your money… This is a gift; from me and the rest of the 126th. There are provisions here that'll get you by for a while and it's a lot quicker than traveling by foot." He gave her a small smile. "You will accept it, won't you, General?"

For a moment her inner walls broke down; he saw a maelstrom of emotions whirling behind her obsidian eyes. Then she tilted her head slightly to one side, the sarcastic smirk making its return as the walls went back up. It was a new look for her, one that was very reminiscent of her former Sergeant. "I'm going to be a farmer, Pyron. I promised myself and my grandfather that if I made it out of Ba Sing Sei alive; I would spend the rest of my days as a farmer. Farmers are not Generals. It's just Anko now… now and for the rest of my days."

She looked down at her hands, one wrapped and one bare; both were dirty from spilling so much blood. Her hands, her conscious, would never be clean again, but maybe working in the earth, maybe helping things grow instead of killing them would help… a little. This small hope was all she had left. Her fingers tightened on the reins. She circled the bird and mounted with a practiced grace, smiling a little as the emu pranced beneath her.

"Thank you for this, Captain," she said softly. "Hey, do yourself a favor and marry Satsuna. She's a good person and you two make an excellent couple."

Pyron blushed scarlet at the suggestion. "Um…" he stammered sheepishly, "I still have another two years of service to go. We thought after that, maybe…"

"Then promise you'll take care of yourself for the next two years."

"Will do, Ahn, so long as you promise the same."

"Hmm. Safe Journey, Captain Pyron." The tall woman bowed to him from atop her emu. Then, without another word, she kneed the bird into a print, tearing down the dirt road before her faithful friend could see that the needed tears were absent.

The soldier watched her go, waiting until she was out of earshot before whispering, "Safe Journey, General Anko."

-----------------------------------------

"How do I know all of this?" the retired General repeated. "She was an opposing General; I did research."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He had a sneaking suspicion that his Uncle wasn't telling him everything. "You seem to know an awful lot for just research. I wasn't taught this stuff by the sages; wouldn't they have mentioned something about "General" Anko if she was so great?"

Iroh interlaced his fingers together on the table. "I told you, Prince Zuko, it is not our habit to laud the skills of enemy commanders. Besides, you didn't let me finish. Shortly after our departure from Ba Sing Sei we took refuge in one of the fortresses General Ogato controlled. I had some… _things_ to take care of, so I departed by myself. When I revisited Ogato's fortress, I found orders instructing me to return to the Capital at once. I would have preferred traveling with a small unit, but General Ogato insisted on a large one for security purposes. This slowed me down considerably, but in the end proved most fortunate. You see, Prince Zuko, we came across a smaller Earth Kingdom unit, one which put up a tremendous fight. Ultimately, we were victorious."

Iroh's golden eyes grew distant. "I ordered camp made to tend to the wounded. One of those injured was the Captain of the opposing force. He had taken a nasty stab to the gut, which are tricky wounds to treat even under the best of circumstances. The healers, in fact, predicted that he would die." The retired General gave his nephew a smile, which Zuko blinked at in confusion. Since when did his Uncle find _death_ amusing? Before he could become annoyed though, his Uncle continued to speak.

"The Captain found out that I was in charge of the unit; he asked to speak with me. Since I believed it to be the request of a dying man, I came to see him. As it turns out, this enemy Captain was none other than General Anko's Captain Pyron. He spoke for hours, even though he was in great pain. He told me a great deal about what went on in Ba Sing Sei and some of the other battles as well. When at last he was through, I asked him why he would choose to confide in an enemy. He smiled and said that of all the enemies she had faced, Anko had maintained a great deal of respect for me. He explained that he hated what had happened to her in Ba Sing Sei. He believed that it would be bearable only so long as he and the rest of the divided 126th remembered the truth and carried her memory with honor. But he felt he was no longer capable of that duty. He requested that I, as the enemy she respected the most, carry her memory in his place."

"_Anko wouldn't care about it, one way or the other. In fact she'd probably kick my ass for telling you. But… if I can't remember her with respect; would you?"_

The retired General shook his head. "It was a foolish request, Prince Zuko. You see, I had always respected General Anko. She played… an excellent game."

Zuko stared at his Uncle; his heart sank as he realized what must have happened. He wondered if the farmer knew that her best friend and loyal subordinate had perished. When he wondered that out loud, his Uncle gave him another smile.

The old man shook his head ruefully. "You see, Prince Zuko, that was the funny part of the whole encounter. I was convinced that he was going to die, so I didn't station guards around the healers' tent. Come the morning, he was gone. In the physical sense, I mean; not in the spiritual sense. He had escaped. I was most embarrassed about the entire situation." Iroh's golden eyes twinkled a little as he spoke; a soft smile had settled on his face, belying his words. Zuko had no doubt that the former Dragon had been secretly pleased at his prisoner's escape.

"Of course, Pyron had been seriously wounded. Whether or not he survived is a question that even I don't know the answer to. Because we were expected in the Capital, I didn't really search too hard for him. It was time to go home. I think you know the rest of the story, Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded slowly. His Uncle had returned to the Capital and had retired, although he still sat in on Generals' meetings. The Prince's dark brow furrowed down as a new thought occurred to him. His Uncle had retired… or had _been_ retired? His father, the Firelord, had been most displeased with the turn of events at Ba Sing Sei. Even more so when Iroh disappeared for a few months after. Was it possible that the Dragon of the West had been forced to retire as punishment for his failure? Eyes widening, he looked up at his Uncle, the question burning in his eyes. Proving that he was still a master at reading people, Iroh answered the unspoken question… in his own way.

"I was happy to retire and leave the war behind me, Prince Zuko. Being home, spending time with you; I was grateful to have the opportunity to do both."

It wasn't exactly a confirmation of Zuko's suspicions, but it was close enough. The teen sprang from the floor; the lit flames in the room surged with his anger. His hands clenched into fists. Anko and his Uncle both. They had both been honorable people. They had followed all the rules, had conducted themselves in ways that, according to what Zuko had been taught since a young age, should have brought them honor and glory. But instead they had both been cast aside, punished for behavior that should have been rewarded. It made no sense; it went against all the tenets that Zuko held dear. For if these two had failed by playing by the rules, what hope had he?

"Prince Zuko," came his Uncle's soothing voice from the floor. "Prince Zuko, tell me, did Anko seem unhappy as a farmer?"

Zuko silently shook his head. No. She hadn't seemed unhappy at all. He could remember her smile as she worked the fields. It was a lot gentler than the slightly sarcastic one she directed towards people. But still…

"I'm not unhappy either, Prince Zuko. I got to return home in time to watch you grow into a fine young man."

"But it's not fair!" Zuko declared, not willing to be soothed by his Uncle's calm words.

"What's not fair, Prince Zuko?"

Unable to express his frustration in words, the teen made an emphatic gesture, one that encompassed the war, his Uncle's story and perhaps even the scar that decorated his own face. Flame followed his exasperated movement, brightening up the whole room before rising up to the ceiling. The Prince watched it snuff out on the metal ceiling. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. "You… you never got to finish your game."

The retired General gave him a broad smile. "Oh that? Well if you had allowed me to replay it for you, Prince Zuko, you would have seen that Anko was clearly the victor in our pai-sho game. She was just too courteous to make the final move."

Zuko gave his earnest Uncle an exasperated look. Pai-sho wasn't the game he was talking about. The Dragon and the Fox had never gotten to see who the best General was; their game had been interfered with and interrupted by circumstances and people with far less honor or skill than either of them. It wasn't fair. "I'm… tired, Uncle. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Good idea, nephew. A man needs his rest."

The teen whirled around and reached for the door. He paused in the exit. "Uncle? Thank you for telling me the story. I hope… you and Anko get to have a rematch someday."

The Prince quickly exited, shutting the door firmly behind him. The retired General smiled at the closed door. Prince Zuko was still so young. Too young perhaps to understand that the simple pleasure of spending time with a beloved relative or tending an ancestral field could bring more joy than a decisive victory in actual combat. Still he was confident that his nephew would brood on the subject and come to his own conclusions in his own time. Iroh glanced at the porthole; his smile widening. So preoccupied was the teen that he had failed to notice what Iroh had been aware of for over an hour. The blizzard that had trapped them for the past three days was over. Tomorrow they would be able to resume their northward journey and quest for the Avatar.

"A man needs his rest," Iroh repeated to himself, rising from his table to stretch. His eyes settled on a small piece, long forgotten on the table's surface. Picking it up, he moved to return the lotus tile to its proper place next to his pai-sho board.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko. Someday… a rematch would be sweet."

----------------------------------------

**A/N: **And then there was one…


	46. Epilogue

**Erosion**

**Epilogue**

The crew of the trader ship had a tendency to avoid the tall, scowling woman with the dark hair and fierce eyes. And that was fine with her. Day after day Anko assumed her out-of-the-way position in the bow of the ship, staring forward, never back; awaiting the day when Yopoko Island would come into view. She had forgotten what a long voyage this was, and how out-of sorts being away from solid ground made her feel. So she glared at those who came too close and was rewarded with them giving her a wide berth.

Anko flexed the fingers on her left hand, feeling the tight skin of her scar stretch with the movement. She had taken to wearing fingerless gloves. She told herself that it wasn't out of shame, but out of practicality. The newly healed scar would attract too much attention, and raise too many questions. It was better this way. With a sigh, she stared out across the seemingly endless expanse of water. According to the Captain, they should reach Yopoko Island sometime today. Anko had sent a brief letter from Omashu, informing her grandfather that she was coming home. Her gaze once again settled on her left hand. How she was going to explain other things, she did not know. Even in Omashu, it had proven problematic.

Her stay there had been of brief duration. She had met with Hachi's family: his mother and father and sister; all of them, and had told them of Hachi's death. The words had come slowly and had been spoken softly. His family had wept and mixed brave smiles with their tears. Anko had felt horrible; she had been the one to blame, after all; but she had been unable to cry with them. Oh, she had _wanted_ to cry; she had _needed_ to cry. But no tears would fall. She hadn't been able to cry since killing Mito.

It was as if she was being punished by the spirits for not mourning his death. During her imprisonment, her trial, even when the hot iron brand had sizzled its way into her skin; Anko hadn't lost one tear. Facing Hachi's family that way; wanting to join in their grief but being unable to; it had been a terrible experience. So great was her shame that she didn't bother trying to meet with King Bumi. Anko had wanted no part of seeing more familiar faces, talking about the events of the past couple of years. The brand on the back of her left hand seemed to continuously burn. The clever old King, however, had clearly been aware of her presence. On the day she was to depart from Omashu, a package had been delivered to the inn at which she had been staying. There had been no message with the package; it only contained a bag with eighty-five coins and a jar of salve. All of the coins had been of equal denomination.

Anko had understood instantly. According to Bumi, there were actually eighty-five jings, or options when fighting. Most people only knew of the first two: positive jing when you attack, and negative jing when you retreat. The coins were King Bumi's way of reminding her that there were many options or possible reactions to any situation one might find oneself in, even if that situation was being branded a traitor and banished from the country one had chosen to serve. Or maybe he had just been trying to pay for her passage back to Yopoko. It was hard to tell with Bumi.

It had been better at least than the final gift that the 126th had given her. Mixed in amongst the provisions in the emu's saddle bag had been an Earth Kingdom uniform. When Anko had discovered it, her first instinct had been to throw it away, but somehow it still journeyed with her. The salve had proven most useful; already she could see the difference on her hand. She had hopes that maybe someday the scar wouldn't be nearly as prominent as it was today.

"Land-Ho," a voice shouted down from the crow's nest. The traveler's gaze instantly refocused on the horizon. Yes. She could see it too. A small black dot that would soon grow larger and larger. Anko was almost home.

----------------------------------------------

The Captain of the trading ship was an experienced man of the sea. He had faced many dangers in his career and had conquered them all. Still, even he found the tall woman who had booked passage on his ship to be somewhat… unnerving. It wasn't just that she was tall or that her manner was short to a point just shy of curtness. It was her gaze. The obsidian eyes were so intense that they seemed to look through people. When she wasn't frowning, the woman's face often bore a very slight smirk, as if she was laughing at a joke only she could understand. Rumors about the ship suggested that she was a jilted bride, returning in shame to her family. The Captain had dismissed these speculations instantly. He recognized a warrior when he saw one. Clearly she had been through much, although his few polite inquires about her past had been met with short, uninformative answers. It had been a long voyage with the surly passenger. He would be glad to be rid of her.

"Yopoko Island, ma'am."

The woman's face shifted to him; her eyebrow twitched at the word "ma'am". "Yes, Captain. I can see that."

"We'll be docking on the longest pier."

"Hm."

Silence. The slight smirk emerged. "You'll be wanting the rest of your money then." Anko dug into her pocket and produced the second half of the agreed upon fare; giving silent thanks to King Bumi as she did so. It felt so odd, being called "ma'am" without bows or salutes. But the Omashu Fox was dead now. She would have to get used to being an ordinary person again. The money exchanged hands and Anko's attention was one again riveted on the dock. With a heaviness settling above her heart, she realized that he was not there. Of course, she couldn't really have expected him to be; it's not as if he could have known that today was the day that she would arrive. The illogical disappointment refused to budge, though, and a silent fear swept over her.

_What if he hasn't forgiven me? What if he was serious when he said that if I left, he would have no grandchild?_

Her hands clenched into fists. Anko took a deep breath to steady herself. Her grandfather was a kind man. Those angry words had been spoken over a decade ago. As a busy farmer, he couldn't be expected to come to town every day just to see if his errant granddaughter had arrived. He would be on the farm, as always. It would be okay. It _would_ be okay.

Part of her unease lifted when her feet finally touched solid ground. She took a moment to glance up and down the street. By and large, Yopoko remained unchanged, at least upon first inspection. Not having known what awaited her, Anko breathed out a sigh of relief. Her home was still untouched. War had not come here in her absence. She lifted the bag with her belongings to one shoulder and started to slowly walk down the harbor street. Merchants hawked their goods, children dashed about; it was all so familiar… and yet so different.

Anko recognized no one. And the buildings _had _changed here and there; nothing drastic, but enough to drive home the fact that it had been ages since she had been here. Even the Portside Harbor Inn, where Anko had spent many cold winter days watching her grandfather play pai-sho and listening to traders tell stories about the far-off war, looked different from her memories. Frowning slightly, she headed away from the harbor; down a street that she was fairly certain would lead her out of town. A child dashed in front of her, short and pudgy with a brown braid bouncing along her back. Anko only got a glimpse of the face, but it was enough.

"Saki!" With lightning fast reflexes her hand shot out and grabbed the girl by the arm. Eyes wide, the child whirled to look at her and Anko instantly released her arm. This wasn't Saki. "Sorry," Anko murmured, but it was too late. The girl's short legs were already carrying her away from the tall stranger who had grabbed her; calling out for her mother as she ran. The former soldier raked her fingers sheepishly through her hair. Of course it wasn't Saki; her best friend would have aged too. Shaking her head a little at her stupidity, Anko became distinctly aware that she was the subject of some pretty fierce stares. She decided it was time to move along.

"Anko?"

The tall woman's feet paused, slowly she turned her head. A woman stood at the end of the street, breathing heavily. Her hair was brown, as were her eyes; she was of average height and slightly overweight. The smile on her face was warm and welcoming; the child peeking around her legs was familiar. And as soon as a gush of words exited her mouth, Anko knew exactly who she was.

"Oh my goodness, it _is_ you. Anko! You're back! And look at you; you've gotten so tall. It's been so long. I'm so glad my daughter came and got me. You must join me at the Portside Harbor Inn. It's mine now; did you know?"

Smiling in spite of herself, Anko found that time had not changed her friend much at all. She was older, but still warm and talkative. Despite wanting to see her grandfather as soon as possible, Anko allowed Saki to lead her back to the harbor and the Portside Harbor Inn.

"We heard the war was going badly for the Earth Kingdom, Anko. I was so worried for your safety. And look at you; you are practically skin and bones. Well, a good hot meal will soon fix that."

Swept away by her friend's enthusiasm and rapid succession of sentences, Anko was ushered into the inn and deposited at the bar. The place was empty; Saki breathlessly explained that they closed down in the mid-afternoon to prepare for dinner hours. She began to resist as Saki started to chatter on about the different kinds of foods that she could prepare.

"Saki, please," Anko interrupted. "I'm very glad to see you, but I really can't stay. My grandfather will be expecting me."

"Oh!" The innkeeper's hands flew to her face; her warm brown eyes grew wide. "Oh. Oh my. You never got word? I mean, we sent a letter to that Omashu place. But maybe it got lost. Um… wine. I'll get you some wine."

"What? What are you talking about…" Her mouth stopped moving; her heart, her heart ceased beating. In an instant she knew. She knew. She sprang from the bar stool; only Saki's fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her from running out the door. It couldn't be… but a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered that it could.

"Oh, oh, Anko. Please sit down. Here, have some wine; it'll steady your nerves."

"My grandpa?"

No. Not her grandfather. She had lost everything else; this was all that she had left. He would wait for her; he wouldn't just… he wouldn't just…

Saki had somehow managed to get her to sit down. A cup was placed in her hand, though she made no effort to drink it. "How? When?"

Her face scrunched up in sympathy, her friend began to wipe the spotless bar top with a damp rag. "About two years ago, of natural causes. Rikuo found him after he hadn't been to town for a while. Oh Anko, I'm so sorry. I know this must be s shock, but he was an old man even before you left and you were gone for so long…"

Anko rose from her barstool. Two years ago she had been trapped by the siege in Ba Sing Sei. No wonder word had ever gotten through to her. "Thank you, Saki," she rasped, "but I need to go home now."

"Anko, wait! There's… something else you should know. After your grandfather's death, Shikimaru… do you remember Shikimaru? He is headman now. Shikimaru took control of your grandfather's farm. He's been taking some of the local earthbenders up there… no one knows what for, but he and Torimaru won't let anyone else get close. They've even hired some men to guard the place." Saki's voice dropped to a conspirator's tone. "Rumor around town says they're after your family's secret buried treasure."

"Buried treasure?! My family has always been farmers; we have no…"

"Well that's what I've been telling people. This is all just a misunderstanding; now that you're back, the farm clearly belongs to you. Rikuo even has a piece of paper that says so. But you should wait until Shikimaru comes back down before confronting him. Some of the people he hired as guards… aren't the most pleasant of individuals."

"Saki… I think I'll have that meal now."

The innkeeper was delighted; she bustled her way into the kitchen, mouth still moving at top speed. Anko placed her cup of wine on the bar top. Cold fingers of ice had wrapped around her heart. She could think of only one thing Shikimaru and his brother could be looking for beneath the earth on her grandfather's farm and its discovery would destroy the peace of Yopoko forever. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she quietly walked out the door. Her ability to express grief had been impaired, but the spirits still granted her unadulterated rage.

_Those fools! They'll bring war to the island if they find the coal. How dare they!_

Saki reentered the main room of the bar to find her best friend gone. The wine was sitting untouched on her bar. A small child poked her head around her mother's legs. "Is the scary woman gone now, mom?"

Saki clucked her tongue like a hen. Anko had never been one to be pushed around as a child and who knew what had happened to her since then. "Sen, run and get Rikuo-san for me right away. Go quick, as fast as your legs can run." The obedient girl ran out the door, leaving Saki alone with her worries.

----------------------------------------

The path through the forest was as familiar to her as the palms of her own hands. Her bare feet found the overgrown trail effortlessly; her long legs ate up the miles with ease. Her heart ached, but as long as she kept focused on her anger, it couldn't slow her down. She had chosen to take a side trail, one that would take her to the upper fields of her grandfather's farm. Footprints here and there in the occasional spots of bare earth indicated that she would have company further up the trail. She didn't have to wait long. The vibrations hit her feet long before two hulking men emerged to block her path.

"Hey," one of the men declared, "no trespassing."

Her feet never slowed. "That's my line," she hissed. These probably weren't benders, she knew; they were simply hired thugs. Anko wasn't in the mood for thugs. She wanted Shikimaru. The intertwined roots of the forest's trees would make bending difficult. Fortunately, the former soldier didn't need anything fancy. One of the men sneered at her and pulled a knife out from his belt. He never had a chance to use it. Hesitating for only a half step, Anko brought the heel of one foot down hard before skiffing her foot sideways and forwards. Simultaneously, she raised both of her arms above her head, fingers outstretched. Spikes of earth erupted from the ground, pressing in close to the bodies of the thugs, crisscrossing as they pinned arms and legs between them. The men were immobilized before they could make a move against her.

Anko walked around them, ignoring the litany of curses that were thrown in her direction. "When you get out of that," she spat, "get _off_ of my farm." With no other obstacles in her path, the former solder made it to the upper fields in no time at all. There she stopped in shock; the truth of Saki's words driven home by the obvious neglect the once lush fields had suffered. The fields were overgrown with tall weeds, small bushes growing here and there; the fence that had once kept the jackalopes in was collapsed in places.

It was horrible. Anko kept the memories of her home like a shrine in her mind, a shrine she would visit in the quiet moments when the battles were over and she needed some peace. But the reality was that time marched on for them all. Anko recognized that these fields had been neglected for far longer than two years. She looked down at the ground, the wind whispering through the trees behind her. How long had her grandfather's body waited for discovery? At what point had he gotten so weak that he no longer raised the bounding jackalopes? Had he been waiting in hopes of her return, only to be disappointed year after year? Her grandfather had always been strong; her mind could picture him in no other way. Her eyes found her hands, still covered in the fingerless gloves. Somewhere inside of her, she could feel something crack.

_No. Not yet. I still have work to do._

But the gloves suddenly infuriated her. She pulled them off, exposing the angry red burn mark on the back of her left hand to the world. 'Traitor,' it screamed silently to her face. Anko smiled humorlessly. Yes, she was a traitor. If not to the Earth Kingdom, then to her grandfather. He had needed her, and she had been off chasing a non-existent dream. Trying to make a difference, trying to better the world; what a fool. The wall inside of her cracked some more. Anko struggled to maintain her composure.

_I'm sorry, Grandpa. I'll make this right. I promise. _Words were empty. Anko left her bag of belongings behind and resumed her march down the hill.

----------------------------------

Shikimaru, headman of Yopoko Island, took a swig off of the bottle of elderberry wine. He wiped off his mouth before breaking out in a celebratory grin.

"Man, Shikimaru, I can't believe those old documents you found were right. Look at this stuff," Torimaru gestured towards a large mound of coal the earthbenders had piled up in what had once been Kazuma's front lawn. "We are going to be so freaking rich!"

Shikimaru gave his younger brother a tolerant grin. It had taken almost a year of searching, but finally they had found the sealed off old mines. Why that old goat Kazuma hadn't been cashing in on the stuff, Shikimaru didn't know. "Drink up boys," he urged, raising his bottle. "Tomorrow we'll send word to both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Highest bidder gets the coal."

Cheers met his words; the three earthbenders and his brother joined him in tipping back their bottles of wine, taken from the root cellar of the dilapidated old house. Sprawled out in various states of repose on the front porch, no one noticed when a tall, dark-haired woman circled around the house and came to stand in the dug up ruins of what was once the front yard. She stood quietly, looking over the house and the barn. It was the condition of these two buildings that reaffirmed the reality of her grandfather's demise. Kazuma would never have allowed the buildings to fall into such disrepair.

Shikimaru was the first to notice her. "Hey! Hey! Who the hell are you? This is private property!" He lurched to his feet; the others following his example. "Damn it, what am I paying those buffoons for?"

The woman's attention slowly became fixated on the five men. She looked them over individually before her obsidian eyes settled on Shikimaru. "You are the headman of Yopoko?"

"That's right, and as headman, I'm placing you under arrest for trespassing."

The woman's eyes narrowed; she cocked her head slightly as a small, cruel smirk emerged. "You are drinking my grandmother's wine."

"Your grandma's wine?" Torimaru snorted. "You are crazy, lady, if you think…"

Shikimaru held up his hand, silencing his brother. He looked the woman over carefully. Tall, with black hair and eyes, and that slightly arrogant smirk; he knew this person. "So the prodigal child returns. Anko… that _is_ you, isn't it? Welcome home. Unfortunately, you are mistaken. Kazuma believed he would never see you again. He died cursing your name. He willed this farm to me, for the good of Yopoko. All you see is _mine_, to do with as _I _please, including this," he took another swig of the wine.

Anko stared at the ground. Lies. Even if Saki hadn't told her the truth, she would have known he was lying to her. A shiver ran down her spine as she clenched both her teeth and her fists. Lies, abuse of power, and self-serving greed… it was Mito all over again. Only it was different. She was _home_. Home was where she was supposed to be safe and happy. Home was supposed to be where everything was better. Home was _not _supposed to remind her of the war. Bitterness, grief, despair, anger, pride, self-righteousness: a maelstrom of emotions raged behind her inner wall. She could hear Torimaru laughing. "Look, I think she's crying!"

The burned symbol of the word "traitor" mocked her from the back of her left hand. The wall broke. Anko snapped.

She stomped one foot down hard; earthen columns erupted from beneath the feet of the five men, ripping up through the wooden planks of the porch. The five were launched violently into the air, wine and all, and landed hard on the ground in front of the porch. They struggled to their feet but Anko wasn't finished. She didn't even pause. She whirled and slid bare feet across the ground. Beneath the three earthbenders the ground turned to mush, sucking them down to the necks before they could so anything about it. The soft soil solidified again, holding the three immobile from the necks down. They struggled, but to no avail. A bender who can't move, can't bend, and the local earthbenders weren't skilled enough to bend with just their heads, as King Bumi could.

Anko promptly ignored them, turning her attention to the two brothers who stood there, mouths agape. "You want the coal? You can have it!"

The former General moved again and this time it was the large mound of coal that responded. It divided into two; twin snakes of black earth that went rumbling across the ground. Torimaru had sense enough to try and run. Shikimaru just stared in disbelief. The coal surrounded both of them, mounding up around them and holding them in place with sheer weight. It was all over in less than a minute.

The Omashu-trained warrior straightened from her stance and stared at the struggling men. The mirthless smile returned as she began to feel around in her pockets for something. She found it with her left hand, smiled at the irony and began to pull thatch down from the roof of her childhood home. All the while she completely ignored the curses, pleadings and protestations coming from the five men behind her. Once her arms were nearly full she turned back to her captives, who fell silent upon seeing the look on her face and in her eyes. They all began to struggled harder. Anko set her sights on Shikimaru, who was the closest to her. She hummed tunelessly as she walked towards him, stooping to pick up a nearly empty bottle of wine as she approached.

"What do you think you are doing? I demand that you release me at once. I am headman of Yopoko…"

"A position of power and trust that you would betray for money," Anko finished for him as she began to tuck wads of straw into the base of his pile of coal. "You would bring the Fire Nation here… and destroy the peace of the island… for money."

"Oh, it's about the money; is it? Well fine. You can have a share too… an equal share with all of us. That's fair."

Anko began to pour the remains of the wine over the coal and straw. She raised a brow at the man. "People like you don't listen. People like you can only learn through an object lesson." She sprinkled the last of the wine on the final bundle of thatch, which she held in one hand. "I have seen villages burnt to the ground for the fun of it. I have seen villages that have been enslaved for so long, that the people lost their wills to live. But my words are meaningless to you, aren't they? You actually believe the Fire Nation will _pay_ you for this coal?" She took out her strike box, sparking it until the bundle of thatch caught fire. It smoldered until the wine caught; bright red and gold flames suddenly burst into life, the familiar feel of heat, the familiar smell of smoke bringing back memories of the war.

Shikimaru paled. He struggled uselessly against the surrounding coal. "Alright… the Earth Kingdom; we'll sell it to the Earth Kingdom. There's no need for this insanity, Anko." His voice took on a sly, persuasive tone. "As a former Earth Kingdom soldier, isn't it your duty to help your country? Think of all the good this coal can do…"

"My… duty?" Anko smiled bitterly at a joke only she could understand. Distracted, she stared for a moment at the back of her left hand before returning her attention to Shikimaru. "The Earth Kingdom can't be bothered to protect this island; they're having a hard enough time protecting themselves. No. The only way for Yopoko to stay neutral and safe is for this coal to remain hidden. And the only way for you to understand my words is to show you first hand what dealing with the Fire Nation is like."

She stretched out with her makeshift torch, catching the straw bundles protruding from the base of Shikimaru's pile of coal on fire. He screamed. The others began screaming as well. Chaos and fire, lies and betrayal: it was just like the war. And it made Anko sick. She knew that Shikimaru wasn't in any real danger. The massive pile of coal would take forever to truly catch on fire. She looked around the ruins of the farm while black smoke began to rise from the fringes of the pile of coal. All she had wanted was to return to a peaceful place, to hug her grandfather, to tell him that he had been right. She had wanted his absolution. And it was all denied to her. Punishment for killing Mito, no doubt. And now this… For once Anko couldn't see the next move she should make; she couldn't even see the board.

"Anko, stop." An elderly voice cut through the outside chaos and internal turmoil. She turned to regard a semi-familiar man astride a large mule. Rikuo had been her grandfather's farm hand and a very good friend. "Anko… I know you are upset, but this is not the way to handle matters. Your grandfather was so proud of you. He carried the letter you wrote to him about being promoted to 'Major' in his pocket every day. He kept this farm going as long as he could because he believed one day you would come home. He willed it to _you_, Anko, so that no matter how long it took, you would always have a place to come home to. He left it to his granddaughter. That _is_ who you are, right? The Anko he kept in his heart was a kind girl with a quick wit and a good soul. She wanted to change the world for the better. She was not a murderer. Are you?"

Anko closed her eyes. Her grandfather… was _proud_ of her? He had been proud?

Rikuo turned his attention to the trapped headman. "For pity's sake, Shikimaru, if you value your life, relinquish your claim on this farm!"

Shikimaru's eyes had grown wide; the acidic black smoke was beginning to grow in volume. He was silent, torn between his dream of wealth and the very real possibility of his own demise.

"Shikimaru!"

Rikuo's voice had the effect of a slap. The head man of Yopoko village took a final look at his captor; there was no mercy or pity in her hard black eyes, only an expression of mild curiosity on her face. It was that expression that finally convinced him that she was serious; that she would stand and watch him burn if necessary. "Fine, fine, the farm is yours, Anko. Do you hear me? It's all yours!"

The tall woman stared at him for a long moment. "Words are meaningless; you will sign a paper to that effect… in front of witnesses."

"And you will drop whatever charges you might be tempted to press against Anko," Rikuo asserted.

"Yes," Anko drawled. "What he said…"

Shikimaru agreed. With a few simple bends the former soldier released them all. The earthbenders, who were really just simple people Shikimaru had lured with promises of wealth, moved to stand on the far side of Rikuo's mule, brushing themselves off and exchanging wide-eyed glances as they did so. While Anko had released the piles of coal from around Shikimaru and his brother, the two still had to wade out through a knee-deep layer of the stuff. Anko watched them with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed in front of hr chest. She wasn't a fool. Shikimaru was no different than Mito. His word of honor was meaningless; his signature on a piece of paper would have no weight at all. The only difference between this situation and that of Ba Sing Sei was that, unlike General Mito, Shikimaru feared her. She could tell by how he kept taking quick, surreptitious glances in her direction, by the haste in which he was extraditing himself from the coal.

She smiled, a crooked, twisted affair, and started to walk towards the struggling man, the scattered pile of coal moving out of her way as she came. Shikimaru, noticing her approach, attempted to speed up his departure but to no avail. Anko caught up with him with ease. She caught the front of his coal-blackened shirt with a hand and jerked him close.

"Shikimaru, Rikou is wrong about me. These hands of mine are soaked in the blood of others. I am a _killer_ of men. If you _ever_ try anything like this again, if you or the others breathe a word about this coal to anyone… I will finish what I started here today. Do you understand me?" The words were spoken calmly, in a voice barely over a whisper, but they did the trick. She could not trust his word, but she could trust his fear and Shikimaru was terrified of her.

Anko released him. "Get off of my farm, all of you."

They all left with great speed, only Rikou hesitated before turning his mule around and heading for home. Anko stood motionless in what was once the front yard, now covered in coal and upturned earth. The small house and barn were in desperate need of repair, the fields were overgrown and no one was here to help her… Her homecoming, the one she had imagined, the one she had longed for, was ruined. A breezed tickled through the motionless woman's hair.

"It's… it's all right. I can fix this… I can… Everything will be fine…"

The remnants of her walls shattered, long withheld emotions rushed forth and the one time General fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Grandpa. I'm so sorry…" Something hot burned down her cheek; it and others fell like raindrops on her knees and the surrounding soil. Anko cried for those she had lost, for the things she had done. She cried because finally she could. Watering the earth with her tears was the first step in a long journey to a better life.

---------------------------------------

Days past and the days would stretch into weeks before anyone saw Kazuma's heir again. Shikimaru used the time to spread rumors on how unstable the returned soldier was, on how she couldn't be trusted. But he and the few who knew about it never mentioned anything about the coal. When Anko finally made an appearance in the village, her fierce looks and curt manner of speaking did nothing to change the villagers' opinion of her. Only Saki, who normally was the village rumor mill, gave no credence to Shikimaru's words. She would track down her friend whenever Anko came to town and would bring her to the Portside Harbor Inn for a good meal, often sending her home with a little something extra.

Weeks past and the weeks would turn into months before Anko made a dent in the work that had to be done on the farm. Day in and day out she worked from sunrise to sunset, repairing first the house, then the barn, slowly reclaiming the fields, struggling to remember the farming knowledge she had once possessed. It took time, but time was all she had. Things gradually got better.

Months past and the months would stretch into years. And it would take years before the farm was profitable again. The day came when Anko no longer wore her fingerless gloves when she journeyed into town. Her feet would eventually bring her straight to the Portside Harbor Inn. Her curt words and sharp looks gradually faded into half-smiles and dry sarcasm. It would take time, but time heals all wounds. Anko the warrior became Anko the farmer and she became happy in her own way.

The seasons came and went. More years would pass before chance and circumstances would bring a single Fire Nation ship bearing a lone teenage firebender to Yopoko Island. But that, my friends, is an entirely different story.

**Fin**

**A/N: **To all of those who journeyed through this very long story with Anko and me, my humble thanks.


End file.
